Step Toward the Future
by Dark Ryuu
Summary: Jill ("Claire", the blonde character) was completely sure she would hate the three years she had to spend in Mineral Town. However her adventures only created a legacy. Cliff-Jill, Minor Kai-Jill, Minor Doctor-Jill, OC Farmer-Popuri. Alternate Universe. Story One in my Legacy Series
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1:** The Beginning

 **Blanket Disclaimer** : I don't own Harvest Moon.

 **Author's Note** : So in something of a promise to my old time readers who don't find Archive of Our Own as accessible, I will start this process all the way over and get the fanfictions back up on FF though I'm generally opposed. These are _very much_ censored of content in the story so it's not my intended work but, oh well. I made it my January goal to get all the stories back up and I'm just getting started. I'm going to take a step back from my current story and try to get a fic up a day.

As you may or may not know, Step(s) Toward the Future was my Freshman work for my Harvest Moon series, Legacy. It was written back in 2004 and took something like a year to complete. So, _yes_ , this story is _twelve years old_. I am always amazed and sincerely moved I _do_ have people still with me the complete way, it's just insane, really. That aside, things to keep in mind are, yes, I wrote this when I was fourteen in the height of EMO and being a Gaia weaboo, though we did not have such known terminology at the time, I say from my rocking chair.

That being said, it's goofy as hell to me and one I actually cannot stomach to completely reread so it has been the most difficult to edit. Now, this isn't to chase you away as it does lay the ground floor for the entire series which I _personally_ think gets much better and this is a fan favorite of all my series so I guess people find something in it. I'm just my biggest critic.

Again, I removed these stories from FF net mostly because of that one asshole group wandering around being conservative vigilantes. This story has anything not within the "M" rating removed and the section that has been removed will be clarified.

Thanks, and re or new enjoy.

* * *

 _Jill was lost in her own world of heavy metal and moshing as she walked through the concert of one of the local bands, coolly shoving past the riled up fans, cursing them silently under her breath. She wasn't in a good mood…she never was, but she definitely wasn't in a good mood now. The screaming rhythm that she had come to love wasn't numbing her disgust at all._

 _She'd been asked to take over her grandfather's farm and she was leaving tomorrow morning._

 _She'd whined for nearly three weeks but her parents demanded she follow her grandfather's last wishes. She had five other brothers, but she was chosen out of all of them._

 _Mumbling lightly, she started for the exit, seeing as the concert wasn't providing her any joy and tomorrow was going to be a long day._

 _And the sooner she got these next three years of hell over, the sooner she got to leave._

She heard the alarm beeping, but she didn't want to wake up...she didn't want to go. Why was she being forced to do this? What did she, someone who'd only known the city for eighteen years, know about farming?

She picked up her alarm clock and threw it across the room, burying her face into her pillow.

"Well, good morning, sunshine" said a sarcastic voice.

She looked to the door of her room to see her older brother and grumbled.

"Shut up and kill me."

He smiled gently and came further in to sit on her bed, "Aww, you know I'd go for you if mom and dad weren't so..."

"They're idiots."

"No, no. You'll have fun though, princess" he said warmly.

She sat up and hugged his waist, whining, "Big brother…"

He stroked her long blond hair and rested his chin on top of her head, "Mmm, tell you what: how about I come and help...once I'm out of school. Sound okay?"

She cuddled into his chest lovingly, a soft look of concern coming to her face. She knew one reason he wasn't chosen was because he was so much weaker than the others…but she didn't want to upset him, so she sighed.

"I guess..."

"Psh, you guess? Can you imagine Koji here actually farming?" said a snickering voice.

They both looked up and Koji glared at him.

"If I weren't comforting our baby sister, I'd so flick you off."

The guy gave him a large grin and placed his left hand on his hip. He shook a spatula at them.

"The nerve! And after I got up all early and crap to fix breakfast. I'm hurt."

Koji stood and rolled his eyes at his sibling, who in fact was his younger twin.

"How sweet of you. Did you hit your head or something?"

"Bah. I can't do anything out of the kindness of my heart?"

Koji raised an eyebrow, blinking innocently "Kindness? Is there any?"

Koji laughed and ran down the hallway as his twin threw the spatula at him. He glared in the direction Koji fled and Jill groaned. Those were her brothers… her stomach flopped and she winced, biting her lip as nervousness suddenly overtook her.

"What if no one likes me?" she whispered.

"What are you talking about? No ones ever liked you" he said almost too pleasantly.

She now was throwing things at himut she soon ran out of things because she'd packed everything. He quickly escaped away from her tirade.

"Stupid Nelly-baka!" she snapped, calling after him.

Jill folded her arms and grumbled. As angry as she was to hear it, it was true...they'd called her an icy bitch in high school and she had had only a couple friends her whole life. She was a loner anyway...she didn't need anyone. She slammed the door shut and dove into the shower, listening to Korn, her favorite American band, on her shower CD player. She started to wonder...

Did they have showers? Oh God, she was going to die.

She wandered out after a couple minutes and pulled on her black and purple halter top and her black pants, letting the suspenders hang behind her. Heading out to eat, she found most of her brothers swinging pots and pans at each other. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. One pro: She was leaving this insanity behind.

* * *

Shin, her oldest brother, looked at her as she gulped heavily. He was driving and her other brothers had dozed off. Now she was all alone in her own world...Shin smiled.

"You okay, kid?"

"Of course not" she grumbled.

He gave her a warmer smile, "You'll be fine, imoto."

"Yahhh, if you don't scare the living crap out of your neighbors first" said a drowsy voice.

She glared back at her own male twin, Tony. Shin cut his eyes at him.  
"You're not helping, itoto."

Tony smiled, "I kid...however, remember, these people probably don't even know what a CD is so you might now want to be blasting your goth rock immediately."

She gasped at this revelation then sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm gonna die!" she wailed.

Tony patted her head, "You'll be fine, Jilly…"

"Who knows? Maybe you'll find a boyfriend too" said the final, and youngest, brother in the group.

She glared behind her, "Not bloody likely, Shaun."

"Yeah, you better not" grumbled Tony.

She glowered at him, "Even if I was capable of getting a guy to talk to me, I wouldn't want some back-country hick."

Shaun laughed, "You definitely won't get a boyfriend with that attitude!"

"She won't get one at all!" snapped Tony.

Shin scowled them both to silence before he smiled again, "Just try to enjoy yourself to the fullest, Jill."

"...If you say so, Shin."

She didn't know...maybe this would be the worst experience of her life...

* * *

She was alone…all alone. Electric eyes gave her suspicious looks as she slowly wandered through town to find a grocery store. She needed food…everyone needed to eat, right?

Everyone knew she was a newcomer and yet no one seemed to want to lend a hand… She had NO idea where anything was. Jill watched them whisper and raise eyebrows at her. Chills ran up and down her spine and her stomach was twirling. So this was it, huh?

Her whole life she'd been a pariah just because she was richer than most kids…girls ignored her because she was, well, as guys around her loudly noted, 'hot as hell'. But those same guys said she had a horrible personality and wouldn't talk to her, even if she was hot. But…she wasn't really like that. She…she liked things too. She liked being talked to, she liked hanging out…why was she so easily judged?

Her lips began to twitch and before she knew it, she had stopped and started to wail. Everyone on the street looked positively startled and started to quickly walk away from her, disturbed. Why? Did she look THAT scary? She cried into her hands, wishing her brothers were there to help. How could she survive when everybody judged her before they even got to know her? This was going to be three years of hell!

She choked on sobs, rubbing her eyes. Her knees became shaky and she dropped on a nearby bench, continuing to cry. What was wrong with her…? She was having a nervous breakdown for what reason? And still, no one approached her…

Suddenly, a shadow came over her…someone sat down next to her and awkwardly patted her shoulder. She sniveled, very startled, and looked to her side, about to glare and question what they were doing? Everyone was ignoring her or hadn't they noticed?

But her eyes widened and she had to keep her mouth from falling open. A guy was beside her, a concerned look on his face. But that wasn't what got her…

She didn't think hot guys existed in this part of the world.

He had golden brown hair with bright blond highlights that reached a little bit down his back, past his shoulders, pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes were bright blue and full of something warm and captivating...and he had on a black shirt and ripped jeans...

One thing was for sure, this was not your average town person.

He tilted his head slightly to the side and finally asked, his voice soft and gentle, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Now could she really say to this rather extremely handsome young gentleman her reason for crying like a complete idiot in the middle of town? No, she couldn't.

"I...I can't find the grocery store" she sobbed.

Then again…

He gave her a breathtaking smile and chuckled, "That all? It's all right. This town isn't set up very conveniently."

"It's just no one would help me..." she blubbered, feeling like a moron.

He frowned, "You're new here, right? No one offered to show you around?"

She shook her head. Even the mayor hadn't asked if she wanted a tour. He just ran away as soon as he showed her to the farm. That loser... the guy frowned momentarily, then gave her another bright smile.

"Well then, allow me the honor. I am Izumi Cliff" he introduced himself, standing and putting his hand out to help her up.

She reached slowly towards his outstretched hand and took it. So warm…

"H-hi, Cliff. I'm Yagami Jill...um, sorry for the random...breakdown. It's probably not the best way to meet someone…rather awkward, I'd say" she blushed.

She never blushed…what was going on…?

He smiled pleasantly, "Why? I have them everyday. This town is about as fun as getting a physical."

"Eek" she winced.

"Indeed..." he smirked, watching the snooty Anna walk by.

"So...you're going to show me the grocery store?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll do more than that! I'll show you where the few things that exist are in this town" he said in an almost haughty manner.

She smiled shyly, "I'm honored."

…And now she was smiling…at some random stranger…?

"Believe me, the honor's all mine" he replied, holding his arm out to her.

She blushed again, confused for a moment, but figuring it out…she hooked her arm through his and reddened a little more as he started walking. This should prove to be interesting...

"Oki doki, square one" said Cliff, having led her back to where she'd started in the first place…

She didn't feel annoyed, in fact, she fought off giggling, "Um...my farm? I kind of got down where this is."

"Well, I'd hope you'd know your way here, I guess" he grinned.

He led her upwards and stopped in front of an old looking building with smoke looming from it.

"Well, this is the blacksmith."

She raised an eyebrow, "Blacksmith? For what? It's the 21st century."

"Here...it's like...the 19th century. 4 channels of television and they're still using books. I mean, who actually reads anymore? We have the internet for that" he mused.

She laughed despite herself, "So what's the use of the blacksmith then?"

"I think he makes tools and stuff...I think. I dunno, I don't talk to these people. All I know is his grandson is like, Satan."

"What?" she exclaimed, rather surprised by this sudden comment.

"Well, maybe not Satan, but Lucifer" he 'corrected'.

She laughed, surprised at herself, but very amused, "Those are like the same thing!"

"Okay, okay, he's evil...VERY evil" he grinned.

She chuckled and nodded. He led her forward a bit to another house.

"This is the house of Duke and Manna...they're like, upper class to the max but they sell wine and grape juice..." he said before breaking off, musing.

"Hmm?" she questioned, sensing he had more to say.

"Well, I suggest avoiding Duke...he doesn't like youth."

She smirked at that, "Sounds kind of…old."

"Yea, he's kind of weird…"

Cliff led her forward to another house,"This is Anna and Basil's house...the local botanists. They also have a snobby daughter named Mary. She's all smart and 'I know so much more than you, loser' and she works in the library. Not that I really go there..."

She grinned, "Yeah, I won't be running into her a lot. I like my internet reading…"

He waved his hand, "Damn straight! And that said place you should avoid is right there. The library…gives me the creeps."

She chuckled, "Looks evil enough."

"It's the Legion of Doom" he said, nodding.

She chuckled again and he led her around the bend.

"This is the mayor's house right here...he lives with this photographer named Kano and he's not married, if you catch me" he winked at her.

"Oh my God, really?" she said, shocked.

"I dunno. I mean, the guy needs someone to keep him warm at night. He's not exactly a looker."

She giggled as the mayor's appearance popped into her head, "He has a top hat. I thought those went out of style."

Cliff laughed, "Yeah, about 200 years ago but what can ya' do?"

Walking up a bit to the next house, he smiled.

"Well, this lady is pretty nice. Her name's Ellen and she has a grand-daughter named Elli and her grandson Stu. She makes a nice apple pie for everyone on Thanksgiving" he smiled.

Jill smiled softly, more at the look on his face rather than what he was saying, "At least someone pleasant exists, huh?"

"Oh, they are few and in between."

The place next door happened to be…

"Here it is, milady. The grocery store" he said, waving his hand.

She groaned and blushed, "I feel so stupid..."

"Don't, really. This place looks like...the rest of the houses..."

She smiled at his comfort and then noticed a random girl glaring at them from the benches nearby. She was wearing a white tube top, a pair of jean hot pants and a purple vest. Her hair was blond in the front and brown in the back and she had piercing green eyes.

"Why are you hanging out in front of our store? Get lost, losers!" she snapped.

"And that would be the store owner's lovely daughter, Karen. Don't worry. I find her mother Sasha to be rather kind. Wonder what happened with her daughter..." Cliff remarked.

Karen glared furiously at him and he grabbed Jill's hand, quickly dashing by. She blushed at the little contact, her heart fluttering. He released it once they were a nice distance away from the angry Karen.

"Best not taunt that one" he grinned, shaking his head, "I mean, she's nice, just tends to get a little irritable if provoked."

"I can tell" she smiled, finding the gesture becoming oddly comfortable.

He looked around and then pointed at a white building.

"That is the doctor's office. Note that everyone calls him 'The Doctor'...his name is Tsumaru though."

Jill frowned, that name ringing a bell…Dr. Tsumaru…

They rounded another corner and he pointed up a walkway.

"That's the church...they have confession and services, y'know, stuff like that."

She nodded and they walked up the path a little more. He frowned and blinked a little.

"This is the Inn slash restaurant where I stay. Here is where Doug and Ann live..."

He looked upwards for a moment, as if thinking, then laughed.

"Never mind. Let us continue!"

She stared at him as he passed her then continued to follow. He showed her everywhere that day and she felt so grateful to him. They went back to the store where they got a lot of dirty looks from fellow shoppers. Great... but Cliff smiled as if he didn't notice them.

And she did the same, which was definitely new for her.

They walked back to her house and she smiled at him, "Thanks so much...I'm glad I found someone in town that's nice."

He smiled sheepishly, "You bet. And no need to thank me. It was my pleasure."

He then grinned, "Well, I'll leave you to unpack and stuff. Hope to see more of you."

She nodded and watched him walk off...wow...

She was actually starting to look forward to these three years a bit more.

* * *

 **End Dictionary:**

My cousin and I had two different files on HM64 and she said was going to marry Elli, so shouldn't the farmer's name be Nelly? o.O Well, that was years ago…his real name is 'Nerimaru' but Nelly is a nickname.

Itoto- little brother

Imoto- little sister


	2. Discovery of Love

**Chapter 2:** Discovery of Love

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon.

 **Quick A/N:** I'm using regular months here. 30 days of Spring would move too fast. Won't be really sappy as the title seems to suggest…And please keep in mind that this is AU. I doubt Cliff would do any of this

* * *

Jill, after having slept on it, figured that Cliff had been something of a figment of her imagination. Either that or some random person passing through. No one like that could survive in this environment, this…country town. She sighed as she finished her cereal. Oh well...she pulled her black overalls and red corset top on before heading out to get to the chores.

She stood over her field and gaped some. How did boulders get there? Was there some kind of...land slide? She shook her head and started to shove them around, seeing as she couldn't really do anything else with them. After this, she was going to be ready for a very long nap...but there were just those branches and tree stumps. She groaned. What had she gotten herself into?

"Mm, nothing like a good day of...work" said a friendly voice.

She turned in shock and there, sure enough, stood her knight from the day before. This time he was attired in a red shirt with crazy black designs...it was odd, everyone seemed to dress like they were in a time warp but him…He smiled and tilted his head.

"What's wrong? Looks like you've seen a ghost."

She gulped and shook her head rapidly, "I just...thought you were a...traveler."

He brightened, "Oh, I am...well, in my fantasies anyway."

She chuckled, "Oh."

He sat on a tree trunk and looked around before whistling in awe.

"Man, I don't even think an army of giants would take this on. You could build a whole neighborhood in this field."

She sighed, "I know...I don't see why my family wants to save it in the first place."

He studied her face carefully before he smiled happily.

"Well, c'mon. Don't they want to build an amusement park here? There's like all of two kids and a bunch of stuck up adults. It'd be a waste of nature."

She nodded slowly, "I suppose."

"Aww, you just got here. Don't get discouraged so easily. You're just what this morgue of a town needs. A breath of fresh air."

She blushed, embarrassed about this compliment, especially since she didn't get them often, "I'm far from...a breath of fresh air."

"Sure you are. You and me, we'll turn this town upside down. Now, how about lunch? You look hungry."

She accepted gratefully and she followed behind him, wondering exactly what he meant by 'turning the town upside down'...

* * *

About 2 months passed...

And she had to say those were the two best months of her life.

Cliff came by everyday and hung out or took her places. On rare occasions, he'd even help her with the farm work. But Cliff had quite a mischievous streak, often dragging her off to play pranks or loiter in the supermarket, really about the extent of the trouble they could actually make there. But all the same, they were deemed the two troublemakers. And she loved it. And most of all, she liked being around Cliff. She liked having something of a friend.

And a hot one too.

One day in early April, at 5 a.m., she heard a knock at the door. Groggy and disoriented, she stumbled to answer, swinging it open sleepily. It was, of course, Cliff. She stared at him, confused.

"Cliff? Wha' are you doing here so early?" she mumbled.

He eyed her up and down before he chuckled.

"Aww, I'm loving the bunny pajamas" he grinned, commenting about her black pajamas with cute white bunnies all over it.

She smirked at him, rubbing her eyes. He shoved her inside and closed the door behind him.

"Get dressed. We only have an hour" he said quickly.

"Come again?" she grumbled.

"Don't ask questions, get dressed!" he said, impatient.

She shook her head and pulled on her normal clothes, wondering what his deranged mind was plotting up now. And why she had to be up at 5 in the freakin' morning for it...

When she came out, he grabbed her arm and dragged her from the farm. She was just letting him drag her along before she snapped out of her daze. They were at Duke's house...oh dear.

"Cliff" she said wearily.

He pressed his finger to her lips and pointed to a flag on top of Duke's house.

"We're taking that and replacing it..." he started.

Then he pulled another flag out that read "Supermarket" and smiled pleasantly.

"With this one."

She raised an eyebrow, "...Um."

"Hey, these people love to start rumors. Just wait, they'll have some about Duke and Sasha having an affair or Jeff and Manna or they've become one huge super store because Karen's in debt to the winery because she's an alcoholic. We'd be doing these people a favor, giving them stuff to talk about" he informed.

She chuckled, "All right... but why am I here?"

He looked up, "Well...I'm not 10 feet tall..."

She flinched back, "Oh my God, no."

He hugged her waist and nuzzled her cheek, whining cutely.

"Aww, pwease? I wuv you."

She blushed, her heart speeding up at this innocent comment, but sighed, relenting. He grinned happily then lifted her up by the waist. She yelped and hugged his head, startled my the sudden movement.

"My, how well endowed you are" he commented after a moment.

She looked down and gasped in horror. His head was pressed against her chest...her face lit up completely and he smiled, embarrassed himself.

"Don't fret. Here."

He rested her on his shoulders and she bit her lip, her heart beating heavily. If Duke caught them...well, he's…yell. But still. She switched the flag out and Cliff whispered.

"Hold on."

She was confused until he started running down the street towards the store. She gasped and clenched his head, resisting the need to scream in terror. But they arrived safely and she placed the winery flag on the store. They were home free until they heard Duke screaming and cursing. She squealed and he grabbed her hand, racing down through the square, then Barley's Farm before ending up at Lillia's Chicken Farm. She gasped and clutched her chest and Cliff wiped his forehead of sweat.

"Whoo..."

She shoved him, "Ugh! Next time you come up with a kamikaze plan like that, tell me first! This is like vandalism!"

He hugged her, "I'm sorry."

She sighed and rested her head on his chest, basking in the feeling. She couldn't really be mad at him…she flushed and wondered when she'd gotten so soft hearted.

A moment later, she felt someone was behind him. She gazed around and jumped, fearful. Cliff looked over his shoulder and jumped a bit too. Then he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Popuri...God, you scared the living crap out of me."

Popuri? Jill looked at the girl and blinked, startled. She looked...wow.

She had straight pink hair and scarlet eyes which were embellished with black mascara and black eyeliner. She had on a white shirt with a black lace-up corset, a red ruffled skirt that came to her knees, and black leather boots. Around her neck was a black leather necklace with a half a heart...it looked awfully familiar for some reason. But at the moment, she was more startled by her appearance...she'd never seen this girl in a month. She had a smile on her face as she clucked her tongue.

"More trouble?"

Cliff smiled back, "Of course. We're the troublemakers."

Popuri blinked at Jill, "Oh?"

"Oh, you two haven't met? This is Yamachi Popuri. Pu, this is Yagami Jill."

...Pu?

"Hi! I'm the one who harbors this fugitive when he's running from the law" Popuri said happily.

Jill had to laugh some, "I guess someone would have to, as much trouble as he gets in to all the time."

Cliff pouted, "I'm not in trouble that much."

Popuri smirked, "Uh huh."

Suddenly Cliff slung his arms around both of their shoulders.

"Well, this has been a fun morning. I mean, well, it's only 6. Why don't I get you ladies breakfast, eh?"

Popuri chuckled, "How sweet of you…are you okay?"

He looked offended, "I beg your pardon! I can do something nice!"

He led them off to the Inn where they were just starting to open up. Cliff went up to the counter after they had gotten a table and Jill stared after him. She blinked when she saw a girl caught his attention. Jill frowned and stared over the, obviously, waitress that had caught Cliff's attention. She had orange, reddish hair wrapped in a white ribbon, wearing a yellow tank top and a pair of skin-tight jeans. Jill raised an eyebrow at her and Popuri sighed.

"That's Ann."

Jill turned to Popuri who had made the comment. Popuri groaned.

"She's such a stuck up... yeah. But..."

She stopped for a moment, then glanced at Cliff. Jill glanced at her then to him. He was still looking at Ann...

"That's the love of Cliff's life."

* * *

It wasn't like she meant to avoid Cliff after hearing this little bit of info on his love life, but it just kind of happened that way. Popuri hung out with her more and when she finally seemed to figure out Jill's growing infatuation with Cliff, she was apologizing every moment of the day.

"I'm SO sorry!"

Jill laughed despite herself, "Popuri, really, I'm over it!"

Popuri sighed, "I know, but..."

They were walking to Jill's house after doing some shopping. Popuri smoothed her red pleated skirt and sighed once again. Jill smiled softly. Popuri was like a Gothic Lolita. Peppy but on the dark side. That's probably why she had joined Jill's little line up of friends...which the only other was Cliff. She sighed...Cliff. How depressing...

"You should talk to him though!" said Popuri.

"I will, I will. I just need a little time away from him, tis' all..."

"I see..."

Jill sighed, changing the subject, "Wanna watch a movie tonight?"

Popuri nodded, "Sure, sounds cool."

Then she suddenly clapped, "How about a sleep over!"

Jill blinked. She'd never had a sleep over...

"Um...sure."

Popuri seemed excited and broke off away from Jill to her house, yelling.

"I'll come at 7!"

"Okay! ..."

Okay...what exactly went on at a sleep over?

"Truth or dare?" demanded Popuri, hyper.

Jill laughed, nearly choking on popcorn at Popuri's exuberance.

"You should just take out the 'dare'."

Popuri grabbed her soda, "So I take that's truth?"

"Yup" said Jill, sipping her soda.

"Okay! Have you ever-"

A timid, soft knock came at Jill's front door and she stood, grinning.

"Maybe it's fate you didn't finish that question, eh?"

Popuri stuck out her tongue as Jill left her bedroom to answer the door. Opening it slowly, she wondered why she didn't have a peephole... her eyes widened when she saw a demure Cliff standing at her door, his arms behind his back and staring at his feet.

"Hey Jill..."

She felt her heart pounding but she said calmly.

"Hi Cliff."

He coughed softly, "Um...I dunno what I did but...I'm sorry."

She laughed nervously, "You didn't do anything! What would give you that idea?"

He frowned, "Haven't you been...you know, avoiding me?"

She shook her head, lying. There was no way she could tell him that she was jealous…that she liked him.

"I've just been busy, that's all."

"Oh..."

She frowned when she saw he was upset. How could she say that? That she was too busy for him…

"Um, but I'm free now. You wanna hang out with me and Popuri?"

He looked up, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course, silly. Come in" she smiled.

He blushed cutely for a second and handed her some flowers he had behind his back.

"Um, just in case you were mad at me" he said sheepishly.

She blushed, not used to anyone caring about her feelings or giving her flowers, for that matter.

"Thanks...but I'm not."

"Oh well" he said happily.

She let him in and he followed behind her into her bedroom. He looked a bit freaked out when he came to her door.

"Um, should I? There aren't bras or anything hanging around or something that would make me feel...weird?"

She shoved him, laughing, "No, idiot!"

Popuri waved to Cliff, "Hi!"

"Hi!" he waved back.

She shook her head and shoved him into the bedroom. He sat on the floor and then looked a bit scared.

"Oh my God, this is one of those girly things, isn't it?"

Popuri grabbed his hair and giggled, "Of course!"

Jill watched with amusement as Popuri put Cliff's hair up into pigtails with two big pink ribbons. He even let her put blue eye shadow on him. Jill fell backwards, laughing some.

"Oh my God."

He walked to the mirror and his eyes widened.

"Wow..."

Popuri giggled, "I'm jealous, Cliff, you make a better looking woman than I do."

He chuckled, "I'll attempt to take that as a compliment. I look like...an overly mannish Britney Spears."

Then he went into an off-tune, improvised version of "I'm a Slave 4 U", sending them into hysterical laughter. Then him and Popuri went into Korn's "A.D.I.D.A.S" which only lightened the mood to the point of no return. Jill's cheeks were red from consistent laughing when she took the dishes to the kitchen. She glanced at her clock and her mouth fell open in shock. 4 a.m.? She winced. She'd lost track of time and there was no way she could wake up in two hours to start farm work. She sighed and headed to her bedroom and Cliff noticed her stressed look.

"Hmm?"

"It's 4. I wake up at 6" she said simply.

"Oh my. Well, don't worry! I'll help you in the morning" said Cliff brightly.

"Me too!" Popuri added.

Jill smiled, touched that she finally found friends that cared.

"You guys are the best...ready to sleep?"

Cliff frowned and fidgeted, uncomfortable.

"Um...I guess I should-"

Jill glared, "I am not letting you walk to the Inn at 4 in the morning! Here, sleep. We promise we won't do anything to you."

Popuri giggled at the priceless look of astonishment on Cliff's face. She went and pulled out a futon she had brought when she hadn't known the house would be fully furnished. She set it on the floor for him and he looked relieved.

"Thank God, I thought you wanted me to sleep with you."

She kicked him, hiding her extreme embarrassment, and Popuri laughed, climbing into one of the twin beds that was in the room for some reason, along with Jill's big bed. Jill followed and smiled.

"Night, guys."

"Night..." yawned Cliff sleepily.

"Oyasumi..." sighed Popuri.

Jill fell asleep for a moment, then woke up to stare at the sleeping Cliff. He looked so sweet, so innocent, so happy…she'd missed him. So perhaps in the end...his friendship meant a lot more to her.

* * *

 **End Notes**

I don't own Korn's A.D.I.D.A.S

I don't own Britney Spears 'Slave 4 U'

oyasumi- "good night" in Japanese


	3. Goddess Festival

**Chapter 3:** Goddess Festival

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Harvest Moon

* * *

Cliff and Jill were walking from the river after a long day of fishing. It was just one of those boring days where she'd finished up early and Cliff had nothing to do...which was just about everyday. She glanced at him as it seemed his eyes were locked to his feet. She raised an eyebrow. Cliff and distant were two words that never went together. Finally, after a couple minutes, he asked quietly.

"So who ya' going to the Goddess Festival with?"

She blinked, "The 'what' festival?"

He looked up, that vibrant look she was more used to appearing on his face.

"You don't know!"

She shook her head and he turned around, grinning.

"It's this huge shindig where all the girls of the village get together and learn to dance this whacked out 16th century dance but it's like tradition. They dress up in these pink gowns and wear these flower veils and stuff-"

"Sounds like hell!" she exclaimed.

He laughed, "Maybe to YOU, but it's still kind of fun because after you finish your little dance, you get to eat then dance by yourself. It's like a high school dance."

"...Oh."

She was always the loner...she'd never gone to any of the school dances. Or even the version of American prom they had which had grown to be a rather popular event...

"So who ya' going with?" he said suddenly.

"Going with?"

"Yeah" he said slowly.

"I guess no one...I don't know if I'd even want to go" she frowned.

He looked mortified and grabbed her hands. She blinked up at him and he said happily.

"No way! You're going with me!"

"Um, sure, if you want..."

"Really? Sweet!"

He released her hands and hummed happily. She raised an eyebrow, not understanding why he was so pleased... when they came to her door, he winked.

"Hey, you know this is a date, right?"

Her heart leapt and she gaped at him as he grinned.

"See ya' Saturday. Might wanna see Pu on the details on dance practice" he said as he walked away, leaving her gawking at him.

She clasped her heart and blushed...a date?

* * *

"That Cliff. Such a romantic" sighed Popuri.

Jill lied on Popuri's bed, still astonished, "I GUESS..."

Popuri smiled, "Got your dress?"

Jill pulled the packet outta her bag and unfolded it.

"Haven't looked at it-"

Her mouth fell open in horror.

"What the hell is THIS! I wouldn't wear this to my own funeral!"

Popuri laughed, "They aren't very creative, are they?"

"Psh" grunted Jill.

Jill walked to Popuri's desk and cut the sleeves off, making it a haphazard tube top until she could sew it up. Popuri stared at her in shock.

"Hey, might as well edit it a bit, right?" Jill nodded.

Popuri clapped, "You bet!"

She took hers from the closet and ripped the bottom. They spent the next hour going crazy and 'editing' the dresses. Jill grinned.

"I'm sure everyone will love this."

They both glanced at each other before laughing, "Yea right!"

"Cliff will love it too…" grinned Popuri.

Jill blushed and glowered at her, pouting. Cliff…he'd seemed rather depressed when he thought she had a date to this thing and then he'd been so happy to ask her…what did it all mean?

Did Cliff…feel the same way she did?

* * *

Popuri came and practiced the dance with her all day that week up until the day before. And on Saturday, Jill woke up extra early to get her chores done so she'd have extra time to get ready. She pulled on her dress which she'd shortened to her knees and threw in a black sash. She put on a black headband and placed flowers through her hair. She stared at herself in the mirror and chuckled. She should take a picture and send it to her brothers to freak them out.

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts and she rushed to get it. Her eyes widened.

Cliff stood there wearing a black dress shirt and a pair of dark colored jeans that didn't look like he'd just thrown them on. His hair was down and his neck was accented by a leather necklace with a tribal symbol. So Cliff could look hotter... he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ugh, I should put it up...that's all I do when my hair's down. Such a woman" he remarked about himself.

She giggled and then he finally looked at her.

"Wow..."

She smiled, "I look okay?"

"Okay..."

She stared at him in confusion before a large smile crossed his face.

"Okay isn't good enough. But you should know that."

He grabbed her hand and winked playfully.

"Ready to go stir up some trouble?"

"Oh no..." she groaned.

"I don't mean that kind of trouble, silly."

...Oh no.

* * *

The traditional dance went over well enough. She kind of became the center of attention, unwittingly, which angered some of the other girls. Not that she really cared, it seemed extremely silly, the dance. The important part was…time to drink!

After taking a couple too many shots of hard liquor, both her and Popuri were grinding against Cliff, who at first was a bit sheepish but lightened up, of course. What she liked most about him, really. The older adults scolded their little spectacle out on the dance floor but it was more than what they were doing.

Jill's eyes caught Ann's, who was giving her a rather dirty look. She just smiled and Popuri giggled suddenly, leaving from behind Cliff...Jill blinked at her then noticed a slow song had come on. She blushed and Cliff took her hand.

"Come on. You're not shy, are ya?" he teased lightly.

"Of course not" she scoffed, still blushing.

He placed an arm around her waist and she fought back blushing more. She carefully put her arm around his waist. It was one of those magical moments she hadn't believed in up until that second. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she listened to his heart. She felt his chin on the top of her head.

At that moment, she was sure she couldn't get any happier.

Popuri watched the two happily as they danced and sipped some punch. She saw Ann and Mary, standing close enough for her to hear them.

"Look at that" scowled Mary.

"Hmph" muttered Ann.

"Why are you letting her steal your man?" questioned Mary.

"I'm really not all that interested in Cliff though" said Ann airily.

Popuri rolled her eyes. Of course.

"But... just for the hell of it."

Popuri watched in shock as Ann started to go and ruin Cliff and Jill's date. She started to go after her when Mary stopped her.

"Now shouldn't you be getting home? I wouldn't want Rick to worry."

Popuri felt helpless and winced. Damn...

* * *

It was all too perfect. She wanted it to stay like this forever.

"Cliff?" she murmured softly.

"Hmm?" he said, his voice calm.

"What-"

Her voice was cut off by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and her mouth fell open. Ann... Ann pretended to smile at them, the gesture almost too fake.

"Hi Cliff" she said, completely ignoring Jill.

"Um, he-hey Ann" he faltered.

Jill glanced at him as he got all shy and at Ann who was just smiling at him. She gulped and blurted out suddenly.

"Um, why don't you two dance? I'll...I'll just go home. I have work to do and I have to get up early, so...um, you can have him" she replied quickly.

She winced at her own words and Ann smiled.

"Why, how generous of you."

"Jill-" started Cliff.

She rushed off, not wanting to hear anything he had to say. She wasn't mad at him. He hadn't asked her to give him up to Ann. She was just upset... she blinked back tears and ran as quickly as she could from the square.

She ran blindly, just wanting to get back to her farm and never leave. Following that intention alone, she ran right into what felt like a brick wall. She gasped and started to fall back. Heels weren't good for maintaining balance, she realized.

But arms reached out and wrapped around her waist, capturing her. She winced and touched whoever it was chest, not on purpose, of course... she gasped.

"I'm...I'm sorry!" she apologized, not looking up.

Whoever she'd run into lifted her chin and she breathed, startled. He was extremely tan with large chocolate eyes, wearing a purple bandana around black bangs that hung randomly on his forehead. Dressed in a white t-shirt, a pair of blue cargo shorts, and flip flops, he looked like a lifeguard. He tilted his head and stared down at her.

"Where's the fire, baby?"

...Baby?

She straightened up and patted at her dress mostly because she was embarrassed. Her cheeks were flushed and she mumbled.

"I'm sorry..."

"Jill!"

She didn't turn her head to even glance at the owner of the voice. It was Cliff... she felt his presence behind her and felt him huffing for breath.

"Jill, wha...why'd ya' leave?" he wheezed.

"Don't you want to be with Ann?" she said, more sardonic than she meant to be.

"What! But-"

He stopped and she finally turned to glance at him. She was surprised by the look on his face. It was a mixture between irritation and...territorial? The look was rather disturbing and she backed away from him slowly. The guy behind her laughed.

"What an idiot. Letting your date run off so you can be with that bitch. This one right here is a hundred times hotter than Ann."

She turned to stare at him, suddenly wondering EXACTLY who he was as she hadn't seen him around before. She blushed at his comment and Cliff growled.

"Shut up and mind your own business, Kai."

Kai, she guessed was his name, waved his hands, "Well excuse me! You've done an injustice and I just felt the need to correct it. But I'll stay out of it."

He continued back up the street and winked.

"If you come to your senses and want a real man, baby, I live on the beach during the summer. Drop by some time" he said flirtatiously.

Jill just kind of stared at his back in shock. Wow... a sound beside her interrupted her thoughts and she turned to glance at the source. Cliff...was growling, his eye twitching. She gulped and turned away from him. She started to feel extremely uncomfortable. Who was this? This wasn't Cliff...was it? His angry features melted suddenly then he turned and gave her a serious look.

"Stay away from him."

Her eyes widened before they narrowed and she stepped closer to him, staring directly into his face.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" she demanded.

He frowned and shook his head, "Just listen to me! He's a bad guy! I'm trying to protect you!"

"And who asked you to protect me?"

She stomped past him and he followed her quickly.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"Home" she grumbled in response.

He caught her elbow and at her current level of stress, that was not a smart move. She swung around and slapped him. His eyes widened, startled. All her senses told her to beg for forgiveness. She'd never meant to slap him... he still held her arm, gazing at her, his cheek red.

"What's...your problem?" he asked slowly.

She gulped and snatched her arm away from him.

"My...problem?"

She felt tears sting her eyes. This was all too new to her...she didn't know if she was supposed to confess to him her feelings or wait for him to do so. If she confessed, she knew he wouldn't feel the same. He loved Ann... but of course if he liked Ann, he wouldn't confess to her. It was a lose-lose situation. She turned on her heel, walking away. Cliff stopped following her and finally murmured.

"Jill..."

She stopped and glanced back at him, not knowing what to expect. But she hoped…

"...Really. Stay away from him."

Her mouth fell open, shocked. She turned her head back forward, biting back the stinging tears of heartbreak, and ran off again.

"Go to hell!"

And that was the End of the best Spring of her life.


	4. Tears

**Chapter 4** : Tears

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Harvest Moon.

 **Author's Note** : So this was actually written almost honestly a year after Chapter 5 when I had been writing this so there is a distinctive difference occurring…or it should, I can't say. **2016** : I dunno what I was talking about.

* * *

Jill sat distractedly by her window, staring out at the rain. She wasn't sure if she should consider rain a blessing or a curse. It saved her time and it properly watered her plants but it gave her so much time to herself as well.

Hugging her knees, she closed her eyes and sighed. She hadn't seen Cliff since Summer started. It had been nearly a month. She twirled her fingers around her hair and winced as their last moments together flashed through her head. It was impossible for her to have a good thing, wasn't it?

Feeling blistering tears rest in her eyes, she rapidly shook her head and sniffed. She would not cry, not for Cliff, not for anyone. She'd gotten along fine before and it was no different now. Her heart weighed heavy in her chest, her throat tight … but if she'd never needed anyone, why did it still hurt so bad?

She jumped when the shrill of her telephone interrupted her thoughts and sighed heavily, crossing the room to retrieve it. It was probably Popuri…she wanted to fix this thing between Cliff and her…but Jill knew that only they could fix this. Pressing the phone to her ear, she murmured, melancholy.

"Hello…?"

"…Wow, you sound cheerful."

Startled, she gasped, startled to hear the voice of her older brother, "Koji?"

"The one and only. What's up? I thought I'd abandoned you long enough and wanted to check up on you."

"I'm here too" announced another voice.

"Nelly" she smiled some.

"Actually, we're all here. Mom wanted us home for dinner" Shawn replied.

"She doesn't want me home for dinner" muttered Jill.

"Damn, is it THAT bad?" questioned Koji.

"It's hell…"

"I'm sorry, kid…"

She sat on her couch and toyed with her hair again, sighing.

"I'm not being fair…I had the best time when it was spring."

"Those summer doldrums getting to you?" replied Shin.

"I wish it was just that…"

"Then what is it? I've never heard you so down, Jill…" said Tony slowly.

"It's a guy named Cliff…we sort of had an argument and it's got me a little depressed."

The silence that ensued slightly bothered her so she snapped.

"What?!"

"…A…guy?" said Nelly, sounding surprisingly disturbed.

"Yes, a guy" she mumbled.

"A…boyfrie-" started Shin.

She gasped to herself. No wonder they were acting weird. She'd NEVER had a boyfriend before and if she had one when they weren't around, they would NOT be pleased. She rapidly shook her head as if they could see her.

"No, not like that. Not like that at all."

"Oh…so just some guy friend?" said Tony slowly.

"Yea…"

"Well, it can't be too bad…" replied Nelly.

"He tried to tell me who to NOT talk to."

"Smack the bitch!"

"Nelly, shut up. Jill, I'm sorry this happened. I know you didn't make friends easily and you find one who tries to control you…" replied Koji.

"It was just this once he tried to control me…I…I'm being silly. He's not a big deal, none of this is a big deal" she whimpered, shaking her head.

"…If it isn't such a big deal" said Koji methodically, "Why…do you sound like you've had your heart broken?"

She gawked a little before biting down on her trembling lip, tears spilling in her eyes. Finally, all her will broke and she sobbed heavily.

"Koji!" snapped Tony angrily, "You've-you've made her cry!"

Tony sounded extremely distraught. Jill had never been one to cry…at least not in front of them or for them to hear. She could feel it bother him…she quickly wiped her eyes and killed her sobbing, soft hicks rising from her throat as she tried to talk.

"It's-it's okay, Tony. I'm alright" she managed, her voice muffled.

"Jill…"

"Jill, just say the word. I'll come and…I don't know, get you or something" Koji offered.

She rubbed away the remaining tears and sniffled before lifting her chin strongly.

"No."

"No?" demanded Tony.

"I've set my mind to this job now and I won't quit. Not for some guy I can do without. I don't need you guys to rescue me either. I've…I've grown. I needed this."

There was a hesitant silence and finally Nelly spoke up from his silence.

"We're always here for you, kid…"

"Yes…don't think we won't be there for you if you need us" murmured Shin.

"I believe in you" said Shawn encouragingly, "But don't be a stranger or anything. Drop me a line when you need to talk…don't think you're alone without us there."

"Likewise" agreed Shin.

"Thank you…I miss you guys now" she smiled, rubbing her sticky face.

"Aww, you didn't miss us before?" teased Nelly.

"Of course I did" she chuckled.

"Oh, mom's calling…want us to call you back later, princess?" questioned Koji.

She shook her head, "You guys enjoy your time with mom. I'm a big girl. I can make it."

"I know you can" assured Koji, "I love you."

They all echoed the same sentiments, except Tony, and she smiled.

"I love all of you too."

She noticed the line hadn't gone completely dead. She frowned.

"…Tony?"

She could feel him there….

"I'll be fine, Tony. You know I will."

"…Okay…be careful, Jill…"

She sighed, "I will."

Finally turning the phone off, she stood, feeling renewed. She would shed no more tears. None for Cliff…Cliff…was nothing but a memory now.

Abruptly a cold shiver rushed down her back and her heart felt heavy…her eyes closed some, sadly. No…Cliff would always be more than a memory.

* * *

Jill, sweating profusely, brushed her cow and smiled warmly at it. Pulling her gloves off, she rubbed her brow with the back of her hand. She'd been working outside for hours that day, having finished all her chores in no time. She was now just doing some quick brushing since she had the time. She hadn't realized that her spending so much time with Cliff was making her spend much more time out in the field than was necessary.

Alas, Jill had finally seen the light: she really would never trade her moments with Cliff for the world. And then, she really didn't want to make it seem so…final. She did want to fix things with Cliff…but she wasn't sure how. Now she cursed herself for not being a people person back when it mattered.

"It's a shame that a beautiful girl like you has to do this mundane, grungy work" said a voice.

She jumped and looked behind her, utterly startled. Leaning back against the frame of the barn doors was the one that basically started all this: Kai. He was grinning rather flirtatiously.. Jill swallowed and quickly turned back to her work, intent on ignoring the man.

"Aww, don't be like that. I'm sorry I butted in on whatever you and blondie were discussing."

Glaring back at him, she mumbled, "Did you need something?"

"Word on the streets say that without you, this town would still have to import pineapple. Can you hook me up? Market's selling out fast."

Jill was startled. It was rather satisfying to know she had made a difference in this tiny little town, no matter how minor. She nodded simply and walked out of the barn towards the greenhouse. He followed and watched as she retrieved some.

"How many?"

"Three, preferably."

Placing them in a bag she had nearby, she handed them to him and he looked impressed.

"Fresh too? Nice work. This climate isn't right for pineapple."

"I manage" she said shortly.

"Now, how much do I owe you…?"

"Nothing…" she mumbled. She didn't want his money…

"Really…? Then how about….a night out on the town?"

She muttered bluntly, "No thanks."

"Come now…you're too young to be stuck on some old farm. People will think you're crazy. One night…I promise…I only bite when I'm asked" he winked.

She flushed and mumbled, "I dunno…"

"This is about Cliff, isn't it? My bad…I didn't know you two were so close."

Jill stiffened and her face got firm, "I am NOT…if you give me a couple minutes…"

He grinned widely, "Hey, no problem. Show some leg while you're at it. I bet you have sexy legs."

Eyes widening, she muttered incoherently before going into her room to shower. Why was she going out with this guy who was obviously a player? So she can prove that she didn't care about Cliff when in truth she did…?

She sighed, turning the taps off and searching through her closet. "Show leg" he said. She walked around in stuff like that all the time, naturally, just so the townspeople could call her a whore. Rolling her eyes, she finally found a short leather skirt and a cute grey halter top with lacy ties. Pulling it on, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, threw on some makeup, and pulled on a pair of boots. Staring at herself in the mirror, she sighed….where did these clothes even come from? They were her clubbing outfits but she was pretty sure she left those back at home… giving another sigh, she walked out to her living room where Kai was waiting. Turning to face her, he stared her over.

"Nice...very nice" he nodded in obvious approval.

"Let's just get this over with…" she sighed, "Where are we going?"

"Where else? Doug's Inn."

…Oh no.

* * *

Cliff sat on the barstool and slammed his mug down heavily, his body swaying a little as he hiccuped lightly.

"Top me off, Doug."

The old tavern keeper stared at him and shook his head, "I think you've had enough, son."

"Don't give me that BS…" mumbled Cliff.

The man sighed and took the glass, filling it further, and handing it back to Cliff. Cliff swallowed the burning ale in a couple swallows and slammed it down on the counter once more. Letting his head drop onto the table, he was silent, listening to the bustling atmosphere of the bar slash inn. Doug stared at Cliff as he occasionally hiccuped but otherwise was mute. Finally clearing his throat, he questioned casually as he cleaned the mug.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just drink like this because it makes me happy" said Cliff shortly.

"You and every man in here" Doug fired back.

Cliff sighed, defeated "You're right…it's her."

"Look, Cliff, Ann is-" started Doug.

"Not Ann" he scowled, "Jill."

"Jill? Oh, your little groupie."

Cliff lazily stared at the refilled glass placed in front of him before picking it up and pressing the glass to his lips.

"She wasn't my groupie" he muttered before sipping.

"Well, that doesn't matter much. What happened with her?"

"Ugh, we got into an argument over Kai…"

Doug visibly stiffened and growled, "Kai?"

"Yea…I told her to stay away. He's no good! And she took it as me controlling her…I was just advising her, you know?"

"You know women and that Kai, Cliff, they love him for whatever reason" the older man rolled his eyes.

Cliff grunted and finished his drink before sighing heavily. "She was one of my few friends…"

"Then go tell her you were just looking out for her instead of sitting here and getting drunk" Doug suggested.

Cliff toyed shyly with his hair, "She won't even talk to me…"

"Then-" Doug started before stopping, looking towards the door wide-eyed.

"Then what?" Cliff mumbled.

"Um…"

"What?" demanded Cliff.

The man tossed his head to the left towards the entrance and cleaned a mug. Cliff raised an eyebrow before he realized he was telling him to look over his shoulder. Cliff turned around and pretty much choked.

There was Jill and Kai, walking side by side…

…Together.

His mouth dropped when he saw what Jill was, wearing. Cliff couldn't help but let his eyes wander before flushing deeply. Kai was talking to her…and she was just nodding. What was going on? Feeling his blood boil with rage, he stood quickly and Doug quickly snapped.

"Sit down! You'll make things worse going over their drunk!"

Cliff hissed but followed the man's advice and sat back down, glaring at the two over his shoulder. They had seated themselves at a booth in the far back. Cliff clenched his fist, unsure how else to channel his rage besides beating the crap out of Kai.

He reached into his pocket and threw down a wad of bills, growling lowly as he stomped away to his room.

He didn't want to see this…he didn't want to see her get hurt.

* * *

"So your parents forced you into this? Isn't that against some law?" Kai questioned.

She snickered, "Child labor laws?"

"Oh…I guess that doesn't count anymore, huh?" he chuckled.

She sighed, "I wish."

Ann sauntered over and fluttered her eyelashes seductively. Jill seethed and balled her fists. Ann had been another factor in this Cliff incident too, hadn't she? The redhead sneered at her.

"What can I get you two?"

Jill started to just order water when Kai replied:

"Two Sex on the Beach."

Jill's eyes widened, familiar with the drink only because Nelly and Koji made all kinds of innuendos about the alcoholic beverage and drank it often. Those two were the Kings of Drinking… Ann raised an eyebrow but wrote it down.

"Oh yea…and some pizza too. Shouldn't drink on an empty stomach" Kai smiled pleasantly.

Ann walked away and Kai snickered. "She'll probably spit in our drinks."

Jill cringed, "Maybe…"

She almost kind of hoped she would. Jill was a VERY lightweight when it came to drinking and would use any excuse she could to get out of it. She probably couldn't even handle a sip. But maybe it would help lighten the mood a little more…Kai hadn't done anything excessively forward yet. Suddenly, to her surprise, she noticed Cliff storming off up the stairs to the side. Frowning, she winced…yea, this definitely was going to make things worse. Kai followed her eyes.

"Wow, he's mad."

"Yes…" she mumbled.

"But c'mon, have I done ANYTHING really to offend you?" he questioned.

"Not really, no" Jill admitted.

"They hate me because their wives and stuff like me. It never made sense!" he proclaimed.

Jill nodded, "Perhaps they're worried about you having an affair with their wives?"

"I'll admit, their wives are pretty hot…"

She couldn't help but laugh, "You ever think that might be why?"

"Hey, they may be hot, but I don't go around wooing other men's wives."

"Did you just say 'wooing'?" she snickered.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" he joked.

"I think you did" she grinned lightly.

"Either way" he chuckled, "Would it hurt those poor women to have a little fun every once in a while? I only come for a season."

"Depends what kind of 'fun' you're talking about."

"Oh dear, not THAT kind of fun…but if you're up to it…" he winked suggestively.

She blushed, "I'll have to pass."

He grinned, "You will now…but wait for later."

She stared at him and suddenly felt rather wary about drinking around him…but she had to say, for the most part, this hadn't been bad, not at all. Cliff just didn't want to take the time out to get to know Kai. Besides, she also had to admit, he was kind of cute…


	5. The Tomato Festival

**Chapter 5** : The Tomato Festival

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Harvest Moon.

* * *

Cliff seethed when he saw Jill and Kai walking down the path, holding his hand and laughing. He wanted to seriously murder Kai right now. It had been a month and the two seemed so…"couple-y". They seemed to go to the beach everyday and hang out at his place. Cliff cringed. He prayed that they weren't…doing anything. Letting out a heavy breath, he turned and jumped when he saw Popuri standing right behind him, her arms crossed.

"Grow a spine and get Jill back, will you?" she grunted.

"What-"

"Get Jill BACK! Stop standing back here and glaring at Kai as if that'll do something! I've tried to convince her to talk to you but she thinks you're avoiding her."

"How do you know I'm not?" he muttered.

"Why?!"

"She looks perfectly happy with Kai. I don't want to butt in" he said curtly.

"Cliff…" she shook her head.

"It's fine. If she's happier in his company than in mine then I'm happy for her" he mumbled.

Popuri watched as he stalked off with his hands in his pockets before sighing and rolling her eyes, stroking the necklace at her neck. She was happy she wasn't in one of these relationships…

* * *

"Jill…" sang Kai.

She glanced at him and he grinned, eying her.

"There you are in those overalls again…what is it with you and overalls?"

She smirked, "I do have to work, Kai. I don't want to get good clothes dirty and ripped."

"I guess that wouldn't be good" he sighed, "But still…"

She turned back to start to pick her flourishing crops, feeling rather proud of herself. Spring had been difficult because she'd never planted a thing in her entire life. But now she had beautiful ripe tomatoes and full, golden corn. With her newly acquired green thumb, she considered planting a cherry blossom tree in the corner. She looked up and swallowed…Cliff loved cherry blossoms…

Suddenly Kai came and wrapped his arms around her waist, releasing her from her reveries. Kissing her cheek lightly, he whispered into her ear.

"Hey, I was thinking…maybe we could go to my place tonight."

Jill knew what Kai was alluding to and she blushed, pouting lightly.

"Kai, c'mon, I told you before."

"And I told you that you have to try it before you can decide if you like it or not" he grinned.

Jill sighed, "Honestly, Kai…"

She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit she was a little interested. But that seemed like a big step for someone she just met. Kai was a nice guy, she thought, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to do that with him just yet… he shrugged lightly, giving up, and released her waist. He then grinned again.

"Hey…tomorrow's the tomato festival. Wanna go?"

"Tomato festival? What kind of festival is that?" she wrinkled her nose.

She imagined everyone standing around eating various things made out of tomatoes and that was about all…didn't seem too entertaining. As if reading her mind, Kai laughed.

"Silly, the Tomato Festival is a hardcore sport."

"…What?"

"Everyone uses the tomatoes like water balloons and throw them at each other. It's fun."

"Throwing acidic tomatoes at each other is fun? I think I might pass…" she scoffed.

"Of course we could. And we could stay here and hav-" he started.

"On SECOND thought, that Tomato Festival sounds sweet!"

* * *

Cliff stared as people anxiously awaited the start of the festival. It had been tradition that people would team up in threes but that had sort of been forgotten in the new era. Cliff groaned and wondered why he'd even bothered to come. Then he sighed again…because he wanted to see Jill, that's why.

And NOT with Kai.

He wanted to talk to her… he needed to fix things, like Popuri said, and at least try to persuade her that Kai was not how he seemed. He looked up that moment and was glad to see her entering…with Kai at her side. He muffled an angry growl. This was ridiculous! Finally after a moment, he decided that it didn't matter if Kai was there or not. Walking over to her, he found himself stopping when Kai pulled her flush against his chest and kissed her. Cliff felt his mouth fall open and go incredibly dry. She blushed and giggled a little, pulling away.

"Not in public, Kai…"

Ignoring her, he kissed her neck and Cliff clenched his eyes shut and slowly walked away from the two. He could not believe she was this blind. Walking over to a wall, he slammed his fist into it, actually chipping one of the bricks. Some of the villagers standing nearby squealed and ran off. Popuri wandered over and glanced back at the kissing pair.

"Wow, aren't they gutsy?"

"Popuri, I really don't-"

"You're only angry because that's not you all over her like that."

Cliff looked up, aghast, "What! That is NOT the reason I am angry! She's with that-that guy! He is freakin' no good and no one can see it!"

She smirked, "So you're saying you're not even a teeny bit jealous, Cliff?"

"Not even a speck of jealousy" he said haughtily.

She snickered, "If you say so, Cliff."

Walking off, he rolled his eyes. Jealous? It wasn't that at all. He just didn't want to see her get hurt like he knew she would be if she kept this up. Mayor Thomas suddenly was on the podium, top hat and all.

"Attention, all! We will be commencing the festival!"

Everyone went silent and listened as the mayor explained the game.

"There is no 'winners' as everyone's a winner here."

He heard Popuri and Jill snicker somewhere in the background. He rolled his eyes. It did sound like they were back in kindergarten…

"The goal is to use all ten dozen of these crates of ripe tomatoes. When I sound the whistle, let the melee begin!"

One of the elders in the village scoffed, "I remember when there was order to this festival. Those were the days."

Her companion agreed and Cliff had to wonder if that hadn't been a better way. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to put a hundred people in one place and give them the freedom to fling tomatoes at each other, but oh well. Slowly creeping back into the shadows, he scoffed. Maybe he could escape before anyone noticed…

"Begin!"

Or not.

Everyone rushed and snatched up the tomatoes, flinging them wildly at each other and Cliff already felt about five or six whiz at him. This was a festival for his enemies, that was for sure.

Dodging quickly, he jumped, leaped, stumbled, and everything to dodge the flying fruits. The exit wasn't far away and he could see a good escape…then a tomato came out of absolute nowhere and hit him directly in the face. He hissed as it ruptured, the juices getting into his eyes. Pulling the tomato off his face, he wiped at his face, tearing up a little before looking for the offender…

It was no other than Kai.

A cocky grin was on his face as he bounced a tomato up and down in his hand.

"Why Cliff, wherever are you going?"

Cliff narrowed his eyes, "I was just leaving…"

"I see…too bad."

"Too bad what?" grunted Cliff.

"Why, you're going to miss my little proclamation to Jill, of course…"

"Oh?" said Cliff shortly.

"I'm going to tell her I love her."

Cliff's eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

"That's a big step for a player…"

"Oh, it's not like that at all. It's my little mechanism for women who won't…put out."

Cliff felt his eyes narrow more out of anger than anything else.

"…What are you talking about?"

"Why, Cliff, you know the deal. I tell her I love her, we go back to my place and I get what I can out of her" he smiled too casually.

Cliff gawked for a minute before balling up his fists, clenching them so hard his fingernails were drawing blood from his palms.

"Don't you dare touch her, you son of a-"

"Or what? You're just a pussy, Cliff. That's why she'll be screaming my name tonight and not yours…"

That cut Cliff's already short fuse and he dove forward, punching Kai as hard as he possibly could in the face, rage taking over entirely. The man fell backwards in shock and Cliff seethed, huffing as he grew more furious with ever passing second.. But Kai was back to retaliate rather quickly, returning Cliff's punch to the face with his own.

Cliff stumbled backwards and again dove forward, tackling Kai to the ground. Taking his momentary dominance to good use, he pummeled Kai in the face before Kai gained his senses, returning each and every one of Cliff's punches. Everybody had stopped their fight to watch the real one ensuing with horrified delight. Jill quickly rushed towards them and squeaked, shocked. She tugged Kai's arm as he was about to attack Cliff more.

"Kai, stop it!" she screamed.

He finally stood and wiped the blood from his lips, grunting. Jill winced and stared down as Cliff finally sat up, also wiping the blood from his broken lip. Feeling like this probably had something to do with her, she slowly and meekly reached down to help him up. He stared at her hand and slowly reached out, cautious as if she might withdraw. But suddenly, Kai shoved her hands away.

"Why are you helping him?! Look what he did to me!"

"I-" she started weakly.

"You ass! How dare you make it seem like I started this?!" snapped Cliff, flying to his feet.

"Because you DID?"

Cliff started to dodge forward again but Jill quickly stopped him, holding him back. He quivered with anger before he noticed that Jill was touching him…swallowing, he stared down at her, his eyes pleading.

"Why don't you believe me? He is NO good! You didn't hear what he said about you!"

"He's lying, Jill" grunted Kai.

"Jill, I don't want him to hurt you, please" Cliff whispered.

"Shut up. If I remember correctly it was YOU who hurt Jill, not me" scoffed Kai.

Jill took a step away from both of them and hugged her arms, "I…I don't need this…I don't need this!"

Everyone was startled as she took off and ran away as fast as she could, not turning around. Popuri shoved through the crowd and called after her, following the girl as fast as possible.

Cliff miserably stared at his feet and stuffed his hands into his pockets before heading back to the Inn without another word. Kai just sighed and walked towards his beach house, leaving some very intrigued village people.

* * *

Yagami Koji and his roommates Tosho Domon and Motosuwa Keiba wandered in after a long night of drinking and partying. Koji groaned and clenched his head. He knew he wasn't healthy enough for this stuff yet he did it anyway. He was so dumb sometimes…Keiba hugged his neck from behind.

"Carryest me, Koji, I canst take no further stepests!" he sobbed drunkenly.

"Thou needs to get off me before I vomiteth on you" grunted Koji.

Domon chuckled lightly and then one of the other dorm students ran up when he saw them, his eyes glowing.

"Woah, Koji, some hot blonde is in your room."

"Oh baby" commented Keiba.

Koji raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"She was really upset, man. She said she had to see 'Ko-sama' then she finally said Koji and we FIGURE it's you."

Relatively alarmed, Koji quickly ran up the steps of the dorm towards his room, knowing of only one blonde who called him 'Ko-sama', the name a term of affection…he opened the door and panted, out of breath.

… Jill was huddled in a ball and sobbing, rocking back and forth. He rushed to her and slowly unraveled her, pulling her into his arms and stroking her hair, gently shushing her sobbing, trying to calm her. She smelled kind of like vinegar so he wondered what exactly was going on but waited for her to settle down. Finally, her weeping subsided and she sniveled.

"Koji…"

"Kid, what's going on? What are you doing out here?" he asked softly.

"C-Cliff…and-and Kai, they-they got into a fight and-and it was my fault" she sobbed.

"Cliff…? I thought we were over this 'Cliff'. And who the hell is Kai? What is going on up there?" he growled.

"Nothing…"

"Nothing,? Right. You just decided to come all the way across the ocean for nothing."

"I-I didn't know what to do…I just couldn't take anymore" she sobbed into his shirt.

He sighed and stroked her hair again, "All right, all right, don't cry anymore, okay…? I'm right here."

His roommates entered the room and Keiba blinked.

"Oh, Jiji's the hot blond?"

Koji scowled at him, "Yeah, I guess so…"

Keiba looked worried now, "Hey, what's wrong, Jilly?"

Koji was startled when she left him to run into Keiba's arms, sniveling, "I hate people, Kibby!"

Keiba was one of Koji's oldest friends…he used to hang around back home and Jill had followed him almost religiously, calling him 'Kibby' when she was a child. Keiba returned the endearment by calling her 'Jiji' and 'Jilly'. Koji was certain for a while she had had a crush on him…but now there was 'Kai' and 'Cliff'. He sighed…what had his baby sister gotten into?

* * *

"Jill!"

Cliff, Popuri, and, unfortunately, Kai were running around in search of the missing Jill. Cliff stopped and shook his head, extremely worried.

"This is all my fault…"

"Glad you realize that now…" Kai uttered.

Cliff gritted his teeth and Popuri came between the two.

"Will you two stop it? Do you realize no one's seen Jill since last night? God, keep your head in the game!"

Marching forward a little past them, she stopped and muttered.

"Where HAVEN'T we looked?'

"I don't know…" murmured Cliff.

"Hey, maybe she left town" Kai suddenly offered.

They both turned back to him, surprised, before Popuri shook her head.

"She wouldn't do that…" then she stopped, "Would she?"

"She was upset enough" he shrugged.

Cliff felt his heart flutter and rested his hand gently over it. She…left? No, she wouldn't do that. Jill had responsibilities here…but he didn't feel her there, did he? Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Jill…

* * *

Yagami Nelly sighed and rubbed his temples as he headed up the steps of the dorm. Mother had called him, concerned. Apparently Koji hadn't picked up his phone last night and was now sending Nelly to check on him. He grumbled, frustrated. It wasn't enough that his twin had to go to a different college but Nelly was constantly sent on missions by his mother to check on him. He sighed again, miserable. Finally coming to the door, he knocked and waited for a reply. He heard disoriented, incoherent mumbles before silence fell again and no one came. He rolled his eyes and knocked louder.

"Keiba, Koji, Domon, one of you BETTER get up and open this door!" he snapped.

He was short tempered right now. Much like his brother, he'd spent most of the night drinking… finally, the door opened and Keiba appeared, his light blondish brown hair disheveled and deep sacks underneath his eyes. Without a word, he shuffled back over to his bed and collapsed into it rather dramatically, quickly falling back to sleep. Nelly entered the room and looked for his target.

He saw Koji in his bed underneath the window, sleeping with his back turned away from him. Okay, he was fine. Now it was time to go all the way back across town and sleep the whole day. Rolling his eyes, he started to turn but then noticed that Koji's bed looked kind of lumpy…raising an eyebrow, he walked over curiously. Although it COULD'VE been a pillow, it really looked like a person. A little weirded out since he hadn't known Koji to do anything like _that_ with people around, he reached over and pulled the cover down. He let out a little gasp of surprise.

"Jill?"

The girl was curled up against Koji heavily who was probably dead to the world. Her cheeks were tear stained and he felt himself wince. His poor Jilly… he sighed and nudged Koji. Koji didn't even utter a sound at first so Nelly nudged him harder. Koji finally flinched and opened his eyes, rubbing them sleepily.

"Nelly?"

"Hey…mom was worried. Something about you not picking up your cell last night…"

"Yeah? Tell mom she should put that much effort into calling her daughter more" he grunted, sitting up carefully as to not wake Jill.

"What happened now?" sighed Nelly.

"I don't know…she said something about that Cliff guy and some other guy named Kai and it's all pissing me off…"

"Who the—Kai?" exclaimed Nelly silently, "Why are men suddenly interested in our sister?"

"Got me. But I don't like it. She came all the way from Mineral Town in tears…" he shook his head.

"Well, what can we do? Maybe we should've gone and checked on her…instead of partying" Nelly murmured.

"True, we have our priorities mixed up but Jill said she had it under control."

"I know…" Nelly sighed, "But still, she's never been on her own before."

"Yeah…"

Staring at Jill as she occasionally trembled, he stroked her locks and murmured.

"She's not used to this…"

"Used to what?" questioned Nelly.

"…Life."

They both went silent…

"Jeez, you both are such drama queens" said a voice suddenly.

Koji and Nelly jumped and saw that Keiba had sat up, rubbing vigorously at his eyes.

"It's probably your fault she's not used to life anyway. All of you guys smothered her to death, I swear. And she was a loner on top of all that too? Of course she's not coping well…but she'll be fine. It takes a while to adjust to new places. Kind of like…freshman year?" he replied.

Koji and Nelly cringed, remembering that year. He was right...Jill would cope. She was a strong girl underneath it all. Koji stared at her and watched as she slowly stirred. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked from Koji to Nelly.

"Nelly?" she murmured sleepily.

"Hey, Jilly" he smiled.

She sat up and gave him a hug, still half-asleep. He hugged her tightly and glanced at Koji who glanced back. Koji smiled at her.

"Hey Jill, you're going back soon, right?"

She suddenly sniffed, "I don't want to…"

"Jill, you have to."

"No I don't!" she snapped.

"Jill…this is just a part of growing, you have to experience new things…we'll ALWAYS be here for you, but you know, sometimes you'll face things and even we want to, we can't be there?" Koji said gently.

She was silent for a minute and finally nodded.

"You're right…I can't always run. I'll go back" she whispered.

"Now hold on, you're not going anywhere TODAY" announced Nelly.

She looked at him in confusion and Koji smiled, "We want to spend the day with you, Jill. And I'm sure the others do too."

She finally was able to smile happily. She then realized that after these three years were over, she'd still have her brothers to come home to…

* * *

Cliff sat outside on top of Jill's shipping bin, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. He'd spent the day watering her crops and feeding her animals. And honestly, he almost couldn't blame her for running away. This was a lot of work…and not to mention the melodrama with him and Kai on top of it all.

He sighed miserably and watched the entrance, silently praying for her return. If she didn't get back soon he'd be very worried… but his body started to ache and his surroundings blurred. Yawning heavily, he got down off of his makeshift seat and lied in the grass, tired. Slowly closing his eyes, he murmured softly before dozing off.

"Jill…"

* * *

Jill sighed blissfully as she returned. Having spent the entire day with her family, she was again motivated to rebuild this farm and move on with her life. Hands full of bags, she couldn't help the smile crossing her face. Koji and Nelly had called up everyone and she just knew they were too busy with their lives to just drop everything for her. But Shin, who was in the army, somehow managed to get the day off. Shawn and Tony totally dropped all their studying and homework to come. And the one that surprised her the most was when her doctor father took time off too. Her mother had demanded to know why she was there and Jill rolled her eyes. Sometimes her mother was the least understanding woman in the world. But she explained her…friend issues and the woman became silence before patting the girls head, assuring her things would get better. It was just what Jill needed.

Walking through town, getting stares from the villagers who'd seen the little blowup at the festival, she sighed and wondered what kind of rumors had flown around. Coming close to the farm, she winced. Oh no, her animals…starting to speed up a little to go apologize to the poor hungry creatures, she halted and gasped.

Cliff lied, stretched out on the ground, and she squealed, dropping her bags and rushing to him, horrified.

"Cliff! Cliff, are you okay?" she sobbed, kneeling at his side.

Cliff's blue eyes fluttered open and he sat up immediately, looking around, disoriented.

"Huh…?"

She bit her lip to tamp down crying…

"You…scared me to death, you…you dummy!" she snapped.

He finally gained his focus and gasped, abruptly pulling her into his arms.

"Jill, oh my God, I was so worried about you! Where have you been?!"

Startled, she looked to the side and mumbled, "I went home…to see my family."

His grip tightened a little and he whispered, "Oh…"

She looked at her field and found it watered and her animals grazing in the fields. Surprised, she glanced up at Cliff.

"You did all this?"

He nodded sheepishly and finally removed his arms, scratching his head, embarrassed.

"I, uh…I just…wanted to do something for you, y'know? I mean…I'm sorry. I did start that fight with Kai…but…but I was angry at him for saying those things about you."

She sighed, "It's okay, Cliff…"

He stared at her a moment and she swallowed, blushing.

"Is something on my face?"

"No…it's just…you seem so…so…" he stopped a moment then smiled, "Happy…"

A tad taken aback by this comment, she blushed more and murmured.

"I was happy to see everyone again."

"Oh…yea, seeing family after a long time is nice…" he commented absently, sounding as if that feeling was foreign to him.

She stared at him a moment and then murmured softly, "I was happy to see my family…but…I think I'm also happy to see you."

His eyes widened a little in surprise and then they softened, his cheeks coloring a little. He leaned forward a little and whispered.

"Jill…"

She was more than a little stunned to find his lips covering hers in an innocent kiss. He withdrew quickly, shocked. He looked away from her guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Jill, I-"

Overtaken by her own unexplained emotions, she pulled him into a much more fervent kiss, obviously startling him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the kiss whole-heartedly. The heat between the two blinded Jill of everything around her but then she realized…

This was cheating, wasn't it?

She gasped and quickly pulled away, touching her lips. He looked at her, confused.

"Jill…?"

"I can't-I can't, Cliff. Kai…" she mumbled weakly.

He released her waist as if she were hot and stood, pursing her lips.

"You can still only think of him…?"

"I…I need to sort things out, Cliff. That's all…" she said softly.

Cliff sulked a little before sighing, "Fine…I can understand that…we're…friends again, though, right?"

She was startled by this question and came to her feet, smiling.

"Of course we are."

He smiled sheepishly and then stifled a yawn.

"Hey…I'm going to go home now. All this work killed me…"

She felt very grateful and rose on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you."

He blushed and nodded before smiling bashfully.

"See ya'…tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Watching him leave, she stumbled backwards against her mailbox and touched her lips, breathless…what had she done?


	6. Cliff's Birthday

**Chapter 6:** Cliff's Birthday

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Harvest Moon. I also don't own Slipknot's "Vermilion, Part 2".

* * *

Jill had thrown Kai a huge birthday party in July. She had went through a lot of trouble finding some of his oldest friends, getting a massive pineapple cake, and finding all the entertainment she possibly could. And from what she could tell, he had had a ball. But after the party was over, he had become rather silent. She asked him if he hadn't enjoyed it and he quickly laughed, saying it was one of the best birthday parties he'd ever had. But she could tell something was bothering him and felt like a failure. Sitting on a bench outside of the Inn the next day, she smiled brightly when Cliff came out. He seemed less enthusiastic.

"Hey…where were you last night? I was worried…"

She sighed. Ever since the whole incident with her magically leaving town, Cliff worried a lot more. She blushed a little, remembering the night she returned before shaking it off. It meant nothing…

"I was over at Kai's" she answered,

The look on his face kind of startled her then she squeaked, realizing what he was thinking.

"Woah, woah, we weren't DOING anything, jeez. It was his birthday and I threw him a party."

He looked relieved and sat beside her, "Oh, I wasn't invited?"

"Mm, I'm not sure that little fistfight you two had made you BFF's…" she snickered.

He laughed a little, "Yeah, probably not."

Popuri appeared and looked cheerful.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you two are talking again. That was so awkward!"

Cliff and Jill smirked and then Popuri looked coy.

"I didn't MEAN to overhear, but did I hear something about birthdays?"

"Nope" said Cliff swiftly.

Jill raised an eyebrow then gasped and Cliff groaned.

"Thanks bunches, Popuri…"

"It's your birthday! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I didn't want a big deal made over it…" he mumbled.

"It's tomorrow" Popuri nodded with a grin, "So we have to do something!"

"No" said Cliff gruffly, "I don't want a party."

"Well pooh!" scoffed Popuri.

Jill excitedly hugged his neck, "Ignore him. He's going to have the best birthday party ever."

"C'mon! I don't-" he started.

Jill knew that Cliff was very easy to persuade with the…right words. She swung over into his lap, startling him, and batted her eyelashes, pouting.

"Pwease, Cwiff? I'll do anyt'ing…" she cooed, her arms wrapped around his neck.

He swallowed and looked away before mumbling shyly.

"Go ahead…"

She and Popuri squealed and both kissed his cheek before rushing off. He crossed his arms and pouted himself, his cheeks tinted with color. Doug had come out silently and observed most of this.

"Heh, you're not doing that bad, are you, Cliff?" he teased.

"…Meh."

"Are we Cliff's only friends?" asked Jill as she sat in her house, thinking of what she wanted to do for his party.

"Probably…Cliff's a lot more shy then you'd think" Popuri replied, licking a lollipop.

"Any family?" Jill asked.

"None that he'd speak of."

Puzzled by this statement, she shook her head.

"Guess it's just us then…"

"Cliff would love that though. A huge party would kill him" Popuri pointed out.

"I know…"

"Cliff's a simple kind of guy, y'know? Just us hanging out and watching a movie would be cool. And you wouldn't have to buy a cake or anything either, he'd be fine with a homemade one."

Jill blanched, "I-I've never made a cake before…"

"Really?" said Popuri as if this startled her, "Your mother never showed you?"

Jill's parents were both busy people. Her mother was one of the top designers in all of Japan and her father was a surgeon. It wasn't like they had all the time in the world so when any of their birthdays rolled around, they got a cake from the store. Jill just shook her head miserably.

"Well, it's not TOO hard! You can check out a cook book."

Jill winced…poor Cliff was going to have the worst birthday cake ever.

* * *

Cliff wandered over to Jill's place, as he was instructed to do. He groaned and braced himself for the worst. He was surprised to see Jill get so happy and excited about planning these things. It was a tad on the scary side. But he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to wonder. That kiss…there was more to it then meets the eye. He thought that him and Jill were just friends…but that kiss told him that there was something entirely else going on…and seeing as he was the one who instigated it, something else must've been going on inside his head as well. Did that really surprise him that much though? No…the reason he'd made any claim to liking Ann was maybe because she was attractive and once upon a time, was very nice. But with Jill, he felt entirely comfortable…he would have just ignored her that day if she hadn't drawn him in, seeming so innocent and miserable. His heart fluttered and he sighed. He wasn't in denial about his feelings…he could admit them and totally tell Jill how he felt. But only one thing really stood in his way.

"Kai…" he mumbled.

The thing that killed Cliff the most was seeing them together, seeming so happy. Kai made her laugh…Kai got to hold her without worry about what others thought. Kai was a free spirit…if Kai knew he wanted something, he took it. Maybe in the end, that was what really ticked all the men off about Kai: he wasn't afraid. Letting out a melodramatic sigh, Cliff finally arrived at the farmhouse and knocked but heard from inside.

"Come in!"

He opened the door to the house and was surprised to find her in the kitchen, wearing a rather ruffly pink apron over a red corset top and black hip huggers…he raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. Flour was on his nose and he smiled some.

"What are you doing?"

"I just put your cake in the fridge" she said proudly.

"Oh? You made me a cake? You didn't have to go through all that trouble…"

"It was fun" she admitted sheepishly before walking into the living room.

Cliff followed and looked around, "Where's Pu?"

"I don't know! She was supposed to help me cook an-" she started before being interrupted by the telephone.

Answering it, she chattered a moment before frowning.

"What…? C'mon, tell Rick to…what? But Popuri-…okay, fine…yea, see ya' later" Jill sighed.

She hung the phone up and Cliff looked at her curiously.

"What's up?"

"Popuri can't come…" she sighed.

"Oh…well…"

"We can still eat and stuff…if you want" she replied.

Blinking, he nodded softly, "That'd be great."

Though it was just the two of them, dinner really wasn't that awkward. They laughed and talked, about nothing and everything. He smiled softly as he finished the curry.

"I wouldn't take you as someone who could cook…" he commented.

"Oh dear…mom and dad were always so busy so sometimes I'd have to cook for myself, y' know? But I know my tastes probably are weird. Was it okay?" she asked, worried.

"It was awesome. And you made my favorite too."

She looked happy then suddenly gasped, "Oh, your cake!"

Running off, she returned with the round, slightly misshapen cake with chocolate frosting. He stared at it as she cut it and grinned.

"You sure this won't kill me?"

She gawked, "Cliff! I worked a long time on this cake!"

He smiled, "I'm kidding, Jill, I'm sure it's delicious."

She pouted and took a bite from her slice before squealing and covering her mouth. He stared at her, surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"It's SO sweet!" she sobbed, "My teeth are going to rot out!"

"Did you follow the recipe?"

"Y-yes…sorta."

"Sorta…?" he questioned slowly.

"Well, I thought that one cup of sugar wasn't enough—"

He couldn't help but laugh and took a bite himself. He almost instantly felt his blood sugar rise.

"Well…it's still good."

"Don't eat it!" she snapped, taking the cake from him.

She took the cake and threw it promptly away and he frowned. She looked a tad upset…

"I really, really tried too…"

"Its fine, Jill, honest" he chuckled, standing and stretching.

She pouted and then began to dig through her refrigerator and returned with a brownie. Placing it on a plate, she frowned sadly.

"Happy birthday…"

She handed it to him and he shook his head though he smiled. Breaking it in half, he handed her a piece. She took it and finally returned the smile. He felt happy…

"And worst…your gift is late" she sighed as she brushed the crumbs from her fingers.

"Meh…why on Earth are you getting a gift shipped for me? Silly…" he scoffed.

"Because!"

He stared down at her, her face bright and sultry, her eyes burning with all sorts of rampant emotions. He swallowed…why had he waited so long? Why hadn't he figured it out? Now he'd lost her. He'd lost her to that…Kai. A look of distinct disappointment crossed his face and Jill looked upset.

"I am so sorry…this really sucked."

"No, it didn't at all" he said firmly.

She toyed with her hair, "No gift, no cake…what kind of birthday is that?"

"A good one."

He wandered over and knelt in front of her stereo. She sighed and followed behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Mm, looking for a song."

He frowned before smiling and putting a CD in. She raised an eyebrow and he stood. A soft guitar solo came on. She stared at him and gasped a little when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are-"

"Mm…our last dance was rudely interrupted…and this…this would make my night" he murmured gently.

She swallowed and blushed before slowly nodding and wrapping her arms around him, closing her eyes as she relaxed against him, his scent captivating, the words to the song flowing through her mind

 _She seems dressed in all of me,_

 _Stretched across my shame._

 _All the torment and the pain,_

 _Leaked through and covered me._

 _I'd do anything to have her to myself;_

 _Just to have her for myself._

 _Now I don't know what to do._

 _I don't know what to do…_

 _When she makes me sad…_

 _She is everything to me:_

 _The unrequited dream,_

 _The song that no one sings:_

 _The unattainable._

 _She's a myth that I have to believe in._

 _All I need to make it real is one more reason._

 _I don't know what to do._

 _I don't know what to do…_

 _When she makes me sad…_

 _But I won't let this build up inside of me._

 _I won't let this build up inside of me._

 _I won't let this build up inside of me._

 _I won't let this build up inside of me._

 _A catch in my throat, choke,_

 _Torn into pieces._

 _I won't, no, I don't want to be this._

 _But I won't let this build up inside of me._

 _(I won't let this build up inside of me)_

 _I won't let this build up inside of me._

 _(I won't let this build up inside of me)_

 _I won't let this build up inside of me._

 _(I won't let this build up inside of me)_

 _I won't let this build up inside of me._

 _I won't let this build up inside of me…_

 _I won't let this build up inside of me…_

 _I won't let this build up inside of me._

 _(She isn't real…)_

 _I won't let this build up inside of me._

 _(I can't make he real…)_

 _I won't let this build up inside of me._

 _(She isn't real…)_

 _I won't let this build up inside of me._

 _(I can't make her real…)_

She slowly opened her eyes and her eyes shifted a little before murmuring.

"Cliff…"

"Mm…" he murmured back.

"We shouldn't…do this…" she whispered, "It's not right…"

"Then why does it feel so good?" he questioned, his voice airy.

She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat, the sound soothing. She suddenly heard herself say.

"I can't…Kai's not bad…he's not as bad as everyone says…"

"…Maybe. But I don't dislike him because of that…" Cliff responded slowly.

"Then why?" she asked.

"…Because he has you" he said after a long moment.

She felt her heart flutter and she finally looked up at him. He looked rather sober but his eyes were soft. That same feeling she had the night she'd returned came and she pushed herself flush against his chest, fervently kissing his lips again. He returned the kiss whole heartedly and eased her into her couch. Lying carefully on top of her, she felt the kiss transform into something entirely passionate. His lips trailed to her neck, teasing but doting. She moaned and felt her fingers dance at the buttons of his shirt. His hands tugged at her shurt and she felt her heart race. But then, one name came to her mind: Kai. She winced and though her body begged her not to, she shoved Cliff away. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with confusion. But he didn't have to hear her reasons, it was in her eyes. He sat up quickly and buttoned up his shirt, looking away. She sat up as well and fixed her shirt, the overwhelming silence swallowing both of them. Finally, she looked at him sadly and murmured.

"I…I couldn't do anything with you, Cliff. At least not while I'm with Kai-"

"I understand" he said, surprisingly calm.

"You…do?"

"It's wrong of me…pushing you into something and knowing clear and well that you're with someone. It's fine, honest" he said, giving her a soft smile.

She swallowed and nodded as he stood.

"Well, I should be getting home…" he replied.

"Al-alright…I'll see you tomorrow?" she murmured.

He nodded and she opened the door for him before closing it behind him, and leaning against it heavily for balance. She panted softly and closed her eyes, a strange sense of yearning burning inside of her. She never knew, but on the other side of the door, the same thing was occurring…

* * *

"You guys really, really suck."

Cliff rolled his eyes and sighed as Popuri glowered at him.

"I didn't come so you two could actually see that you are so meant to be together and you still couldn't manage that?!"

Cliff looked glum and muttered darkly, "Mind your own business, Pu…"

Taken back, she gulped and crossed her arms.

"You're right, sorry…"

Cliff sighed, "No…it's just not going to happen. At least not while Kai's in the picture, you know? Jill would never have an affair and I could never ask her to. It's just the way things will have to be…this is the longest time I've seen Kai take an interest in anyone so maybe there's more to it then meets the eye, who knows?"

Popuri just nodded sadly and he sighed again. She looked up at the sky and murmured.

"Fireworks festival is tomorrow…"

"Really? …Man, time flies. Summer's almost over" he said vaguely.

"Yeah…and um, you know what that means, right?"

He stared at her blankly and frowned, "You don't think that jerk wouldn't tell her that he leaves once summer's over, do you?"

"Possibly…"

Cliff clenched his fists and muttered incoherently.

"That's why…you should ask her to go."

Cliff just rolled his eyes and got up, strolling away.

"Hey, I was just making a suggestion!" called Popuri.

She really had no idea when to stop…

Jill wandered down to the beach, sighing softly as her mind kept returning to Cliff's birthday. It bothered her extremely, that night. How many times had Kai been on top of her like that, his body pleading for her to give into him? And how many times had she rejected him shyly, not ready to take that step? But then, if she hadn't stopped Cliff last night, she was pretty sure she wouldn't have woken up with her virginity this morning.

"Because it's Cliff you want, not Kai. Kai was just a tool you used to make Cliff jealous" her mind scolded.

She shook her head rapidly. No! She really cared deeply for Kai…but maybe, just maybe, not in the way they were now. Good friends, maybe, not a couple. Finally making it to Kai's house, she sighed and knocked. The door opened and Kai came to the door, a look of disinterest on his face.

"Oh…hi."

"Hi…"

He walked back into the house, leaving the door open. Her brow furrowed. Strange, he usually greeted her with an overzealous kiss… but as she entered, she was startled to find the place in disarray, suitcases spread out everywhere.

"Um…going somewhere?" she murmured.

"Yeah, home."

Shocked, she looked at him, confused.

"Home? I thought this was-"

"Yeah, because I live in this boring village" he rolled his eyes, "I only come here during the summer to get away from my parents, that's all…I have no reason to stay here once beach season is over."

She swallowed this information and felt her chest puff, "When were you going to tell me about this?"

"Don't know…when were you going to tell me about Cliff?"

Her heart stopped for a moment and she gawked before regaining her composure.

"Anything I started with Cliff, I ended because of you."

"That right…?" he said dryly.

"How do you even KNOW about that anyway?" she demanded.

"Seems Ann overheard you and Popuri talking about it."

Jill vowed that one day she would see to Ann's death. She bowed her head and murmured.

"I'm sorry, Kai…"

"Like I care" he said coldly.

Snapping the last suitcase shut, he muttered.

"I probably won't come next summer…or the summer after."

"Kai…"

"It's fine. I'm sure it's the way everyone wanted to see it…me getting beat by Cliff, one of their own. Thanks" he said, sounding very bitter.

"But that's not what I wanted at all, Kai" she said, unwavering.

"Oh? Right…you wanted to make Cliff jealous. Even better…"

"I wanted to prove that Cliff was nothing to me. I never wanted him to be jealous."

"Yes, and now you're going to say because of me, you see that Cliff really means a lot to you. Yay" he grunted.

"Yeah, it did. But it also made me realize how everyone in this town really sucks."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You did nothing wrong this whole time. Sure, you're flirty and playful, but you're nowhere near as bad as any of them think. Doug and Duke are wrong…CLIFF is wrong. You're…you're a wonderful person and people only judge you because you look different…because you act different from what they consider normal. That's how I feel when they gossip about me or talk about me behind my back. Its not right…I hate it" she sighed softly, "And…I wish we'd met before, Kai, maybe things would have been different…"

He stared at her silently for a few moments before a tiny smile crossed his face.

"I'm not that good, Jill…"

"Sure you are…"

"Jill, I…when Cliff and I got into that fight, I had said some degrading things about you just to make him mad. And when I asked you out, I didn't really want you because of who you are…I…."

"It's fine" she replied quickly, a tad hurt but not feeling it wasn't anything she didn't deserve.

"No…it's not…" he murmured softly.

Closing his suitcase, he chuckled.

"Mm…I guess this is it, huh?"

"I guess…" she sighed.

He threw the bag over his shoulder and pulled her into his arms, giving her a hug.

"Y'know…maybe I will be back next summer. I might actually have a reason to…and who knows, I might try to stand your little boyfriend."

Jill rolled her eyes but smiled, "You and Cliff obviously got off on the wrong foot…"

"Yeah, I kinda hit on that Ann chick when I first came…"

Jill winced and Kai snorted, "But you're a lot more fun then her…"

He turned to glance at the clock and sighed, "I got to go, Jilly…my ferry's gonna leave soon."

She kissed his cheek, "I'll miss you…"

"Mm, c'mon…a kiss on the cheek? You can do better then that" he grinned.

She smirked and pushed herself up on her toes to kiss him on the lips. He seemed pleased and slowly held her a moment longer before pushing away, smiling at her, and heading for the door. He closed the door behind her and started to walk towards the ferry. She felt she had to say something…

"Hey…make sure to bring a wife next time."

Not quite what she was going for…he looked back at her and laughed.

"Sure thing, Jilly. And you work on those kids."

Her nose wrinkled but she smiled, heading over to the dock and waving to him as he got farther and farther away until he was out of sight…she couldn't help her content smile. She heard from her brothers that ending relationship's was really depressing…but that, that rather felt like the possible start of one.


	7. Fireworks

**Chapter 7:** Fireworks

* * *

"Ko-sama, Jill's shoe!"

It was one of those hazy memories Jill always had. She was no more than 3 or 4 at the time and they were all going to see the summer fireworks. It was considerably hot but it was tradition for everyone to wear kimonos. She remembered she always felt like a princess wearing her pink kimono and her pretty sandals. However, the strap always seemed to be breaking…Koji stopped a moment and knelt, fixing the strap as he always did. As she looked down at him, Jill pondered. Koji had always been the mysterious type, hadn't he? Even at 5, he was so quiet and reserved. And he'd always been some form of attractive, hadn't he? His mess of brown hair weighed heavily over his left eye for some reason at this point and at kindergarten age, he'd just about bypassed cute. Jill remembered frowning though…something was bothering him. No matter how reserved he was with other people, he wasn't quiet with them and he had barely spoken a word since returning from their grandfather's farm. When questioned, he simply waved it off, smiled, and walked away. Something was bothering him… he rose to his feet, fixing his yukata and patting her head absently. He walked forward and she quickly caught up, wriggling her tiny hand into his. He didn't pull away and he held it a little tighter. That was what the Fireworks Festival was to her, time with her family…but…

Jill sat up in shock when her alarm clock buzzed wildly. Startled and more than a little confused, she looked around and everything came back in a slow haze. Oh yea…farm…place. Sighing, she looked at the clock and saw it read 5:30 p.m.. She must've been wearing that snooze button out. Deciding to take a nap might not have been the best idea but that bath was so soothing… standing, she wandered over to her vanity and saw the parcel with the folded kimono inside. Popuri informed her the kimono thing was a tradition here as well and Jill had realized, horrified, that she hadn't even brought a kimono with her. She'd called her mother, hoping the women could dig up one of her old ones. But her mother was a fashion designer and an old one was just not good enough. The woman had made an 'exclusive' one just for Jill. It was crimson silk and elaborated with black cherry blossoms, the lining black as well. It was pretty but she had the idea her mother might have outdone herself again…but oh well. Pulling on all the proper garments despite the incredible heat, she carefully put on the robe. Tying the obi, she stared at herself in the mirror as she put her hair up. It bothered her a little that she wasn't that little girl anymore, content in holding big brother's hand…but time moved on and it was time for new things, right? She sighed and pulled on some sandals before rushing out the door. She would be late…and she wanted to be there before Cliff but that didn't look like it was going to happen. It frightened her, though, to tell him about Kai for some reason. But…it had been what he wanted, right? She pouted. All this was ridiculous. She wondered when she left if this would all seem like one big dream or one really big nightmare…

She arrived at the beach and much like she had assumed, her kimono was one of the most elaborate there. She rolled her eyes as the girls sneered at her, though apparently jealous. She looked around the beach, hoping to see Popuri or…Cliff. She spotted Popuri with her brother and mother, chatting away happily. It made Jill feel a little homesick but it was okay…she smiled. Her brothers had called her and told her to go and party. They weren't going to do the fireworks thing until she returned to them. Why? It was a family thing and if Jill wasn't there, it wasn't right. Her smile widened a little and then she looked around for Cliff. She finally spotted him, sitting on the dock. His hair was down again and he was wearing a black yukata. She swallowed and her heart fluttered. She didn't know why she loved it when his hair was down, she thought absently. Slowly wandering over to him, she carefully sank down beside him, obviously startling from his daydreams. He glanced at her and his eyes widened.

"…Jill?"

"Hi" she said sheepishly.

"…Wow, you look…great."

"Thanks…"

Staring at her a moment longer, he turned and glanced out at the water.

"So…I guess Kai just totally left and blew you off…"

"Actually, we said good-bye and everything" she amended.

He looked at her, surprised, before looking away.

"Jeez…you two must've been serious then…" he mumbled.

"Well…I doubt we could work long distance so we did kind of break up. But it wasn't bitter or anything at all, I think" she sighed contently.

He stared warily at her, "You…broke up with him?"

"Yea…Kai and I weren't meant to be a couple. He's more like…a friend" she smiled.

He gazed at her, "…Like we're meant to be friends?"

"Huh…?"

"Nothing, never mind" he said softly.

She blinked at him and cringed when a cold chill went down her spine. He glanced at her and sheepishly pulled her into his side. She sighed and rested her cheek against his chest.

"It's hard to believe half a year's gone…"

"Yea…time never moves this fast" he murmured.

She closed her eyes, content as Cliff held her when a loud crackle broke overhead. She jumped a little but remembered this WAS the Fireworks Festival. Staring up, she watched as thousands of colors exploded in various shapes and sparkles. Full of awe, she murmured gently.

"It's so pretty…"

"Yeah…" said Cliff absently, though he wasn't really watching the fireworks…

The show ended all too soon and she smiled, pulling away from Cliff and coming to her feet.

"That was nice."

"Yup…"

"I think I might head in early…get ready for harvesting and stuff. Fall…I can't believe it" she sighed.

He quickly came to his feet, "Hey, wait! Um…let's go for a walk. It's way too early to just head home."

"I guess…okay" she nodded.

He seemed happy and they walked from the festival into the forest near the mountains. They came to the crossroads that lead to her house and he stared up the opposite way before asking:

"Have you ever been to the peak?"

"No. I heard it was really high…" she replied.

"Not really…c'mon. It shouldn't take that long."

'It shouldn't take that long' turned into three hours and she wheezed as the summit finally came into view.

"Cliff…I think we're far enough from mankind for me to kill you and no one would find out" she glowered, panting.

He chuckled and wiped his brow, "It's easier when we're not wearing heavy kimonos and it's not late at night…"

She snickered and strolled over to edge cautiously before gasping. The scene before her was so surreal, so beautiful. The crescent moon almost looked as if she could touch it as it sat upon the peaks of the mountains. The stars surrounded the moon in all it's majesty and glowed just as magnificently. Awed, she was startled when Cliff wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear.

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Um…yeah…" she murmured, now a tad distracted by him.

She felt his light breathing against her neck and blushed. Cliff was just being silly, that was all, she told herself. But she closed her eyes and hugged his arms. Still, it felt nice.

He lifted his head a little and murmured.

"I think I've been patient, don't you?" he suddenly asked.

"Patient about what?"

"You, of course."

Her heart pulsated a little and she pouted, reddening.

"I don't know what you mean…"

"I messed around and let Kai have you the whole summer…and I accepted that as my punishment for losing you. Now though…I think I've been patient."

She swallowed, "Cliff…"

"I'll jump if you say no."

She scoffed, "No you wouldn't!"

"We're already here so I might as well."

She turned to face him and scowled at him, "Don't play like that."

He smiled, "Sorry."

He then took that opportunity to pull her against him, kissing her again. Jill's heart beat quickly but she wrapped her arms around his neck. There was no guilty conscience this time, no one to get in their way…

Summer had ended…and everything was perfect.


	8. Comfort

**Chapter 8** : Comfort

 ******Suggestive themes ******

* * *

"Oh my God, that dress is gorgeous, Jill…."

Jill smiled sheepishly as Popuri gazed at the long blue formal dress with spaghetti straps deep cut in the chest area…

"Mother didn't go all out for once. I'm glad though" Jill sighed, relieved.

"Like you need any fancy stuff. It's absolutely perfect."

The week had come and gone quickly. Her mother had sent her a dress sometime mid-week and she was just trying it on. While she wasn't pleased with chest, she kind of liked it.

"I…wonder if Cliff's even going…" Jill laughed nervously.

"He's seemed jittery and irritable all week" Popuri sighed.

Indeed he had. She asked if he had a tuxedo and he nearly bit her head off before quickly apologizing, making an excuse, and leaving.

"He doesn't want to be with me" Jill said suddenly.

"What! Jill, something's obviously bothering him…you just have to get it out of him."

"I know…he's so guarded."

"You could screw it out of him."

Jill gawked and threw a pillow at Popuri as she laughed. Jill crossed her arms and blushed, pouting.

"I will not…screw…anything out of Cliff."

"You two haven't yet, right? Maybe he's just frustrated" she grinned.

Jill smirked and rolled her eyes, "We'll see."

Popuri just chuckled when there was a faint knock at the door. Since they were in her bedroom, it had to be Cliff…she'd given him a key. She blushed as Popuri stood and answered it. Cliff entered, seeming about to say something but stopped.

"…Oh my God…you're beautiful."

Jill blushed but countered, "And you're definitely not wearing a tuxedo! We leave in two hours!"

He opened his mouth as he gazed at her before slamming his lips shut.

"I, uh, was just never good at putting a tuxedo on…can you help me?"

She blinked at him before nodding. Popuri raised an eyebrow but headed for the door.

"You two have fun! Good luck, Cliffy!"

Cliff winced and Jill hooked his arm, surprising him.

"You'll be fine."

She kissed his cheek and he smiled sheepishly at her. Picking up her makeup case, she shoved it in her purse, grabbed his hand and ran along, using her other hand to keep her dress from dragging on the ground. They received stares as the arrived at the Inn. Why was she randomly running around in a formal gown…? She forced him up the stairs and quickly slammed his door shut.

"Where is it?"

"Um…closet. I'll get it."

He pulled out a nice black tux and threw it on the bed, staring at it uneasily.

"Jeez! It's not going to bite you!" Jill replied, rushing towards him.

Grabbing the edges of his shirt, she tugged it over his head. They were going to be late and she really, really wanted to have her family's approval with Cliff. But she found herself stunned when she realized that she'd just stripped Cliff of his shirt. Standing completely still, she stared, her cheeks flustering. His bare chest softly rose and fell as he breathed unevenly. Cliff was built perfectly…not a single flaw. She exhaled finally, not realizing she'd been holding her breath. Cliff swallowed.

"Jill…?"

In a blind passion, she shoved him against the wall and covered his lips with hers. He groaned softly and returned the dizzying kiss, wrapping his arms carefully around her. Exploring his mouth with her tongue, she found her inhibitions flying away. She wildly kissed down his neck, dragging soft whimpers from deep inside of him. She slowly slid her fingers down his pants. He sharply inhaled before moaning, curving into her touch. She was completely dazed but was rudely awakened by a startled sound.

"Oh my God, what are you two doing?!"

Jill quickly withdrew her hand and turned towards the door where Ann stood, holding sheets. Cliff blushed and grumbled.

"What do you think…?"

Jill felt her cheeks fluster before quickly walking around Ann to exit.

"C-call me if you need help, Cliff."

He stared after her and sighed, shaking his head. Ann set the sheets down and smirked at him before leaving. He gritted his teeth and glowered. He'd liked her, hadn't he…? Pulling his suit pants on quickly, he buttoned up his shirt and tried to fix the tie but found it impossible.

"Jill…?" he called weakly.

She slowly walked in and seemed humiliated. He smiled warmly at her in hopes of reassuring her he wasn't upset.

"Help."

A soft smile finally crossed her face and she crossed over to him, fixing the tie. Staring down at her, he took her hand and kissed it.

"We'll…finish later."

She blushed and awkwardly agreed. He grinned and pulled on his coat.

"Then let's get this nightmare over with."

Yagami Yamada was a quiet man. A doctor who was quite devoted to his job and his family. He'd been the only one who hadn't wanted his only daughter to go and run this farm but in the end, his wife had overwrote him and she'd left. He'd gotten to spend some time with her a while back and he was happy to see she was okay…for the most part. He knew something was bothering his little girl…and then, when he heard she was coming, he learned from Tony that she was having…boyfriend issues? It hadn't went over well with him, really. He was not used to the idea of his Jilly having a boyfriend…and he was content that Tony had forced Jill to bring him in order for him to meet the fellow. Because if he didn't meet his approval, he would bring his daughter right back home, where she should be in the first place. He sighed and sipped his wine, staring at the door, hoping to see her soon. He'd never been fond of these parties…the mingling, the dining, the wining…it was such a waste of time. Dana, his wife and the mother of his children, strolled over and took his arm.

"She here yet?"

"Not yet…"

"I'm sure he's a perfectly charming young gentleman."

Yamada snorted, "He better be."

The rest of their children came and Koji sighed.

"She's late…"

"Apparently" grunted Tony.

Yamada appreciated timeliness and this probably wasn't giving Cliff points even if it had nothing to with him…the host of the party then came over to join their group. Craig Izumi, another half-American, half-Japanese man like Yamada. He was one of the top politicians in the area and was throwing this party in honor of a new hospital being opened. Yamada greeted him with a bow.

"Craig-sama, hello. You look well. Izumi-sama" he nodded at his wife.

Craig's wife was a young looking woman of model proportions with long blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She seemed content to be in the limelight of this occasion and regarded him vaguely. Craig smiled.

"Yamada, you look uptight, man. Have a drink."

Yamada laughed, "I'd love to, however, I have to stay sober…my daughter is bringing a man to this event for me to meet."

"Oh my. Little Jill?"

"Yes" he sighed.

Koji sipped his wine and eyeballed Craig before elbowing Nelly.

"Yo, Nel…doesn't he look like Cliff, sort of?"

Nelly glanced at the man before frowning, "Yea, actually…"

"Hey, there's Jill" said Shawn.

They all looked up and Yamada frowned. Jill seemed rather…happy. On her arm was the male in question… composing himself, ready to interrogate, he heard Craig sharply inhale.

"Cliff…?"

"Hmm? You know him?" Dana questioned.

"That's-that's my son."

They all were surprised and Jill dashed over.

"Daddy!"

"Hello dear. You're looking well" he smiled, pulling her into his arms.

Cliff was behind her and staring decisively at his feet. Craig cleared his throat.

"Cliff…this is a surprise."

"Mm."

Craig frowned and Yamada chuckled some, "Well, I'm not worried at all, Craig. Quite a coincidence, your son…"

Jill looked up, shocked, glancing from Cliff to Craig.

"Your…son?"

Cliff didn't say anything but nodded briskly. Craig's wife didn't look particularly pleased.

"Well, maybe Kira will stop calling you now" she said brusquely.

Craig winced and glowered at the woman, "That's enough, Ana."

Cliff frowned and straightened up, "I'll go get you something to drink, Jill…"

He quickly escaped and Craig winced again, releasing his wife's arm and smiling weakly.

"I'll be right back…"

Jill blinked and glanced as the man followed Cliff towards the table. She frowned.

"Cliffy never told me that his dad was a politician…"

"Cliff knows he's nothing but a disgrace to his father" Ana replied, tossing her nose up.

Jill glared at her before commenting coolly, "I don't care much for your attitude. Cliff isn't a disgrace to anyone. You're not very sophisticated to be speaking that way about your husband's son."

The woman glared at her before stalking off. Her father seemed surprised.

"You're quite gutsy…"

"Meh."

Jill sighed and rubbed her brow.

"Why wouldn't he tell me…?"

Cliff figured his father would come over and he just kept his gaze straight forward as he retrieved some wine. Craig swallowed and frowned.

"Cliff…I…uh, is she the reason why you're staying in Min-"

"Jill is the main reason on top of me not wanting to be here" Cliff interrupted briskly.

Craig sighed, "Kira, Nyoko, Kelis…they miss you."

"…"

Cliff took the two wine glasses handed to him before mumbling.

"I'll visit them soon…but I'm not here to stay."

"Cliff, stop being ridiculous! I _know_ you're low on money! Stop being so stubborn and come home."

Before Cliff can snap back, he heard a startled gasp. He gasped himself when he saw Jill behind him. She stared at Cliff before whispering.

"Low on money…?"

"N-no, Jill! I-I'm making it!" he quickly said.

"Is that…why you've been so edgy? Why didn't you just tell me!?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me…"

She stared at him before shaking her head and walking off. He winced and rubbed his brow, glowering at his father. He just shook his head.

"Come home, Cliff."

"…Excuse me, father, I have to go fix something."

He walked back over towards Jill who was standing with her brothers and for a moment he got nervous but he didn't care if they threatened his life…

"Jilly, c'mon, let's talk…"

"Sure I can handle it?" she muttered.

"Please…?"

Tony glared at him and seemed about to say something but Jill stopped him and took Cliff's arm, walking off.

"I…I didn't want you getting concerned or trying to lend me money or something, okay? And-and I thought maybe you'd leave me if you thought I couldn't give you anything…"

"Oh, so you think I'm shallow?" she muttered.

"No! I-I just thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong, Cliff Izumi."

He sighed and leant forward, stopping them, whispering against her forehead.

"Don't be upset with me…"

"How…deep in are you, Cliff?"

"…I owe a lot of money to Doug and that's about all" he sighed.

"…Then you'll come and live with me."

Cliff's eyes widened, his heart racing, "W-what?"

"You can live with me, Cliff…that way you won't get further into debt."

"But Jill…that's…that's a massive step."

"It wont be like that, Cliff…you can be like my roommate."

"Jill…"

She smiled, "Come on…let's go eat dinner. My daddy still wants to meet you."

He didn't argue but felt oddly…relieved.

Jill laughed as they stepped off the ferry, tripping and stumbling a little. He laughed, a little less spirited, and steadied her.

"You're a little drunk there, Jilly…"

"I'm jus' tipsy…I can still remember me name" she said cutely.

He chuckled, "Well, I guess that's good…"

She giggled and tugged his arm, "C'mon…let's get your stuff!"

"Jill, I think we should think about this a little more."

"But I'm looking forward to it" she murmured, suddenly pressing against his chest, "I want to wake up to you every morning…"

He blushed and then she giggled again, "So come on!"

He allowed her to drag him to the Inn. They went in and she immediately flopped down on the bed, falling asleep…he chuckled and stroked her hair from her eyes, kissing her forehead.

"Just for now, Jill…just for now. One day…I want you to lean on me too."

Packing the few things he had, he lifted her into his arms and carried his things, going down to the front desk. Doug stared at him, surprised, and Cliff blushed, placing down all the money he had.

"I, uh, will have the rest soon. Thanks…"

"Checking out? Where will you go?"

"Um…Jilly's letting me stay with her."

Doug grinned, "Oh really…?"

Cliff pouted and reddened, "Bye Doug…"

They arrived back at Jill's place and he set her in bed, groaning, and placing his things down. Staring at her a moment, he thought she looked a tad flushed.

"I'll get her a cool glass of water…"

Wandering into the kitchen and looking around, he found she didn't have many glasses…maybe he could buy her some one day. Smiling lightly, he found some ice and filled the glass with spring water before heading back into the bedroom. It hadn't struck him that maybe he should knock…

Because there was Jill…quite naked.

They both gawked at each other before she flushed and covered what she could of herself.

"C-Cliff!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" he whined, his face completely red.

But his eyes danced over every inch of her body…she was…lifting his eyes to meet hers, he felt waves of arousal wash over him. Walking over to her, she gulped and whispered.

"Cliff…"

"Hey…didn't I promise…we were going to finish?"


	9. Lovers and Friends

**Chapter 9:** Lovers and Friends

 **Author's Note:** Things to note ala 2016 being current time. As a high schooler, we typically get to see the whole sexuality thing become demonized and I admit to being no different in 2004 (while writing lemons XD) so notably Jill's brothers act somewhat sexist. Generally this gets redefined in future stories but here it's a little on the overbearing side.

* * *

 _Due to Fanfiction dot net's rules and regulations, this section has been removed for sexual content. Please see Archive of Our Own for full version._

* * *

Cliff would have thought that all to be some dream, a fantasy even…that is, if she wasn't lying there next to him. He couldn't help but grin lightly, beyond his usual levels of happiness. She was still asleep but he was more than content to watch her. She looked so adorable…but after a while, her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him. She blushed sheepishly but gave him a tiny smile.

"Hi."

"Hi" he greeted back, blushing some.

He stroked her cheek, "That was…wow."

"Really…? I, uh…well, I never…" she frowned, "Of course, I'm sure I made it painfully obvious."

He frowned as well, shaking his head, "It wasn't obvious at all. I…I wish I had waited."

She smiled, "It's all right…I still like you."

He grinned, resting his head against her chest, "You better…"

She giggled before scowling, a thought apparently coming to her. "You know…we didn't use…protection."

"I'm impotent."

She glanced at him, shocked, before he rolled his eyes, "Well…not really, but…"

She shoved him, pouting, before crawling out of bed towards her bathroom. She scrounged through her medicine cabinet and sighed, relieved. Her friend back at home had given her these as a gag birthday gift: morning-after pills. Taking one dry, she winced as she realized she was in pain…she blushed, hugging herself as the night played over and over in her mind… then the pain overwhelmed the pleasure and made her cringe. Okay…a nice warm shower would help that. She stopped when she heard a faint knock at the door.

"Jilly…? I, uh, I'm sorry…" Cliff said sheepishly.

She smiled at the door and went over to open it. He had a guilty look on his face but she giggled, pulling him in.

"It's okay now…here…let's take a shower."

He stared at her, wide-eyed, before grinning.

* * *

Jill grunted as she forced herself from bed to go answer the door. If this was Popuri, she sure was freaking out. The doorbell rang about twelve times in the length of a second. Cliff suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her back down.

"Ignore it" he growled huskily, nipping at her shoulder.

She chuckled, "Cliff…we've been at it all day. I'm glad you let me go long enough to feed my animals."

"Meh…Popuri will understand."

Jill's brow furrowed at the door, "But not even Popuri is this impatient…"

She pulled on his shirt and grinned, "I'll get rid of them quick…"

"Mm, you look sexy…don't be too long" he groaned, leaning back and watching her go with seductive fascination.

She winked back at him before skipping off to answer the door…Popuri would laugh and congratulate her or something.

Too bad it wasn't Popuri.

Her heart skipped a beat and she managed to get out…

"Tony?"

"Dammit, Jill, you just ran off last ni-…Jilly…?" Tony started angrily before his face melted into confusion.

"What…?"

"Isn't that his…?" he said slowly, his face horrified.

Her heart spazzed and she winced. Cliff's shirt…

"Well…" she drawled nervously.

"Jill, what the hell-"

"Jill…"

She jumped as Cliff's voice intruded upon the two and she glanced back at him. He was leaning against the doorway, shirtless, his pants on but not buttoned, his hair still down. She swallowed and was torn between going to hide or bowing down to worship him… but she turned to Tony…who was absolutely furious.

"You…didn't?" he said, his voice dark.

She winced and glanced back at Cliff. He stared for a moment before wiggling his fingers, beckoning her towards him. Slowly, in something of a haze, she walked back over to him and he pulled her against him, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"What do you have against me? I'd never hurt my Jill" Cliff said softly.

Tony snapped, "I don't trust you, isn't it obvious?"

"Tony…" Jill whispered.

"Well…I'm sorry. But that doesn't really concern me. I'm with Jill, not you."

"I can't believe you'd do this, Jill! How could you do something so intimate like that with him?!"

"I-I wanted to" she whined.

Suddenly hands clasped around Tony's head and Jill leapt back, shocked. However, it was Koji, who raised an eyebrow at the two.

"…Nope, definitely ain't feeling this."

"Huh?" said a voice from behind, obviously Nelly.

Nelly entered and gaped a moment before grunting, "I can't believe this."

"Will you guys stop!? I'm not a little girl anymore! What are you doing here anyway!?"

Koji and Nelly glanced at each other before Koji sighed, "Jill…I, uh, need a place to crash for a bit…"

"…?"

* * *

Jill's initial reaction to Koji's little request was probably a little on the negative side. Cliff had just moved in after all and she wanted a little time to spend alone with him. But she'd been so caught up in everything else, she didn't notice how deathly pale Koji was until he collapsed to his knees.

"Koji!"

He'd waved off all there concerns, replying that he simply was a little tired. But it became obvious after a moment…he was running a fever. Resting him on the couch, she sat beside him and took his temperature. The beeping of the meter came to a stop and she took it out, her eyes widening.

"103?! Koji!"

Her brother was the only one who could run such fevers and walk around as if it was nothing… he groaned and tried to sit up but she forced him back down, glowering at him, daring him to move. She quickly retrieved a washcloth and soaked it with cool water before resting it on his forehead. He looked irritable…Koji had been sickly since he was born, diagnosed with a rare 'terminal' disease as an infant. However, by some miracle, he survived but wasn't very healthy… it had always angered her when Nelly took him drinking and partying all night when he knew Koji couldn't take that. But then, all Koji had ever wanted was to be normal.

"Now…why do you need to crash here?" she sighed.

"…I, um, got…kicked out…" he sighed heavily.

She gasped, "What?! Why?!"

"It's all Keiba's fault" grunted Tony.

"What? What did Kibby do?"

"It's NOT Keiba's fault…let's just say you don't ever want to go to class intoxicated…"

"Koji…" she groaned, shaking her head.

"It was little things too, though…it doesn't matter" murmured Koji, looking off.

Nelly snorted, "You were ranked number 3 in that freakin' school. Impeccable grades, nearly perfect attendance and they're going to kick you out for coming to school a little tipsy?"

Koji shrugged and sighed again, "I, uh, just need a week or two, Jilli. I'd ask mom but I…I can't face them. Especially not dad…"

She stared at him helplessly, "But what will you do…?"

"I dunno…maybe I can get an apartment and get some pointless job…"

"Ko-sama…"

"Ko-jiiii!" whined a voice suddenly.

They all jumped a little and then, Keiba, launched in, looking hysterical.

"This can't be happening! I should be kicked out, not you!"

"What actually happened, Kibby…?"

"Well, we went to someone's house and they gave us some…'water'…but it WASN'T water, so we went to class and the teacher found out!" he sobbed.

"Oh God…why weren't you kicked out too?"

"It was normal behavior for Keiba" sighed Koji.

"…"

Jill knelt and patted Koji's hand, kissing his cheek.

"You stay as long as you need."

"Thanks, Jilli…I promise I won't stay long."

She stood and Tony grunted, "Now…what's this?"

She winced and glanced behind her. Cliff had been so silent, she'd almost forgot he was there. He was leaning against the wall, watching, and she turned back to Tony, glowering.

"Cliff's staying here now."

Tony looked dumbfounded and the others were just…quiet. Cliff cleared his throat after a moment and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll make tea…"

As soon as he left, Tony hissed.

"You're LIVING together?!"

"Yes!"

"You've known this guy for what, five months, and you're living with him?!"

"So what?!"

"Well, as, um, comfy as this couch is, Jilli, where am I supposed to sleep…?"

"You can have the guest room."

"Huh, but-"

"Cliff will stay in my room" she said casually.

They all gawked at her and she realized…did she just say that? She blushed and laughed.

"Not like we'll be doing anything" she said quickly.

"Like you didn't do anything now?" grunted Tony.

"I-"

"Enough, Tony…Jill's a big girl now…" sighed Nelly.

"What?!"

Jill glanced gratefully at Nelly who just looked kind of glum. Keiba, who'd been forgotten, crossed his arms.

"Oh, so you're cheating on me, Jilly?" he whined jokingly.

"I'm sorry, Kibby" she giggled lightly.

"Hmph…I might have to fight for you…"

"Oh dear."

Tony grunted and stood.

"I have to be going. I have term paper."

He left without much more and Nelly winced, "Ye-yea…me…too."

Keiba didn't say anything but looked sadly at Koji. Koji simply smiled though.

"You go ahead, Keiba, I'll be fine."

"But…it's my fault."

"It's NOT your fault unless you told that guy to spike water bottles."

"…I'm sorry, Koji" he whispered.

Koji sighed, "Just don't get into any trouble…you and Domon."

Keiba nodded, sad, and walked towards the door, glancing back before exiting. Jill frowned and sat down on the couch next to her older brother who was staring at the ceiling.

"Koji-"

"This place has really changed. I remember spending a couple summers here with grandpa…it's a lot nicer though" he interrupted before she could say anything.

She blinked, "Oh yea…you did, didn't you?"

"Yup…maybe I can help out a little."

"I want you to rest" she said firmly, "You're my guest."

He looked away, "I'm not that weak, y'know?"

She winced and hugged him softly, "You're not weak at all…I just don't want you to feel like you have to work much. Enjoy yourself…"

"Alright…sorry to…interrupt the love nest" he grunted, not sounding sorry at all.

She snorted, "I bet."

Koji was going to be there…poor Cliff.

Jill wandered from her bathroom, wearing pink pajamas as she climbed into bed next to Cliff. Hugging his waist from behind, she pressed her lips to his neck lovingly. He sighed.

"Too bad we can't do it…"

"Cliff…" she giggled.

"I know, I know. It's all good" he smiled some.

He turned over and she snuggled against his chest happily, closing her eyes.

"…Kibby, huh?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't I get the idea that's his name?"

"It's Keiba. But I've called him Kibby forever."

"Hmm, I'm worried…"

She grinned, "If I stayed in the city, I would've forced him to marry me."

"Oh really…?" Cliff frowned.

"Mm hmm, and I would have had his children. Jilly and Kibby…they'd be twins and they'd have his eyes."

"What the-"

She kissed his lips, "But then I met my Cliffy…"

He smiled sheepishly, "Good…I'd be alone my whole life if you married…Kibby."

She chuckled and closed her eyes, "Good night, Cliff…"

"Good night" he whispered, stroking her hair.

He fell asleep as she reopened her eyes to watch him. She stroked his hair from his eyes before glancing towards the door. Carefully sliding from Cliff's arms, she wandered towards the guest room. She had to wonder if Koji still did that…if he still… opening the door, she saw him sitting on the windowsill, staring out at the sky, silent, surrounded by a melancholy aura. She frowned sadly…Koji had never been without someone his whole life. He was barraged with younger siblings, always had friends…heck, he was _born_ with another person. So why…why did he always look so…lonely?

Popuri sighed, striding for the farm. She'd really wanted to hear how the meeting between Cliff and Jill's dad had gone. But her mother had gotten sick the other day and she had had to stay home. She hated that her mom was sick and they couldn't do much about it. She hated how her father left, supposable to find some cure that probably didn't exist, and had been gone for years. She couldn't even think of him as her father anymore…Rod. Grumbling, she stared at the sky. And worst, Rick hadn't even let her out until the sun set, saying she had duties to uphold while he went to be with his girlfriend. She wasn't a slave… she glanced at a tree on the path to the farm. Her mind wandered as she remembered a time so long ago…someone promised they'd rescue her. But where were they… she grunted. A huge figment of her imagination.

She crossed onto the farm and looked around, sensing the place was rather empty before sighing. They weren't here…she started to turn back when she noticed something in the field.

Sitting on a boulder, there was a guy, shiny mahogany locks floating in the wind against his pale forehead. His black clothing highly contrasted against his tone and even from where she stood, she saw his eyes. They were brown, not a color that was uncommon…but they were unearthly, soft and hard, cool and warm, a paradox. So caught up in his face, she hadn't noticed but fireflies, still around in early autumn fluttered around him in spirals. She gasped gently and wondered…who…? His eyes finally met hers and she nearly jumped. But he tilted his head before smiling gently…his smile…

"Hello…are you looking for Jill? Her and Cliff went out a little while ago."

His voice was gentle…

"Um, y-yea…thanks…um, but can I ask…uh, who are you?"

"…I'm Koji."

She felt her heart ache as she nodded, "O-oh, hi. Um, ni-nice to meet you. I have to be going…uh, I'll come see Jill later."

Quickly rushing away before he could say anything, she clutched her heart…Koji?


	10. The Job Hunt

**Chapter 10** : The Job Hunt

* * *

"Jilli…it's useless…"

Jill sighed as Cliff drank some tea, looking rather sober. They'd spent most of the day searching for a job for him. Well, Cliff had made quite a reputation for himself in the town because no one wanted him. Koji sipped his coffee, reading a book as he was stretched out on the couch.

"This town is so freakin' stuck up…"

"Yes, well, they never liked me anyway. Not a native…" Cliff sighed.

Jill rested her hands over his, "Don't give up! All-all we have to do is find someone who's willing to look past all that!"

"Like who?"

"Who's that dude with the graying hair…Duke, I think?" Koji suggested.

Cliff laughed dryly, "Yea, Duke would sooner have me assassinated then hire me."

"He's a cranky drunk, that's for sure."

"Well…maybe that's not such a bad idea, Cliff" Jill said suddenly.

"Jilli…remember when we, uh, stole his flags and stuff…? And um, I once snuck into his cellar and…drank…a lot…"

Koji snickered, standing, "No wonder no one will hire you."

Jill shot him a glare as Cliff dropped his head against the table and sobbed. Jill stroked his hair and rested her ear on the back of his head.

"Don't worry, sweetie…"

"I'm such a loser…"

"No you're not" she soothed.

Koji rolled his eyes and walked out, "I'm going up the mountains. I'll be back later."

"Hold on! Maybe I should go" Jill said hurriedly.

Koji gave her a bitter look, "I'll be fine."

He left and she winced, feeling miserable. Cliff had his chin rested on the table and stared forward in a haze… She could not win…

* * *

Popuri stared at the Goddess Lake, wondering if the deity existed or not…she sighed and wandered around, not ready to return to the farm. Rick would yell at her and she'd have to see her mother waste away… she just didn't want to be there.

"Hello."

She jumped in shock and gasped, turning…Koji. He strode up near her and she felt her heart race. He tilted his head at her and laughed a little, airy and husky, before sitting on a rock nearby.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's-it's alright…" she whispered.

He smiled faintly as a fall breeze ran through his hair. She swallowed and tried to come up with some reason why she had to leave…

"You're lonely too, aren't you?" he suddenly said.

Her eyes widened and she stuttered, "Wh-wha?"

"…No, never mind. Just talking out loud" he chuckled, closing his eyes.

She stared at him…no, he knew… just…why did he look so familiar? He stood and sighed.

"I guess I should be getting back…"

She nodded absently and he blinked at her before kneeling down. She stared at him in confusion before he came to his feet, handing her a flower… she blinked at it and he smiled.

"See ya."

She gazed as he walked away before blushing…what a strange guy…

* * *

Cliff wandered towards the winery, scared out of his mind… why did he think this would work…? Duke hated his guts… but he swallowed and nodded, opening the door and entering the store. Duke's wife, Manna, looked up and smiled, looking a little forced.

"Hello…Cliff…"

"Um, hello, ma'am… I, uh, wanted to know…"

"Manna, that damn girl, being selfish enough to leave when I'm old and gray, too old to be doing all this work alone!" snapped Duke, stumbling in.

Cliff's eyes widened at the man who stared at him, dumbfounded, before glowering.

"And what do YOU want?!"

"I…uh…"

"Speak up!"

"Job! I, uh, I may cause you a lot of useless trouble now and then, but I am DESPERATE for work" Cliff said, hardly breathing.

"What?!"

"Now Duke…" said Manna slowly before staring Cliff over, "He's young…"

"And a pain in the ass!"

Cliff winced and shook his head, "I'm—I'm sorry, you're right. All the trouble I've caused you and to come back and beg for work, it's silly of me…I'll just be going."

"Wait, wait" halted Manna, curious.

"Y-yes?" murmured Cliff.

"Why suddenly do you need work…? You seemed happy just…um…"

"Freeloading" grunted Duke.

Cliff stifled his glower and swallowed, "I, uh…I…"

"Well?" Manna said, looking more anxious by the second.

"Jill! I…I want…to support Jill. I want to not be such a burden to her…" he sighed heavily.

Duke and Manna glanced at each other and Duke laughed incredulously.

"How ridiculous! Like I could believe such a thing!"

"Duke!" gasped Manna, hitting him.

Manna rushed up, suddenly taking Cliff's hands, startling him.

"Oh, to be young again! I miss it when Duke was so devoted to me!"

"What?! I still-" Duke started.

"A real man wanting to take care of the love of his life! Reforming and humbling yourself in order to take care of someone you care for, it's truly inspiring to see a youth like that! Jill's a lucky girl! But why does she need to be supported? The farms making plenty of money, I heard…oh wait! You don't want to be a dead weight on her, of course! How wonderful! Men are so useless these days!"

Cliff just stared at her, wide-eyed, nodding slowly as Manna just babbling on and on…

"Manna…" grumbled Duke, irritated.

"I say we give him work!" she finally finished.

"What?! How dumb can you get, woman?!" demanded Duke.

"Oh Duke, I'm sure he'll work to his fullest for you! Won't you?" questioned Manna.

"Of course…just give me one chance to prove myself and I'll be the best worker possible" Cliff said seriously.

"…"

"Oh, c'mon Duke, take a risk for once in your life" grunted Manna, placing her hands on her hips.

"Gah, fine! But if this comes back to bite me, I swear-"

Cliff bowed heavily, "It won't, I promise!"

Duke stared at him, shocked, "S-stop that, idiot…you can start tomorrow. 10 am sharp. Not a second later!"

"You got it! 10 pm!" Cliff said, cheerful as he ran out.

"AM!"

* * *

"Sounds like you signed a deal with the devil…" snickered Koji, digging out some tortilla chips.

"Oh well, alls well that ends well…" Cliff smiled happily.

"You must've begged like a dog" snorted Koji.

"Well, Manna heard my sentence long plea and was suddenly in love with me."

"Oh God…that woman…she'll talk you into insanity" groaned Koji, pulling out cheese.

"I know…she said a bunch of stuff and all I heard was…blah…and all I could do was stare at her and nod" Cliff shook his head, warming up some popcorn.

"Psh, I just stare" chuckled Koji, "But God forbid you give syllable long answer."

"Oh man, then it turns into a 2 hour conversation about how Zach is in love with Lillia, Won is a felon, Saibara and Ellen used to go out, and 'Barley' isn't Barley's real name…"

Koji laughed a little, popping a chip into his mouth, "Barley…that does sound a little suspicious."

"How about Basil? Something sounds a little off with that one…"

"Mm, Gotz? Sounds like some boss out of a video game" Koji pointed out, licking the cheese off his fingertips.

"Well, I can't really talk…Cliff" he snickered.

"Well, that's an actual name, not a spice or type of crop…and whatever a Gotz is."

Cliff snickered, "That guy…he hates me more than Duke does."

"That guy hates everybody. I just met him and he told me off. Something about 'Don't go into the mountains when it's snowing, you idiot!' and I'm thinking…uh, sure?"

Cliff chuckled, "His daughter and wife got killed in a blizzard on the mountain, I believe."

"Oh wow…that's sad…" Koji sighed softly.

"Still though, I heard that was a while ago. But then, I guess that would make anyone bitter" Cliff sighed, setting the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

Koji shifted through the DVDs and Cliff seemed to ponder.

"Oh yea, I love her to death but she has the most peculiar name….Popuri."

Koji froze suddenly and frowned back at him, "…Love her to death?

"That's my buddy! She sort of helped me and Jill hook up" sighed Cliff dreamily.

Koji groaned, "Oh…"

"Poor thing…her dad's been gone forever and her brother keeps her locked up in the farm like…like Repunzel or something."

"Rick, right…? I never liked him…"

"Yea, he's kind of a jerk…"

"…Is Popuri happy?" Koji asked suddenly.

"Huh? …Uh, dunno…" Cliff said, confused.

"Mm…how about 'Dawn of the Dead*'?" Koji said, abruptly changing the subject.

Cliff's eyes widened before snorting, "Why does Jill even OWN that piece of crap?"

"It was kinda lame…"

Koji sorted through further and sighed, "The Matrix?"

"We watched that last week…"

"Well, it's either the Matrix, Dawn of the Dead, or…"

"Or…?"

"Chick flicks…"

"Oi…"

"Wait, I have Blade."

"Sweet."

Popping it into Jill's DVD player, Koji stretched out on the couch and Cliff threw some popcorn in his mouth.

"You have a stubborn sister, by the way…"

"Do I?"

"She won't let me help her!" grunted Cliff.

"Yeah, that's my Jilly, headstrong…"

The door opened then, Jill entering with a weary look on her face.

"Hi guys…"

"Hey" they both greeted.

She glowered at the table and grunted, "What are you two eating?!"

"It's snacks!" protested Cliff.

"It's a heart attack waiting to happen!" she corrected.

Cliff pulled her into his lap and she squealed as he whispered into her ear.

"Chill out. Have some fun."

She pouted and blushed, "I'm sweaty…"

"You're fine" he insisted sweetly.

Koji rolled his eyes, "This is so sweet I'm gonna throw up…"

"Shut up, Ko-sama! I'm gonna change. I'll be right back" Jill replied, dashing away.

Koji glanced back at her before glancing at Cliff, "…Why don't I get the idea you're not going to tell her about the job…?"

"I won't until I'm sure it's permanent…"

Cliff wasn't going to promise his Jilly anything…not until he knew he was going to prevail.

* * *

Jill softly sighed as she woke, touching the area beside her where Cliff usually was, dead to the world around him. She frowned and opened her eyes when all she felt was sheet…Cliff wasn't there. Sitting up, she looked around the room and saw he wasn't there either. Yawning, she stretched and climbed out of bed, wandering into the living area. Maybe he got hungry, she told herself, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Good grief…can you say 'comb', Jilly?"

She jumped a little, glowering at Koji who was stretched out on the couch, reading the paper and drinking coffee. Rolling her eyes, she casually stroked her hair down from it's frizzled mess and looked around again. Cliff wasn't there either. She frowned and glanced at Koji. Wait…why was he up too? Koji slept until at least 12… she placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at her older brother, who was obviously playing innocent.

"Where's Cliff?"

"Who…?"

"Koji!" she snapped, punching him softly in the cheek turned to her.

"Oh, Cliff…he ran out to get you a present…something about he wanted to apologize for last night and he guesses it happens to all guys…"

She narrowed her eyes more at Koji and he snickered, "Seriously, I can't really say. He took off a while ago…"

She frowned, "Maybe he went on a job hunt again…I wish he'd take it easy. I don't mind taking care of him…"

"Well, he minds, Jill" said Koji, "He obviously feels like a burden. I can sympathize…"

She sighed and swung over the couch, landing on Koji's lap, causing him to grunt. She rested her head on his chest and pouted. Koji raised an eyebrow at her before rolling his eyes and patting her head.

"I wuv my Cliff" she whined.

"Of course you do…"

"He's not a burden…"

"No, no of course he isn't…"

"Cliff's my hero…he saved me when I couldn't find the grocery store…"

"…O-kay…"

She sighed and nuzzled into Koji's neck, his soft scent reminding her of how things used to be, back when she was content being comforted by her brothers… He wrapped his arm around her and sighed softly.

"I guess I'll have to do, since your beloved Cliff isn't here, right?"

She giggled and kissed his cheek, leaping up.

"I'll make breakfast….you just…sit there."

He snickered, "Such a harrowing task. How ever will I survive?"

She stuck out her tongue and skipped over to the kitchen, dancing around, clanging pots and pans as Koji occasionally glowered at her for being noisy. She giggled and blew him a kiss and he smirked, rolling his eyes before returning to reading. As she fried up the eggs, she tapped her chin.

"Ko-sama, you should really get out more."

"First you want me to stay in, now you want me to go out…make up your mind."

"I know, I know! But you're too young to be just sitting around here all day and night."

"Does that mean you'll let me go drinking…?" he said innocently.

"Nope."

"Gah…"

Flipping the eggs in the pan, she blinked cutely, "I mean, how about a date….?"

"OH NO, Jill, you're not hooking me up with anyone" said Koji immediately, his voice firm.

"But wait! She's really nice and she doesn't get to go out a lot!" Jill attested.

"Yay, is she claustrophobic?" Koji snorted sarcastically.

Jill grunted, scooping the omelet onto a plate, handing the steaming dish to Koji before returning to fix the tea. For as long as Jill could remember, Koji was anything but open to the idea of dating anyone. She wasn't sure what it was, actually. The strange thing was that he'd had many girlfriends before, he'd just…lost interest. Now, he wouldn't even deign to try to pick up women and God forbid anyone try to hook him up. Jill sighed. She just thought, well…

"Her names Popuri, she lives on the Chicken Farm. Y'know, the one I said helped me and Cliff get together."

Koji suddenly looked up, his eyes wide, seeming surprised. She blinked at him in confusion.

"What…?"

"…Popuri…? The pink-haired girl, right?"

"Yeah, that's her. Uh, she's kind of…ditzy, but she's really sweet and I think you'd like her!"

"…She wants to…?"

Jill winced as Popuri hadn't really said she wanted to go out, but…

"I'm sure she does!" Jill nodded rapidly.

"…Okay."

"…Okay?"

"Okay, I'll go out with her…but ONLY if she wants to. You are not to influence her in any way if she doesn't want to, got it?"

Jill squealed and Koji winced as she hugged his neck, almost causing him to drop the omelet.

"Oh my Gawd, this is so awesome! I'll tell her right away!"

"H-hey…" Koji said sheepishly, "No…uh, hurry. You should find Cliff…"

But Jill had ran back to her bedroom and returned almost immediately, dressed.

"I will! After I tell Pu!"

Koji sighed as his sister dashed out the door, finishing the omelet and setting the plate on the coffee table. He reclined backwards and stared at the ceiling blankly before he began to touch the pendent at his neck. It was half a heart…

* * *

Duke had always been disdainful of the blond boy who'd arrived in town about three years ago. He was nothing but trouble from the start, sneaking into his cellars and drinking his wine. Stealing his grapes and giving them to townspeople, saying they were gifts from Duke himself as the grapes weren't exactly from eating. And the boy didn't have a hard-working bone in his body…

Or so he thought.

He watched from afar, leaning against the fence, as Cliff picked grapes rapidly, his forehead drenched with sweat. Cliff had managed to pick nearly 20 baskets full to the brim of grapes. Duke raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. So that girl turned the boy around…what a miracle. There might be hope for him yet.

"Cliff" sang Manna, coming out of the house, "I brought some lunch for you!"

Cliff stopped, wiping his brow with his hand, and smiled.

"I'm fine…"

"Ugh, I can't have you out here, slaving away, without having something to eat! Here's a sandwich…and you finish it!"

Cliff nodded gratefully and ate the sandwich, apparently famished as he demolished it in no time. He glanced at his watch and frowned.

"Well, I guess I can continue…"

"No, no. It's far too late. Go home and rest" smiled Manna happily.

Cliff glanced at her before glancing at Duke. The man grunted.

"You did a good share of work today. You can go home…"

Cliff didn't move, however, and Duke growled, "I SAID-"

"That's fine, but…um…the…job?"

Duke's eyes widened and he glared off to the side before saying silently, "If, and only if, you do the same quality of work you did today EVERYDAY without slacking, will I give you the job."

A wide grin of excitement crossed Cliff's face and he bowed happily, "Anything for a job."

Duke grunted, hoping he wasn't making a mistake…Manna giggled and pulled out her coin purse.

"Here's some money for your trouble, dear. Buy something nice for Jill."

Cliff smiled sheepishly as she handed him his payment and dashed off, content. Duke stared after him, seeming amazed.

"The boy's been out here for nine whole hours and he's taking off as if he has all the energy in the world."

"He's a good boy and he'll be a good worker" Manna smiled.

"Perhaps…"

"And Duke…"

He glowered at her, feeling a lecture coming on but flinched back at the dark look on Manna's normally cheerful face.

"Don't you DARE turn that nice boy into an alcoholic like you. You've ruined far too many lives in the past and don't you dare do it to Cliff, you hear?"

Duke bowed his head and nodded. Pleased, Manna headed inside and Duke followed slowly. He only gave the workers he'd liked booze…he doubted he'd ever truly like Cliff…

Or so he thought.


	11. Confession

**Chapter 11** : Confession

* * *

Jill raised an eyebrow at Cliff who'd crashed out on the bed after taking a long shower. She sat down by his side and stroked his hair from his eyes, watching him breathe softly in his sleep. He looked absolutely exhausted…she leant forward and kissed him gently, pulling the blanket over him and turning the lights off. She stopped at the doorway, though, and glanced back at him. He couldn't have used that much energy looking for a job, could he…?

"Jill, I'm home" called a voice.

She closed the door and glowered at Koji who'd just entered. He looked entirely too innocent and she knew he'd went out and did something.

"Yagami Koji, where have you been?" she demanded.

"Yagami Jill, I have been wandering around the hot spring. I thought about getting in but I wouldn't give that Ann person the satisfaction of seeing my fabulous physique" he said, fluttering his eyelashes harmlessly.

She rolled her eyes but smiled, "Oh really?"

"Oh really."

He slammed down on the couch and glanced at the doorway, seeing the shoes that were there.

"Cliff's back?"

She frowned, glancing back at the bedroom, "Yea, and my poor baby's worn out…"

"Gah, 'my poor baby'…what happened to you, Jill? You sound so blond now."

She smacked Koji in the back of the head and he grinned, "I'm kidding!"

She grunted, "Yea, keep kidding. Maybe I'll go back and tell Popuri how you really are."

This effectively caught Koji's attention and he stared at her rather curiously.

"What'd she say…?"

Jill blinked at him before squealing causing Koji's eyes to widen. She leapt next to him on the couch and hugged his arm as he stared at her suspiciously. Jill couldn't believe that her conversation with Popuri had gone from her mind so quickly. She'd been hyped about it all day.

 _Jill rushed to Chicken Farm where Popuri was feeding the group of chickens, seeming unusually happy about something. Jill ran and grabbed her arm, dragging to her room without so much as a sound, shocking poor Popuri._

" _What's wrong?" Popuri asked, alarmed._

" _Popuri…I have a favor to ask…would you…go out with Koji?"_

 _Popuri's shoulders squared in shock and she squeaked, "Bu-but, Koji? Wh-what interest does your brother have in ME?"_

" _Oh my God, he never let's ANYONE hook him up and when he heard it was you…"_

 _Popuri blushed and nervously twiddled her fingers, "But…"_

 _Jill opened her mouth before shutting it, noticing Popuri had a lot of flowers around…Jill grimaced. Oh no, she didn't have someone else, did she…?_

" _Um, but…I'm sure he'd understood if you didn't want to" Jill offered, feeling disappointed._

 _Popuri whirled around quickly and gasped, "No!"_

 _Jill recoiled in surprised and Popuri whined, "I-I want to, but…Rick would have a fit."_

" _Who cares?" snorted Jill, grabbing Popuri's hands, "Just say you're over at my house, hanging out as usual."_

" _But…"_

" _C'mon, Popuri…"_

" _A-are you sure he wants to? I-I don't want him to feel forced…"_

" _He said the same thing about you so you both sound like you're made for each other."_

 _Popuri looked hesitant a moment longer before nodding, "I'll…I'll go out with him."_

"…She said yes?"

"Yup!" giggled Jill.

"…Oh…"

"…'Oh'? Nothing's wrong, is it?" she questioned nervously.

"No, no…I'm thrilled. I, uh, had just hoped…"

Jill blinked at him in confusion and he laughed reassuringly, standing up.

"So when's our date…?"

"Friday" she giggled, "And up to you to plan."

"That's two days…"

"And you better be a gentlemen, Koji. I know you" she grunted, staring at him firmly.

He waved a hand, dismissing her, "I know, I know."

Koji stretched and Jill's eyes dropped to his neck. Her brow furrowed at the necklace he wore, the silver half heart a little dull from many years. She frowned…where had she seen that before?

"Koji…where'd you get that necklace?" she asked slowly.

He stared at her a moment before smiling gently, turning away from her to walk towards the kitchen.

"Here, I'll make us something to eat."

She growled lowly as he just ignored her question. That necklace looked familiar to her but she couldn't place her finger on where she'd seen it elsewhere. Also, who owned the other half? And if it did belong to someone else…why was Koji going out with Popuri?

* * *

"Morning…" said a drowsy voice, wandering from the bedroom slowly.

Cliff had had a job at the young age of 12 back at home, working long shifts in the most unsavory of places. On top of that, his mother demanded he keep up his school work. Money had been low all the time back then. His father sent checks of varying degrees of money but none were ever high enough to get past the bills. Thus, Cliff worked to help buy his family groceries and supplies. And he wanted his sisters to have anything their little hearts wanted. He worked himself weary back then, up until the point his mother got a very nice paying job. He worked so hard because he wanted to give his family the best, be the man in place of his father…

So what exactly was he working for here?

"Cliffy-poo, I made you breakfast!" Jill sang from the kitchen.

A smile pulled at his lips. Jill, of course.

"You didn't have to do that…" he called, stretching as he sat at the table.

"I wanted to!"

He sighed and shook his head, rubbing the remainders of sleep from his eyes. He wondered if Jill had noticed that he hadn't been spending much time with her lately. Cliff sighed and tapped his fingers against the wooden table softly, shaking his head. He hoped she didn't think it had anything to do with her…

"Eat up" said Jill happily.

He looked up to smile at her appreciatively but instead he gawked. Wearing a deep cut halter top that was skin tight and showing a lot of cleavage, matched with the shortest pair of jean shorts he'd ever seen….

"J-Jill…?" he grinned nervously.

"What?" she said innocently, fluttering her eyelashes seductively at him.

He opened his mouth, finding it dry and wordless, and she squealed, standing up straight.

"Oh, the syrup!"

He watched, wide-eyed, as she skipped off to the kitchen, sauntering and swaying her hips with every step. He swallowed and shook his head. Now why did he get the idea she did think he wasn't interested in her anymore…? She returned, setting the syrup on the table and pouted.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I-"

"Oh, you don't want this, do you? What is it you want? Omelets? Sausage and eggs?"

"Jill-"

She started to take his pancakes away and he growled, taking the plate back. No one took his pancakes. Especially if they were blueberry. The aroma made his already ravenous stomach rumble and he sighed, pleased. Putting the plate back on the table, he glanced at Jill who was nervously gnawing on her lower lip. He chuckled at her, gesturing her closer to him.

"Come here" he said, his voice low and husky.

She swallowed and came to him and he pulled her to sit face forward in his lap. He kissed her gently and whispered.

"You're adorable, you know that?" he rumbled seductively.

She blushed and pouted, "Cliff…where have you been running off?"

He sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear, kissing her cheek, "I guess I should tell you…I found a job."

Her eyes lightened up and she gasped, "You did…?"

"Mm hmm. I've been working there since Monday…I wanted to wait to tell you until I was sure I was going to keep it."

She squealed, ecstatic, hugging his neck tightly and he chuckled, hugging her waist.

"I'm so happy for you! Where do you work?"

"Aja Winery."

He watched, surprised, at she looked at him in horror.

"Cliff! After-after Duke gave you so much trouble you're going to work for him!?"

"Anything…" he whispered, kissing her repeatedly, "For you."

"Cliff" she whined between kisses, "He's…working you…to death."

"I want to show him I'm a good worker, get on his good side, you know?"

"Cliff…" she murmured.

He stroked her soft downy cheek with the pad of his thumb, "It makes me happy."

She stared into his eyes and finally she sighed, taking his hand and kissing his palm.

"If it makes you happy…"

He smiled and nipped at her lips delicately, "Now…I like this little ensemble you have going…is this for me?"

She winked and kissed him fervently. He moaned and almost forgot about the food in front of him…. Suddenly, he felt a breath on the back of his ear.

"If you don't get your lips off my baby sister, I'll maim you…"

Cliff jumped and stiffened as Jill glared at her older brother. "Don't you have somewhere else you can be…?"

"Hmm, yea, but I just might stay. Make sure he won't do anything I don't approve of" Koji scowled at Cliff.

Cliff looked nervous as Jill grunted, "Go on and get to your date!"

"Fine, fine…just know this: big brother knows all."

He left silently and Cliff cringed, "Your brother scares me…"

"You two seem to get along when I'm not involved!"

"Exactly" sighed Cliff.

She rolled her eyes before sucking heavily on his neck, "Now where were we…?"

"Me eating my breakfast and heading off to work" he laughed.

"No!" she whined.

He grinned wider and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, Jill…I have tomorrow off…and we'll just stay in bed all day, if you know what I mean."

She blushed and smiled sheepishly at him, sliding off his lap. Starting to head towards the kitchen, she stopped and glanced back as Cliff ate. She loved Cliff…she loved that he wanted to support her.

Just why did she think working with Duke was a terrible idea?


	12. In the Flowers

**Chapter 12** : In the Flowers

* * *

 _Popuri giggled happily as her father threw her in the air one last time, kissing her cheek lovingly and whispering in her ear just how much he adored her. He sat her on the ground and turned to his son, patting his head and telling him to take care of the farm and, especially, his little sister and mother. And finally, he turned to Lillia, pulled her close and whispered to her that she'd finally be well…that everything would be okay. She sobbed but nodded into his shoulder before kissing him one last time before releasing him. Popuri didn't know then…she didn't know what his leaving meant._

 _A year later, Popuri found her heart ache. Her daddy had always been her hero, hadn't he? And he'd left her. She didn't have anyone to catch her when she fell anymore. Rick…Rick was just her irritating brother, not a hero. Her mother tried. Even at her young age, Popuri knew she did, but it just wasn't the same. For hours, Popuri sat by the window, transfixed, praying softly that her father would turn around that corner, return to her and mother soon. Lillia weakly came down the steps, starting to prepare herself some tea when she noticed Popuri, rooted to the window sill. The woman smiled softly and walked over, taking a seat beside her. Popuri spared her a glance before returning her gaze to the window._

" _What are you doing, dear?" Lillia finally asked after a few moments._

" _Waiting for daddy" she answered softly._

 _Lillia smiled sadly at her before pulling the young child into her arms. Popuri stared up at her before sniffing in her scent. Her mother always smelled like lilacs…her daddy loved that scent._

" _You love your daddy, don't you?"_

" _Uh huh…and I can't wait for him to come back! I'll show him the tooth I lost" she giggled childishly._

 _Lillia laughed, "I'm sure he'd love that…but y'know…you're his princess."_

 _Popuri blinked and nodded._

" _And every princess…has her prince, you know…" Lillia said vaguely, looking out the window._

 _Popuri frowned, "A prince?"_

" _Mm hmm, someone that will just sweep you off your feet…and love you."_

" _That's easy! Daddy's my prince" she giggled._

 _Lillia chuckled lowly and petted her daughter, "We'll see, dear, we'll see…"_

 _Popuri knew after a couple months that her daddy wasn't going to return anytime soon and it made her sad. But she told herself to cheer up, to be happy. Her daddy wouldn't want her to be sad. So currently, she was indulging in the summer winds, sweet with the scent of the sea. In the mountains, she wandered around, picking flowers for her mother. Her mother was bedridden because she'd felt much too weak to wake that day. These flowers would make her feel better. Humming a tune she'd heard her father and mother hum all the time, she stared happily at the bouquet she'd assembled. Suddenly though, she was knocked face forward, right on top of her flowers. She sobbed out in horror and her eyes welled and she heard laughter from behind her. Looking back, she found Rick and some of his friends…one of them looked as if they'd been the culprit to push her. Popuri flew to her feet, balling her tiny fists._

" _What'd you do that for?!"_

" _Aww, what's a little girl like you doing out here by yourself?" cooed one mockingly._

" _I'm picking flowers for mommy! She's sick!" Popuri declared, eyeing Rick for backup._

 _He simply turned his head, content to ignore her and she shuddered. They all laughed._

" _How cute!"_

 _Popuri felt her lower lip tremble and told herself not to cry. They weren't worth her tears…_

" _Your pretty little flowers won't make your mommy any better, stupid" commented one, his voice mean._

" _My mommy said that your daddy couldn't stand it anymore and left her and is never coming back" said another._

 _Popuri gawked and bit her lip, cheeks coloring with fury._

" _My daddy is coming back! He's-he's looking for a flower to cure my mommy!"_

 _They snorted, "Yea right. Why would he waste his time on something stupid like that? Like some flower would cure your mommy."_

 _Popuri felt like wailing, bursting into tears, not wanting to believe their bitter words. They didn't know. Daddy was a hero. He'd do anything for them. But her knees shook, too scared and weak to say anything. But…if daddy was a hero, why wasn't he protecting her now? She wept, balling, rubbing furiously at her eyes. They all laughed at her and Rick did nothing to stop it…_

" _Oh my…what's all this?"_

 _They all stopped laughing and turned towards the direction of the unfamiliar voice. They stared, stunned, at the boy. He was, perhaps, 10, and was looking at them with a rather bored expression. His silky brown hair was covering one of his chocolate colored eyes, his pale skin contrasting sharply with all his other features. Wearing a gray satiny looking dress shirt and a pair of black colored jeans, he definitely looked peculiar. No one from Mineral Town except adults wore anything that fancy…one of Rick's friends finally snorted._

" _And who are you?"_

"… _Doesn't matter" he said distantly._

 _This answer seemed to surprise them and Popuri stared at him, confused. Wha…? Pushing a strand of hair that had started to cover his exposed eye, he crossed his arms._

" _Now what is that to say to a little girl?" the strange boy questioned._

" _She's stupid anyway! A flower won't fix anything!" declared one._

 _The boy went silent then walked over to Popuri, kneeling next to her crushed flowers and carefully picking them up, his gaze fixed on them._

" _I don't know…flowers…flowers can surprise you."_

" _You're-you're just as stupid as she!" glared one._

" _Am I? I'm not the one standing around, picking on a little girl…I guess I am stupid."_

 _They all glared angrily at him before one demanded, "Are you making fun of us!?"_

 _He smiled lightly, standing, the flowers in his hands, "Now why would I do something like that?"_

 _They looked even angrier, Rick included. Popuri swallowed and stared meekly at the boy holding her flowers._

" _Those were for my mommy…she's sick. They're ruined now" she admitted to him sadly._

 _He stared down at her and frowned before returning his eyes to the flowers, his hands moving skillfully, doing something._

" _I'm sorry…if you want, I'll pick some more flowers with you" he offered._

 _She rubbed her eyes of the waning tears and stared at him, "You…will?"_

 _He smiled warmly, "Of course I will."_

" _You're…" started one of Rick's friends._

 _The stranger turned his head back, a dark look on his face._

" _Going to teach you a lesson. What right do any of you have? She's trying to do something nice for her mother and you push her down? And for what reason? I think you need to rethink who's stupid here" he growled._

 _They all looked stunned and one stuttered, "All-all of us together could clobber yo-you!"_

 _He smiled, a gloomy uninterested smile, "I'd like to see you try."_

 _They all backed away, quickly made excuses, and then ran off. Popuri blinked at this, not remembering ever seeing her brother's friends scared of anything. The boy sighed gently before kneeling in front of her. He dropped a little lower then her but not by much. She was a very short child… softly he dropped something over her head. He smiled softly at her._

" _There…now you look like a little goddess."_

 _She blinked and walked over to the edge of the Goddess pond and gasped. He'd strung the flowers together into a little crown. She giggled happily and turned back to him. He still smiled at her. He was nicer then the other boys in the village, she realized then._

" _You're nice!" she declared honestly._

 _He laughed sheepishly, "Not really."_

" _Uh huh!"_

 _He chuckled and she scurried next to him, staring up at him._

" _You'll still pick flowers with me?"_

" _Of course. I promised."_

 _She giggled, "Okay!"_

 _He knelt and started to pick the flowers. She stared down at him a moment before kneeling as well, gazing at the flowers before giggling._

" _By the way, I'm not a goddess!"_

 _He looked up, blinking his long eyelashes, "Oh?"_

" _I'm a princess!"_

 _His eyes widened and he smiled a smile that finally reached his eyes, lighting them up gently._

" _That you are."_

* * *

 _When Popuri returned home with a huge bouquet, she'd discovered Rick had ratted her out for talking to strangers. She pouted and told her mother he was the nicest stranger she'd ever met and Lillia sighed, giving her a bit of a lecture before smiling at the girl, thanking her for the flowers. Popuri proudly stuck her tongue out at Rick who rolled his eyes, making an excuse, and wandering to his room. Her mother sighed before reaching out and gently touching Popuri's crown of daisies._

" _Now what is this…?"_

" _He made it for me!" she giggled._

" _Oh did he?"_

" _I'm going to keep it forever!" Popuri squealed, rushing to her room, "And I'm going to make him cookies!"_

 _Lillia laughed lightly before sighing and weakly sinking into the couch. Rod…_

* * *

 _Popuri wandered around the mountains, starting to wonder if perhaps the boy had been some fantasy creature that had appeared as her guardian once. She had not thought to ask his name or where he came from. She sighed, irritated, and stared at the little bundle of chocolate chip cookies she held. She felt sad…_

" _Hmm…we meet again, princess."_

 _She leapt and turned around, feeling ecstatic. There he was again, a smile pulling at his lips. He was dressed in clothes similar to the other day except the shirt was open, a white shirt underneath. No one dressed like that but she kind of liked it. Everyone else looked like little kids. And his shirt felt nice, she'd learned the day before. Giggling, she held out the pink package with a deeper red ribbon around it._

" _I made you cookies!"_

 _He stared at her, surprised, "You didn't have to do that…"_

" _Uh huh! You saved me from those meanies and you picked flowers with me! Rick would never do that with me."_

 _He took the cookies slowly, giving her a shy smile, "Thanks."_

 _He opened the bundle slowly and took one of the cookies, taking a bite before nodding in obvious approval._

" _Who's Rick?" he asked after a moment._

" _He's my big brother and he's mean and annoying. He was with his friends yesterday, teasing me" she pouted._

 _A look of disbelief crossed his face, "You mean your brother let them tease you…?"_

" _Uh huh. I'm used to it" she nodded._

 _He frowned, apparently unimpressed, and sat in the cool green grass, patting beside him._

" _Come sit."_

 _She giggled delightedly and sat beside him, watching him eat the cookies. She stared at him for some moments before asking._

" _Where are you from?"_

" _Mm, the city…I'm here visiting my grandfather."_

 _She nodded and stared at his hair. It looked like one of her mother's nice satin dresses almost, shimmery and soft. Looking at him, she blinked her big red eyes innocently._

" _Can I touch your hair?"_

 _He glanced at her shocked, "Why?"_

" _Because it's really pretty!"_

 _He blushed, embarrassed, before nodding. She squealed happily before reaching out and stroking the soft hair from his eyes. He gazed at her a moment before murmuring._

" _I can't believe your brother would let anyone pick on you. I'd never let anyone pick on my little sister."_

" _Ricks a bad brother" she said absently, awed by his soft hair._

" _I guess…"_

 _She stopped her perusal of his hair and giggled, "You can be my big brother!"_

 _His eyes widened and he looked away, "Oh, I don't know…"_

" _Please? I don't have many friends…" she pouted._

 _He stared at her before sighing albeit smiling, "Alright…I guess…just for this summer."_

* * *

 _For that time, Popuri completely forgot about her father's absence, spending every waking second with her new companion. He was shy but bold, gentle but strong…he was Popuri's new hero, only second to her daddy. There were times when his grandfather told her that he couldn't come out and she'd go home, disappointed. But he'd come out moments later, smiling at her. She noticed on those days that he was extremely pale and tired, having to take rests every few minutes on their mountain visits. But she didn't mind. She didn't realize it then but maybe it was more being with him then actually doing anything. He listened to her better then anyone else and played with her, no matter how silly the game. He was fun… they ended up far in the mountains in a rather secluded spot where only Gotz or perhaps Basil's family would visit on occasion. She giggled, telling him this was where her castle was to be. He smiled and said she had good taste. One day, he lied in the sweet grass and flowers, closing his eyes. She stared at him as she jumped rope before stopping and kneeling close beside him. For the first time she realized on days like this, he looked exactly like her mother on bad days…she frowned._

" _Are you sick?"_

 _He opened his eyes partially, smiling delicately at her, "No…"_

" _Good" she sighed, lying on her stomach beside him, leaning on her elbows, "Because I'd be sad."_

" _Oh?"_

" _Mama's already sick…you can't be sick too…"_

 _He closed his eyes again and smiled a little wider, "I promise I won't be sick…"_

 _She gazed at him a little longer before sitting up and picking up some nearby flowers, idly putting them into his hair as he seemed to have fallen asleep. She giggled, inspecting her work. He looked pretty. He was the only boy she'd ever liked in any way, she realized. Not boring like her brother, not mean like the other boys in town, he was… she squealed and rested her chin on his chest. He opened his eyes again, revealing that he had most likely not been asleep._

" _Hmm?"_

" _You're not my big brother anymore" she declared._

 _His eyes widened, adding jokingly, "Tired of me already?"_

" _No! You're better then a big brother" she said haughtily._

" _Heh…I doubt it."_

" _Uh huh…you're a prince."_

 _His eyes widened a little more and he laughed sheepishly, "A prince, huh? Because you're a princess, right?"_

 _She just nodded happily and he chuckled, body relaxing a little more._

" _I'm no prince…princess."_

 _"I'm royalty. You have to listen to me" she said, crossing her arms._

 _He laughed softly, "But if I'm a prince, I'm royalty too…and I say I'm not a prince."_

 _She opened her mouth before clamping it shut and shaking her head._

" _That didn't make any sense!"_

 _He laughed again, "I know."_

 _He sat up and shrugged, "I don't know."_

" _Don't know what? Mommy said one day I'd find my prince" she said innocently._

 _He shot her a glance and he blushed, "I think she meant more like…Cinderella 'one day my prince will come' and I'm definitely not that Prince Charming person."_

 _She blinked rapidly, "I don't want Prince Charming, I want Prince-"_

" _Popuri!" screamed an irritated voice._

 _She pursed her lips, "Rick…"_

" _Mm, I guess I should be heading home…" he yawned._

 _She sighed, not wanting to leave, before scowling and pointing at him._

" _You're a prince!"_

" _Okay, okay, I'll be your prince for now…"_

 _She squeaked happily before skipping off, greeting the aggravated Rick who was saying something to her…she was just too content to hear a word of it._

* * *

 _Popuri hummed, dancing in the flowers, as he was drawing something. She had asked him to show her and he told her it was a surprise and he'd show her once he was done. She'd pouted but he'd seemed adamant on keeping it secret so she just skipped around, waiting as patiently as possible. He was engrossed in the picture and only looked up at her occasionally. But he looked up at her, curiosity in his eyes._

" _What are you humming?"_

 _She stopped and giggled, "It's a song my mommy and daddy sing around each other."_

" _Ah…it's catchy" he said, returning his attention to his work._

" _Daddy and mommy were so happy around each other. They'd sing and laugh and hug and…" she broke off._

 _He looked up again and raised an eyebrow, 'And'?"_

" _And kiss" she finished._

 _His eyes widened and he blushed, "Yeah, my parents do that too…when they're around."_

" _It looks icky" she wrinkled her nose._

 _He smiled, "I'm sure it's nice in some way or they wouldn't do it so much."_

 _She frowned and pondered this as he lifted his sketch, nodding._

" _It's as good as it's gonna get…" he murmured._

 _She squealed, "Can I see?"_

 _He nodded and she came and perched beside him. She gasped in surprise…it was…her? But instead of the overalls she wore, she was dressed in a poofy princess dress and a tiara. She was dancing in the flowers. It looked like…a photograph._

" _You DREW that?" she gasped._

" _Uh huh…"_

" _You're really good!" she exclaimed, awed._

" _You can have it" he said sheepishly, ripping it from his book._

" _Really? Yay!"_

 _He chuckled and she hugged the paper, putting it in the picnic basket she brought for them. She dashed back over to him and knelt as he leaned back on his palms. He gave her a doting smile and sighed._

" _Summer's almost over…"_

 _She stared at him, wide-eyed, before her lip trembled._

" _You're leaving, aren't you?"_

" _Huh…? I'm only visiting, princess…"_

" _You're-you're just like my daddy! You're-you're leaving me too!" she sobbed, rubbing her eyes and flying to her feet._

 _He winced and hugged her, "I'm sorry…"_

" _If you're sorry, you'd stay" she sniffed._

" _I-I can't…I have to get back to my family…" he said weakly._

 _She pouted and pulled away from him and he winced again._

" _I'd stay…if my family were here."_

" _Hmph."_

 _He sighed and rubbed his face wearily, "Popuri…"_

" _You're my prince. You can't leave" she said suddenly, her voice too reasonable._

" _Yea…but I said just for now…"_

 _She scowled deeply at him and he bowed his head, "I'm sorry…"_

" _No you're not!" she said angrily._

 _He looked away miserably before reaching out and picking a flower, staring at her through sad eyes, holding it out to her._

" _But…I am…"_

 _That feeling…she couldn't register it at that age…but she couldn't be angry with him. It just…melted away. She sulked at her inability to be mad with him anymore and took the flower, glaring at a tree._

"… _You'll come back?"_

" _I'll try…"_

 _She fell before him again, glowering but pushing her face against his chest._

" _You-you have to! You-you're a lousy prince! You're supposed to build a castle for me! And-and—"_

" _And marry you, right?"_

 _She felt startled and stared up at him. His deep chocolate eyes were too serious, too mature. She had to swallow before scowling._

" _Th-that's silly…"_

" _Is it?"_

" _Of-of course. We're not old enough!"_

" _How about…I come back later then?"_

 _She stared at him in disbelief before looking away, "…I dunno…maybe daddy will be back by then."_

" _I'd never take the place of your daddy, princess."_

 _She sighed and looked down at him._

" _Would we have to do all that gross stuff when we're married?"_

 _He blinked, "Gross stuff?"_

" _Yea…like…kiss…"_

 _He laughed, "I don't think it's so bad. We'd have to kiss at our wedding."_

 _Her nose wrinkled and he stared at her before closing his eyes and smiling._

" _Why don't we try it? If you don't like it, we don't have to."_

 _She stared at him, stunned, "K-kiss you?"_

" _Mm hmm…"_

 _She swallowed and looked around, nervous, "But…"_

" _No ones around…" he assured, "And a princess is supposed to kiss her prince…and her fiancé."_

 _She pouted and her cheeks pinked a little, "Fine! But you can't tell anyone."_

" _Our little secret" he nodded._

 _He closed his eyes and she winced, leaning forward slowly against his face. She clenched her eyes shut tightly, telling herself it was only for a second. Tilting her head a little, she pressed her lips chastely against his. Surprised, she didn't find it was that bad…his lips were warm, soft, comforting…She pulled away after a moment and his eyes were still closed. He opened them after a couple moments and smiled, his cheeks rosy._

" _I didn't think it was that bad…"_

 _She giggled in agreement and then blinked at him innocently, "You have to kiss me before you leave…then I won't be angry at you."_

 _He looked embarrassed, "Of course…anything for the princess."_

* * *

 _He was near transparent…lying on his back outside, barely able to get much farther then the tree beside the small chicken coop, he let out strangled breaths. Popuri knelt by him, not able to hold back her tears. Grabbing his hand which was cold and clammy, she wept into it._

" _You ARE sick!"_

" _I'm fine…just tired" he said, his voice weak._

" _You should be in bed…I'll take care of you" she sobbed, "I won't let anything happen to you."_

 _He smiled wearily before slowly reaching into his pocket and pulled something out. She blinked at the charm…it was a heart, broken in half._

" _I couldn't find a ring" he explained, his voice breaking._

" _That's okay…"_

 _He sat up, groaning, and she stared at him, worried. He smiled at her, though, and took the charm, his hands shakily stringing it through a chain. He leant forward, hooking it around her neck, whispering._

" _I'll keep the other half…so I'll always remember my promise…"_

 _She stared at the silver charm and looked at him, watching him struggle to put his around his own neck. She took it from his fingers and hooked it._

" _I'll remember too…"_

 _He smiled, nodding. She blinked at him and she felt her eyes well again. He looked frail, sickly…like he was dying. How could she not notice? He looked at her sadly._

" _Please don't cry…"_

 _She felt the tears run down her face and he pushed forward towards her and closed his eyes._

" _Please…" he whispered, pleading, as he came closer to her._

 _Suddenly his grandfather yelled after him, demanding what he was doing out of bed and he sighed, smiling at her tiredly before wandering back into the house, waving at her. She waved back and held the charm, still warm…when he closed the door, she felt her throat clench and she didn't understand why…_

 _A couple days later, he was sent back home, in terrible condition. She'd wept more then when her father had left when she found out. She was heartbroken and didn't know it…but…she stared out at the stars one night, remembering the once they'd sat in his grandfather's yard, staring up at the constellations. Everything reminded her of him, her prince. She trembled and clutched their promise in her hands, the half heart…her prince…_

" _Koji…"_

* * *

Popuri woke, startled, her stomach full of butterflies. Touching her lips, her fingers trembling, she whispered.

"He-he can't be…my Koji?"

But on some level, she'd known. She stared straight ahead, dazed for a moment, before laughing, shaking her head. How silly…prince… she climbed out of bed, stretching and rubbing her eyes. She glanced at the flowers on her desk and blushed, a smile curling her lips. Leaning forward, she sniffed the fragrant bloom and sighed. The flowers he left for her everyday though…that was like her prin—Koji… she stood up straight and giggled a little, hugging her arms.

" _My brother…he's kind of weird some times…if he's mean to you, tell me and I'll kick his butt"_ Jill had said.

Mean…? She frowned and started to go through her closet. Koji had been the nicest little boy in the world…but people did change, didn't they? He was gorgeous, almost to a fault, and she knew that sometimes got to people's heads… she found a black ruffled skirt and a flirty top that showed off 'too much' in Rick's opinion. She snorted. A turtleneck showed off too much in Rick's opinion so it didn't matter. She brushed her hair, feeling nervous. Her date started soon…what would they say to each other? What was there to say? Did _he_ even remember her? She sighed and stood, deciding she'd only know if she went. Wandering down the steps, her mother looked up from sipping her cup of tea and smiled.

"Why, you look nice. Where are you going?"

"Um…just…out" she laughed carefully.

"Oh? Well, have fun."

"That's ALL you're going to say to her! She looks like-like- a tramp!" declared Rick, dropping the newspaper he'd been reading angrily.

Popuri glared at him, an expression caught between hurt and anger. Lillia scolded him.

"Your sister looks like no such thing! Apologize!"

"No way. Isn't it obvious, mother? She's going on a date with some punk" he grunted.

Popuri ignored her fast heartbeat and glowered, "Am not. I'm going to hang out with Jill and Cliff."

"…Jill and Cliff" Rick mumbled, his voice vague.

She propped her hands on her hips, "Yea, Jill and Cliff. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Have fun, sweetie" smiled her mother, "And don't forget about your prince."

Popuri blushed and Rick scowled, "Mother!"

Popuri quickly rushed out before an argument ensued. Stupid Rick…he'd been protective of her when she started to mature, saying she was bound to end up with some…beatnik, as he put it. She rolled her eyes. Whatever…Jill had called the night before, seeming a little glum.

" _He's taking you to the MOUNTAINS. How…romantic."_

 _Popuri laughed, "Well now, didn't you and Cliff connect in the mountain?"_

 _Popuri could tell she was blushing and giggled._

"In the mountains…" she sighed gently.

Walking quickly, staring behind her to make sure a certain brother wasn't following, she reached for the necklace she'd worn, comforted by a promise that was made so long ago. But could she really expect things to be the same as they were in those days? She wasn't a little girl anymore, contrary to popular belief…Koji might've been her prince then, but what about now? Things just weren't that simple…

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Popuri jumped and turned around, surprised. Koji…his hair swept away from his eyes, he smiled lightly. She blushed, gulping a little.

"I, uh…was…just…y'know."

"Of course" he chuckled.

His dark eyes danced up and down her body and she stiffened as they seemed to stop on her chest. Yea, people did change, didn't they…?

"Like what you see?" she questioned in a mock- sweet tone.

He blinked rapidly before looking up at her with a grin then winked. She gaped as he walked around and pursed her lips, suddenly feeling like this was a bad idea…

" _Well, I'm sure he got a nice view but remember what else is in that area?"_ her mind pointed out.

She frowned then gasped, looking down. The necklace…swallowing, she shook her head. When had she become so cynical? He looked back at her, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You coming? I set everything up here."

She nodded and quickly followed him as he walked forward. She was stunned when they arrived. Their… 'spot'. She watched in awe at the area she never visited anymore. More flowers had grown and a willow tree had bloomed, making the area look like almost enchanted. Koji sat on a blanket spread out and waved a hand, gesturing for her to come sit. Her cheeks pinked a little but she wandered over, sitting in front of him.

"You sure Jilly didn't manhandle you into this?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh no! I-I mean, uh, did she 'manhandle' you?" she questioned nervously.

"Not at all" he said casually.

She watched him dig through the basket. His dark brown locks still looked like perfect silk and shined brightly in the sunlight. He was still rather pale, compared to Jill, but in an entirely endearing way. His eyes glowed, mysterious and secretive. She winced and looked away before he noticed she was ogling. He pulled out sandwiches and fruit and drinks before grabbing an apple, lying on his back.

"It's gorgeous in fall…all the leaves are changing colors…so different" he mused, seeming like he was in his own world.

She reached out and took a pear, blushing, "Yes, it's nice…"

"Hmm…" he murmured, staring at her.

She flushed and pushed a loose hair behind her ear, "Something wrong…?"

"…Nothing" he sighed, continuing to eat his apple.

She nodded and they ate in silence for a while before he started to lick the sticky syrup off his fingers. She swallowed hard and blushed…the way he darted his tongue out…she squealed, covering her flushed face.

"I'm such a perv!"

…Did she just say that aloud? He laughed though and looked at her.

"Princess…?"

Her heart jumped at the name he used to use for her, parting her fingers to look through at him. His eyes were soft, gentle…

"Want me to lick your fingers too?"

She squealed, recovering her face and he laughed more.

"I'm kidding. I wouldn't do that…" he closed his eyes, opening one, "…Unless you want me to."

She pouted, blushing heavily, "Your sister told me to tell on you if you were bad…"

His eyes sparkled, "Jilly can't tell her big bubby what to do."

She chuckled, getting the idea that that was true on some level. Koji used to speak lovingly of his younger sister back home, how much he missed her, and how he couldn't wait to see her. To think he was speaking of Jill…

"Jill's a sweet girl" Popuri commented, grabbing a sandwich.

"Yup, that's my Jilly…" he nodded, sipping some juice, "But that Cliff…she's turned my innocent baby sister into…not my innocent baby sister."

Popuri giggled, "But aren't they cute together?"

He blinked and sighed, "I guess…but it's still odd. Jill…well, she wasn't a people person as a teenager so she never brought any boys home. I'll never forget how much I wanted to throttle Cliff when he walked over and put his arm around her like that…but oh well, Jill…she's really happy with him and I couldn't ever take that away from her. I'm understanding like that."

She snickered, "Cliff told me you threaten him on a daily basis."

"Well, I'm not _that_ understanding…"

She laughed, "But think of Cliff. You interrupted their…bonding."

He shivered, "There's some things I really don't wanna know…I hear them sometimes and it bothers me to death…"

She played with a ruffle on her skirt, "You didn't have girls around back home…?"

"Nah, I'm a virgin."

Her eyes widened at him and he blinked before rolling his eyes around, "Well…sort of."

She smirked, "I'm not surprised."

"Nope, the playboy thing is all my twin…I'm too innocent for that" he sighed airily.

She giggled before her eyes widened, startled, "…You have a twin?"

"Yup, Nelly. We're identical…Jill has a twin too, y'know? My mom was just special like that."

"…There's another Jill?"

Koji laughed, "Yeah, Tony."

"…Weird. I guess I don't know her well" sighed Popuri.

He gazed at her, "Does that bother you?"

"…A little" she whispered, gazing into his eyes.

He just stared at her and she looked away, blushing.

"…You're my Koji, aren't you?" she whispered silently.

He closed his eyes, opening them partially to stare up at the afternoon sky.

"I thought you didn't remember me."

"I, uh…I did…just thought…it was a dream. I stopped believing in things like that" she muttered.

He turned over onto his stomach and looked at her, eyes curious, "Things like what?"

"Good things" she mumbled, "Good things don't happen. At least, not to me."

His eyes softened and he slowly reached up, cupping her cheek in his hand. She stared at him before she felt tears well in her eyes…she was crying…why? His feminine eyelashes veiled his eyes as he stared at her lips.

"I was lonely without you…"

Popuri sniveled, nodding, "I…I missed you…I just wasn't sure what I missed…"

He chuckled lowly before he looked up, his eyes glowing, "I'm here now…I promised, didn't I?"

She turned her face in his hand, kissing his palm. She gasped as he shoved her onto her back and carefully lied on top of her. Blushing, she stared up at him, his face impassive before slowly leaning forward, his lips a centimeter away from hers.

"I promised to kiss you before I left, didn't I…? I don't break my promises…"

She breathed, her heart pulsating, "I…"

He shushed her gently and pressed his lips against hers, using his tongue to prod her lips apart. She blushed as he kissed her fully, tenderly…closing her eyes slowly, she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair…Koji…

"KOJI!"

Koji's eyes widened and he pushed away, shocked. Popuri looked up, flustered. There behind them stood no other but Cliff and Jill. Jill looked furious.

"I-I should've known! How could you do this to one of my friends?!" snapped Jill.

Koji sat up, glowering lightly, "Jill, I am-"

"I expect this from NELLY, not you!"

"This isn't-"

"You don't even KNOW her!"

Koji pursed his lips and mumbled, "Why are you here…?"

"I thought me and Cliff could join you on a nice double date…" she grumbled.

Koji glanced at Popuri who was flustered and couldn't find anything to say… she should've stuck up for them, said something… but she was speechless. The look Koji gave her broke her heart though and he finally smiled, standing up.

"Well, that's a great idea. But I think I've worn myself out and all…here, the three of you enjoy."

He stalked away and Popuri winced, coming to her feet.

"W-wait, Koji!"

But he didn't stop, obviously upset, and Popuri bit down on her trembling lip. What had she done…?

"And you…you let him kiss you" Jill shook her head.

Popuri turned back and scowled at Jill. She ruined their date…

" _She's really happy with him and I couldn't ever take that away from her…"_

Unfortunately it seemed that Jill couldn't return that sentiment. Cliff suddenly cleared his throat and Jill glanced at him.

"What?"

"Isn't that your brother's necklace?"

Jill blinked and Popuri gasped, staring at the choker lying on the blanket. She felt herself sob.

"N-no! He promised!"

Running over, she scooped up the necklace and ran down the path past the confused Jill. He couldn't be that angry, she thought, wept. He was…was going to rescue her, right?

* * *

"…Popuri has the other half to that necklace" Jill gasped, suddenly figuring it out.

"Yup…" Cliff sighed, sitting on the blanket, "And you…messed up their little love connection."

"I-I didn't know! How was I supposed to know that they knew each other?!" she sobbed, coming to sit beside him.

Cliff shrugged and Jill hugged her knees, staring up at the sky.

"You know…Koji came here once when we were little. Mom thought the country air would do him some good. Koji…Koji didn't want to live back then. He didn't have anything that, I guess, gave him reason to… he was so sick, so close to death. And he came back from here, closer to death then before but…but he'd…he'd touch that necklace, smile, and push on…" Jill gasped, "…And…and it's Popuri, isn't it? The one that-that kept him going…"

"Wow…to be that devoted at such a young age. Weird…" Cliff murmured.

"I have to fix this!" Jill whined, coming to her feet.

Cliff sighed and picked up the picnic basket before giving her a grin, "I think you should let them be, Jilly…I'm sure they'll make up."

"What…?"

He just smiled.


	13. Making Up

**Chapter 13:** Making Up

 **Author's Note:** You're literally better off just reading this on the other host if you're looking for the full lemon and stuff because it has been cut to bits.

* * *

Jill had wandered around with Cliff for awhile, after he told her that they should give Popuri and Koji some space. However, Cliff had gone off for a bit to 'run some errands', leaving her to amuse herself. So then, she just decided to go home…she really wanted to apologize to Koji.

"Who would've thought…? I mean, it was weird that he agreed, but…" she sighed.

Walking into the farmhouse, she gasped, her heart racing. Koji was flat out on the ground by the coffee table, his legs pointed towards her. Thinking the worst immediately, she rushed to him, sobbing.

"Ko-sama, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

She jumped back a little when Koji's head immediately popped up and he gave her a strange look, his eyes filled with irritation and…guilt?

"Am I…? Yes, I'm FINE" he grumbled, ducking his head back down again.

"W-what are you doing?! You scared the hell out of me!" she snapped.

He stood, crossing his arms and glared. His hair was disheveled, he looked exhausted, and he looked just plain miserable if not a little angry. She frowned.

"What's wrong…?"

"…I…I lost my necklace" he mumbled sadly.

"Your…? Oh, Ko-sama! Popuri has it! She-she was upset and thought you threw it off because you were angry with her" Jill quickly explained.

He looked relieved, "The clasp was wearing out…I'd never throw it off because I'm angry…"

"Koji, I…you and Popuri, I mean, I didn't-"

"I promised Popuri I'd marry her" he said vaguely, sinking into the couch.

"…What?" she blinked, then laughed, "Oh, but you were kids then and-"

"I want to keep my promise" he insisted.

"…But Koji, you-you can't marry Popuri just like that! You haven't known her in her adult years or anything! Who knows if you're even still compatible!"

"For years, there were only a few things that made me really smile… you guys…and that was about all…but…she made me happy while I was here, no matter how bad off I was" he murmured, ignoring her.

"But Koji…she was a little girl. Little girls…they're just…like that" she mumbled, trying to bring Koji to his senses.

"She…she was such an optimistic little girl. I wonder what happened…?"

"Koji, are you-"

He stood suddenly and smiled vaguely at Jill, patting her head and walking towards the door. She turned quickly and scowled.

"Koji, where are you going?!"

"I'm going to go see Popuri…"

"Koji…"

Koji turned to her, his eyes sad, "Don't try to stop me, Jilly…"

She stared at him before bowing her head and sighing, "…I won't, Koji. I know she's important to you, no matter how weird that is to me…and…I'm sorry for ruining your date. Really…"

He finally smiled truly and walked out the door. Jill stared after him before clutching her heart, which grew heavy and ached…why…did it feel like…she was losing her strength?

* * *

Popuri stared out at the night sky, her eyes red and swollen. She buried her face into her windowsill, shaking her head.

"I…I can't believe I messed everything up…maybe…maybe I'm just not _meant_ to have a happy ending…" she whimpered.

Looking up, she choked down a sob and stared at Koji's discarded necklace. She pulled it against her lips and closed her eyes, feeling the need to cry again. To think, he'd even remembered to keep his promise…to her, some silly little country girl. Koji could have whoever he wanted if he truly desired. And yet, he waited around for her. And in the end, she couldn't even stick up for him…for them. She didn't deserve him…

"I believe that's mine, princess."

She jumped back away from the window at the unexpected voice, her heart throbbing. Sitting in her window was Koji, looking at her through concerned eyes. She quickly cleared her throat and came to her feet, but her mouth was too dry to form words…

"Oh man…you don't really think I just ditched my necklace, did you…? After all these years. That'd be…well, dumb of me" he sighed, pushing into her room.

She swallowed the lump that was keeping her from speaking and finally was able to get out in a whisper.

"I'm sorry…"

He stared at her before shaking his head, "For what…? Look, I was irritated, but I wasn't mad, really. You have nothing to apologize for."

"I just thought…you took off…"

"I don't know. Something about Jill coming and destroying our date just kind of bothered me, is all…"

Her hands trembled, nervous, as she slowly held the necklace back out to him.

"I'm-I'm happy you aren't mad…and don't…want to get rid of this…b-but you should go. If-if Rick caught you, he'd-he'd have a fit" she stuttered.

He gazed at her, his eyes mysterious and full of rampant emotions. He took the necklace in one hand, catching her fingers in the other. Her heart skipped a hundred beats and she felt herself stiffen as he brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"…Screw Rick, right…? I'm here to save you, remember?" he whispered, his breath tickling her hand.

 _Author's Note: In compliance with 's rules, this section has been removed. You can find the full chapter on Archive of Our Own._

* * *

Jill was too distraught to just sit around after Koji left. That feeling was too unsettling to her and she had to get out of the house. So she walked around town for a bit before Harris and some of the other police harassed her for being out 'so late' though it was apparently okay for everyone else to be out. She hated people sometimes… she sighed when she walked into the farmhouse, standing in the middle of the living room for a moment. She decided to see if Koji had returned yet. She knocked on his door and after receiving no answer, she very slowly pushed it open…nope, not home yet. She groaned and shook her head. Retrieving a necklace couldn't have taken THAT long, right…? Shaking her head again, she walked towards her bedroom, weary. And where was Cliff…? Opening her door, she squeaked.

 _Author's Note: In compliance with 's rules, this section has been removed. You can find the full chapter on Archive of Our Own._

* * *

Jill woke up, startled. Cliff was gone…? It was Sunday! Grumbling, she sat up and looked around, just to make sure he hadn't just woken up before her. But after a moment of searching, she was certain that he'd gone off to work. She pouted and crossed her arms. Only Duke… she blinked towards the guest room and winced. She'd gotten so caught up in Cliff last night she forgot to see if her brother had even returned. Sighing, she walked over and knocked gently at his door. She heard mumbling before silence ensued and she rolled her eyes. Pushing the door open carefully, she looked around and frowned. Her brother was sprawled out on the bed on his stomach, his sheets wrapped haphazardly around his hips. He was sleeping heavily, his lips softly parted and his breathing a little louder then usual. Raising an eyebrow, she cleared her throat.

"Ko-sama?"

His eyes fluttered open for half a second before closing again. She rolled her eyes again and decided she'd just wait until he woke up. But she heard the bed creak and turned back. He'd lifted his head, looking around in an entirely disoriented manner. Licking his lips, he rubbed his eyes and stared at her sleepily.

"Jill?" he rasped.

"Oh, um, hey…sorry to wake you. I was just checking on you…" she laughed, feeling nervous for some reason.

"Oh…"

"Long night?" she questioned casually.

He blinked and shook his head before dropping it back on his pillow, hugging it.

"Yea, something like that…"

"You and Popuri made up, right?"

"…You could say that."

"…Koji" she grumbled.

He just sighed and closed his eyes, appearing to go back to sleep but asked a moment later.

"Where's your little boyfriend?"

"I know you're changing the subject but he's at work" she muttered.

Koji lifted his head a little again, squinting, before glancing at his calendar on the wall. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing in this town is open on Sunday barely…why would a vineyard?"

"I'm not sure…" she sighed.

He shook his head once more and turned on his back, staring at the ceiling. After a moment, he groaned and rubbed his face.

"I should call Nelly…although, he hasn't gone out of his way to call me either…"

She frowned before musing that herself, "Tony was rather ticked off last time I saw him…maybe I should give him a call too."

"Uh huh…after I use the phone, baby girl."

"It's _my_ phone though" she countered.

"I am _paying_ rent. So I'm just as entitled to the phone" he pointed out.

"Well…" she started, before dashing from the room.

She squealed when she heard Koji on her heels. He caught up with her and snatched her off the ground with one arm and grabbed the phone with the other. She pouted and whined.

"You're mean."

"I am" he grinned, dialing.

Placing the phone to his ear, he grunted.

"Nice to talk to you too."

He went silent for a moment before rolling his eyes, "No, I didn't forget you existed…uh, no. No…whatever, no."

"Give me that!" giggled Jill, shaking her head, "Mr. Negative."

"I'm Mr. Negative because I'm talking to Mr. Idiot Question."

She giggled again and placed the phone to her ear, watching Koji go off to get coffee.

"How do you put up with him?" sighed Nelly.

"He's _your_ twin."

"Yeah, true, but still."

She chuckled before glancing back to see if Koji was listening. He was gathering things in the kitchen, apparently going to make breakfast. Jill casually walked into her bedroom and blinked.

"Nell, did Koji ever mention meeting a girl here…?"

"In Mineral Town? No…why?"

"Because he met this girl…a really, really long time ago and he's like, madly in love with her. It worries me because he wants to marry her and stuff and he only knew her that summer and they were really young and-"

"Woah, woah…what?"

"Koji wants to marry this girl he's known a season."

"…Koji…married….?"

"Ugh! Not the married part, the season part!"

"And I mean the married part, and not the season. This is Koji we're talking about. If he can find someone he's that serious about right away then I think it means something."

She sat on the edge of her bed and thought for a moment, "You think so…?"

"I know so. Now, the marriage thing though."

"I can see Koji married. With kids and stuff."

"KIDS?!"

She rolled her eyes but grinned, "Nelly…"

"I have to meet this person who has Koji ready to tie the knot this early…and KIDS."

"He has never mentioned kids before! I'm just saying."

"Meh…I'll see you later."

She blinked, "What do you mean 'see you-"

But he was already gone and she cringed. What had she done…? Walking back into the kitchen, she wandered over to the kitchen and watched Koji flip pancakes.

"Done talking about me?" he said suddenly.

She blinked innocently, "I was only telling him about Popuri."

Koji faltered and stared at her incredulously, "Say wha?"

"I told him about your little infatuation with Popuri…it's cute. I think he's coming around today too."

He gawked before shaking his head, grumbling, "I can't believe—ugh…if _ **I**_ had talked to Nelly, that wouldn't have happened."

She just sighed and sat down, resting her head in her arms.

"I know…I miss Cliff."

"Weren't you just with him?"

"Uh huh…but we didn't have much time together. We barely-"

"Woah, stop RIGHT there, sister. I'm about to eat" he mumbled, disgusted.

She rolled her eyes as he handed her a plate and stared at him before smirking.

"I know you…you and Popuri probably did something."

He blinked at her slowly before stuffing his mouth and saying something. She smirked more.

"Uh huh…"

He swallowed and waved his fork at her, "I'll have you know, it was very one-sided. She fell asleep."

Jill grinned, "Losing your touch, onii-san?"

He snorted, "More like I put it on her."

She snickered and continued to eat, watching as Koji began to daydream. Maybe it wasn't the season thing that bothered her…just knowing that Koji would have someone important to him, someone he'd love possibly more then her and the family…? She sighed.

"Koji?"

"Hmm?"

"If…if you do marry Popuri, would you stay here…if she wanted?" she questioned slowly.

His eyes widened and he cleared his throat before pondering, "I probably would…and it'd probably end up that way, with her mother being sick and all."

Jill winced before pushing her eggs around her plate, "That's what I thought…"

Koji patted her head, standing and walking towards the kitchen with his plate.

"Don't worry about that right now, sweetie…I'm not going to rush anything with Popuri. And that's very far off."

"Okay…"

But still…

* * *

"Whoo! We're visiting Jill in party central!" Shawn sang out in the sleepy streets of Mineral Town.

"Oh yea, it's jumpin' all right…I can hardly contain myself" smirked Nelly.

"How does Jill put up with this place?" grumbled Tony.

"Her Cliffy-poo, duh" snorted Nelly, rolling her eyes.

Tony looked fairly disgusted and Shin sighed, rubbing his face. He'd thought this had been a bad idea, all of them just visiting on such short notice. Jill already had to put up with Koji at the moment. Worse…

"Koji prolly hates me!" sobbed Keiba.

Keiba had tagged along.

"Koji doesn't hate you, Keiba" sighed Nelly.

They were coming closer to the farmhouse, silence having fell among them. Nelly hadn't thought to keep this sudden Koji-infatuation secret until it was a little too late. After that, EVERYONE wanted to come, even their mother. Luckily, she had to finish some things but swore to come next time. It was weird to all of them, Koji wanting a relationship. Koji was a playboy but not really…if it suited him at that moment, he'd get what he wanted with no strings attached. But… _marriage_? Nelly shook his head, the idea scaring him the more he thought about it.

Looking up, he was surprised to see a girl, peeking around a post into Jill's farm. From behind, Nelly saw that she had strangely pink hair. She was wearing a short red skirt and a corset on top of a white ruffled shirt…he wondered what she was doing.

"Hey" he called, careful not to scare her too much.

She jumped and quickly whipped around. Well, he thought the pink hair was weird…she had red eyes. But she looked kind of cute if not for those weird attributes. She visibly swallowed and tapped her toes against the ground, staring up at him.

"H-hey…"

"What are you doing…?"

"Um…"

She was quite red in the face and Nelly raised an eyebrow before it dawned on him. He quickly waved a hand.

"No, no, I'm not Koji. I'm his brother."

Enlightenment filled her face and she oddly became more comfortable.

"Oh…that explains it…"

Shawn tilted his head, frowning, "Why are you staring into the farm?"

"Huh…? I-I was just…um…looking for Jill" she mumbled, sheepish.

They all glanced at each other before Nelly cleared his throat, "Jill, huh…?"

"Y-yeah, but I, uh, better be going. N-nice meeting you!"

She quickly dashed off and they all looked after her. Shin sighed, scratching his head.

"Now what was that?"

"Dunno…" Tony commented.

Nelly shook his head and crossed over into the farm, knocking on the door. No answer came though and he rolled his eyes. He had the strange feeling he was being avoided…

"Koji, I KNOW you're on the other side of this door" he called, snorting.

"…"

"Yeah, you can't use your silence on me, dork. Let me in."

The door opened and Koji was in the doorway, his eyes narrowed on Nelly who just smiled smugly.

"Oh, and look? You have the dream team with you" Koji grunted sarcastically.

"You're in a pleasant mood" sighed Shin.

"I could kill Jill for this" he grumbled, walking away from the door.

But Keiba beamed through the crowd and tackled Koji, who, with a pronounced grunt, barely kept his balance.

"Koji! I'm sorry!" he sobbed.

"Sorry for what?" said Koji, bewildered.

"I got you kicked out of school!"

"Are you STILL on that? Jeez, I've been over it" Koji rolled his eyes.

Keiba sniveled and Jill glanced out of her bedroom before skipping out.

"Hi guys!"

"Jill…you're looking more blond every time we come" blinked Nelly.

She stuck out her tongue at them, crossing her arms over her chest. Tony grumbled and she smirked at him. Finally he muttered.

"So…how's it going?"

"Good…"

"That's great…"

"Uh huh…"

"You two suck…" Nelly cut in with the same drab voice they were using.

Tony sighed and Jill giggled, rushing over and hugging Tony. He looked distinctly embarrassed and sheepish.

"Why are you always hugging me…? You never hug me…"

"Well, I hug you now!"

"So…where's this girl?" questioned Nelly.

"Girl…?" Koji blinked, rolling his eyes.

"Yea…girl" said Nelly, raising an eyebrow at his twin.

"What are you talking about? I'm gay, duh…"

Jill stifled laughter when she saw them all stiffen, except Nelly, who snorted.

"Shut up. You're as about as gay as I am and you know it."

"Coming out of the closet, Nel?"

Nelly narrowed his eyes and Koji laughed, turning on his heel. Rolling his eyes, Jill disguised her giggling behind a cough as Nelly looked at her in a rather worried way.

"Nelly, you KNOW Koji's not…" she said, her voice breaking from laughter.

"Gah…" he blushed, smirking, "Figures…now who is she?"

Koji rolled his eyes and grunted, "It's nothing serious."

"Uh huh…nothing serious? Well, what was it that you said you did with her last night…? Oh yes, 'put it on her'?" smirked Jill.

Koji groaned and blushed a little, glaring at her and the guys raised their eyebrows.

"If that's the case, it was probably that girl we saw outside" Shawn commented.

Koji looked confused as Nelly blinked, questioning, "Now why do you say that?"

"Because she looked like she was going to explode when she saw you…" grinned Shawn.

Koji grunted, "That couldn't be her. No one would mistake me for HIM."

"No, they wouldn't…I'm much too hot to be mistaken for you…" sighed Nelly airily.

Koji glared and Nelly smirked at him, "She's an odd looking one, I have to say. But I also have to admit, she looks RIGHT up your alley too. You always did like the good girls."

Koji glared deeper and grunted, "How did you meet her…?"

"She was lurking around outside the farm" shrugged Shawn.

Koji groaned and buried his face in his hands. Jill rolled her eyes.

"Yea, Koji…now she might not ever be able to look you in the face again…"

Koji's head snapped up and he growled, "The hell she won't!"

Stalking outside, Nelly eyes widened before shaking his head. Shin sat on the couch and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" questioned Nelly.

"Just seems odd, Koji caring about making things awkward."

They nodded in agreement and Nelly crashed down on the couch, glancing around.

"So where's Fabio…?"

Jill smirked, "Funny, Nelly, funny. He's at work…"

Tony snorted, "Work on a Sunday? Seems strange to me, Jill."

She glared at Tony and the door opened, Cliff walking in cheerfully. However, he took one glance into the room and turned back around. Jill grunted and dashed over to him, grabbing his arm and dragging him back in. Cliff groaned before smiling nervously.

"Hello…"

They all grumbled their greetings and Tony just glared. Jill sighed and sat Cliff on the recliner, sitting beside him, nearly on his lap. They all stared at them and she rolled her eyes more.

"You guys really, really suck…"

"Meh…"

"I'm just confused" blinked Keiba.

"Oh yea, Cliffy, this is Kibby" she giggled.

"Uh yea…hi." Cliff said, a hint of protectiveness in his voice.

"Hello!" greeted Keiba, oblivious.

Nelly glanced at the door as it finally opened, revealing Koji, dragging in a rather embarrassed looking Popuri. Koji stopped and cleared his throat loudly before looking rather bored.

"Okay, this is Popuri, Popuri, this is my dysfunctional family of misfits. Now beat it" he addressed his brothers.

"Now, now, Koji…hello…we met outside. I'm Nerimaru but you can just call me Nelly…shame you're with the ruder of the two, I could make you so happy" Nelly commented, flirtatiously taking her hand.

She blushed and Koji's eyebrow twitched, glaring at Nelly in an entirely threatening way.

"If you don't get your hands away-" Koji started his threat.

Nelly released her hand and put them up in a defeated way, though his countenance read the exact opposite.

"My bad, my bad…I wouldn't want to come between you two…"

"The hell you wouldn't…"

"You two stop it" scolded Jill, knowing that they'd end up in a fist fight if this kept up.

"Why?" Shawn questioned, taking a chip that Jill had placed in a bowl for them, "I haven't seen a good fight in forever."

"Shut up, Shawn!"

"This is so much funner then my family" said Keiba dazedly, "All we do is talk…"

Jill smirked at him as Koji and Nelly's argument escalated and Popuri just sighed. Shin cleared his throat and scooted over.

"Come sit…those two aren't going to be done for a while…" he invited Popuri.

They both didn't notice as she shyly ambled over and sat next to him. Tony stared at her a moment before sighing.

"I don't know…mom might not be too pleased."

"Tony! You are SO rude!" gasped Jill, kicking him in the shin.

"Not like THAT! I mean, y'know mom wouldn't be pleased with ANY woman" Tony amended.

It was true, Yagami Dana didn't really like anyone her children were with. Except Cliff, whom she seemed to take a liking to at the party. She blinked. Oh yea, Cliff…

"Hi, baby! How was your day?" she said cheerfully as if he hadn't been sitting there for a while already.

"Bleh…" Tony mumbled, looking disgusted.

Cliff sighed and rubbed his brow, "It was okay…I had to do a lot of lifting and that's all. That's why I'm home early…"

"Does that mean you don't have to work tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry" he smiled sadly.

She felt sad and sighed. Why did he have to work so much…? Shin frowned, and apparently was going to say something…

"Oi, Shin! What are you doing?" snapped Koji.

"Oh baby, Shin's moved in on your girl, _futago_ " teased Nelly.

Shin scoffed and blushed, "You two dummies, I invited her to sit."

Popuri smiled sheepishly, "Um, it was nice to meet your family, Koji, but I should be going…"

"But you have to stay for dinner, Po! It'll be cool" invited Jill.

"Uh, well…"

She giggled and stood, dragging Popuri with her to the kitchen, leaving the guys behind to be confused. She glanced back at Cliff to see if he'd be okay…Keiba and him were talking, Koji randomly behind them and they all laughed about something, except Tony, who she was pretty sure would never like Cliff. But she smiled…one huge family.

* * *

"I…am…stuffed" yawned Shawn, his head resting on the table.

"Yea…" agreed Nelly, his head falling back.

"It was good, Jill" complimented Cliff with a smile.

She smiled happily and Tony glowered, mumbling something. Jill scowled at him, standing and taking his plate.

"What was that, Tony? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing…I thought it was good…too."

She squealed and hugged his neck, kissing him in a slobbery manner on the cheek. He groaned, either disgusted or mortified, and she skipped off to put the plates in the sink. Koji chuckled and shook his head, wrapping his arm a little tighter around Popuri's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. Kissing her lightly, he questioned softly.

"We okay…?"

She blinked out of her fog before smiling and nodding.

"Eww, we just ate" Nelly commented in a mock-disdain voice.

"You know what-" Koji started.

Popuri giggled and suddenly leant over and kissed Nelly's cheek. Koji gawked and tugged her back. Nelly grinned and winked at her. Koji eyes narrowed deeply at his brother. Popuri tapped his shoulder gently.

"Stop that. He's your brother."

"I wouldn't mind so much if he wasn't a pimp" grunted Koji.

"Koji! You know me better then that!" gasped Nelly, looking shocked.

"Yeah, you're right…you're a whore."

Nelly stuck out his tongue and Popuri shook her head, but laughed. Keiba, who'd dozed off for a moment, woke up.

"Oh wow, I heard whore."

They all snickered and Cliff chuckled. He looked up suddenly though. Someone was at the door. Standing, he crossed the room and turned the knob slowly, seeing as anyone who would visit normally was here. He was surprised to find none other then Duke, looking a little frazzled.

"Sir…?"

"Cliff…I…uh, hate to interrupt" he said slowly, looking over the huge group, "But I need you to run something to the mainland for me."

Cliff blinked and glanced at the pink cat-shaped clock Jill had recently hung up…11:35.

He swallowed and glanced back, the others decisively looking away. Biting back the urge to groan and whine, he smiled and nodded.

"Uh, let me just tell Jill I'm leaving…"

"I'll wait for you back at the winery then."

The older man quickly escaped and Cliff looked horrified as he crossed into the kitchen area. They all turned in that direction and winced as Jill yelled at him. She stalked out a couple moments later, looking furious as Cliff followed after her, stopping, then sighing and heading towards the door.

"I'll be back as soon as I can…" he murmured, obviously hoping to appease her.

"Whatever!"

He looked down as he walked out and Popuri grimaced.

"You're being a little tough on poor Cliff, aren't you?"

Jill grimaced as well before sniveling and crashing into Keiba's lap, waking him from his daze again. Hugging his neck, she whimpered.

"I know…but he's never around anymore and Duke is gonna work him to death!"

Keiba hugged her as any of her brothers would, before gazing at the door.

"That Duke guy…"

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"…I don't…get a good feeling about him."

"Why do you say that…?"

"He…reminds me of my dad…my dad, the alcoholic…and…I don't know, Jill…I don't think Cliff should trust him" Keiba said, suddenly sounding entirely too serious.

Jill stared at him a moment then at the door…Cliff.


	14. The Other Woman

**Chapter 14:** The Other Woman

* * *

"Scoot over…now" growled Koji, tugging on his blanket.

"Koji, Koji, I know you know how to share" sighed Nelly, on the other side of the bed, facing away from Koji.

"I CANNOT believe you guys messed around and missed the ferry and NOW I have to sleep with you like I'm five years old again!" grumbled Koji.

Nelly just sighed again, "Jeez, my bad…you're so grouchy!"

"Gah…I just don't see why Popuri had to stay in Jill's room" Koji suddenly pouted.

Nelly laughed gently, apparently dozing off, "Probably would be awkward with all of us here, no?"

Koji just groaned and started to close his eyes when Nelly murmured.

"Just promise you won't get married too soon…? I don't know if I could handle it…"

Koji glanced a little over his shoulder before sighing, "I have to get to know her again, Nel…I doubt that's something I can just do in a month…it's been over a decade."

"Good, good…come home tomorrow with us" he suddenly replied sleepily.

"What…? No way, man…mom and dad would kill me…"

"No, mom's been worried about you…and just to visit, y'know? Bring Popuri…" he murmured before finally falling to sleep.

Koji turned over to stare at him then sighed…home.

* * *

Jill was a little startled to wake up to Popuri and a tad weirded out until she remembered what had happen. She thought it'd be best if Popuri stayed in her room rather then Koji's…she blinked then grinned mischievously for a second.

"Popuri…" she murmured, shaking her a little.

She mumbled a little and Jill shook her harder.

"Wake up…"

Popuri opened her eyes sleepily and looked confused, "Jill…?"

Tugging the heavy-eyed Popuri from the bed, she snatched her camera off her desk and dragged her towards the guest room. Popuri rubbed her eyes, scanning over the numerous sleeping bodies lying on the couch or futons and wished she was them, Sighing, she grumbled.

"What are we doing…?"

"Remember Koji was all freaking out about sleeping with Nelly…?" questioned Jill silently.

Popuri nodded, not catching what was going on and getting a little irritated. However, Jill grinned and shoved the door open quietly and peeked in.

"Well, here's why…"

Popuri raised an eyebrow and peeked in, having to stifle her gasp and her laughter. Koji and Nelly were curled up close to each other, Koji hand outstretched over Nelly's head which was resting almost on top of Koji's chest. Jill whispered, giggling a little.

"Mom said they used to sleep like this when they were little and I guess it's just a habit…it's just so funny and blackmail worthy…"

Popuri winced and bit her lip, choking back her amusement, and hissed, "Jill, that's terrible! It's cute!"

"Oh, very…Christmas greeting cute, in fact" Jill agreed.

Popuri couldn't help laughing when she snapped a picture and Koji's eyes popped open, shocked, by the overly bright flash. He stared at Jill, shocked, and she winked.

"Sleep well, big bwuder?" she cooed.

He looked absolutely confused then his eyes widened and he glared.

"Give me that camera…"

"I don't think so…"

Koji dove out of bed and they both squealed, running. Dashing around her still sleeping siblings, she tossed the memory card to Popuri who looked confused. Koji stopped chasing Jill and stared at her expectantly. She supposed this meant that this thing was more important then the camera…he slowly walked towards her, holding his hand out.

"Alright, princess, hand it over…"

She looked around innocently, "But…"

His brows creased and she swallowed before giggling.

"Okay!"

And then she dropped the chip into her cleavage. The look on Koji's face was absolutely priceless and Jill laughed heavily.

"Well, you wanted it, didn't you?" she teased.

Koji gaped and opened his mouth a couple times before closing it again. Nelly came out, rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on…?"

"They-they-they have a picture of us sleeping!" snapped Koji, finally finding words.

"What!? Did you get it back?" demanded Nelly, "I have a reputation to uphold, you know?!"

Popuri giggled and arched her chest forward a little, giving Koji a rather cute look.

"Koji can have it whenever he wants…"

Nelly raised an eyebrow as Koji blushed heavily before stalking off, "F-forget it…"

"Forget it!? Where is the card?!" snapped Nelly.

"…"

"I'm sure Nelly would fish it out" grinned Jill.

" 'Fish it-…" he started then gawked at Popuri, "Oh my God…"

Popuri grinned and crossed her arms, boosting up her bosom a little. Nelly stared at her in disbelief for a couple more seconds before shrugging and reaching forward.

"Okay."

"GET YOUR-" Koji nearly screamed, slapping Nelly's hand away as the girls laughed hysterically.

"Well, get it then!" Nelly complained, having the grace to blush.

Koji glowered before slowly reaching out and reaching in…

"What the HELL?" said a shocked voice.

Jill felt her sides ache as Shin had sat up and was staring at them, his eyes extremely wide and Shin never cursed. It was too funny… Koji's face was on fire and he pointed at them, his hand still between Popuri's breasts.

"Th-they have a picture of us!"

"…"

"…This isn't quite something I wanted to wake up to" Shawn said, staring.

Tony just stared as well and Keiba woke up last, looking at them, disoriented before blinking.

"Wow, I must've missed something."

The girls just laughed and Nelly and Koji groaned…

* * *

Popuri giggled and Koji pouted, glowering at the picture she'd actually framed. She thought it was too adorable not to and she stifled laughing at him more. She leant forward and kissed him fervently to appease him. He moaned gently and wrapped his arms around her waist. Chuckling, she pulled away and allowed his breath to tickle her lips.

"Does that mean…you're gonna give me that picture?" he asked breathily.

"Hmm…no" she grinned, kissing the tip of his nose.

He pouted again and grumbled as she skipped off, putting the picture in her purse. He just sighed and rubbed his brow, wishing Jill didn't have a computer to print that picture off. But oh well, she seemed rather happy and whatever made her happy was okay with him. Nelly, on the other hand, was pretty irate but Koji would make it up to him somehow… taking Popuri's hand as she came back, he considered what Nelly had asked him the night before.

"Po, I'm, uh, going back to visit my parents with them…you uh, wouldn't happen to want to go with me?" he asked shyly.

She looked stunned before blushing and kissing his cheek.

"I'd like to meet your parents, Koji…but, I'd have to ask my mother and I doubt Rick would let me…maybe another time" she murmured.

She then glanced at the clock in a rather bad attempt to not look into his disappointed face, "Look at the time…Rick will probably have a fit because I stayed over last night. I'll see you later."

Giving him a final quick chaste kiss on the lips, she dashed off and Koji's shoulders drooped. Nelly, who'd been irritated and standing slightly behind Koji, raised an eyebrow.

" 'Ask her mother'? Koji, are you dating a teenager?" Nelly admonished.

"No! Ugh…I don't know what to do…her mom's sick and I could never ask her to choose between me or her. But I…I want her to spend time with me too…man, I'm selfish."

Nelly blinked before grinning, "Koji…I think this is the times you should break out that charm of yours."

"…What?"

"Her mother just needs to be…convinced, right?"

"…"

* * *

Popuri frowned, her mother humming and knitting quietly on the couch. She'd wanted to ask her mother if she could go, having hated seeing Koji look upset. Her prince charming… she giggled a little, remembering the little incident that morning. Koji's family was fun…she wished her family could have fun like that. Sighing a little, Lillia looked up at her then smiled.

"So, who is he?"

Popuri jumped a little and stared at her mother, "What do you mean?"

"You've been rather happy lately…either you've met your prince charming or your father's returned" Lillia sighed, "And obviously it isn't the latter."

Popuri winced, "Do-don't be silly, mother…"

The doorbell rang and Lillia smiled as Popuri quickly ran to get it to escape questioning. Lillia asked regardless.

"And when do I get to meet this young gentleman?"

"Mother, I told you!" Popuri exclaimed, opening the door, "I don't-"

"Don't what?" questioned the visitor.

Popuri nearly jumped a foot and Koji smiled lightly at her. She stared at him, startled and blanching.

"K-Koji? What-what are you doing here?" she choked.

"Hmm…? Doing here…I came to meet your mother…seeing as you couldn't come meet mine, of course" he smiled brightly.

She winced and Lillia stood, crossing her arms and striding towards them, looking Koji over. Lillia suddenly smiled then crossed over to the kitchen.

"Don't be rude, Popuri. Invite your…friend in."

"Mommy!" squealed Popuri, her cheeks flushing.

Koji grinned appreciatively, walking inside, Popuri pouting at him. He sat at the table and Popuri hissed at him.

"Koji, what are you doing?"

"I'm here to meet your mommy" he blinked innocently.

"Koji, hmm? The same Koji my daughter was infatuated with when she was little?" questioned Lillia, walking back in with tea.

"Oh? Infatuated…? I had no idea" he batted his eyelashes.

Popuri glowered at him and blushed, "Oh really…?"

Koji smiled, gazing contently at her, "I knew I was in love…"

Popuri smirked at him as Lillia chuckled, shaking her head, going to retrieve cookies.

"You are…a suck up" she grunted.

"I am not!" he gasped, looking hurt.

She pursed her lips and Lillia came back, sitting at the table, glancing at the two. Popuri nervously sipped her tea and Koji sipped his as well. Lillia suddenly laughed.

"You two act like this is an arranged marriage! Now is this your 'prince' or not?"

"I used to be…I'm just not sure anymore" sighed Koji airily.

Popuri leered at him and Lillia sighed, "My daughter…she's never been sure about anything."

"Really…? Then I shouldn't be too disconcerted…?"

"Perhaps, if she doesn't ever make up her mind…"

"Hello, I'm right here!" she grunted.

Koji grinned and took her hand, brushing his lips over her knuckles.

"It's fine…I'll wait forever."

Popuri pressed her lips together to keep herself from smiling and Lillia chuckled, drinking her tea.

"So what brings you by…Koji?"

"Ah, I had invited your daughter to come with me to Subami to meet my parents. She told me she was rather concerned about your health and regretted having to stay over at my sister's last night."

"Oh…so she stayed with you last night?" asked Lillia in a rather suspicious voice.

Popuri felt her heart constrict in horror but Koji didn't miss a beat.

"Oh no! I'd _never_ force your daughter into anything like that!" he gasped and Popuri had to hide her snort behind a cough, "She slept with my sister instead."

"Oh…shame" sighed Lillia.

Koji actually laughed and Popuri gawked, "MOTHER!"

"Grandchildren would be nice…" sighed Lillia breathily.

"Mother, oh my God, please stop" whined Popuri, her cheeks on fire.

Koji grinned, chuckling, and kissed her temple lovingly, "Don't worry…we can wait for our children."

Popuri just groaned and Koji smiled, "So…would you mind if I took your daughter with me? I promise to keep her out of trouble and we'd only be gone for a day."

Lillia smiled, waving her hand, "Go on, live. You and Rick really do worry about me too much! Go have some fun."

Popuri looked, worried, at her mother before smiling brightly and launching herself into her arms before dashing up the steps. Koji smiled after her and Lillia stared at him, suddenly having a dark look.

"You'll…respect my daughter, right?"

"Respect her…? I've always respected her" he said seriously.

"I don't mean in…that way. I mean you won't be like…other men in her life, assuming she's told you?"

Koji's eyes darkened, "I will never, ever leave her."

Lillia stared at him before smiling, relieved, "Good…I believe you."

Koji smiled, "Don't worry…I'll take care of her."

* * *

The ride over was fun with all of them there and it was a wonder none of them were kicked off the ferry. Popuri laughed nervously as they started to dock and glanced around.

"Are you sure about this, Koji…?"

"I'm sure" he nodded.

Popuri was a little more than worried about meeting their mother, a famous fashion designer, no less. Looking over her attire, she was pretty sure his mother would laugh at her and tell her she's not worthy. She grimaced and Koji sighed, kissing her.

"Calm down…"

Keiba stood and started to pace, "I have to get off this thing. It feels like I'm gonna hurl."

"Then stop moving" smirked Nelly.

Jill sighed, "I hope Cliff won't be lonely when he gets back…if he even CAME back…stupid Duke."

Tony rolled his eyes and the ferry finally stopped, making a bridge for them to get out. Koji stretched and sighed happily.

"Good ol' Subami!"

Jill smiled at the surroundings, never appreciating it when she had the chance. She really wished Cliff was—

"I knew it! That lousy bas-" hissed Tony suddenly.

Jill glanced at him in confusion then followed his deep glare. Her shoulders stiffened and she froze when she glanced over to a little café…

There was Cliff, sitting with some…blond girl. Feeling her lip tremble, she whimpered and felt her heart break. It couldn't be…he was laughing and Jill turned quickly, slamming her hand over her mouth to stifle the sobbing. Koji caught her shoulders and growled protectively. Taking her hand, he dragged her over, though she pulled against him. She couldn't…she couldn't see him with someone else. Cliff just looked too happy…was this why he was so busy…? No…she thought…she thought he loved _her._ As they got closer, Cliff suddenly looked up and seemed surprised.

"Jill?"

"Yeah, Jill" grunted Tony, looking ready to rip into him.

"Oh, so this is the infamous Jill" the girl suddenly laughed, "I was starting to think you'd never bring her around."

They all raised an eyebrow…not particularly a comment they expected from a mistress. But Cliff smiled, completely at ease.

"Oh yea, Jill, this is my little **sister,** Nyoko."

They all stared, stunned, saying in unison, "Sister?"

Cliff blinked at them, "Who did you think…?"

Jill quickly laughed, cutting Cliff off, feeling relieved but excessively guilty for doubting him. He stared at her before sighing and Nyoko gasped, glancing at her watch.

"Oh gawd, Cliff, you're gonna get me fired!" she whined.

He grunted, "You shouldn't be working in the first place."

She giggled and kissed his cheek, "I'm paying for my prom dress, silly."

"Figures…"

She patted his arm before asking, "You'll come see mom and Kelis later, right?"

He nodded, "Of course."

"Nice to meet you!" she waved to Jill, walking away and picking up cups, obviously a waitress there, "You should come by later too!"

Jill waved back awkwardly and Cliff stuffed his hands in his pockets before mumbling.

"Did you think…?"

She bowed her head, "Sorry, it looked…"

He shrugged, obviously hurt, but smiled, "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Visiting our parents" Koji commented.

"Oh cool…uh, I'll just-"

Popuri took his arm and snorted, "If _**I**_ have to meet their parents, you do too!"

She pushed him forward as he complained, "But I've met them already!"

Koji snorted and followed with the others in suit as Jill hung back, bowing her head….Cliff had never given her reason to doubt him. But…why had she?

* * *

"You LIVE here?!" exclaimed Popuri, shocked.

"…Wow…" Cliff commented, awed.

The Yagami house was on quite a large estate and the house itself was massive. It actually only had a few rooms but those rooms were huge. Jill hadn't really thought it was that big until she moved to the country…

"Do you have a butler?" questioned Popuri, still amazed.

Koji snorted, "No. What a waste of time…we cook fine for ourselves."

Their parents spoiled them for the most part but when it came to cooking and cleaning, they believed those were virtues they should gain themselves. They all walked up the huge walkway and it took about ten minutes to reach the door. Koji patted his pockets and glanced back at his siblings after a moment.

"…None of you happen to have a key, do you?"

Jill grimaced, "Not on me."

"I don't think I ever had a key" said Shawn, scratching his head.

"I don't live here!" said Keiba happily.

Koji sighed and lifted the huge gold knocker and shifted on his feet.

"There's a 2% chance that someone will be here to answer, you know…"

"Oh well" shrugged Nelly, "We can just go try the other twelve doors."

"Twelve doors…that must be useful" smirked Popuri.

"Yea…"

Koji knocked after a moment and listened closely. He was fairly surprised to hear footsteps. The door opened and who met them but…

"Koji!" gasped Dana, looking relieved and astonished at the same time.

"Hey mom…you're…home" Koji said in a decidedly nervous fashion.

He squeaked a little when she nabbed his ear like a scolded scowl and dragged him inside by it, yelling at him for going off and disappearing. Popuri winced and Jill smiled, looking embarrassed.

"Uh…she should still like you, don't worry…"

"Don't worry…" grumbled Popuri in her head as they all walked in, Koji's mother screaming his head off, "Right…"

* * *

Cliff wandered around upstairs, at their 'hostess's' suggestion. He was sent to stay in 'the room with Jill's picture next to it'. Simple enough…if every wall didn't have pictures of Jill on them. He stared at them and laughed softly at one where she and, apparently, Tony, were taking a bath as babies. She was quite chubby and had little in the area of hair, but those blue eyes were unmistakable. Staring a bit more at it, he felt himself sigh. She didn't trust him…

"Cliff?" she called.

"I'm right here" he called back, though he wasn't really sure where 'here' was.

She peeked around the corner and uncertainly walked towards him, stopping every few steps. He sighed again and reached out an arm in her direction. She visibly swallowed and walked faster into his arms. Burying her face into his chest, she whimpered.

"I'm sorry! You were just gone so much and I thought it had something to do with me and-"

"Shh" he hushed her gently, stroking her back, "I know…I know I haven't been home as much as I used to, but I'd _never_ …cheat on you."

She sniffed and nodded rapidly, "I know, but you-you just looked so happy and-"

He laughed softly, hugging her tightly, "Aren't you happy to see your family too?"

She considered that and nodded again in agreement before finally daring to glance up at him. Her eyes were glittering with unshed tears and he frowned a little as she finally laughed shakily.

"I-I guess you're right. I just overreacted… um, but, you know, once when I mentioned family, you didn't seem to…"

"Have any family that I cared about?" he said dryly, "Yea, I know. I love my family…even my dad…I just…I don't know."

She stared up at his melancholy face and quickly kissed him, the desire to fix his pain overwhelming. He moaned faintly, returning the kiss, sinking his fingers into her hair. She missed this, being able to have Cliff whenever she wanted. She could support them…he could be a farmer along with her if it kept him near her, away from Duke… parting gently from his fervent lips, she whispered.

"Cliff, I-"

She was cutoff by the trill of his cell phone and he held up a finger.

"One sec, baby…"

"O-okay" she frowned, biting her lower lip.

Answering it, he smiled some.

"Mom…"

Her eyes widened. Cliff's mom?

"Yea, I was in the neighborhood…Nyoko said what now? …Yea, I suppose I did say that, but…" he glanced at Jill as he spoke, "…Alright…mind if I bring a friend?"

Jill stiffened. Oh crap.

"What kind of friend…? You'll see…okay, I'll be over soon…love you too."

Putting the cell away, he stared at her bashfully.

"Well?" he asked, knowing she'd heard him.

"Uh, well, you probably haven't seen your mother in so long, I'd just be in the way and-" she rambled.

He looked at her in a firm but loving way, "I **want** you to meet my mom. You mean everything to me."

She winced and avoided his gaze by staring at her feet. Maybe it wouldn't hurt, right…? And she badly wanted to make the whole being suspicious of him thing… She nodded, looking up at him with her brightest smile.

"I'd love to go."

* * *

The drive was long. Her father had been kind enough to lend them the vehicle and now they were going…somewhere. Jill didn't realize places like this existed. There was a liquor store on every street, women dressed in questionable ways, lurking the corners, and suspicious characters on every street. She swallowed and frowned. She used to go to raves in unsavory areas like this, hadn't she? Always in her mind at that time, though, was how this place was below her, regardless of if she actually was the one deigning to come and party there. When she left it, it was no big deal. Nothing important. No one there was worthy anyway. She glanced up at Cliff whose eyes were focused on the road before him. Cliff had come from this. Cliff was important, Cliff was worthy. In fact, perhaps she wasn't worthy of _him._ Softly resting her hand over the hand he had rested on the compartment between them, she sighed. He glanced at her and smiled, lacing his fingers between hers'.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine" she smiled back.

They pulled into a rather nicer looking neighborhood then the ones they'd passed. The houses weren't big and they weren't really aesthetically pleasing, but… Cliff pulled onto the street by a one story house, painted white. Cliff stepped out and looked around, as if he were trying to recognize the area. Jill slowly got out of the passenger side, the dark night making her nervous for once. They were safe though. She could feel it…

"Cliff!"

Jill blinked, surprised, as a small 4 or 5 year old ran out of the house towards him at breakneck speeds. She leaped into him, Cliff grunting at the impact as he caught her.

"My goodness, what are you doing up, little girl?" he questioned, smiling regardless.

The little girl tossed her nose up, "I am not a little girl. I'm a big girl. I'm 5 years old. "

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry" he chuckled.

She was almost too adorable, her cheeks rosy. Her blond hair was up into two curly pigtails and her eyes were round and a blue comparable to sapphire. She peeked over Cliff's shoulder at her and blinked.

"Who are you?" she questioned bluntly.

Cliff glanced over his other shoulder before grinning and waving Jill over. She winced and slowly walked towards him. Cliff turned and faced her, glancing at the little girl.

"Kelly, this is a very good friend of mine, Jill. Jilly, this is my baby sister, Kelis."

Jill smiled a little, "Now, now, Cliff, she said she's a big girl."

Kelis nodded happily, "That's right!"

Cliff chuckled, "I stand corrected."

He took Jill's hand and led her towards the house, pushing the door open. He looked around before frowning deeply.

"Kelly, where's mommy and Nyoko?"

"At work" she said, sliding from Cliff's arms to her feet.

"Who's watching you…?" questioned Cliff, his voice escalating.

"Madison left a second ago because mama and Nyoko are late. She said to call her if I get scared. But I'm a big girl" Kelis nodded.

Cliff didn't seem too pleased but forced a smile, "Okay, I guess…did you eat?"

"We had popcorn" she giggled.

"Okay…that's a 'no'. I'll make us something" smiled Cliff, heading towards the kitchen slash dining area.

Jill winced as she was left with the little girl who was staring her over. Finally the girl giggled and skipped towards a big wooden box.

"Play with me!" she demanded happily.

Jill was surprised but slowly walked over, sitting down beside the girl.

"Alright…what are we playing?"

"Dolls!" she exclaimed.

Jill had had many dolls growing up but had grown out of them at age 10. That was a good 8 years ago… but she smiled and picked up one of the dolls. Kelis pushed one of the doll cars around, mimicking car sounds as Jill watched. Kelis was like a mini-Cliff in a little girl. She blushed and pressed her hand to her cheek. If… _if_ Cliff and her had a baby…would it look like Kelis? The little girl giggled and crashed the car into the side of the battered couch before abandoning it and dashing over to Jill, staring up at her from her kneeling position.

"Are you Cliff's girlfriend?" she asked innocently.

"Huh? Uh…yea, I am" she said, nervously.

Kelis crossed her eyes and looked thoughtful for a moment, "Cliff used to have a girlfriend: Madison, my babysitter."

"Oh really?" said Jill casually.

"Uh huh. Cliff broke up with her though and ran off to Min…Miner…"

"Mineral Town" smiled Jill.

"Yeah, there! And mommy was upset because she really liked Madison but I don't know why. All Madison does is talk on the phone" Kelis wrinkled her nose.

The front door then opened and they both looked up. Jill inhaled softly. A woman walked in. Black hair was pulled into a tight bun , her eyes a fading gray color. For some reason, Jill hadn't imagined her exactly as Cliff's mother. But…the woman peeked in for a moment then walked by…before turning back. She frowned and looked at Jill, glowering.

"…Who are you?"

Jill winced and stood, bowing respectfully, "I'm Yagami Jill."

"And?"

Jill blinked, "I…."

Cliff walked out, holding a fork of food, "Hey baby, taste this."

"…Baby?" questioned the woman, crossing her arms.

Cliff jumped a little before turning to his mother and smiling brightly, "Hi mom! Um, this is Jill. I'm sure dad spoke to you about her."

"Vaguely" the woman said bluntly.

Jill grimaced inwardly and Cliff sighed, handing the fork to Kelis before wrapping an arm rather protectively around Jill.

"Yeah, well, I'll fill in the blanks. I care about Jill…A LOT."

"Hm."

"Sugar!" exclaimed Kelis.

"Sugar…? What about sugar?" said Cliff, confused.

"It needs sugar!"

Cliff laughed and picked her up, swinging her around as she squealed in delight.

"All right, let's go add some sugar."

Jill smiled at him. And Cliff would make a great father… she followed him towards the kitchen, glancing back in time to see his mother give her a glare. Jill groaned. Oh no…

* * *

"Wow, Cliff, you can cook" laughed Nyoko.

He stuck out his tongue, "Of course I can cook! I used to cook for you all the time!"

"Yea, but it was just edible then!"

He looked offended and Jill giggled. Cliff may not have had a thousand siblings like her but his family was very similar. Cliff suddenly crossed his arms.

"I think…you should quit your job" said Cliff abruptly.

Nyoko snorted, "I'll have you know I am in a sports club, honor roll, and I'm going to enroll in college. Working is no big."

"Fine, fine…but for a _prom_ dress?" Cliff rolled his eyes.

"Yes! I have a date!"

Cliff gawked, "Who?!"

"Kenji Satsuka."

Cliff rolled his eyes, "The brooding artist?"

"He's very sweet!" growled Nyoko.

"Whatever…just keep the goodies in the jar, will you?"

Nyoko threw her fork at him and he dodged effortlessly. Jill shook her head but grinned.

"Such a hypocrite, Cliff. After all my brothers have done to you."

He smirked, "Hey, if you had one that acted like that, fine. But you have FIVE."

"Oh, all those guys were your brothers? They were hot" Nyoko giggled.

Cliff rolled his eyes and Jill chuckled, "I guess. They're just idiots to me."

"I can relate" Nyoko sighed, rolling her eyes at Cliff.

"See if I ever make you food again!"

They giggled as they heard footsteps enter the room. Looking up, she winced as Cliff's mother appeared.

"Kelis asleep?" questioned Cliff.

"Barely. She was a bit too excited" the woman answered.

Sitting down, she eyeballed all of them before rolling her eyes at Jill. Jill groaned to herself. All evening, the woman had glared, glowered, rolled her eyes and ignored Jill…she wasn't sure what she had done to a woman she'd JUST met… Cliff cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I have dessert. I'll be right back…"

Walking away, the older woman looked after him, finally saying.

"Cliff's a good boy…"

Jill realized she was talking to her before nodding in agreement.

"And good boys…the poor things, they get taken advantage of."

Jill blinked and Nyoko looked a bit anxious, "Mother…"

"Little girls who have everything think they can have good boys who will provide for them, worship them. They milk all they can out of them and then…then they get bored and head on to the next squeeze."

Jill swallowed hard and started to say something.

"My son's not like you, Miss Yagami. We don't have endless amounts of money coming from every direction. He had a perfectly manageable amount of money for himself…before you came."

Jill gawked, "I didn't-"

"Your parents have to be millionaires by now. But that's not enough, of course. You have to use my son as well, isn't it? Of course. Why else would Cliff be working himself to death?"

"That's not true!" Jill protested, "He-"

"Is not going to be used any longer by the likes of _you._ Cliff had a perfectly good relationship before you came into the picture. She worked as well, never asking anything of him. She supported him."

Jill was ready to scream, yell. What the hell was this gibberish? The woman had NO idea what she was talking about. She NEVER asked Cliff to get a job. She had NEVER taken a cent from Cliff that she didn't pay back! She wasn't using him! But…Jill felt her lip tremble. Did she…support him? She always made him feel bad for having a job, for working those long hours. He wanted that job so badly…shaking her head, she stood.

"T-tell Cliff I'm going for a walk."

She quickly ran out towards the streets, rubbing her eyes as she fought back tears. Maybe Cliff…did deserve better.

* * *

"Okay, I have cake…it's kind of lopsided and probably doesn't have as much sugar as Jill likes, but-" started Cliff before stopping, setting the bowls on the table, "Wait…where is Jill?"

"Good riddance" muttered his mother.

Cliff's eyes immediately flared, "What have you done?"

"Girls like that are trouble, Cliff. Better to be rid of her now."

"I can't believe you! Where is she?!" demanded Cliff again.

"She went for a walk, Cliff…" sighed Nyoko.

"A walk!? At this hour?!"

He quickly dashed for the door and his mother rose from her seat.

"Cliff!"

He flipped around, furious, "Damn it, mother! I don't WANT Madison! I am finally happy with someone and you think you can go ruin it!? Mind your own business!"

"Cliff Izumi!" gasped his mother.

Cliff huffed and walked towards the door, "I'll see you later, Nyoko."

"Bye…"

Slamming the door behind him, he started to run off when he saw the car was missing…he swallowed hard and sobbed lightly. Jill…

* * *

Jill found her way home…it was about 12 am and she was exhausted, cold, and depressed. Wandering up the walkway to her house, she hugged her arms and glanced at her cell. In the lapse of an hour, Cliff had called her thirty-six times. She hadn't picked up once or listened to any of the messages. It just was pointless, she thought, rubbing her sticky eyes. Maybe it was better off this way for them…walking up the steps, she jumped a little when the door opened a crack and Tony peeked out.

"Jill?"

"Hey…" she said glumly.

He looked around and his brow furrowed, "Where's Cliff…?"

"I…I left him at his mom's house" she mumbled.

"And he couldn't have driven you home and drove back?" questioned Tony, irritated.

"…I…just left him there…" she whispered, biting her lip.

Tony blinked before stepping out and closing the door, "What happened…?"

"Tony, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go to bed" she sobbed, starting to go past him.

But he grasped her wrists and pulled her towards him as she thrashed angrily, just wanting to be left alone.

"Let go, Tony!"

"Not until you tell me what happened" he repeated, his voice oddly soothing, "You've been crying."

"So what?" she sniffed, "What does that matter?"

"Because something's upset you…tell me" he prodded.

She sniveled and stopped fighting, clenching his shirt, "I-I his mom didn't like me and-and she called me a…a gold-digger, I guess."

"What?!" demanded Tony, "And Cliff just let this happen?!"

"No! He-he left to get the cake he made…he'd made dinner…" she murmured, the idea strangely calming to her.

Tony scowled before shaking his head, "And I hope you put her in her place."

"No…that's Cliff's mother, Tony! I couldn't do that" she sighed.

He grunted but stared at her, concerned, before smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Jilly…here…I, uh, know I'm not Cliff but…you could hang out with me. Like we used to…?"

Jill sniffed and looked up at her twin, wondering why he was suddenly being so nice. Seeing the compassionate look in his eyes, she finally smiled softly and nodded.

"Okay…"

He took her hand embarrassedly and led her into the house. Jill shook her head and wiped the final tears from her eyes. She wouldn't think about Cliff anymore…this…this would be for the best, a little space…right?

* * *

Blood streaked across the screen as Jill shrieked and buried her face into Tony's shoulder.

"I hate you, Tony!" she sobbed, "This is so scary!"

"You're just a wuss" he snorted, not seeming all that fazed by the macabre events taking place on screen.

"Yea, well, you're just sick!" she shot back.

"Jill, we used to watch this movie ALL THE TIME. And it's amazing that you still act like it's the worst thing you've ever seen."

"Because it is!" she pouted.

He tapped her nose with his finger and leaned back further into the couch, eating the buttery popcorn and casually licking his fingers. Jill blinked after a moment as she hadn't realized she'd been staring…

What had her twin been up to? She'd been so obsessed with Cliff and the farm that she hadn't even truly talked to him about anything. She swallowed and rested her chin on his shoulder, staring at him, wide-eyed.

"To-ny" she sang.

"Hmm…?"

"What's been up with you…since I left?"

He glanced at her momentarily before returning his attention to the screen, shrugging.

"Nothing much…school is time consuming and that's about all."

"Oh c'mon…no girlfriends?"

He blushed and shook his head, "No, no girlfriends…"

She pouted, "We need to get you hooked up with a girl, Tony. Maybe you're so angry because you need to vent your frustrations."

"WHAT?"

"You know, you need a good f-"

"Stop right there. You've been corrupted, jeez!" he scoffed.

She giggled and rested her ear over his heart and squeaked as someone in the movie got decapitated. But she was surprised to hear quick stifled thumps…she smacked him in the shoulder.

"You're scared too!"

He grinned, "Never said I wasn't. I just don't scream like a girl anytime a little blood spills."

She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue before relaxing her head again on his chest. He awkwardly put his arms around her and she smiled softly before Cliff came to mind, holding her at night. She winced and shook her head. No, no use thinking about him right now…

"Miss him?" Tony asked suddenly.

She gasped and shook her head, "N-no! I'm-I'm fine! Haha…"

He smirked and rolled his eyes upward, "You've become a terrible liar, Jill. You used to have it down to a science."

"Shut up" she giggled despite herself.

He gently stroked her hair and she knew he closed his eyes though she couldn't see him directly.

"Mom got along great with Popuri…"

"That's good…I knew she was worried for nothing" said Jill, happy for Popuri but at the same time upset she didn't have the same experience with Cliff's mother…

"I see Koji and her together and I feel so happy for him, y'know? I've never seen Koji smile or laugh so much so…sincerely" murmured Tony.

Jill nodded slowly, about to comment that she thought the same when he sighed softly, "Then I thought…I'd never seen you so happy either."

Surprised, she looked up at him, his face sober, "You've become a totally different person because of Mineral Town…your friends…Cliff. And I…I didn't like that. I was used to my Jill…my twin who'd moped her way through high school and depended on everyone. And Cliff…? Cliff just…I don't know. I just never thought you'd…have someone you'd love other then us, and it was just…strange to me…", he paused and laughed nervously, "But if I should feel happy for anyone, it's my twin, right? It's not like you've changed for the worst, not at all. And I…I'm glad you're so content now. And that's why I'll…try my hardest to be nice to Cliff. If he makes you happy, then I guess it's worth giving him a chance."

Jill stared at her twin and her eyes filled with tears, "He does make me happy, Tony…but what if his mother-"

"Screw his mother! You're not dating _her._ And if your little boyfriend is anything like you, he's probably ready to kill himself now" he said bluntly, wiping away her tears before his eyes softened, "You want to be with Cliff, right…?"

She nodded rapidly, her cheeks flushed.

"Then go after him then. Don't let some woman's misinterpretations keep you from what you want. You both deserve happiness…"

Jill sniffed and finally smiled before curling deeper into Tony's side, her eyes closing.

"Thank you, To-chan…"

"Bleh…" he blushed at her long-lost nickname.

"I love you" she murmured, dozing off.

He stared at her, sighing, and hugging her closer, not wanting to lose his sister but knowing he probably would, "I love you too, Jilly…"


	15. Sunshine

**Chapter 15** : Sunshine

* * *

Cliff sleepily wandered up the Yagami driveway, wondering what he was going to say when he saw Jill….he was really having multiple feelings at the moment. Anger, rejection, guilt, sadness…he just wasn't sure which outweighed which. Shaking his head, he glanced at his watch. 11 a.m….it had taken him forever to get over here since the buses stopped running almost exactly at the moment Jill took off. He was so angry at his mother that he went and stayed in a hotel for the night, which was rather pointless as he hadn't slept a wink. Sighing for most likely the hundredth time that morning, he closed his eyes.

Jill knew their relationship way better then his mother did, so why would she run off like that? Jill had never once told him that if he didn't get a job, it was over. The opposite, in fact; She didn't WANT him to have a job. At least, not with Duke… he huffed and grumbled incoherently. Jill had thought he was cheating and now she thought he would leave her because HE wanted to work? Maybe they needed some bonding time because she just did not know him if she thought that was true.

Finally coming to the door, he knocked sluggishly, exhausted. No sleep, the bus ride over, and having to walk that twenty miles they called a driveway had pretty much killed him. Shaking his head of the impending fog of sleepiness, he waited for an answer. It came slowly and he wondered if everyone was still asleep. He groaned. Great, that's just great… he started to sit on the step, wondering if the stone steps were cozy enough for him to nap on, when the door creaked open. He started to leap up, demand why Jill ran off like that last night, beg for forgiveness, yell at her…

Course, Tony had answered the door.

He winced sharply. Yeah, fate would have it like that. The guy hated his guts enough as it was and probably was going to make him regret ever being alive. Inhaling sharply, he prepared himself for the onslaught of Jill's twin's rage.

"Come in. She's asleep" Tony said, opening the door a bit more and walking back into the darkness.

"…"

…Was this some sort of trap…? Should he be scared? Cliff stood at the doorway a moment longer, dumbfounded, and Tony peeked back at him, his face drowned out by the darkness in the hallway.

"Are you coming or not?"

Cliff quickly walked in and closed the door behind him, looking around, nervous. This was too weird…Tony was WILLINGLY letting him in. Were all her brothers waiting for him, preparing to jump and kill him for hurting their little sister again? After a moment though, he found no one lurking in the shadows and let out a deep breath, cautiously following Tony.

They approached Jill's room quietly and Tony softly pushed the door open. The sunshine outside was blocked out by the curtains but he softly breathed, awed. The room may have been dark but she still glowed, angelic, her sleeping face innocent, beautiful. He'd missed her so much…Tony suddenly cleared his throat, breaking Cliff's daydreams.

"I'm gonna go now…"

Cliff nodded slowly and Tony started to leave before stopping, glaring back at Cliff.

"I'm gonna let it go this time, Cliff, but next time, you take better care of my Jill."

Cliff swallowed, nodded, and watched Tony go down the hallway, back towards, obviously, his room. He closed the door behind him and softly walked towards Jill's huge bed, shifting his coat off as silently as he could. He sank down into the mattress, carefully wrapping his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair. His eyes fluttered half close, the smell of strawberries assaulting his mind and senses. Kissing the back of her head, he buried his face into her neck, like they did back home…when he actually made it to bed.

He winced. Perhaps that was what upset Jill the most last night. She didn't support this decision of his to work for a living. Or at least she didn't like him working so much. Sometimes he didn't get home until 12 in the morning after she'd had a long day of farming. He wanted to spend time with his Jill…but at the same time, he wasn't going to be some deadweight living off of her. And maybe his mother thought Jill had something to do with him working these long painful hours, but it was for both of them.

And that just sent him right back into another loop. How could he work and spend time with Jill when he had one day off a week and worked nearly the entire day? He winced and closed his eyes, droning out the thoughts. He knew how…

He'd just have to quit.

"Mmm…"

He jumped a little and glanced down at Jill who turned over, her eyes opening softly. She squeaked loudly when she saw him, sitting up, startled. He sat up and stared at her sadly. Maybe in the end, all the emotions melted into one…he just felt really guilty.

"Jill…why'd you do that? I was worried about you…"

Jill looked stunned before looking out the window, "I'm-I'm sorry. I-I keep messing up…I don't deserve you."

He growled lowly and took her chin into his fingertips, forcing her to look at him. Hot paths of tears ran down her rosy cheeks, a remorseful look on her face as well. He softened his expression and pushed his face forward until their noses were touching, her breath warm against his lips.

"Don't say that" he murmured, "I just don't understand why you'd think anything she said was true."

"I-I don't know! It-it just was-" she rambled.

He lifted his finger to her lips gently, shaking his head before kissing her lovingly, warmly.

"It doesn't matter…just know that this whole…situation, this trial, is because I love you. And I know that it's been difficult, that…that our relationship has come to a stand-still because of this. That's why when I get home, I'm going to quit."

She gasped, looking at him, "Cliff! But-but you were-"

"It's not worth losing my Jill" he said softly, "I can find a more reasonable job, I'm sure. I want to support you…but I want _us_ more."

She sniffed and looked up into his eyes, kissing him, "I love you."

"I love you too" he smiled, parting from her.

Hugging him, she rubbed his back and murmured, "You're sleepy…and I didn't sleep well at all. I missed you."

He chuckled, "Then let's go to bed…"

Lying back down, Jill on top of him, in his arms, he started to close his eyes and watched her sleep before his eyelids became heavier.

"…I missed you too."

* * *

Cliff felt like he was being led to the plank, walking towards the winery. He'd been so grateful for this job, for their sympathy when he didn't deserve it. But it wasn't worth it if his reason for even getting a job was going down the pipes. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the cellar. It was particularly brisk in the room, causing a sharp shiver to go down his back. Looking around, he found Duke preparing the grapes. Staring at the older man for a moment, he called upon all his will and cleared his throat. Duke looked up and a very strange look of warmth came to his expression.

"Cliff! Ah, you're back" he said enthusiastically.

"Uh, yea…sorry, I missed a couple days, but-"

"No, no, it's fine" he assured, "You ran across to the mainland just to deliver some orders. I feel I was wrong about you."

Cliff laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Uh, well…"

"You can go places with this job, Cliff" said Duke seriously, "You have a devotion that other men your age don't have. You might even own the winery yourself one day."

Cliff felt stunned, "N-no, sir! I mean, you have a daughter, and-"

"Aja…?" he said slowly.

Aja was Duke and Manna's only daughter. She'd ran off a couple years ago to pursue some dream. He heard it had something to do with a sport of some type. But Duke often times grew depressed on the subject. The main reason she left was her disagreements with him. He suddenly snorted.

"That girl has her own itinerary, Cliff. You…you on the other hand would be perfect inheritor for this."

Cliff winced and opened his mouth, "About that, Duke-"

"Now, now! I just named you heir to the throne. We should celebrate!" he laughed.

Cliff felt his stomach knot…why was this getting so hard? Duke took a bottle of wine from off the very back of the shelves, appearing that it had been hidden. The man chuckled lowly, taking out two tankards and set them on the table.

"This…this is genuine whiskey right here, Cliff. The old stuff…the REAL stuff. I have to like you A LOT to share."

Cliff swallowed, "Duke, sir…"

"Here, drink! Then we can talk" he laughed more, pouring the liquid into the cups.

Cliff groaned and wondered if maybe this would be easier drunk. Taking his cup, he sipped the liquid and stifled cursing out as it burned through his entire body, scorching his throat, dizzying his mind, destroying his thoughts. Head swimming, he groaned and clutched his temple.

"Rough, huh?" joked Duke, "Good stuff."

Cliff nodded very slowly and set the tankard down, trying to keep himself from fainting, "Duke, I really need to talk to you…"

"Not now, boy, it's celebrating time. Don't waste drink either" he warned.

Cliff shook his head but lifted the cup back to his lips and sipped it slowly. More and more of his thoughts danced away, becoming a distant memory…what was he here to do?

* * *

"Black is such a sexy color on you, Koji…"

Koji glanced behind him and laughed a little, turning towards Popuri, a plate of food in his hands. It was the Autumn Festival that day. The Autumn Festival used to be about five different events in the past, now combined into one huge one. While Koji couldn't understand celebrating Halloween at the end of November, he guessed it was cool, combined with all the food and potluck. Everyone was dressed up, himself a vampire. He had found a long black shirt that split in the front and reached his feet, a deep v-cut in the chest area and a high collar with huge, flared sleeves. His neck was adorned with a leather multi-piece choker and he had on tight leather pants…he usually never went that far out for this holiday, but he was feeling a bit adventurous…

And so was Popuri, apparently.

She was wearing a red and black French maid costume matched with a pair of black fishnets, and some stiletto leather boots. He grinned widely, showing off his fake vampire teeth, and looked around before taking his free arm and wrapping it around her, kissing her fervently.

"There you are…I was getting worried" he joked, his lips still an inch away from hers.

He moaned softly as she darted her tongue between his lips, "I had to put this costume together…do you like it?"

"Mm…I like it a lot…I could show you how much I like it…" he drawled suggestively.

She giggled and shoved him away, stealing an apple slice off of his plate, "Koji, you're going to get us in trouble one day."

Koji snorted and glanced at the appalled elders around them, "Me? Why, I could only hope not."

She squealed as he squeezed her thigh and pouted, "You are."

He just chuckled and looked around, frowning, "Where is Jill and Cliff, man…? Jill was going on and on about this thing all week."

"Maybe they're fu-"

"POPURI!" he gawked.

"I was going to say-"

"No, no, I'm going to go die now, excuse me."

She giggled and shook her head, "Jill had an intricate costume, Koji. Maybe she's just running a little late."

Propping his hands on his hips, he pursed his lips, "I SUPPOSE. But I'm a little worried…"

"Oh?" Popuri questioned.

"Yea…lately, Cliff just…hasn't been around much."

Popuri scowled and shook her head, confused, "He was supposed to quit his job three weeks ago."

"Ironic seeing as he's working MORE."

Popuri sighed and Koji looked back, "Jill won't say anything, but…I know it bothers her."

He always wanted to watch over his baby sister, to keep her safe. It was his duty to make sure nothing hurt her…but…it wasn't always in his control. And as much as he wanted to beat some since into Cliff's head, he knew that would only upset her more and…

"I'm uh, going to go stand over there, Koji…" Popuri said suddenly.

She dashed across the way as Rick and Karen walked in, Rick dressed as devil and Karen as a witch… Koji sighed, lonely and depressed, rubbing his face.

And…he had his own problems at the moment.

* * *

Jill started down the path towards the square slowly, as the medieval dress didn't help much in the way of walking. She'd spent more then three weeks on the costume but she thought it looked great. Her mother just might've been proud. Frowning after a moment, she sighed and shook her head. Cliff…Cliff had PROMISED that he'd come…

But she didn't see that happening since he was near comatose on the couch.

He'd worked nearly 18 hours yesterday, not even able to make it to their bedroom. She'd woken up after a while, confused about why he hadn't come to bed after such a long day, only to discover him collapsing on the couch was to become a habit. But with a defeated sigh, she'd cover him with the throw and kiss his forehead.

What had happened? Hadn't Cliff told her that he was going to quit…? So why was he working MORE? Rubbing her temple, she groaned. No need to worry over it now…

It just hurt…Cliff made promises…but he never seemed to keep them.

* * *

Drills…sledgehammers…lightning…all three felt like they were striking Cliff's skull with a vengeance. Lifting his face weakly from the couch, he cursed loudly as the light from the window burned his eyes. At least the sun was setting, he groused. Gaining enough strength to move, he stood, wobbly, and massaged his pounding temples.

"Jill…? Baby, are you here…?" he called, sounding weary.

Getting no answer, he frowned and wandered around for a bit before discovering everyone was gone…he groaned. He really hadn't seen his girlfriend in nearly two weeks…but was he to blame for that?

Duke just did not take no for an answer. Whenever Cliff had tried to quit, the man just forced large amounts of alcohol on him. While it was really good liquor, it wasn't helping Cliff get out of that job.

But why SHOULD he leave the job now? Duke and him had a kindred understanding of each other and Cliff even stood to inherit the whole winery one day. Jill could stand that, right? She'd just have to understand that he had to work too to support himself and that required him to work long hours sometimes. No big deal…he might break his promise b—

"Oh damn!" he hissed, slapping his forehead.

The Autumn Festival! He'd absolutely _**promised**_ Jill he'd go with her. He quickly searched around for his costume (he was to be a knight or some medieval guy) and pulled it on, rushing out of the house. Okay, he was only…three hours late. Jill would just be happy he came, right?

Finding his way into the bustling square, he looked around, in search of the certain blond. So many people dressed up…finally he laid eyes on Jill, talking to Popuri, and sighed, starting his trek over to her, finding an excuse for his exhaustion rather then late night binge drinking. He paused though, when a random guy came over, dressed as some royalty, and smiled at Jill, apparently asking her something. She smiled shyly and shook her head, saying something. But whoever the guy was seemed very persistent…

Cliff had always been mild-natured, not caring much for conflict. At least, not a whole lot of it. But now, his blood boiled and he seethed, feeling his territory being invaded. Stomping over, he pulled Jill back against him and scowled at the unknown male.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

Jill looked back, stunned, "Cliff?"

"Huh…? Oh, I was just asking if she'd like to dance bu-"

"Well, save yourself some energy. She's MY girlfriend so back the f**k off."

The poor guy seemed stunned before quickly running away. Jill pulled away from Cliff's arms and turned to pin him with a ferocious glare.

"Cliff Izumi, that man was just asking me a simple innocent question! Not everyone in town knows we're together!"

"Damn it, Jill, are you blind? That guy wanted you for one reason alone and it wasn't to dance" he snorted sarcastically.

Jill gawked before narrowing her eyes, "Do you REALLY think I'd do anything with that guy?"

Cliff sniffed vindictively, "I don't know, Jill. I'm not around enough to know who you could be sleeping around with."

Jill blanched and looked as if he'd slapped her in the face. But she bit her lower lip and quickly turned her face.

"I'll talk to you later, Popuri…"

Jill quickly ran from the square, pushing past surprised onlookers, and Koji, who quickly chased after her. Popuri stared for a moment before shoving Cliff angrily.

"What the hell was that?! You KNOW Jill isn't a whore!"

Cliff casually brushed off his tunic and grumbled, "She knows I was kidding…"

"No she didn't! You hurt her feelings! God, what is your problem?" Popuri snapped, following the path Koji and Jill had taken.

Cliff stood there, his arms crossed, not really seeing what the big deal was…until it dawned on him…did he really just question if Jill was being loyal to him? Did he just make her cry again…? He groaned heavily and felt overwhelmed with guilt and nausea. Yes he did…and it had seemed so natural…becoming angry and cruel…maybe to anyone else, but to his Jill…?

He shivered as a brisk wind blew through the festival square as everyone started to head home. Looking up, he smelled the burnt wood and the thistles…autumn was dying…and…

"Cliff! Come boy, let's have a drink to celebrate!" called Duke.

"I, uh, really need to go take care of something back at home, sir, but-"

"C'mon Cliff, one drink" the man insisted.

Looking hesitantly at the path back to the farm, he slowly bowed his head and nodded pathetically.

…What was happening to him?


	16. When It All Falls Down

**Chapter 16** : When It All Falls Down

 **Disclaimer** : **2015 Note:** Alcoholism and a cut lemon.

* * *

Popuri sighed, wandering in from checking on the chickens. They'd been particularly rowdy today, having had to stay inside since it was so cold outside. Rubbing her arms, she winced. It had gotten cold fast in Mineral Town and she wasn't very happy about that. She hated the cold...

Opening the door to the Chicken Farm, she was met by a delicious smell and…

"There's my girl…I was getting worried."

She jumped, shocked to find Koji standing in her kitchen, cooking. He grinned and turned the stove off, striding over towards her and pulling her into his arms. His smile turned into a frown, his brows furrowing.

"My God, you're freezing!"

She shivered, "It is a little nippy outside…what are you doing here?"

"Making dinner" he murmured, pulling her tighter against him, rubbing her arms.

"Th-that's nice. But wh-what about my mo-mom? Does-does she mind you being here?" she chattered though snuggling against his chest.

"Your mother loves me."

"Oh, do I?"

Popuri jumped a little and Koji grinned unrepentantly back at Lillia, debonair as ever.

"Of course you do. You women can't get enough of me."

Lillia smirked, "I think you're a little bit conceited, don't you?"

"I call it 'confident'! It gives me character."

The woman laughed and walked towards the kitchen. Popuri couldn't help but smile. Koji had been hanging around more, spending time with her mother. It was too sweet of him. Poor Lillia always ended up with large amounts of time to herself. And a plus was it was getting Koji points…

"What are we eating?" asked Popuri, wandering over to the stove.

"ACTUALLY, this is for your mother" Koji replied.

Popuri gawked at him, "You made dinner for my mom but not me?!"

"Yes, why is that, Koji?" questioned Lillia, crossing her arms.

Koji grinned, never missing a beat, "Well, today is me and Popuri's three month anniversary…I thought maybe I could take her out…?"

Popuri was startled, glancing at him as she counted in her mind. It HAD been three months! She bit her lip. God, if she'd remembered, she would have gotten him something…but Lillia smiled again.

"Oh, how romantic! Fine, go on. But remember, I don't think Popuri's stable enough for children yet so use whatever means possible to prevent that…and I'm all for abstinence" she said seriously.

Popuri flushed, mortified, "MOTHER!"

Koji laughed and took Popuri's hand, "No problem, ma'am."

Walking out, she snatched her hand away and glared at him, pouting.

"What do you and my mother talk about?!"

"Well, we were talking about May and Stu…then your mother brought up how she doesn't think she'll have any more kids even though she wanted to…and then she mentioned grandkids again. But then, she mentioned that she doesn't think you'd be ready to have kids yet anyway…and isn't feeling the sex thing but I left that part out" he shrugged.

Popuri was stunned before pouting again, "I-I could have kids if I wanted to!"

Koji smiled at her, "I know. You'll be a great mama…"

She crossed her arms, "You're assuming we'll get married."

A strange look came across Koji's face. Startled, horrified, rather. But as soon as it came it disappeared, replaced by a look of apathy.

"Of course…"

He walked forward, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Popuri winced and quickly rushed after him.

"I don't mean I don't want to marry you, Koji! I-it's just things happen!"

He turned to face her, his mouth open before he slammed it shut, looking away.

"Right…your family…they come first. I understand…"

She winced again as he forced a smile, taking her hand, "C'mon…marriage IS a big step…I just…"

She looked down before glancing at him meekly, "Koji…?"

"Hmm…?"

"I-I…want to…"

He pressed his fingertips to her lips before kissing her.

"Happy Anniversary" he murmured, his breath tickling her lips.

"Happy Anniversary…" she whispered.

He smiled and straightened up, taking her hand again. Popuri stared at him before relaxing her head on his shoulder, smiling. As important as her mother was to her, as much as she wanted to take care of everything, she also wanted Koji…she wanted him to be there forever.

* * *

 _Jill sat, staring, at the little restaurant on a small island next to Mineral Town. Cliff had told her to go there so they could have dinner and even though she was reluctant, she really wanted to spend time with him. She_ _ **believed**_ _him…_

 _It had been four hours…_

 _Rubbing her arms, she forced back the lump in her throat and told herself not to cry. The waiters stared at her, whispering amongst themselves. She heard one say 'what moron would stand her up?'._

 _Cliff wasn't a moron. He was just a pushover. He just got caught up in work again, that's all. He was a hardworking pushover…that's all._

 _Quickly digging into her purse, she pulled out a wad of money and placed it on the table. Smiling at the waiters, she rushed off and felt tears stream down her face. Even if he was a hardworking pushover, it was Christmas. The first Christmas she'd had a boyfriend. And he'd…forgotten?_

 _When she arrived back home, Koji and Popuri were sitting by the fire, Koji feeding Popuri a piece of Christmas cake. She giggled as he nibbled frosting off her lips. Jill felt a pang of jealousy but forced a smile._

" _Hi you two…having fun?"_

 _Koji looked up and smiled at her, "Mm hmm…how was dinner? Why…where's Cliff?"_

 _Jill hid a wince and smiled, "It was great…uh, but he had to stop somewhere and get something."_

" _Oh really…?"_

" _Yea…"_

" _Funny, seeing as he's passed out in your room."_

 _Her heart sped up and Koji stood, looking at her suspiciously._

" _Wasn't he supposed to meet you…?"_

 _Jill winced to herself before smiling widely, "I guess he just fell asleep. He's been working a lot more lately."_

 _Popuri frowned, "But it's Christmas, Jill…"_

" _I-I know…I'll-I'll just go lie down with him. That's good enough, right?"_

 _She rushed away to avoid further interrogation into her room. Groaning, she quickly pulled off her dress before glancing at the heavily snoring lump in her bed. Biting her lower lip, she started to climb in next to him but stopped. He was out cold, deep sacks under his eyes. She leant in closer and smelled his breath… cringing back, she felt sad. Taking her pillow and a blanket, she went back to the living room. Seemed Koji and Popuri had went into his bedroom… lying on the couch, she shook her head, crying herself to sleep._

Jill sat at home, eating a bowl of soup, alone. When Cliff had woken up, he apologized all day, begging her forgiveness. Of course she forgave him…she loved him.

But…how much longer could she put up with this?

She loved him, yes, but how much longer could this last? Was he even going to Duke's to work anymore? He came home smelling like he'd been drinking the whole time. He was so angry and possessive lately as well. He lashed out at men just asking her for directions. Or even men coming to her farm to buy vegetables. She tried to keep hope, but she knew…

She was losing him.

The door opened and she looked up. Cliff walked in, a bit of a smile on his face as he slammed the door behind him.

"Hey baby."

"Hey…" she murmured.

She turned her face away as he started to kiss her, standing to put her bowl in the sink. She didn't want to taste the alcohol…she wanted Cliff…he stared at her, seeming surprised. Sighing, he walked over and put his arms on either side of her, on top of the counter. She swallowed and turned to face him, glowering.

"Please move, Cliff."

"I don't think so…" he said, his eyes half closed, "I want a kiss."

"Good for you" Jill grumbled.

 _Author's Note: In compliance with FF's rules, this section has been removed. You can find the full chapter on Archive of Our Own._

* * *

Popuri giggled as they sat on Koji's bed, his head rested in her lap as she fed him grapes. He looked so content…kissing his forehead, she stroked his hair.

"I love you" she murmured.

"I love you too…" he sighed dreamily.

Kissing his lips, he moaned but pushed away, sitting up.

"Po…I was thinking about this…marriage thing some more."

She winced and he sighed, "Just…tell me now…do you want that huge a commitment with me ever or not?"

"Koji, I-I couldn't leave and go back to Subami with you, not with my mother this way a-"

"Woah, woah, go back to Subami?" he questioned, looking puzzled.

"Oh course you'd want to go back…what's here?" she mumbled.

"You're here" he said bluntly, "I am perfectly willing to stay here if you want to stay."

She looked up at him, stunned, "What…? Koji, n-nothing's here! I can't ask you to do that!"

"You don't have to ask" he smiled.

She shook her head and he smiled wider, "I mean it when I say I love you…don't you know that?"

She looked up at him before tearing up and then kissing him.

"I don't want to be…without you…ever."

"Then…say yes."

She glanced at him, confused, "Say yes to what?"

"That you'll marry me."

Stunned, she watched as he pulled out a box, opening it to show her a large diamond ring. Breathless, she teared up, shaking.

"Ko-Koji, we-we-"

"I…haven't felt this complete…since I left the first time, Po…I know I want you forever…but…"

He closed the box and sighed heavily, "I understand if you don't feel the same."

She sobbed and wrapped her arms around his neck, barraging him with hot kisses.

"No! I said I don't ever want to be without you…yes."

He stared at her, wide-eyed, "Really…?"

She nodded and his lips slowly curled into a grin. Taking the ring, he placed it on her finger before kissing her hand.

"…Mrs. Yagami" he said happily.

She giggled before shoving him on his back, startling him. Unbuttoning his shirt, he stared at her, confused.

"Po, what are you doing…?"

Kissing down his chest, soft moans dancing on his lips, she started to unzip his pants. He looked down at her, confusion in his eyes, and she smiled.

"I think we should…celebrate. Don't you?"

"I…don't know if that's a good idea, Po" he said nervously.

She reached behind her and unclasped her shirt. His breath caught as he watched her undress before climbing on top of him, kissing, pleasing him…

It went against his better judgment, but he wanted her so much…

The passion, the want, the attraction, it was the same for everyone in the small farmhouse but the love…it, unfortunately, wasn't the same.


	17. First Year

**Chapter 17** : First Year

* * *

Rick growled, wandering over to that God forsaken farmhouse. Ever since it was inhabited, his sister had been almost uncontrollable. She didn't even come home last night. She was with that damned Koji…

When he found out about her and Koji, he saw them making out beside the chicken house, his hand on her thigh under her skirt. He'd yelled, screamed, told his mother to forbid it….but the sneak had gotten to her as well, Lillia simply telling him to stay out of Popuri's business. His father would have a fit if he knew…

Growling again, he knocked rudely on the door. He hated it here so much…no one needed this stupid farm. Grumbling, he looked away before sighing wistfully. It wasn't so much the farm, he knew…

Jill.

The blond had captivated him since she'd arrived. She outdid Karen, one of the most attractive women in Mineral Town. But she ended up with that…Cliff? What was so good about him? The door started to open and who appeared but…

Cliff.

The blonde's hair was loose and streaming over his shoulders. He was lacking a shirt and his pants were sagging low on his hips, showing off a magnificent physique. Rick gritted his teeth under his lips. Guys like Cliff made average Joe's look bad…Cliff looked tired and stared at him through weary eyes.

"Popuri, your brother's here" he mumbled, turning away and wandering back towards the bedroom, "I have to get ready for work…"

Rick grunted and glanced in. Popuri and Jill were giggling, staring at magazines. Koji, the miscreant, was sitting nearby, drinking coffee and reading the paper. Rick mumbled. He noticed that for the last month or so, Popuri had been acting odd, smiling regardless of whatever was going on, laughing, and loved seeing Koji…he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. As he stood in the doorway, he raised an eyebrow as Popuri and Jill quickly hid the magazines. Popuri stood and smiled.

"Sorry, Rick! I, uh, lost track of time! I'll come home and tend to the chickens!"

As he was about to comment, she bent forward and kissed Koji. He smiled at her fondly and Rick flinched, disgusted. Popuri skipped out of the house and Rick followed before turning…Jill was toying with her hair and had a frown. Koji was hiding something, he could tell…grr.

* * *

"It's gonna suck having him as a brother-in-law…" grunted Koji.

Jill couldn't help but giggle, resting her chin on his knee, "I know. He'll probably come to your house everyday to make sure you aren't doing anything."

"Oh for the love of…"

Jill giggled more and he sighed, stroking her hair gently as he set the paper down. He stared at her for a moment before his brow furrowed.

"Jill, are you okay…?" he murmured.

She winced and forced a smile, "Just can't believe my big brother's going to get married…"

He gazed at her before shaking his head, "Jill…"

"I'm okay, Ko-sama! Don't worry about me!"

She started to sit up but he pulled her into his lap. She started to cry and struggle, her mind clouded by déjà vu. _He_ always tried to snuggle or screw around when he was wasted. Letting out a soft whimper, Koji stared at her, shocked.

"Jilly…you _always_ sat in my lap…what's wrong?"

She winced, realizing who it was…pressing her face into his chest, she laughed brokenly.

"I'm sorry, Koji. Just, uh-"

"What's that bastard doing to you?" he suddenly hissed.

She jumped and stared up at him. Koji's face was distorted with fury.

"What is he doing? You've been depressed and crying all the time lately. You're jumpy and secretive…this is his fault, I know it!"

Jill shook her head quickly and sniffed, "I, uh, just don't feel well, that's all!"

"…Don't give me that shit."

"Please, Koji…if-if something was wrong, don't you think you'd be the first person I'd tell?"

"…."

Smiling, she stood, "Um, when are you going to tell Nelly…?"

"…Never."

She rolled her eyes, "Koji…"

"I kinda told him about…three months ago I wasn't gonna jump into anything…and I uh, sort of just did so…"

She sighed, "I think Nelly would understand…"

"No he wouldn't" said Koji simply, staring at the paper.

Jill rolled her eyes again and walked away. Koji suddenly cleared his thoat.

"Jilly…?"

"Yes?"

"Sweetie…I…I know you're not happy. And I want you to be honest with me" he murmured, walking over to stand in front of her, looking sober, "What's going on with Cliff?"

She swallowed hard and shook her head, "Nothing!"

"Stop LYING, Jill. I'll get dad if I have to" growled Koji.

She scowled, "Oh, that's mature, Koji."

"If it will get a damn answer out of you, I don't care what you think on the matter."

"Just mind your own business!"

"…Fine."

Jill sniffed and turned as Koji added, "I'll just ask Cliff."

Jill quickly turned back around as Koji headed towards her bedroom. She squealed and rushed after him, grabbing his arm and sobbing.

"KOJI! He-he's just working too much, that's all! That night he was supposed to quit, Duke told him he was going to give him the winery when he died! I'm-I'm just sad because he's not here as much!" she cried.

"…"

"Don't you believe me…?"

Koji stared at her before grumbling, "…No. There's more to it then that…but I won't push it anymore…you obviously don't need me to help you so…" he sighed, "Whatever."

He walked to his room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Jill to stand, weakly, in the middle of the hall. It wasn't true…she still needed Koji, especially now.

"Damn, what is all that yelling?"

Jill looked up to see Cliff walking out, looking irritated, "Why are you guys so freakin' loud this early in the morning?"

"Sorry…" Jill mumbled.

"Whatever…why's he even still here? Such a freeloader" grunted Cliff, addressing Koji.

Jill stiffened, glaring at him, "You're a damn freeloader as well so I'd shut the hell up!"

Cliff looked stunned before hissing, "Oh, I see. You want me to go, Jill?"

She winced, "Cliff-"

"No, I'll go. See if I care."

He started to walk back towards the room and she grasped him, sobbing.

"I didn't mean it, Cliff! I-I asked you to stay in the first place. You're not a free loader…"

He turned back towards her, a smug smile on his face as he hugged her, nipping her lips lightly and patting her hip in an almost degrading manner.

"That's my girl. I'll be home later. Put something nice on. I have a little surprise for you…"

Biting her lip, she nodded and as he walked out, she collapsed on the couch, weeping. So close…she'd been so close to letting him go. Why was she holding on…?

She looked up, her blue eyes sad and lonely. Because she was holding on to the hope that somewhere…somewhere inside that monster was the Cliff she fell in love with.

* * *

Popuri stroked Koji's hair as she sat in his lap. His eyes were vacant and he'd barely said more then three words to her since she'd returned. Leaning down to nip his earlobe, she whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he sighed softly, indulgently crooking his neck for her.

She giggled gently and continued her perusal before humming.

"I don't think it's nothing if it's bothering you."

"It is nothing…I just realized my baby sister doesn't need me anymore…"

Popuri sat up, surprised, before shaking her head, "She still needs her big brother…of course she does."

He sighed and looked away, miserable. She pouted and buried her face into his neck, about to reassure him more when there was a knock at the door. Koji frowned and Popuri sighed, sitting up. They traveled out of his room and Koji opened the door…

"YO, homeslice!"

Popuri peeked around Koji and laughed, "Keiba!"

"Ooh, Popuri's here…am I interrupting?" grinned Keiba.

Koji smirked and rolled his eyes. Popuri giggled and shoved him aside.

"Not at all. He's being EMO anyway."

"Oh God, why are you doing _that,_ Koji?"

Koji rolled his eyes again and walked towards the couch, crashing down on it.

"I'm as EMO as the next person…"

"Perhaps" grinned Keiba.

"What brings you down here, Keiba?" asked Popuri, perching beside Koji.

Keiba's face lit up and he quickly sat in the recliner, stippling his fingers together and staring at Koji. Koji raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something on my face…?"

"Alright, you know my step-dad, right? Wait, of course you do. Never mind! But I was talking to him this weekend and told him about how I got you kicked out of school-"

"You didn't get me ki-"

"He was appalled, dude! He knew about your near immaculate GPA and all that crap and wondered why the school would kick you out for one mishap. So he talked to his friend in Boston. You know, that city in America? Anyway, his friend at this college looked over your grades and was MAD impressed that you've always had straight As, regardless of your health, soooo…"

Keiba reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to a puzzled Koji. Looking it over, his eyes widened.

"…He…wants me to come to his school?"

Popuri couldn't help her soft gasp but quickly covered her mouth, hoping Koji hadn't heard. But from the look he gave her, he must have. He shook his head and handed it back to Keiba.

"Thanks, man, but…I can't."

Keiba looked stunned, "You CAN'T?"

"I can't…I…have responsibilities here."

Keiba looked down and nodded glumly, "I guess you're right…"

"Wait, Keiba. Where is this college?" asked Popuri quickly.

Koji gave her another look as Keiba's head popped up, his eyes glowing a little before dulling as he shrugged.

"Some place…University of Massachusetts...Amherst majigy"

Koji's eyes widened suddenly and Popuri stared at him.

"Does that change things?" she asked slowly.

"…Um, well, a little…"

Keiba's eyes brightened, "Really!?"

"…I…that's a…hell of an opportunity you're presenting me with, Keiba, but…I um, still need to think about it…."

Keiba nodded, looking hopeful, "That's cool."

Koji cleared his throat and smiled vaguely, "You uh, have to be tired…you can sleep in my room…I'll have my answer by tomorrow or so..."

Keiba nodded and dashed off to Koji's room. Koji glanced at Popuri as she messed with the edge of a quilt. She looked sad…he sighed and sat beside her, pulling her tightly into his arms.

"I'm not going if you don't want me to, baby…"

She looked up, shaking her head, "No! You **earned** this, Koji. It's an accomplishment and you should finish up what you started. They had no right to kick you out in the first place…"

He looked at her sadly, "Maybe, Po, but what about…"

He took her hand she was wearing her engagement ring on and stared at the stone.

"Us?"

"I-I can wait for you, Koji…I've waited on you before" she whispered, smiling at him.

He stared at her, unsure, before murmuring, "Just…a little bit longer. I promise…"

She nodded quickly and he leaned in, kissing her.

"When I come back…I'll buy us a house…we'll have our wedding in the mountains."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

* * *

Ishikawa Tsumaru a.k.a. 'Doctor' sighed as he washed his hands after delivering one of the town's people's baby. A healthy little boy…

Wiping his hands on the towel, he walked out to the lobby where the other doctors were loitering around. He glanced at Elli who was rushing around, taking care of all the orders. It was always a bustling hospital, yea, but what do you do when the largest injury was a scraped knee?

Doctor 'Tim' sighed, rolling his eyes as he walked towards his office. He did go to school for nearly ten years, graduating from high school at 17. But here he was, using his doctor skills to deliver babies and tape up knees. He hadn't had a proper challenge delivered to him in years…

"Tim…dude…"

The Doctor's eyes widened as he stared, stunned, into his office. Cliff Izumi was lying on top of the examination table, his eyes bloodshot, extremely pale, smelling sick and sweaty. Tim winced.

Well, until now anyway.

Cliff sat up and stared at him, looking ready to vomit. Tim rushed over to him and quickly gave him the trashcan which Cliff put to good use. The doctor sighed and set it aside after Cliff finished.

"Cliff, man…didn't I tell you that you CAN'T continue to drink every night like this?" he murmured, dipping a cloth under the cool tap water.

"It's not the alcohol…I'm sick" mumbled Cliff, curling up on his side.

Tim gave him a dark look, "The first sign of alcoholism is DENIAL."

"I had a small bottle of whiskey, that's all…"

"When?"

"…This morning."

Tim grunted, "A whole bottle of liquor. Cliff, you need help. I suggest reh-"

"Forget it, Tim. I don't need rehab" sniffed Cliff angrily, standing, "I just need you to give something for my stomach and I'll be on my way."

Tim shook his head and came closer, standing face to face with him, "Cliff, I'm saying this as your friend _and_ your doctor. You can't keep on like this…it's not good for your body, your life…and I KNOW it's doing its damage on your relationship with Yagami-san."

He KNEW that this was destroying Cliff's relationship. The once happy couple were nothing but now. Jill stood away from him, grew embarrassed when he forced himself on her, and looked like she could cry when he yelled at her. Tim felt entirely too guilty about the whole affair. Her father was one of his mentors and he knew the man would be extremely angry if he knew about the whole deal but…he wasn't sure if he should butt in.

But Cliff HAD to be sensible enough to see it right? He wasn't so blinded by booze that he couldn't see it…no one could be that unknowing.

Apparently by the dark glare Cliff was giving him though, that wasn't true.

"My relationship with Jill is none of your damn business. We're fine and I'll show you…" he growled, "I have big plans for Jill."

The doctors own stomach flipped and he bit his lip, not sure if he should delve but felt it his duty to at least ask…

"And…what plans are those?"

Cliff just smiled.

* * *

Jill came in from her farm chores, feeling empty and miserable. Nothing new really, she'd just hoped she'd be a little bit more happy…

Her first year was almost over.

Two more and she could go home, leave this all behind her. Hey, maybe Cliff would even have his act together by then.

She sighed bitterly. When pigs fly…

When she opened the door, she was a tad dumbfounded. Suitcases were stretched out all over and some contained clothes, others had miscellaneous objects. She felt her heart flutter with hope and dismay…perhaps Cliff had decided to leave anyway.

But when Koji came out, carrying a stack of clothing, her heart jumped to her throat.

"…Ko-sama…?" she finally said, finding her voice, "Wh-what are you doing?"

He glanced at her and gave her a smile, "Hey sweetie. I'm packing…"

"K-Koji! Please don't leave! I do still need you!" she sobbed, rushing over into his arms.

She sniffed into his shirt for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"Jill…" he murmured.

He sat her down on the couch and faced her, his eyes solemn.

"I'm not leaving because of our fight…I…well, Keiba came with an offer…I've been giving acceptance at a college."

Jill gasped, "R-really?"

He nodded and she quickly smiled.

"Well, th-that's good. You don't have that much more school left, right?

"Actually…about seven months worth" he sighed, looking away.

She gawked, "Seven months?! What about Popuri?"

He winced and rubbed his brow, "She's pretty much the one to convince me to go in the first place, Jill."

Damn it, Popuri…

"Oh yea…one more little catch…" he laughed nervously.

She looked at him wearily and he cleared his throat, "The schools in Boston…a city…in America…"

Jill flew to her feet, her fists balled, "AMERICA?! You can't go to America! You'll be days away! What-what is an emergency is here or you get sick there?! What will you do?!"

He looked at her soberly, "You could be a little more supportive."

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! I'm-I'm telling mom!" she snapped, heading for her phone, "She won't like this."

"Actually, she's ecstatic."

Jill paused, stunned, before glancing back at him. He was staring at his nails absently.

"I called her earlier. She was very pleased I was going to finish my education up before I did anything else. Yea, she wasn't happy about the America part, but y'know."

"N-no! You can't!" she wept, burying her face into her hands.

Koji came to his feet and stared down at her sadly, "I won't…if you tell me what exactly is going on with you and Cliff."

She froze and stared up at him. He looked as serious as ever…but could she tell him how nearly abusive Cliff had come? How he'd seemed to have lost all respect for her?

Could she let Koji beat the living crap out of Cliff? As much as that might make her happy…

No…

She bowed her head and now Koji looked pretty miserable.

"I'll be leaving in a day or two. I have to go spend some time with Popuri…I'll see you later" he said numbly.

Jill collapsed on her floor as he closed the door and sobbed uncontrollably. No…she was losing Koji now too? What was left?

…Two years.

* * *

Popuri lied, exhausted, in bed, as Koji snuggled closer to her, burying his face into her neck. She smiled despite herself.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to sleep."

"Spooning" he sighed, his breath tickling her.

She chuckled and he slightly sat up, softly stroking hairs from her face.

"You okay, baby…? You've been acting weird lately."

She scowled, "Well, my fiancé is going away for, oh, over half a year?"

He rolled his eyes, "I can still back out, y'know…it'd just break Keiba's heart and he'd never be able to live with himself. Not to mention, with an _almost_ college degree, I can become a carpenter or something. An-"

"Alright, alright" she laughed, shaking her head, "Wouldn't want you to become a lumberjack."

"Hey, I said carpenter, not lumberjack" Koji amended.

She grinned, "So you'd become a lumberjack?"

"You have to admit, me carrying around an ax would be pretty sexy…"

She laughed again and shoved him, "You're such an idiot!"

"I love you too" he chuckled.

"Do you really?" she murmured solemnly.

"Of course I do" he whispered back, "You're my princess…"

She smiled softly at him as he brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"Popuri…do me a favor?"

"Hmm…?"

"Take care of Jill for me…she's…she's _keeping_ things from me and…I can't force her to tell me so…watch over her for me" he said, his voice sad.

She looked at him consolingly, stroking his cheek, "Of course, Ko-chan…"

He smiled softly before relaxing back in bed, "Now…I'm leaving in a day…and we're just… _talking_."

She laughed, "You're insatiable."

He grinned, "Maybe…"

Kissing him, she smiled, "But that's okay…"

She couldn't believe she was willingly letting someone else walk out of her life. Who's to say Koji wouldn't be exactly like her father? She looked at him as he kissed her, lovingly, doting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. Because he was Koji.

* * *

Jill sat quietly as Koji stood at the door, staring at her, his suitcases in hand. Keiba was nearby, glancing between them. They just…stood there.

"…Okay, you two, I don't quite know what's going on but um, hug, cry, laugh…do _something_. The ferry leaves in 10 minutes."

Jill bowed her head before rushing into her older brother's arms, burying her face into his chest and sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered gently.

"Be careful, Jilly…"

She swallowed a baseball-sized lump and nodded, smiling at him wearily, kissing his cheek warmly.

"I love you…"

"I love you too" he smiled at her.

Pulling away, she had to resist screaming out everything that had been happening with Cliff to him. But instead, she just held onto his hand a little longer before releasing it and following him down to the dock to watch him go. When they arrived, Popuri was there. He walked over to her slowly and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her fervently before whispering something to her. She smiled and nodded, brushing her lips over his fingertips.

"Don't forget me" she whispered teasingly.

"Don't be ridiculous" he said firmly before smiling, "I love you…and I'm coming back…"

She nodded and he caressed her cheek. She turned her lips into his hand and kissed his palm. Keiba smirked at the two.

"Come on, you two…the longer this goes on, the less Koji will want to go."

Koji glowered at him before leaning forward and kissing her.

"Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru…"

He parted and waved back at them as him and Keiba made their way to the ferry. Jill watched as he just got farther and farther away, the boat becoming a speck on the horizon. She bit down hard on her lip, wincing as she tasted blood. Popuri glanced at her then rubbed her shoulders, smiling.

"C'mon, Jill, he said seven months. It'll be a walk in the park."

She stared at Popuri and could tell the girl didn't believe those words for a second. They both burst into tears and hugged…Jill didn't know what she'd do now. At least with Koji there, she had some protection from Cliff. But now…

Now?

* * *

The farmhouse was empty.

Needless to say, Jill was all alone. She stared at her television, not really watching the program at all. She hadn't felt this lonely since…well, the beginning. What was worse was it was New Years, and here she was, without anyone. Popuri hadn't been feeling well and had almost decided to come over anyway but Jill told her future sister-in-law to relax. She'd had a long day…

"Jill? You here?"

She jumped a little and looked up. Grimacing, she turned back to the television. Cliff… she could feel him smirking as he came up behind her, hugging her shoulders tightly.

"Don't be like that…"

She flinched when she smelled the thick scent of alcohol on his breath. God, did they even WORK at that winery anymore?

"What is it?" she questioned shortly.

He picked up the remote and turned off the television, "Your brother got me thinking…"

Was he going away for seven months? Her prayers were being answered…

"And…I've been thinking about it for a while…"

She turned to him, shaking her head, confused. He smiled smugly.

"Let's get married."

Those were the last three words she ever wanted to hear out of his mouth.

Blanching, she swallowed, feeling like she was choking. He COULDN'T be serious. He just COULDN'T be. Shaking her head rapidly, she stood and rushed to her kitchen, pouring something alcoholic for herself. Swallowing the burning liquid, she wheezed. This could not be happening…Cliff followed her into the kitchen, glowering at her back.

"Not quite the reaction I expected, Jill."

"You…" she laughed despite herself, "You CANNOT be serious! For four months, you have been a complete and total ass! I can go DAYS without seeing you and when I finally do, you're drunk! You've become arrogant and smug and I HATE it! I could never see you again and I'd be happy! So no, I will NOT marry you!"

Cliff's eyes darkened dangerously, "…What?"

"You're not the Cliff I love anymore" she muttered, "If you were that same selfless person, I'd marry you in an instant but no…you've become…this. Duke's little…drinking buddy. Have you been SOBER in four months, Cliff? I have trouble believing that's possible."

He stalked closer to her, his eyes fiery, "…You _bitch._ I went to WORK for Duke for _you._ How…dare you come back with this s**t to me?"

She backed away, growing fearful, but growled, "And what about that…s**t you mentioned about you quitting, huh!? Or did the booze make you forget? It was all lies, wasn't it? Huh?! Forget it! I never want to see you again!"

Maybe she shouldn't have been running her mouth so much, especially with an obviously intoxicated Cliff. His body shook and his blue eyes darkened to near navy before he punched her square across the cheek. She gasped, hissing and tried to grasp her footing…but the next thing she knew, she'd tripped over something… she sobbed out in pain…lying on the ground, she felt a throbbing ache overtake her senses, forcing her into unconsciousness…she wasn't sure…but that just might have been her blood dripping out next to her.

Cliff had wanted to make her suffer, to make her pay for leading him on. She didn't _deserve_ to deny him. Everything he did, he did for her. But something told him to stop and listen…yet something else told him to attack. He hit her…and he thought she'd stumble and cry…she should cry.

But he didn't expect what really happened.

She teetered back, tripping over something on the ground near the coffee table. Backwards she fell...

The back of her head colliding with the edge of the table.

His breath caught as she slid to the ground, blood seeping out of the gash. He was frozen and his heart jumped to his throat. Rushing to her, he knelt and stared for a moment before he whimpered.

"…Jill?"

She didn't respond, growing paler by the second. But… _no._

"J-Jill…I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt you…please wake up. I-I promise I'll quit my job, I'll quit drinking. I'm sorry…please wake up" he pleaded, sobbing.

She didn't move and he cried out. What had he done? What the hell made him hit someone he loved?

…Alcohol.

He stared at the floor, trying to figure out what she tripped over. He laughed loudly, deranged. How ironic…a wine bottle that he'd finished off that morning and hadn't thought to throw away. Turning back to her, shaking like a brittle leaf, he kissed her softly, her lips cold.

"D-don't worry, Jill. E-everything will be okay. I'll take care of you" he whimpered.

Jumping to his feet, he rushed to the phone and quickly dialed for the hospital. After a couple rings, Tim's familiar voice came.

"Mineral Town Hospital."

"Tim…I've…made a mistake….please… _help."_

* * *

" _Jill…we don't have to get married" Cliff whimpered, holding Jill close to his chest, rocking gently._

 _She didn't respond, of course, but he continued, "It-it was just an idea…I mean, we-we're fine, just like this. Who needs marriage…?"_

 _He stared down at Jill, the blood matted and staining her blond hair. He pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered, "My God, what have I done to you…?"_

"Cliff?"

Cliff jumped when he heard his name. He'd been sitting in the emergency room for nearly four hours now and hadn't heard a word on Jill's condition. If something happened to her…something…? He'd never forgive himself. He wouldn't be able to live…

As much as it frightened him to do so, he'd informed her family. Koji went insane, overwhelmed with guilt about leaving Jill, knowing something was wrong. The rest of them though, told Koji to stay on the ferry and settle in Boston and they'd handle business here. Cliff had thought it had been best not to mention, until they got there, that he'd been the one to hurt her.

Tony…Tony would finally have a very good reason to hate him now. Hell, maybe his reasons before had come true. Cliff had sat there, quietly weeping…he wasn't good enough for Jill.

He'd done this to take care of Jill, to make her happy, to be…a man. But what had he done? Abandoned her, made her cry, and now he might've either done some extreme damage or killed her…he choked, clutching his trembling lips. It wasn't supposed to be like this…it wasn't.

But finally, Doctor Tim had come out, looking serious and…guilty?

"Yagami-san will be just fine, Cliff."

Cliff felt relief wash over him as he quickly came to his feet, "She's okay? No damage?"

"I wouldn't say _that._ She had to have quite a few stitches thanks to that gash you gave her, the poor thing."

"I…I just…" Cliff rambled silently.

"Forget it, Cliff" hissed the Doctor, his dark eyes becoming shadowy, "I told you, didn't I? That if you kept up this damned drinking you'd lose her? And look, you almost killed her!"

"Y-you told me I needed help! I-I can quit whenever I want" he whispered weakly.

"Really…tell me, Cliff, how bad do you want to drink now?"

Cliff looked stunned before staring down at his feet, mumbling, "It's different now…it's been…a rough night."

"Damn it, Cliff!" the Doctor snapped, "It's been a rough night because of you and that alcohol!"

Cliff winced and the Doctor's demeanor softened, "You don't even realize…how much you've lost, do you?"

Cliff looked up at him, confused, when people suddenly rushed into the hospital.

He grimaced…her family.

"Where's my baby?!" sobbed Dana, frazzled.

"Tsumaru…it's been a while….is Jill…?" whispered Yamada.

"She's just fine, Yagami-sama."

Doctor started to explain, in medical terms, Jill's condition and the man seemed relatively relieved. Nelly had been quiet before murmuring.

"Can we…see her?"

Doctor nodded and lead them towards her room. Cliff slowly followed and stood outside the door as they entered, waiting for her to blame him, like she should. They'd kill him, but he'd deserve it…

* * *

"Oh God, Jill" whimpered Tony, rushing to her side and softly taking her hand.

She was ashen colored, deep black sacks under her eyes. He kissed her knuckles and whispered against them.

"What happened…?"

Jill's thoughts were dull and she wasn't sure who was standing beside her…it sounded like Tony, but the drugs had made her hallucinate a lot of random things, so she wasn't sure. But she whispered.

"I fell…backwards…tripped over something on the floor…you know I'm a klutz…"

Tony stared at her before gently stroking her cheek, "And this bruise…?"

If her body movements weren't so slow and lethargic, she would have winced but she stayed still.

"I was rough housing, that's all…"

"…God, Jill, you scared the hell out of me!" Tony finally snapped before relaxing his head against her forehead, "I was so worried…"

She smiled vaguely at him and Nelly cleared his throat, sitting beside her as well, "Koji's beside himself, kid…he's really beating himself up…"

She shook her head and murmured, "This isn't his fault. As much as I didn't want him to go, I was still happy for him…tell him not to worry. I'm tough…"

He smiled softly, stroking her hair gently, "Yeah you are…"

" **I** want to talk to my daughter too!" Dana sobbed, shoving the two out of the way before fretting over her.

Jill reassured her and her father she was just fine. Her poor daddy though…he looked exhausted and like he might've had a heart attack… she beckoned him closer before hugging his neck.

"Everything's okay, daddy, promise."

He smiled weakly and nodded, kissing her forehead, "I know, baby girl…"

He straightened up and sighed, "We're going to stay at the inn until you get out, sweetheart."

"You don't have to do that…"

"I want to" he insisted, "Until you're back on your feet."

"Okay…" she smiled wearily, fatigue starting to take over.

They all kissed her good night and walked out past a stunned Cliff, whom they didn't address...when they should really be laying into him.

"I…I don't understand. _Why?_ Why would my…why would Jill lie like that…? After everything…" he whispered silently.

Doctor crossed his arms and shook his head, "I honestly don't know, Cliff."

Cliff looked at his feet before lifting his head but the doctor grunted.

"No more guests."

Cliff gaped a moment before swallowing hard, crossing over to the chairs and sitting.

"Then…then I'll be here when I can see her."

Tim wanted to tell him not to waste his time. Cliff could be doing other things…like getting so drunk he beat up his girlfriend. But he decided against it.

Turning on his heels, he walked towards his office and slammed down in his chair, draping a hand over his face. GOD, he KNEW he should have said something. He KNEW Cliff's alcoholism was becoming a mounting issue but no, he decided to mind his own business. And now, because of him, his teacher's daughter was sitting in a hospital bed and he could have easily prevented it.

He could've used the 'patient confidentiality' excuse but that was just crap. He knew full and well that he could have gotten Jill out of this situation without breaking those codes. It's just…he hadn't thought it was his business to butt into the affairs of others. And now, he felt this was as much his fault as Cliff's.

…She had been such a small thing when he was studying. She was ten, adventurous, shy, and always under her father as he taught. Yamada adored his youngest child too much to shoo her off and kept her in the classroom with him, when the lessons weren't rather macabre. Tsumaru hadn't known what to think of the little girl. She'd stare at him from time to time with her big blue eyes and giggle, blushing in a cute manner before hiding under Yagami-sama's desk. Tim didn't think much of it, she was just a little girl and he was just a freshman out to become a doctor…he really didn't care.

But how much had it stunned him when he heard she was coming here, to do, of all things, run a farm by herself? Was she old enough to do that…? When he saw her, though, he was startled. Gone was the little pig-tailed girl, replaced by a stunning woman. Had it been so long…?

He'd heard about her escapades with Kai, her problems with the town people, and, of course, Cliff. She was a bit of a troublemaker, he heard, but that didn't surprise him too much for some reason. If he wasn't such a revered individual in the community, he might've stirred up trouble as well, just for kicks.

He sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. He'd believed her to be a grown woman, wise and knowing all the woes of life… but in the end, maybe, just maybe, she was still that little girl, hiding under her father's desk.

And he'd let her down…

* * *

"…Jill?"

Jill's eyes opened slowly as she tried to put a face to the voice, her vision blurred. But when things came into perspective, she felt herself choke on a sob and cringe away.

Cliff.

He looked at her, confused and surprised, before sobbing, "Jill, I'm so-"

"No!" she screamed, hugging herself.

He looked at her, shaking, his eyes wide. She shook, sobbing and weeping uncontrollably.

"No, no more apologies, no more excuses! You _hurt_ me, Cliff, God, you hurt me! Do you realize what you've done?"

"I do! And-and I want to make it better, Jill, I really do" he wept.

"Just stop it!" she snapped, "You could have made this better before, Cliff, but you didn't! You didn't! I came second to your beloved alcohol so now you've made your choice and you can live with it!"

Cliff felt like he was being forced to swallow a hot coal…she couldn't…no…

"Jill, w-wai-"

"I don't want to see you ever again" she whispered, hot tears rolling down her cheeks, "I just want you gone from my life…"

He shook his head, screaming, "You can't mean it, Jill, you can't…I know I hurt you and I could kill myself for it, but please, you can't…"

She blinked once and when she reopened her eyes, the sadness was replaced by total apathy, "Leave."

His lip trembled and he backed out the door, his heart shattering with each step. This couldn't be happening…why? Jill…Jill said she loved him. Why was this happening? He let out an animalistic sob and rushed from the hospital, not knowing where he'd go or what he'd do…

He had…nothing now.

…What had he done?

* * *

Jill hissed as Cliff ran away before crying, sobbing uncontrollably. It hadn't had to end this way. If only Cliff had listened, if only…

She lied in bed and turned on her side, hugging herself tightly. Her first love…gone…she should have tried to bear it, to make it better. Things could always get better…

But she had to respect herself too…

She cried herself to sleep, thinking of the better times with him before washing them away. He didn't matter anymore…he couldn't matter anymore.

She was vaguely aware of sad eyes watching her from the doorway. Whose they were, she didn't care…but…they felt protective, watchful…

Where were they when she needed them?

* * *

"….You can't be serious! You just can't be!"

"I know, I-"

"I don't…no…not you too." Tears.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about! I'll-I'll take care of you, I promise."


	18. Happy News

**Chapter 18** : Happy News

* * *

Silence.

Jill sat in her hospital room and twiddled her fingers, looking around. She hoped she could leave today, she really did. This quietness was eating away at her. Her father had to go back, as did her mother and she forced her siblings to return to their schooling. She had to yell at Koji not to call her so much…if he wasn't going to stay focused in Boston, there was no point in going. And Popuri was pretty much MIA…so needless to say…

She was miserable.

Tsumaru peeked in at her, smiling vaguely, "Yagami-san…you should try to rest."

Her nose wrinkled, "Doctor…Jill is fine."

He looked slightly appalled by the idea before shaking his head, "You're a patient of mine-"

"I'm also 19 years old…" she snorted, before gazing out the window, "And obviously I don't need to be respected…"

Doctor growled and walked into the room, taking her chin gently into his fingertips, forcing her to stare at him, "You did not deserve this. No one deserves to be abused…I'm just sorry I didn't prevent it. I…knew Cliff was in this deep, I just…"

Jill laughed bitterly, "Believe me, Doctor, if **I** couldn't convince him to stop drinking as his girlfriend, you didn't have much of a chance. It was my fault for getting involved. I didn't get involved back at home and now I know why…I'll never fall in love again."

He stared down at her before softly pulling his hand away, murmuring, "Jill…pretty things…shouldn't be locked away."

Jill frowned and stared at him, confused, "What…?"

He blinked rapidly before smiling, "Never mind. Let's take a look at you now."

She held still as he examined the wound. It had healed nicely and she could probably go home now…sighing, he pulled back and smiled.

"I'll have Elli get your clothes…I think you can finally go home now."

"Thank God…" she mumbled.

Pushing her legs off the side of the bed, she started to climb to her feet. Doctor frowned and looked away.

"However, I will require to come once weekly for me to monitor the wound."

She gawked, "Weekly?! I've missed enough work as it is!"

He crossed his arms and smirked, "This isn't up for discussion…Jill-chan."

Jill stared at him, stunned, "J-Jill-chan!? I-I you're not THAT much older than me!"

"Goodness, Jill, your father was teaching me back when you were 10…I'm…quite a few years older then you" he smiled smugly.

She quickly calculated in her head and gawked again, "You're…27?"

He sighed. Jill didn't remember him that well from the class. Like most of her father's students, he was high and mighty about being in medical school. But she remembered him most out of any of them, being focused and kind, if not a little sarcastic. But he didn't LOOK that old…he looked younger then her brothers. He had messy black hair black hair, sweeping a little into his obsidian eyes. Gentle, calm…

Whoa, where was she going with this? Sighing again, the man turned.

"Well, as your elder, you have to listen to me and I say weekly visits."

Propping her hands on her hips, she pouted before smiling sweetly, "Okay…jiji!"

It was his turn to gawk as she rushed out to retrieve her clothes. He pouted a little himself…jiji indeed.

He shook his head and walked towards his office. He was getting too involved…but over the weeks she'd been here, he had grown comfortable having her there and felt even angrier at Cliff for hurting her. She was a sweet girl…Yagami-sama had pleaded with him to watch closely over her.

And this time, he would.

* * *

Jill groaned as she wandered towards the Chicken Farm. Popuri had visited a total of once in Jill's three week stay at the hospital. And that once, she'd seemed miserable and a little sick. Koji's leaving must have done more to her then she thought it would… coming to the door, she knocked and waited for an answer.

Lillia answered, her cheeks tear stained. Jill gawked.

"Lillia, what's wrong?" she asked the sickly woman gently.

"Oh Jill, you're out of the hospital. I'm glad" the woman smiled weakly before frowning.

"Lillia, is everything all right…?"

The woman sighed bitterly, letting her in. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, going into the kitchen.

"Jill, you should see Popuri…she's very depressed."

Jill blinked and slowly nodded, walking up the steps towards the girl's room. When she opened the door, she was stunned. Popuri was curled up in bed, pale, her hair tousled, cheeks tear stained as well. Jill gasped and rushed to her future sister-in-law's side.

"Po, oh my God, what's wrong?!"

"Jill…I'm sorry…" she whimpered before cringing, "I couldn't visit…"

"No, it's fine, dear" Jill soothed, "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I…I have…whatever mama has…"

Jill stared, stunned, "W-what…?"

"I…I'm so weak…I can't keep anything down…I can barely get up sometimes…" Popuri sobbed.

Jill rubbed her friend' back gently, "Oh Po…"

"Please don't tell Koji…"

Jill's eyes widened, "Po, Koji would want to know if-"

"No! I-I won't…he has enough on his plate!"

Jill winced, "Popuri, you're going to be his wife-"

"No I won't" she said miserably, "I won't have him take care of me…I won't have him leave me to find some cure that doesn't exist…"

Jill shook her head, "Popuri…Koji would be heartbroken."

"He'll-he'll move on" Popuri sobbed brokenly.

Jill stared at her and felt her brow crease, "Popuri…are you sure you have what Lillia has?"

"Wh-what else can it be?" she sniffed.

Jill laughed slowly, "Well…I had an acquaintance back at home…she was a bit of a…well, she slept around a lot. One day, she got all fatigued and weak and threw up a lot…and uh, it ended up she was pregnant."

A dead silence settled between the two before Popuri pulled herself upright, staring at Jill, her eyes wide.

"…What?"

"I-I mean, you're probably not" laughed Jill nervously, "I mean, I'm SURE you and Koji used protecti-"

Jill watched Popuri's face turn red before gawking, "You didn't use…condoms?"

"We-we did MOST of the time…but sometimes we just…slipped" she flustered.

"I can't believe Koji would be so careless!" Jill gasped, flying to her feet.

"No…it was…both of us" winced Popuri.

Jill shook her head, "You have to take a test."

"B-but Jill, what if I am pregnant?! My family would flip!" she sobbed.

"Look, this could just as easily be a stomach flu…"

"No…" Popuri mumbled, "I-I was even hiding it while Koji was here."

Jill winced and shook her head, "Get dressed."

Popuri nodded dumbly before pulling on a dress and combing her hair. Jill took her hand and dragged her out. Lillia looked up and gasped, rushing to them.

"Jill, Popuri shouldn't-"

"No, mama…we're just going to get some fresh air" Popuri laughed softly, "Koji was sick a lot…she said this used to help him."

Lillia stared at her before nodding glumly, "Be careful…"

Popuri nodded and the two quickly slid outside. Not until they were on the empty path towards town did Popuri weep.

"If I bought a test from the market, it'd be all over town in like, three seconds!"

"Of course" Jill agreed, "That's why we're going to see jiji."

"…Jiji?"

* * *

Popuri raised an eyebrow as Tim examined her, staring at Jill.

"…Tim's jiji, Jill?"

The Doctor looked surprised before leering at Jill who playfully waved at him. He shook his head and smirked. After a moment, he shook his head.

"No…"

Popuri looked relieved, "So I'm not pregnant?"

The man's eyes widened, briefly looking to the side, "Uh…I meant 'no, you don't have what Lillia has'…you're definitely pregnant."

Popuri squealed loudly and sat up, looking absolutely mortified. Jill gawked.

"You're pregnant with Koji's baby…"

"Well, I suggest a lot of rest and to have a healthy diet. Maybe some prenatal vitamins" Tim nodded.

"I can't be pregnant!" snapped Popuri, "Koji's a million miles away, my mother and brother would FLIP if they knew I had sex while he was here! I-I can't…"

Jill gaped, "Popuri…you can't mean you want to…"

Popuri winced before tears welled in her eyes, "W-well, no, I don't…but…"

"It's your decision whether you want your baby or not, Popuri. Your mother or Rick may put pressure on you but it's your choice whether you keep it" Tim said wisely.

Popuri swallowed, hugging her still flat stomach, "I…I want to keep it…it's…Koji's."

Tim smiled softly then glanced at Jill, "And you'll have her back, won't you?"

Jill gasped and hugged Popuri, "Of course! It's my niece or nephew! I can't wait for Koji to hear the news!"

"NO!"

Both Tim and Jill's eyes widened at Popuri's outburst. She scowled deeply and shook her head.

"I don't want Koji to know until he's out of school."

"Popuri! He'd be mad as hell to come back and find you seven months pregnant and he didn't know about it!" Jill exclaimed.

"I'll deal with him" Popuri said simply before smiling and rubbing her stomach, "Mommy will take care of you now…"

Tim sighed and turned away. Jill quickly grasped his arm and looked concerned.

"You can't tell anyone, Tsumaru…promise?"

He looked insulted, "Jill, I couldn't tell anyone. It wouldn't be my business anyway."

"So you won't?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, Jill."

She squealed and hugged him, "Thank you, Jiji!"

"Argh! Stop calling me that!" he said disgruntled, but hugging her back awkwardly.

She giggled and broke off, grabbing Popuri's arm, "C'mon, let's go get lunch. The baby's probably hungry."

Tim watched them leave and sighed, smiling sheepishly. This was a blessing in disguise…this just might get Jill's mind off of everything.

* * *

"So…Tsumaru, huh?"

Jill looked up from her salad, feeling rather happy about the three empty bowls that once contained curry. But she blinked at Popuri's question.

"Huh…?"

Popuri chuckled, "You called Tim 'Tsumaru'. Usually he bristles about people doing that."

Jill sighed, "I knew him back in the day. He was my daddy's student."

"He's quite the catch."

Jill looked at her, wide-eyed, "What…?"

Popuri giggled, "He's mysterious, kind, dark and handsome-"

"Hold the phone, Popuri" said Jill briskly, "I am NEVER going to be with anyone again. I've had two relationships and both failed. I'm done."

Popuri pouted, "Don't say that…"

"It's true" Jill muttered.

Popuri sighed, "I'm sorry with what happened with Cliff, Jill, I really am, but-"

Jill clenched Popuri's arms, glaring at her before glaring behind her, "Popuri…don't you dare tell a soul, especially Koji. I'm already keeping your pregnancy a secret."

Popuri's eyes widened before nodding slowly, "Okay…"

"Cliff…asked me to marry him."

Popuri gasped and Jill winced, "But…but I told him no and…and he hit me. That's how I fell."

Popuri gaped before her gaze lit with fury, "I'll kill that bastard!"

"Shh!" hissed Jill, "No you will not. I broke up with him, I never want to see him again, it's over."

"Jill, he could've killed you" sobbed Popuri, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I thought you two were perfect for each other a-"

Jill shook her head, smiling sadly, "We were…we were perfect for each other…before he became a drunk. You didn't ruin our relationship…him and Duke did."

Popuri bit her lip and held Jill's hand, "I'm still sorry…"

Jill smiled, "Don't be…you have more important things to worry about now."

Popuri sighed, "Maybe…"

They paid their tab and walked away. As they did, Popuri glanced at Jill, hugging her shoulders.

"Jill…"

"Hmm?"

"…I think…you should give the doctor a chance."

Jill groaned and growled, "Popuri-"

Popuri glanced to the side and saw the Doctor standing outside, staring at the two with a sheepish smile. Popuri smiled.

"Just saying."

* * *

 _Author's Note: In compliance with 's rules, this section has been removed. You can find the full chapter on Archive of Our Own._

Jill stared at the pink ceiling of her room, stunned.

…It was freakin' dream!

Sitting up, growling angrily, she ran her fingers through her hair before looking out her window, blushing. She hated Cliff…she hated him for making her become weak, for making her believe in him…and most of all…

She hated him for being so damn hot…

Groaning, she buried her face in her palms. For the last two months, she'd dreamed about having sex with him every other day. His body, his lips, his…

Choking, she jumped out of bed and quickly pulled her overalls on. NO, she would NOT go to him. Absolutely not, especially for sex! She'd left him and that was it. She didn't care about him or anything. Looking at the mirror, she stared at herself gloomily. Now…could she say that and mean it? She did care about him, maybe…but it would never be the same kind of love she had for him before. He'd killed it the day he punched her in the face. No matter how much she wanted him, no matter how much her body pleaded for him, she would never speak to him again, let alone…

Sighing irritably, she headed out of her barn to start the day's work. It didn't matter who it was now though…as long as it wasn't Cliff, she wanted to get laid.

* * *

"Doctor!" sang Elli, peeking into Tim's office.

He looked up at her from his paperwork before looking back down, "What is it, Elli?"

"Guess what tomorrow is?" she asked happily.

"…I…don't know" he said, shaking his head, still staring at his papers.

"Oh, you silly man! It's Mineral Town's White Day!"

He rolled his eyes, "Elli, I-"

"You should get something for Jill" she giggled.

The man looked up at her, stunned, before stuttering slightly, "W-why would I do that?"

"Oh Doctor, please, everyone knows you have a crush on her" she said, waving a hand.

"I do not!"

"Whatever Tim" she giggled, "Still, you should bake her some cookies. It would be so cute!"

"I…I've never baked cookies…" he mumbled sheepishly before quickly adding, "Not that I'd give her anything anyway."

"You can borrow my grandma's recipe" she giggled happily, "It's easy to follow."

"Elli-"

The woman propped her hands on her hips, pouting, "Doctor, you're such a stuffy man. You're 27-years-old and I've never seen you with another woman. People are starting to question!"

He blanched before scowling, "Question what…?"

"Oh, y'know doctor, if you like men-"

"ELLI!"

"I'M not saying these things, silly, the townspeople!"

He groaned and shook his head, standing in a daze, "Elli, Jill is my teacher's daughter and to start any sort of relationship beyond the one we already have would be inappropriate. Not to mention, she's only eight years younger then me."

"Age is just a number, Tim" she wagged her finger before smiling, "Don't you think she deserves a little attention? After everything she's been through with this break-up? What better man to do it then someone she knows best?"

"I…"

She sighed, turning towards the exit, "You're one difficult man, Doctor Ishikawa… but I think you should take this opportunity. You don't want to end up spending your life alone."

He watched he walk away before stuffing his hands in his pockets and shuffling his feet….maybe.

* * *

"You WHAT?"

"Shh!" hissed Jill, looking around to see if anyone overheard them.

"Jill, you cannot go around sleeping randomly with guys!" hissed Popuri back, "If you even LOOK at a guy wrong, rumors will spread that you're-"

"But Popuri, I'm LOSING it here! Me…me and Cliff had sex at least twice a week, even when he was a drunk!" she whined.

"Ugh, I can't believe we're talking about this! Especially in front of Keiji!"

Jill looked around, bewildered, finding no one in the immediate area before shaking her head, "Who…?"

"My baby" Popuri sighed, hugging her now slightly bulging tummy.

"Keiji…"

"Mm hmm, dedicated to his daddy" she said dreamily.

"How do you know it's a 'he' though. You said it was going to be a surprise…"

"He eats like a he, that's why" Popuri nodded, "All my cravings are for nachos and chili dogs."

"I don't know about you, but I like those things" Jill smirked.

"Pooh on you, Jill! He's a he and I'm sticking by it!"

Jill held up her hands in defeat and Popuri sighed, rubbing her stomach. Staring at her pregnant sister-in-law, she shook her head.

"Po, I think you're making a big mistake, not telling your family…and ESPECIALLY Koji."

Popuri had decided that she wouldn't tell Rick or Lillia until it was absolutely necessary. She was worried what they'd say or do…Jill wasn't too worried about that. But her brother, on the other hand, would be furious.

"I'll tell him when it's time" she murmured, "Time for him to come home. I won't have him come running back here and ruin his dreams. One day, he'd look back and resent me…"

"Popuri…"

"But back to you" she sighed suddenly, "I really don't think you can trust any of the guys around here. If you're really that desperate, I'd wait for Kai."

Jill winced and blushed, "He's not coming this year."

Popuri blinked, "He isn't? How do you know?"

"Well…I kind of kept correspondence with him through letters and he told me that his dad was having health issues so he probably couldn't come this summer. Besides, I doubt I could wait that long…"

Popuri sighed before giggling, "Then screw 'jiji'."

Jill was confused for a moment before gasping, flustering, "Popuri! I-I can't have sex with my doctor!"

"Sure you can…he probably knows your body better then anyone" Popuri winked, "And imagine those hands, skilled with all those years of treating pa-"

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Jill squealed, turning completely red.

Popuri laughed, "Jill, come on…you know him, he's pretty cute, and he's a teddy bear. What else do you want?"

Jill scowled before blushing again, "He's 27…his sexual experience probably pwns mine…"

Popuri raised an eyebrow, "Pwn, Jill?"

"Yea, PWN!"

Popuri rolled her eyes but chuckled, "He'd be gentle, I'm sure…c'mon…you should invite him over tomorrow. Wear something sexy, light some candles-"

"You are insane" Jill pointed at her, "I will do no such thing!"

Popuri sighed, "Fine, have it your way. Spend all night fantasizing about Cliff."

Jill stared at her before groaning…why did she have to say that? In all honesty, she…she didn't want to use the doctor for a one night stand. They had a perfectly fine friendship right now and if you threw sex into that equation, you get what happened to her and Cliff. So she just wanted one night of lustful sex…and the doctor…he was more special then that.

But…he was kind of cute. He was kind, sweet, shy…and…well, for someone who didn't look like they worked out often, he seemed like he'd have a nice body too.

So a cute, kind, sweet, shy, built guy…

She lowered her head. Sounded like Cliff…

…No, she wouldn't be pursuing this one.

* * *

Jill stared, drooling, as Orlando Bloom stood naked, his lower body precisely blocked out by the backside of some other woman. God, he was so hot and that chick was so lucky…she winced and growled, shutting off her DVD player. Okay, no more movies…she looked around before sighing. She was spending the night all alone…she felt lonely, wanting _someone_ there.

And if he was a hot, horny guy, hey, that wouldn't be too bad either.

She jumped when she heard a knock at the door. Sighing heavily, she went to answer it, hoping Popuri wasn't coming to visit. She loved her sister-in-law slash friend but she wasn't exactly the person she wanted at the moment. But who else could it be?

"…Jill?"

Jill looked up, shocked. Black eyes stared back at her, stunned. She swallowed before laughing nervously.

"Tsumar—I mean, Doctor! What brings you by?"

"I…um, just…wanted to check up…on you…" he said brokenly, looking anywhere but at her.

She stared at her before squealing, rushing back inside, remembering her state of dress. Prepared to just chill alone at home, she'd put on a tight pair of black boy-shorts and a white tank top that outlined every inch of her body underneath. Swallowing hard, her face flushed as she looked for something to cover herself when the doctor knocked on the still slightly ajar door.

"Hey, uh…don't worry about it…I just came for a second…"

She winced and peeked around the door at him. His cheeks were bright red, his hands behind his back. He looked rather adorable…

"I um, well, you know it's White Day, right?" he questioned quickly.

"Uh, yea…" she murmured.

He visibly swallowed and held his hands out to her. She stared at him then at his hands and gasped. A cloth bag was in his hands, tied with a baby blue ribbon and a bouquet of carnations in the other. He blushed and handed them to her, smiling sheepishly.

"I'll see you later…"

She stared after him as he walked away before squealing, "Tsumaru!"

He stopped and looked back at her. She opened her door further and stepped out into the brisk spring, shivering. He flustered and looked upward.

"Jill, go back inside before you get sick…"

"But I insist that you come with me."

He finally looked down into her face, shocked, "What…?"

"Come in…"

He looked nervous, "I don't think I should, Jill."

She pouted, putting on her best convincing face, "Please, doctor?"

He stared at her before swiftly shaking his head, "I-It wouldn't be appropriate…."

She giggled and winked, "Doctor, aren't we naughty? I just wanted you to come in for a second, out of the cold…"

He blushed, looking extremely anxious before nodding slowly, "Just for a second…"

She could tell he was just humoring her but that was fine. All she needed was a second…when he walked in, she closed the door behind her, locking it. He turned, surprised, and she looked at him coyly.

"What…? Can't be too safe."

"…Jill, um…."

"Here, let me get you something to drink…"

"No, I should be going" he said quickly.

She shoved him to sit on the couch, scowling, "Calm down, doctor, I promise I won't leap on you."

She stifled laughing when she saw his face light up and went off to get some wine. The doctor WAS interested in her, wasn't he? Maybe, just this once, she would put him to good use.

* * *

Tsumaru looked around nervously at the house, the fire crackling and lending a golden glow to the otherwise dark room. He knew better, he knew he should run. Why did he listen to Elli? Elli never gave sound advice. He bit his lip and felt his heart race. And God, what was she wearing?! Watching her walk into the kitchen, he found the shorts pressed and curved around her bottom, hugging tightly against that area…and oh crap, the shirt…he was now painfully aware of how large her breasts were. And her…

He froze, mortified, as he felt an erection press against his pants. He hissed and told himself to stand but was stuck to the spot. This…was not good.

This was his patient! This was his teacher's little, baby girl! And…and this was Cliff's love.

The man had been in a dark depression as of late, having lost the thing he cared about most. Doctor would have felt bad for Cliff…if the idiot wasn't drinking MORE. It almost made Tsumaru tear his hair out when he learned that Cliff's drinking had actually doubled with this turn of events. Didn't he see? Didn't he see that that was what got him in this position to begin with? Drinking more wasn't helping anything. Doctor sighed, depressed.

But nevertheless, Cliff loved her so much…when he was in the office, tired and drunk, he sobbed out, begging for Jill to return to him. Doctor considered Cliff a patient…and a friend. To even be thinking this way about her…it was just wrong…

"Hi. Sorry to keep you waiting" said a cheerful voice.

He looked up from his thoughts and his jaw nearly hit the floor. Jill had lost her previous attire, only to replace it with an entirely too short silk robe. And from the way it looked…

She was completely naked underneath.

He closed his eyes and swallowed the huge lump in his throat. He could get out of this…he could leave and deny her. She was just looking for someone to replace Cliff, after all. She wasn't that attractive anyway, right…with her shapely hips and well-endowed…

He groaned. If he did get out of this…it was going to be a long night. She giggled and sat rather close to him, handing him a glass of wine. He stared at the liquid before laughing nervously.

"I shouldn't, Jill…"

"Why not?" she pouted.

"I…don't have a designated driver?" he said in a worried, joking tone.

She chuckled, "You need one to walk up the street, Tsumaru?"

"I'm a lightweight."

She laughed, sipping hers, "You'll be fine."

He stared at her and sipped his, just to humor her. He felt dizzy and set the glass down, shaking his head. How did Cliff do it…? She easily finished off half her glass and set it down, staring at him.

"Tsumaru…"

"Yea…?"

"How did you end up here?"

"End up…here?"

"Yea, in Mineral Town."

"Oh…well, one of my other teachers, Doctor Hardy, suggested I come here to start off. Unfortunately, I never left."

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

"Kind of grew on me, I guess. But as of late, I feel all those years of school are wasted since the most I do in a day is deliver babies" he sighed.

"But that's important too" she insisted.

"I…I guess" he smiled, "It's just…I expected to do a lot more…"

"Me too" she sighed, looking around, "I never expected to end up running a farm. I didn't know what I wanted from life but I certainly didn't want this."

He blinked at her, "But you're really good at it…you've turned this farm around in just a year when it had twelve years of abandonment."

"I'm sure you're good at many things besides being a doctor, Tsumaru, but that doesn't necessarily mean you want to make a job out of it" she sighed.

He nodded slowly in agreement before offering her a smile, "Don't think three years are forever, Jill…you just finished one and you're doing great. Once this is finished, the whole world is open to you."

She glanced at him and smiled slightly, "I hope you're right."

He nodded consolingly at her before a pregnant silence ensued. Clearing his throat, he started to stand but she grabbed his arm, staring at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I…well, it's late and-"

He stiffened as she came closer to him, her breath teasing his neck. His eyes twitching as he attempted to keep them open, he forced out.

"Jill, you're just desperate right now…"

"I'm fully aware of that, Tsumaru."

"You shouldn't look for a temporary fix…"

"You don't have to be my 'temporary' fix…maybe just my…little weekly dose."

 _Author's Note: In compliance with 's rules, this section has been removed. You can find the full chapter on Archive of Our Own._

WHAT THE HELL did he just do?

What happened to everything that had made him stop in the first place? His duties? His respect for his teacher? His friendships?

…Well…he may be a doctor but he _was_ still a guy. Yagami-sama wasn't his teacher anymore and well…Jill was obviously not his 'little' girl anymore…

…But Cliff?

Cliff…ruined this, maybe, but that reason was enough to make him feel like killing himself. He just had sex with his friend's ex…and the worst part was he kind of wanted to do it again…and again…

…And again…

"Tired, jiji?" asked a mischievous voice.

He looked at Jill who was staring at him, resting on his chest. He swallowed and returned his gaze to the ceiling.

"Jill…"

"If you're not tired…I'm not sure I'm done with you yet."

He stared at her in hoping disbelief…she grinned and climbed on top of him, dipping forward and darting her tongue through his lips. He obliged and even participated in the tongue tie.

Cliff….


	19. Betrayal and Denial

**Chapter 19** : Betrayal and Denial

 **Disclaimer** : Harvest Moon couldn't belong to someone with my grammar skills and typos! …Then again, looking at the writing in the game…

* * *

Doctor Ishikawa's eyelids fluttered open lethargically, his sooty eyelashes parting slowly. The sun was shining in, bright and glowing, and he shook his head, turning over onto his side away from it.

He stared at Jill as she slept. One would have thought he would wake up, forgotten about the entire affair, and be mortified by what he'd done.

But after having sex with her about four times last night, there wasn't much chance of him ever forgetting.

The sun shined down on her skin, giving her an ethereal glow. Her long golden hair hung loosely over her shoulders, her naked chest rising and falling gently in her sleep. He lifted the sheet over her completely and leaned down, kissing her forehead before climbing out of bed.

Heading into the den, he found his pants and shirt on the floor. Sighing, he quickly dressed and felt extremely depressed.

What had he been thinking…? He fell into Jill's trap so easily, it was ridiculous. It was like he'd changed from a reasonable man into a hormonal teenager in less then a minute.

Arriving back at work, he checked in and sat in his office, waiting for his patients to come in. Though he was cursing himself in the back of his mind, the day went fast…seeing his patients wasn't nearly as unpleasant as it usually was. One of the women that lived on the outskirts of Mineral Town came in, sitting nervously on the bed. She was young and just married… Tsumaru glanced at his clipboard before smiling at her.

"Hello, Liza. What can I do for you today?"

"Oh, Doctor…I haven't been feeling well lately and I'm kind of worried that…well…" she blushed.

"Go on."

"I…I think our condom broke last time" she blushed.

"Ah…well, let's see."

He examined her and she stared at him as if she were surprised. He blinked down at her, confused.

"Something the matter…?"

"Oh! Um, no" she laughed nervously, "It's just…usually you're more…rough"

He blushed and smiled sheepishly. Shaking his head, he helped her up and scribbled his diagnosis down.

"No, you're not pregnant. I'd just advise you to be more careful in the future."

She looked relieved and smiled, embarrassed, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good day" he smiled.

Elli stood by the door, watching the girl leave in a pleasant mood before smirking at Tim who was humming, fixing up the room.

"Doctor…did you have sex?" she asked in sing-song voice.

He dropped his clipboard, stunned, and glared at her, his cheeks on fire.

"Elli!"

"Oh doctor, you have a glow about you" she giggled, "It's adorable!"

"I-I did not have sex!" he flushed.

She waved her hand, "Whatever you say, doctor. Maybe you should have had sex earlier. We've had a lot of cheerful patients today."

He turned completely red and quickly went to hide in his office, humiliated. Stupid Elli…sitting at his desk, he reclined and sighed. But…

All day, his mind had been flooded by thoughts of Jill. At first, he felt like scum because he thought he was focused on the sex…but he found himself asking things about her that he didn't know. What was her favorite movie? Her favorite flower? Her favorite food…

And that truly scared him more then the actual sex because…

He really wanted to get to know her.

* * *

" _No shame, Yagami Jill, no shame at all!"_

She groaned as her conscience yelled at her for the 90th time that day. Fine, she had sex with the doctor! Big deal. It wasn't like she wanted any more then that. He'd served his purpose and now she could get back to life.

…Well…

When she woke up this morning, she was a little sad to find him gone. But giving it some thought, she felt sick…he'd been nice enough to come see her on White Day, to bring her some flowers and candy, probably to make her feel better about her break-up and she ends up screwing him.

He probably would never want to see her again, the girl that only wanted him for sex. She whimpered and clenched her head. Why had she been so desperate? Now, she had become some…skank, and not only that, but she possibly ruined a good, growing friendship. She could kick herself…

Maybe making him more than a friend with benefits would help, she thought. Shaking her head rapidly, she scowled. No, that wasn't going to happen again. No more relationships…

…Well…

She trembled, hugging herself, remembering his soft touch. He had seemed so unsure of himself, so nervous but willing. He was gentle and not entirely driven by lust. It was…different.

Looking off as the sunset, she stared at her house, sad. It was so lonely now…she didn't want to be alone anymore. But how could that be if she didn't want to be in a relationship…? She could stay at Popuri's, but her mother was in the depths of despair, with her daughter's 'disease' and all. And…well, Popuri was the only one she knew. Her, and…

She sniffed and growled before looking around. Okay…so why should her and the doctor be on different terms? So maybe they had had sex multiple times, big deal. They could still be friends. Nodding with resolve, she started towards the clinic or his house. She'd just say she wanted to hang out, talk about last night, talk about…things. She wouldn't do him again.

Finding his little house, a nice little cottage within the square, she knocked confidently and waited for an answer. From within, she heard swift footsteps and the locks of the door rattle.

The Doctor swung the door open, looking worried. However, that wasn't what startled Jill…

He was just wearing a towel.

His dark black hair clung to his forehead, his skin damp, and drops of water running down his slightly muscular chest. Jill was wordless…

Well, there goes her vow…

Tsumaru's eyes widened and he blushed before saying in a rather high-pitched voice, "Jill!"

Hiding behind the door, he stared at her and cleared his throat, "Um, what's wrong?"

"I…uh…just wanted to talk to you" she blushed, staring at his feet.

He blushed more himself and backed into the house, opening the door.

"Come in…"

She walked in and looked around the small house. It was clean and kind of homey. He outstretched his hand to his small couch.

"Um, have a seat and make yourself comfortable. I'll just be a moment…"

She nodded and watched him go back to a room and came back a few minutes later, dressed in a white dress shirt and a pair of dark jeans. She blushed but smiled at him nervously.

"Sorry…I…"

"Heh, I was just worried when I answered the door. No one ever comes by to visit or anything…" he said, sitting beside her.

She nodded and turned to stare at him, "Tsumaru, I just wanted to say that…um, last night, we…"

He sighed, "Last night was…magical. But…"

"But…"

He sighed, staring off, "Jill, you're…you're just looking for someone to take Cliff's place and I…I'm sorry, but I…I don't want to be used."

She stiffened, "Tsumaru! Maybe if you were anyone ELSE, but…"

"But…?"

"You're not…" she murmured, before hugging his warm body, snuggling against him, "You're jiji…"

He blushed and hugged her waist, "Jill, I…I still don't think…"

She kissed him to silence him. Gah…didn't she tell herself that this wasn't happening again? Why was she setting herself up to be hurt again?

He held her gently and she felt him giving himself completely to her. Closing her eyes, she sighed. Because, this time it was different.

* * *

"DAMN IT!"

Jill stared, wide-eyed, at her sister-in-law, who was throwing pink dresses out of her closet angrily.

"I will look freakin' obese in ALL of these!"

"Not obese…pregnant" corrected Jill.

Popuri gave her a hot glare and Jill held up her hands, "Just saying."

Popuri sighed and glanced at Jill wearily, "Koji called again last night but…I didn't answer it."

Jill winced and sighed, "Popuri, if you don't TALK to him, he's going to worry something's up and come back anyway. He does happen to love you, y'know?"

"I know, Jill, but…did you talk to him?"

"Yes…" Jill sighed, "I told him you're perfectly okay and that you're just a little busy, keeping yourself preoccupied without him."

"Awesome" Popuri approved, entering her closet again.

"Not awesome! I'm lying to my big bubby" she sniffed.

"Oh Jill…what about this?" Popuri interrupted herself, pulling out a sleeved, tent-like dress.

Jill stared, wide-eyed, "Do you really want my opinion on that one?"

Popuri groaned and shoved the dress back into the closet before hugging her belly, rubbing, "I love you so much, my sweet baby, but you're making mommy too fat."

Jill chuckled when the door opened suddenly and Rick entered. Popuri let go of her stomach and let the huge t-shirt fall, completely concealing her stomach. He glanced at them and scowled.

"Popuri, don't you think you should be RESTING in bed?"

"Are you eluding that Jill shouldn't be here, Rick?"

Rick's cheeks lit up as Jill smiled in a fake sweet manner, "Do you want me to go, Ricky?"

"N-no…fine, if you have the energy" he grumbled, stomping out.

Popuri closed the door and laughed, "He so has a crush on you."

Jill grimaced, "No thanks."

Popuri laughed again and continued her search, "Sooo…the doctor asked you to go as his date?"

Jill blushed and smiled, toying with Popuri's quilt. It'd been about a month and a half since she got together with Tsumaru. He was innocent, nice, doting…

" _Huh…sounds like how Cliff used to be"_ she thought bitterly.

Shaking her head, she sighed and giggled to herself. She later learned that Tsumaru, at now 28 years old, had been a virgin. It shocked her for whatever reason and he'd seemed terribly embarrassed to admit it. But that was why she liked him.

Over the last two months, it'd been mostly hanging out and sex…but he'd surprised her last night with pink and blue carnations, smiling shyly.

"Hey, I, uh…wondered if you wanted to go to the Goddess Festival…?"

It was where her and Cliff had fallen apart the first time, if that was a sign to anything, but she couldn't refuse him. Not after asking like that, so she agreed.

But this was the first time the two would be seen in public together. She was more worried for his reputation than hers. He was, after all, a revered figure who was involved with someone nine years younger than him. But…she sighed. That wasn't the only problem.

Cliff would most likely be there.

"I give up!" sobbed Popuri suddenly, breaking Jill's thoughts.

Jill glanced at her and laughed softly, going to the closet and taking the tent like dress, pushing it over Popuri and picking up a long dark pink ribbon, wrapping it under Popuri's bust.

"There."

"What! I still look like a house!"

Jill grinned, "Well, they have WONDROUS maternity clothes. Course, it's all 'I'm proud to be a mama' kind of clothing-"

Popuri sobbed, "Maybe I won't go…"

Jill pouted and hugged her shoulders before glancing at her watch, giggling.

"Do you want to come over and see my dress? My mother sent it and it should be arriving today."

Popuri opened her mouth but was interrupted, "Popuri! You need to be resting!"

She rolled her eyes before glancing at Jill, "Sorry…God, I wish I could just tell her."

"You could" smirked Jill, "But she'd still be telling you to rest."

"I know…" she sighed.

Staring at Popuri's bulging stomach, she tapped her chin, "Actually, you're not THAT fat…I might have a dress for you."

"Really?" Popuri brightened.

"Yep…if you can escape, come by later and you can try it on" Jill smiled.

"Okay!"

Waving her goodbyes, Jill headed towards her home. Noticing her plants looked a little parched, she picked up her watering can and went to work watering them again. Humming happily, she stood up straight and gasped when arms wrapped around her, pulling them back against their chest. She giggled and relaxed as a chin rested on her shoulder, sighing.

"I'm so tired…" Tsumaru murmured.

She pouted compassionately at him before kissing his lips, "Then you should sleep, jiji."

"Ugh…I haven't seen you in two days and you say I should sleep?"

As a doctor, Jill could go a couple days without seeing him as he was busy with things at the hospital. But she'd never be angry with him over that. She was the proud daughter of a doctor herself so she understood completely. She also knew how exhausted he must be. Turning around the face him, she hugged his neck and grinned at him playfully.

"Doctor...did you miss _me_? Or did you miss the sex, hmm?"

He scoffed, "Of course I missed you…"

"And…?"

"…You…giving me sex."

She laughed and kissed him teasingly, "You're such a bad boy, Tsumaru."

"No I'm not" he pouted, nuzzling her neck.

"Hmm, you're right. I still haven't convinced you to try the handcuffs!" she pouted in a rather disturbingly innocent way before poking him, "I know there's a freak in there somewhere…"

He laughed nervously, blushing, "Sorry…zero freak here."

She giggled and shoved him before walking over to her clothesline. Stopping, she scowled and grunted.

"Another pair…"

Tsumaru came up behind her and frowned, "Another pair of what…?"

"My thongs and stuff keep disappearing!"

He flustered and looked upward, "Well, I don't think you've left any at my house…"

She shook her head in agreement before glancing at him wearily.

"You don't think Cliff…?"

Doctor grimaced and shook his head, "Sorry Jill, I don't get 'underwear fetish' from him."

She stared for a moment before starting to take the rest of her clothes down, "You still…see him?"

"Yes…I…I'm still his doctor" he murmured.

She nodded and dropped the clothes in the basket before taking his arm, smiling, "Come inside…"

"Huh…?"

She winked playfully at him and he blushed.

It had been hard seeing Cliff for this last month…he wept over Jill every time he came to be… "detoxicated". Tsumaru felt uncomfortable, knowing that he'd just go home to Jill like Cliff used to. It still felt like such betrayal…

But tomorrow, at the festival, he'd bring this out. Jill wasn't some dirty little secret…they deserved to be able to go out in public like everyone else. She was…special.

* * *

Cliff sat, half asleep, in the winery, a glass of scotch beside him. Duke was passed out nearby and he could officially say…

This was hell.

He lost Jill over THIS? Getting drunk off his ass and watching Duke pass out on a daily basis? This…this wasn't worth anything, especially losing her…his Jill. Staggering to his feet, he grimaced as his head swam. Today was the Goddess Festival…she'd be there. He didn't care how long it'd take…he'd beg her forgiveness every day for the rest of his life, if he had to.

Stumbling from the room, he headed towards the square, still quite drunk…but that was okay. He wasn't really that drunk.

* * *

Tsumaru stared in absolute disbelief as Jill left his side for the twelfth time to talk to Popuri. What was this…?

He'd picked Jill up that morning, dressed in a grey dress shirt and black slacks. She'd looked gorgeous in the pale pink dress, short, strapless, and just so…her.

But as soon as they got there, she dashed away. He was confused until he saw it was to talk to Popuri. Okay, made sense…women liked to talk, he learned. Second time, okay…she just forgot to tell her something. Seventh time…

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet. He felt kind of…abandoned. She'd barely said three words to him the whole event, and well…

He wanted to spend time with her too…

Elli came over in her rather 'lolita' looking dress and frowned, "Doctor! Why on Earth aren't you with your girlfriend?"

Doctor opened his mouth to tell her to go away but faltered. His…girlfriend? Was Jill his…? He winced and rubbed his face, shaking his head.

"I don't know…it's like she's ashamed to be seen with me or something."

"Well, that simply won't do!" Elli snapped, "Tell her that you want to spend time with her!"

"I…" he started, staring at his feet.

Elli crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, "Do you want ME to go talk to her?"

His mouth went dry and he quickly shook his head, "N-no! I'll go talk to her now."

Elli nodded approvingly and Doctor shuffled over towards her warily. He hated calling people out, really, unless he was in 'doctor' mode. And Jill might not have been doing anything out of the ordinary…coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she jumped, quickly pulling away and turning to face him.

"Tim-"

He inadvertently growled. TIM? She did NOT call him Tim. Tsumaru, jiji, sure, but Tim? That's what everyone ELSE knew him as…

Grabbing her arms, he glared at her, hurt, "What's with you? I asked you to be my date and you ignore me the whole time? And TIM?"

Popuri, who watched for a moment, cleared her throat, "Um, I'll leave you two…"

Tsumaru watched her walk off then turned his attention back to the blonde, "Well?"

"Ti…Tsumaru, I'm just worried about your status in the community" she mumbled, "I mean, being associated with me is a death sentence as it is…I'm trash to them and-"

He stunned her, pressing his lips over hers passionately. She moaned lightly as his tongue prodded in her mouth hungrily…she grimaced when she heard gasps though. Pulling away, he glowered at her.

"You're my girlfriend and you are NOT trash, you understand me?" he snarled.

"Uh huh…" she said softly, glancing around at the people staring at them, shocked.

However, she did a double take before staring at him, "What…?"

"…WHAT?"

Jill jumped as Tsumaru grimaced. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was…

Cliff…she glanced over her shoulder to see his expression. His face was full of shock and confusion, denial, betrayal…

"How…could you?" he shook his head, whispering, "I thought, of all people, that you were my friend…"

Tsumaru looked upset, "Cliff, I am-"

"Shut up!" he snapped, "You know better than anyone how I feel about Jill and yet that didn't stop you from screwing her! Was it all a setup? Was this all supposed to happen, _doctor?_ "

"You can't blame any of this on me, Cliff. I wasn't the one to-" started Tsumaru angrily.

But Jill pressed her fingertips to his chest, shaking her head up at him. He scowled but sighed, glaring at Cliff.

"I'm sorry, Cliff…"

"I bet you are" he laughed bitterly, "I hope you burn in hell…both of you."

Stomping off, Tsumaru winced and followed after him, "Cliff!"

Jill stood, the center of attention as usual, and stared at the ground. What had she become…?

"See? I told you she was a slut" sniffed Anna to her daughter, Mary.

Mary nodded in agreement, "Bewitching our Doctor like that…poor man."

Oh, great, at least his reputation was still fine. She was just a witch, but hey, he was still cool. Hugging herself, she glanced towards Popuri who rushed over to her, taking her arm.

"Don't you listen to a word any of them say, Jill" Popuri said, scowling heatedly at the crowd, "They think they know everything."

Popuri guided her from the square and wished that this had all been simpler for her friend.

Koji…could he hear her? If so, then please…hurry home.


	20. I Need You To Need Me

**Chapter 20:** I Need You to Need Me…

* * *

Jill sat, miserably, in her bathtub, filled to the brim with bubbles. She hadn't seen Tsumaru in two weeks since the whole fiasco at the Goddess Festival. She'd probably embarrassed him, made him think the whole thing over, but…

She was lonely…

Glancing outside, she frowned when she heard rustling at the window…scowling, she hissed. Oh, great, so she DID have someone peeping and stealing her underwear…

She jumped a little when the door to her bathroom opened. Covering her chest, she glowered. Tsumaru…

"Oh, you're alive" she said angrily.

"Jill…" he sighed wearily.

"Don't worry" she snorted, "I'm sure that everyone still thinks you're the saint of the world. I can be your little dirty mistress again."

He snarled and knelt near the edge of the tub, staring at her, "Jill, I've been busy, that's all. I thought you weren't bothered by my job."

"A phone call would be nice" she grumbled, "And even when you work, you made time to actually, um, see me?"

He sighed and rested his forehead against the tub, "All right, you got me…what Cliff said…it…it hurt."

"Are you sleeping with Cliff or me?" she questioned before raising an eyebrow, that mental image rather disturbing…

"Don't be ridiculous" Doctor bristled, "Cliff is my friend-"

"I'm your girlfriend!"

Doctor buried his eyes in his hands, shaking his head, "Jill…he…he thinks I did all this, and I…I feel like I did too."

"Did you tell him to backhand me?" she glared.

"Of course not!"

"Did you tell him to be drunk 24/7?"

"No."

"Then you didn't do anything he said you did!" she growled before sighing, hugging his neck, "You've done nothing but be good to me…"

"…Jill" he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Join me…" she murmured.

"I…"

"I wasn't asking" she said, unbuttoning his shirt. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too…and you have serious makeup work to do, jiji…" she smiled.

Closing his eyes, he leaped in with her, still fully clothed. She squealed and he chuckled.

He had a right to be happy too, right? And Jill made him happy so…

Was that so wrong?

* * *

Tsumaru scowled as Gray, Rick, and generally any male in the vicinity gawked at Jill as if she was a piece of meat. She had on a tight skimpy black string bikini and he'd rather she go put on, oh, a turtleneck. But she sat in his lap, not noticing, sipping a pina colada. Giggling, she licked his lips and he moaned, smiling vaguely. That was his Jill.

Cliff had disappeared…he was worried about him. Tsumaru couldn't help how he felt about Jill but he still wanted his friend to be okay too…

Glancing towards the men who appeared jealous, he noticed Rick looking very much…crazy. Like he'd leap on Jill if he wasn't there and have his way with her kind of crazy. Scowling, Tsumaru hugged Jill's waist and pulled her close, sending a even glare at the man. Rick had strange tendencies…

And suddenly, he wasn't sure why, but the things that had been randomly disappearing from Jill's house, those weird feelings she got that someone was watching…

Tsumaru wasn't sure he trusted him…

* * *

Elli gasped, blushing as she peeked out the window. He looked like Jill's brother. He was obviously Koji's twin…he was oddly cute. When he walked in, she quickly straightened up. He looked around and walked towards her, a vague smile on his face.

"Hi…I'm looking for Doctor Izumi."

She blushed, "Oh, Tim…uh, he's…"

The man raised an eyebrow, "He's…?"

She laughed nervously, "Um, he's out at the moment. I can take a message…what exactly did you want to see him for?"

"Mm, he's supposed to be keeping tabs on my sister, Jill…surely he's just hiding somewhere around here" Nelly murmured.

"No…" she laughed slowly.

He leaned over, resting his chin in his raised palms and staring at her. She blushed and scowled a bit as he gave her a seductive grin.

"Tell you what…I know you know where he is. If you tell me, I'll give you a kiss."

She pouted, "Is that what you tell all the girls?"

He laughed naturally, a sweet sound, "Of course. And usually they leap all over it."

"Oh my, I'm not one of those girls…" sighed Elli, holding her cheeks.

He chuckled, "I can tell."

"He's with your sister" she answered.

"…What? Why?" he questioned, sitting up straight, a disturbed look on his face.

"Oh, I don't know…" she bit her finger.

"I think you do" he grunted, leaning in closer to her, "Is your 'doctor' humping my little sister…Elli?"

"Humping is such a strong word" she giggled anxiously.

"Oh my God" he hissed, "I can't believe—grr!"

"She's happy" Elli said softly, looking away, "She's really, really happy and she makes him happy and that's all that matters, right?"

"What happened with Cliff? Y'know, the guy that's actually closer to her age and all?" he asked, rubbing his face.

Elli sighed, "Oh, Cliff…well…"

The man scowled, "I'd like to know what's going on here. My sister got seriously injured some months ago."

"Nelly, right?"

"Yes…"

She smiled and ran her finger down his chest, "You…need…to…"

Poking him with the same finger, she smirked, "Talk to your sister."

Nelly rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine…"

"Glad to be of service. I might collect on that kiss one day...but I doubt I'll ever be that type" she winked.

The fellow blinked at her before smiling, "...Oh, we'll definitely see."

* * *

Jill sighed and watched Tsumaru sleep beside her. She'd done her chores and come back inside to find him waiting for her. Sighing again, she started to wonder if their relationship was all sex. But…she smiled. He took her out, took walks with her, they talked…it was a healthy relationship. Jumping when she heard the knock at her door, she sat up and kissed Tsumaru's forehead. He sighed gently in his sleep and she put on her clothes, quickly rushing to answer, hoping to get rid of them quickly. She was rather comfy lying in bed with Tsumaru. Opening the door, she expected Popuri…

Oh crap.

"The doctor, huh?"

She bit her lip and turned away from her brother who followed her in.

"He's a sweetheart" she whispered.

"Also 28 freakin' years old, but hey" he shrugged.

"Age is a number" she said simply.

Nelly rolled his eyes and glowered at her, "What exactly happened to Cliff, hmm?"

"Why does it matter? You guys hated him."

"We didn't hate him and we got USED to him…now you're screwing around with the doctor. What's up with you, Jill?" Nelly shook his head.

She squared her shoulders, glaring at him, "Oh, so now I'm a whore?"

"Did I say that?" Nelly said calmly, "I'm just saying you're keeping stuff from us…I know that you did not simply 'trip'…I know that you wouldn't just dump the love of your life like that-"

"He's not the love of my life!" she shrieked.

Nelly's eyes widened and Jill felt herself tremble before tears rolled down her cheeks.

"All right. So maybe he was the love of my life, the man I was willing to give myself to completely. But he found something he loved more, something he'd rather have. Booze. He became a damn alcoholic and when I got sick of it, got sick of coming in second, he took a swing at me. Happy?" she wept, dropping onto the couch.

Nelly gazed at her a moment before dropping beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"No, I am quite, quite pissed off."

She sniffed in response and he sighed heavily, "Jill, I…I don't understand how you could keep something like that from us. We love you…we want you to be happy…you just can't…"

"I'm a big girl, remember?" Jill said bitterly.

"I'm a big boy…and even I need a shoulder to lean on sometimes" Nelly murmured gently.

She winced before nuzzling into him, "Nerimaru…"

He smiled and closed his eyes, "Elli said you're happy."

"…Elli?"

"Yea, chick at the hospital."

She giggled some and wiped her eyes, "I…am. Tsumaru makes me happy…it's the first healthy relationship I've had."

Nelly held her shoulders and stared at her, "And you love him, right?"

Her eyes widened and she blushed, "I…"

Did she love Tsumaru…? Was he the one…? She wasn't sure. She knew she loved being with him, loved being the one he wanted to be with, but…

Did she love him?

"I…I love him" she said in a reluctant voice.

Nelly raised an eyebrow before sighing, reaching into his pocket, "Okay, whatever. But anywho, dad wanted me to drop this off."

Peeking at the letter, she recognized it as another dinner like the one her and…shaking her head, she sighed.

"And…I guess he wants me to come."

"Mm hmm. Misses his baby girl apparently" smiled Nelly.

She blushed and sighed, "All right, I guess I'll attend…"

"Cool" he stood, resting his hands on his hips, "Now to go and visit Popuri."

About a hundred different alarms went off in Jill's head. Flying to her feet, she squealed.

"NO!"

Nelly stared at her, stunned, "Wuh…?"

"I-I mean, Popuri's really busy and, uh, really, really misses Koji and seeing you will only remind her of him and, um, that wouldn't be cool and you know how it goes and it-"

"Yea, and you're uh, lying your head off and um, I want to know why" he scowled.

She winced and he rolled his eyes, sighing heavily, "This so freakin' sucks."

Walking out, she gasped, following him, "Where are you going?!"

"See Popuri to get, hopefully, a solid answer."

"No! I-I really think that's a bad idea, Nelly!"

"Thanks for the advice" he waved at her.

This…was going to be really bad…if Nelly found out, he was going to tell Koji and…

Oh crap.

"Nelly, it's really nothing! I mean, she's not dying or anything!"

Nelly stopped and his eyes widened at her, "Is she dying?!"

"No!"

Grunting, he continued and came to the door, raising his arm to knock. Jill saw the end of the world coming when someone answered. She squealed and dove onto Nelly's back.

"Nelly, no!"

"Jill! What the hell?! I just want to see Popuri!" he grunted, trying to wrestle her off.

She swiveled around and wrapped her legs around his stomach, facing him,  
"Nelly, it's no big deal! I see her everyday and-"

"Jill, either Popuri's dead or she's cheating or…I don't know. But you're acting too weird for me to ignore this" he growled.

"Noooo!" she screamed.

The door suddenly opened and Jill turned around, surprised to find Lillia standing there, staring in shock.

"…Koji?"

Jill blinked and laughed nervously, "N-no, this is Koji's twin brother, Nelly. Nelly, this is Popuri's mom."

Nelly dropped her with a squeal and bowed politely, "Excuse my sister, seems we neglected her manners."

"Hey!"

"I'm Yagami Nerimaru and I thought I'd check on Popuri for Koji."

"Oh…well, I…" she bit her lip.

She backed up and waved them in. Jill sobbed to herself. It was so over…

"Popuri! You have company!" Lillia called, wringing her hands.

Slow footsteps were heard and Jill groaned when she heard Popuri squeal as well.

"I'm too tired!"

Nelly's eyes narrowed and Lillia frowned, "Well, at least say hello."

Popuri walked down, the huge t-shirt concealing her stomach still and smiled shyly at Nelly.

"Hi, Nel…"

"Hi…are you okay?" he asked slowly, standing.

She blushed and laughed, "Yes, I'm fine, dear…"

He frowned and Lillia cleared her throat, "I'm going to my room…don't be up too long, Popuri."

Walking up the steps, Popuri shuffled her feet, "Well, she's right, I should-"

"How the hell did you get pregnant?"

Jill felt her heart stop and from the look on Popuri's face, hers did as well. She gawked and looked like a fish out of water as she searched for words.

"P-pregnant…? Wh-what are you-"

"Doctor's son. Your mother might not be able to see it but that shirt definitely isn't hiding how round you've gotten" he grunted angrily.

Popuri's cheeks flushed indignantly, "Fine, so what if I am pregnant?"

Nelly did not look pleased and Jill realized what his thought pattern was. Jill stood between them, shaking her head.

"It's KOJI'S baby, Nelly. She was about a month pregnant by the time he left."

Nelly stared, stunned, "No way. Koji is pretty crazy about being safe-"

"Guess he dropped the ball" Popuri grumbled.

Nelly threw his hands up, stunned, "I cannot believe he wouldn't tell me! I mean, God! He's acting as if he…"

He stared as they both shuffled their feet nervously. He gaped…

"You…haven't TOLD him?"

"I will when he finishes!" Popuri cried, "If he finds out, he'll come home and never complete his dream!"

"Damn it, Popuri, this is his child! His CHILD!"

"Shh!" Jill hushed angrily, "They don't know either, remember?"

"I cannot believe this" he laughed incredulously, "I just can't."

"All you have to do is wait for Koji to complete school. Three more months and then Popuri will tell him and everything will be cool" Jill explained.

Nelly stared at her, a glint of disappointment in his eyes, "Jill…why would you help do this to him?"

Jill grimaced, "Koji always wanted to have an education, Nelly…but he's always been too damn responsible."

"Apparently not" Nelly said dryly.

"Be that as it may" she groaned, "Just this once…it might be better if he didn't play the hero."

Staring at her, he nodded slowly and turned, "I'm going home. I'll talk to you two later."

Jill watched him and turned to Popuri who looked bothered. Jill gave her a reassuring smile and hugged her shoulders.

"Believe me…that went better than I thought."

* * *

Tsumaru shuffled into his doctor's office, melancholy.

" _I…I love him."_

Did she…? Didn't sound too convinced, he thought sadly.

He had woken when she left him and peeked out when he heard voices….Nelly. He didn't seem pleased when Jill confessed that Tsumaru and her were together. He'd flinched and then, Nelly asked…did she love him.

And she'd reluctantly said: _"I…I love him"_

Sounded forced, like she had to say it…

Like…

She didn't love him, did she?

Doctor Tsumaru closed his eyes, feeling upset and useless. He'd let himself fall into this trap didn't he? Jill wasn't even remotely in love with him and he'd just blinded himself that maybe she had the feelings he had for her for him. He smiled bitterly. So it was as he'd logically thought, knew as a reasonable man.

She still loved Cliff.

He opened the door to his office and was startled…sitting in his office was none other than the blond himself. Sitting in a chair, he glared at the doctor heatedly, his arms crossed. Tsumaru just stared at him weakly…it was no use arguing with the man. Whatever he had to say was probably true…

"Huh…you look kind of disheveled, _doctor._ You and Jill have fun?" he questioned sardonically.

Doctor's eyes narrowed, "That's no business of yours, Cliff…."

Cliff laughed angrily, coming to his feet. The way he wobbled on his feet…he was still drunk.

 _Still_ drunk and _still_ had Jill's love.

"Of course you did, _doctor"_ he hissed, "Because guess what? _I_ taught her everything, _I_ was the one that got into her pants first… _I_ broke her in for you."

Doctor gawked and Cliff sneered, "I don't know who taught her to be a whore though. I guess now she'll take whatever dick she can get."

Tsumaru's jaw flexed and the next thing he knew he had Cliff pinned to the ground, hitting him twice in the face. Cliff was too stunned to retaliate. Doctor grabbed Cliff's shirt, his teeth clenched.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Jill like that. _You're_ the s**t that hit her in the face. _You're_ the one that hurt her. _You're_ the one that pushed her away. And you're talking about her like this?! You don't even deserve to talk about her!" yelled the doctor, furious.

Cliff's bleeding lip trembled as he stared at the doctor, wide-eyed. Tsumaru's face twisted with fury and pain.

"She is not a whore. She is an innocent girl that put her total trust in an asshole drunk! You don't deserve her!" shook the doctor, "And you didn't even TRY to quit after what you did. You're still convinced you don't have a problem! Cliff, look at where you are now! You're sitting here, talking trash about a woman who loves you to her boyfriend! You're drunk and don't have any friends left…what do you have left, Cliff? Tell me, because I _really_ want to know."

Cliff bit his lip before bursting into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Doctor stared at him before wincing and pulling off of him. Okay…maybe that was a little harsh…

"You're right" he wept, "You're right. I don't have ANYTHING left. I don't even have a reason to live anymore."

Tsumaru grimaced, "Cliff…"

"Jill was the only good thing to happen to me in a long time and I screwed it up….I _don't_ deserve her" he whispered.

He leaned back against the wall, burying his face into his knees. Doctor stared at him a moment longer before sitting beside him. Rubbing his face, he mumbled after some minutes.

"I…I can help you get off this alcohol, Cliff. You just need to admit that you have a problem."

Cliff stared up, his cheeks stained with tears, "I have a problem."

Doctor smiled sadly, "Good. Good… that's the first step, Cliff…I'll help you. I'll be by your side through this, all right?"

Cliff sniffed and nodded, "Thank you…an-and I'm sorry, Tim…out of anyone…I think you deserve most out of anyone to be with Jill."

The doctor stared at him for a second before looking away…

* * *

Tsumaru wandered towards the farmhouse, miserable. Jill had left about ten messages on his phone for him to come over once he got off. Figured… she knew she didn't love him but still chose to play games with him. But…he smiled weakly. He just chose to play along so maybe he was just as much to blame.

Pushing the door open, he frowned, finding the house dark. It was 11 but she just called him…she couldn't be asleep.

Walking through the house towards her bedroom, he gasped softly when the door opened.

Jill was wearing a ridiculously short white skirt, showing off…a lot. She had on a dress shirt with a little red hospital cross on it. The dress shirt was wide open, showing off a lot of cleavage. And the whole thing was set off by her little nurse hat. Swallowing, he almost faltered…no, no he had to be strong.

"Hi, doctor…" she cooed.

"Hi…" he said weakly.

She started unbuttoning his doctor's coat and stared up at him from under heavy lids.

"I think you need a checkup…"

He shook his head, stopping her from undressing him.

"Stop Jill."

"Wha…? Why…?" she questioned, confused.

"Because I…" he started, "I think we need to start questioning this relationship."

She gaped up at him before pulling away, her eyes shifting, "You…you want to break up?"

"No, I want you to be happy…and I…I overheard you talking to Nelly" he mumbled, "And I don't think you're sure you have feelings for me."

"Tsumaru-"

"No, no…I…I understand if you don't. You were lonely and I'm glad you turned to me" he smiled sadly, "But I…if you don't have the same feelings I have for you for me, I…I understand. And I-"

She cut him off, kissing him passionately, angrily…

"I…just got out of a relationship, Tsumaru" she whispered against his lips, "And I think you need to understand that I'm trying to sort out my feelings. I might not love you like I loved Cliff…but I love you."

"Jill, I-"

Pressing her fingertips to his lips, she shook her head, "No. Stop thinking and just feel, Tsumaru."

She forced his shirt off all the way and dropped to her knees before him. Closing his eyes, he whimpered. Jill…

…He could live with this lie. Just for now…

Just until Cliff was better…


	21. In the Pouring Rain

**Chapter 21** : In the Pouring Rain

 **Author's Note 2016:** For my older readers, I had to laugh when I read Yamada was giving "the evil eye". That's just not Yamada _generally_. He's criminally calm and understanding…on the surface. So I did have to edit that line, that's not papa bear. Apparently this had a limey scene somewhere that I can't recall? It's been removed anyway.

* * *

Tsumaru and Jill ran through the forest where the trees were just starting to change colors. He laughed as he nearly tripped over his pants, sending them both tumbling to the ground. She giggled and wrestled with him, tumbling around. He chuckled, gaining dominance and lying on top of her. Grinning, he stroked her cheek and kissed her. Jill hugged his neck and rubbed his back with the other hand. After a moment, he moaned and pushed away, gazing down into her eyes.

"Not here…"

She eased his hakama robe open and licked the arch of his chest, whispering against the hot flesh, "Here, there…it doesn't matter."

He moaned and leant forward, reaching for the ties of her kimono and sighed, "You're insatiable, Jill…but if we get caught and charged with lewd behavior…"

Jill laughed and straddled his waist, "I promise…"

He smiled and kissed her…

It had been about five months since he and Jill had gotten together…it was never a dull moment. And as it continued, he found himself having trouble with the thought of losing her…

It had also been two months since he'd started treating Cliff…

In the end, he knew he was going to lose…however, he'd just enjoy it while he could.

XXX

Lillia stared at her youngest offspring, so full of life, glowy, and giggly. She was reclining on the couch, Jill nearby, both chattering away, full of energy…

Something was seriously wrong.

Lillia stood and stared out at the rain before glowering at Popuri.

"Popuri, it's Sunday and I was going to have the Doctor give me a check-up. I'd like it if you had one as well."

Popuri looked up and smiled, "I will."

"With me, preferably."

Popuri and Jill looked surprised before Popuri shook her head, scowling, "Mama! I'll go-"

"Popuri, I'm really starting to think you're not sick" growled Lillia, "You're not eating less, you're eating MORE. You're nowhere as fatigued as I am!"

"Mother, I'm not making this up!" complained Popuri, upset.

"Mother…"

They all looked up as Rick came down the steps, scowling, "I think I know what's wrong with Popuri…"

Popuri glowered at him, questioning, as he glared at her, "I KNEW he was trouble! I knew it!"

"What are you talking about?!"

The boy suddenly held up a bottle…Jill and Popuri inhaled.

The prenatal vitamins…

Lillia frowned and took them from him, staring at the label before looking at her daughter, stunned, "Why…why are you taking these?"

"It explains why she's wearing these huge shirts and stuff mother" growled Rick, "She's pregnant."

Jill grimaced and Popuri leapt to her feet, furious, "How dare you go through my room?!"

"Don't even, Popuri Yamachi!" snapped Lillia, her fury evident, "How many months pregnant are you?!"

Popuri bowed her head and looked at her mother blankly. Lillia hissed and, surprisingly, grabbed a fistful of Popuri's hair. The poor girl wailed out and Lillia snatched the shirt up. Gasping, she pulled away in horror. Rick looked stunned too. Jill snapped herself out of her dumbfounded state and grasped Popuri, pulling her away.

"I…I told him that you weren't ready…" whimpered Lillia bitterly.

"Who the hell are you to tell anyone what I'm ready for?!" snapped Popuri, "I love this baby!"

"Really? And where's Koji, Popuri?" demanded Lillia.

"In Boston!" she snapped.

"Exactly. And he'll never come back because now, you're pregnant" said Lillia, hatefully, "You actually trust that he'll come back?"

Jill countered, "My brother WILL come back! You have no right to talk about him that way!"

"Then why isn't he back now!?"

"Because I didn't tell him!" Popuri sobbed, "I didn't want him to come back without getting his education."

"Don't worry…you don't have to worry about him coming back at all" Rick uttered.

Popuri's eyes filled with tears, her lip trembling. Jill looked to her and snarled, taking her hand.

"C'mon, Popuri. You or my nephew has to listen to this s-t!"

Dragging her out, Lillia glared after them and balled her fists. Her daughter would see…that men, none of them, could be trusted. Koji would find out and fall off the face of the planet. In the end, they were all the same.

* * *

Jill gave Popuri a nice cup of herbal tea and a box of tissues, enraged.

"How dare they? They don't know Koji!"

"Oh Jill, what if they're right? What if I scare him off with this?" wept Popuri, wiping her eyes.

Jill opened her mouth and frowned, her phone ringing. Lifting a finger to signal her to wait a moment, she picked up. Tsumaru…

"Jill, sweetie, I uh, hate to bother you, but…I kind of left a key to a file cabinet at your house…if it's not too much trouble…"

He sounded frantic in his own Tsumaru way so she sighed, "I'll bring it right away, Tsumaru…"

"You're a lifesaver…are you all right though? You sound stressed…"

"I'm fine" she smiled, "I'll see you soon."

"All right…"

Hanging up, she turned to Popuri and opened her mouth. But the girl shook her head and sighed, "Go on…I'll…I'll be fine. I'm…I'm just feeling a little nervous, that's all."

Jill nodded, understanding, before smiling brightly, "Tell you what. On my way back from Tsumaru's office, I'll buy some of Keiji's favorite curry and we can watch some movies."

Popuri couldn't help but laugh a little, "Me and Keiji would like that."

Jill nodded and ran for her room, returning and shifting into her shoes, "I'll be RIGHT back. Don't let Rick or Lillia in, hear?"

"I won't…"

Taking off, Popuri found herself in tears again, hugging herself. Oh, she'd made a mistake…why'd she keep it? Why would Koji want to come back to a country hick like her? Especially a pregnant country hick…

The phone rang suddenly and she frowned, picking it up absently. She assumed it was Tsumaru and she was ready to tell him Jill was on her way.

"Hello…?" she murmured.

She was met by a long silence and she grumbled, about to hang up. But, her whole world shattered with one voice saying her name.

"…Popuri?"

Her heart raced, her mind went crazy, and she couldn't think straight. Nothing was clear except for one thing…

"Koji…."

There was another long silence before Koji's soft voice asked, "So…how have you been?"

She toyed with the tassel of the throw on Jill's couch, resisting the urge to burst out and say 'I'm pregnant!'…no, that wouldn't be good.

"I've…I've been good. How have you been?"

"Pretty…busy…"

"Oh…"

She frowned at the awkwardness…Koji didn't seem thrilled at all. It definitely wasn't boosting her confidence on this baby thing.

"Who…is he?"

She jumped when his voice came back. Shaking her head, she mumbled, "What?"

"Who is he…? I mean, I haven't heard from you in seven months-"

"Koji! I've been busy too!" she snapped.

"I have had to balance a million classes and work and I still find time to call home!" he countered, finally sounding angry, "But no, whenever I try to call, no one picks up or Popuri isn't available. For SEVEN months? Even Jill changes the subject when I bring you up! So what else could it be…"

She rubbed her face, suddenly feeling rather guilty. It was true…he couldn't assume everything was all right if they'd gone that long without communicating. And what must he have been thinking this whole time…and…

Had…he started seeing someone else.

"…There is no one else, Koji, I promise you that" she murmured, "But I understand if you started seeing someone…"

"Of course not" he said shortly.

She let out a sigh of relief and felt a little more comfortable, "I…it's just…family things. Mother's convinced I have her disease-"

"Do you?" he said, his voice becoming alarmed.

"I…thought I did…" she whispered, toying with his engagement ring nervously.

"But you don't…right?" he asked hopefully.

She finally smiled, "I don't."

"Good…God, you scared me…"

"I'm sorry" she sighed, closing her eyes and basking in the warmth of his voice.

"As long as you're all right…um…you…still have my…engagement ring, right?"

"I look at it every day."

"Really…? I…" he paused, "That's great. I thought you'd have stopped wearing it…"

"Of course not."

 _Beauty queen of only eighteen,_

 _She…had some trouble with herself._

 _He was always there to help her;_

 _She…always belonged to someone else._

 _I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door._

 _I've had you so many times but somehow I want more._

 _I don't mind spending everyday,_

 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile…_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay a while._

 _And she will be loved…_

 _And she will be loved…_

"What's that?" she frowned, surprised.

"Huh…? Oh, my bad, I'm just sitting in my car and…well, let's just say it's my wimp out song" he said sheepishly.

She giggled softly, "It sounds cute…"

"Popuri…if you haven't been sick, what have you been up to?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "I…first…aren't you coming home this month?"

"Well…that's why I called Jill…I wanted to see if I could get a straight answer from her about you because I could get my full masters if I stayed the rest of the year."

Popuri's heart nearly stopped as she screamed out, "NO!"

"Huh?" Koji questioned, baffled, "I-"

"I don't want to be selfish, Koji, but it's been hard enough with you gone and I don't want you to stay another year because I want you home here with me!" she blubbered.

 _Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful._

 _I know I tend to get so insecure._

 _It doesn't matter anymore._

"All right, all right" he said, soothing, "I won't stay…I'm not sure I could handle being away from home much longer either."

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm ruining your dream and not being supportiv-"

"You have been perfectly supportive" Koji interrupted firmly, "No ordinary woman would've let their fiancé leave this long…but…I've fulfilled my dream. I should be home in a week."

She looked up, her emotions fluttering, "R-really?"

"Yep…"

"I'm-I'm so happy" she wept.

"Then stop crying" he chuckled huskily, "Women…"

 _It's not always rainbows and butterflies, its compromise that moves us along._

 _My heart is full and my door's always open._

 _Call anytime you want._

 _I don't mind spending everyday,_

 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile…_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay a while._

 _And she will be loved…_

 _Yeah, she will be loved…_

 _And she will be loved…_

 _Yeah, she will be loved…_

She nodded and took a deep breath. Koji sighed.

"NOW will you tell me what you've been up to?"

Staring at her bulging belly, she rubbed it and murmured, "The reason I thought I was sick was after you left I was…so nauseous and weak."

"Mm. I hope you went to get checked up on."

"Yes…"

"What was it? Stomach flu?"

"I'm pregnant" she announced simply.

She grimaced as the other side went silent and she murmured, "Koji…?"

"…I'm sorry, I just thought you said you were pregnant."

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, biting her lip, "I did."

"…You're joking."

She clenched her fists, waiting for him to yell at her, tell her he never wanted to see her or their baby. She waited for the world to end…

"HOW could you not tell me something like that?! Damn it, Popuri, our BABY? You don't keep a BABY secret!"

She stared at the floor guiltily, "I know."

"I can't believe this! And Jill helped you keep this from me?! How could you do this to me?!"

"I wanted you to focus on school! I know you, Koji, you'd come home and make everything better while neglecting yourself. I wouldn't have you resent me for ruining your dreams!"

"Ruin—this is my first child we're talking about. God, Popuri, I would've made it work! You didn't have to…"

He went silent and she whimpered, "Koji, I'm…"

 _I know where you hide: alone in your car._

 _Know all the things that make you who you are._

 _I know that good bye means nothing at all._

 _Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls…_

 _Yea…_

"You've been eating right? Getting enough rest? Not working? Nutrients? Check ups?" he suddenly asked.

She smiled, "Yes….you have a very healthy baby due in two months…I think it's a boy."

Quiet once again ensued and she heard Koji tap something, "This…this…I…I have to get home. I can't wait…I have to see you."

"Koji, don't you dare come home until everything there is done" she growled, "Because when you come back, you're here to stay."

 _Tap on my window, knock on my door, I…want to make you feel beautiful._

 _I don't mind spending everyday,_

 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile…_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay a while._

 _And she will be loved…_

 _Yeah, she will be loved…_

 _And she will be loved…_

 _Yeah, she will be loved._

She could tell he was smiling for some reason and sighed, "I will never…ever forgive you for this, Popuri. But it can't be helped…you did what you thought was best."

"…I…was worried. I kept this thing from mama and Rick and they just found out today…"

He whistled, "Skill, baby."

She chuckled, "I guess…but mama wasn't pleased and neither was Rick. Mama said…"

"What…?"

"That you wouldn't come back…that you'd desert us like papa."

"I'm nothing like your father" growled Koji bitterly.

"No…no you're not" she agreed, hugging herself.

 _He's gonna try so hard to say good bye…_

 _He's gonna try so hard to say good bye…_

She frowned as she heard an alarm go off. Koji sighed again.

"I have to go, baby…"

"But-" she whimpered, "I miss you…"

"I miss you too…and I want you…to take care of yourself until I get there, understand? I will provide everything we'll need for our family, okay? I promise…"

She softly cried, "Okay."

"That's my girl…now you nap. You sound tired."

"You can't tell me what to do from a thousand miles away, Ko-sama" she pouted.

"Hey, don't make me get on a plane and fly thirteen hours to punish you" he warned.

She giggled, "I'm scared."

"You better be" he chuckled before murmuring, "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too" he whispered, warm, happy tears running down her face.

"I'll be home soon…I promise."

He hung up and she clicked the phone off before hugging herself, smiling, and curling up on the couch.

It was still to be seen if Koji would come back, yes…but she felt it in her heart of hearts…

That he would indeed be home soon.

* * *

Jill blushed as she pulled on the slinky dress her mother sent her. Was it SO impossible for the woman to send her something that DIDN'T show off her boobs like this? Sure, she had them, but jeez…

"Jill…you ready?" asked Tsumaru shyly from outside the door.

"Almost!" she called.

"All right" he said calmly, "But remember, uh, we can't miss the ferry like last time."

She pouted, blushing. At the last dinner her father invited her to, she'd taken her time with make-up and such and ended up missing the ferry to the mainland. Her father had sounded rather disappointed when she called and she felt awful…but not this time! Picking up her makeup bag and rushing out, she stared at the surprised Tsumaru with intent.

"Let's go. I can do my makeup on the ferry."

"All right…you look lovely, by the way" he smiled.

"Gah! You can gawk at me on the way! Let's go!"

He laughed gently as she dragged him, in a hurry. Popuri was sitting on the couch and knitting by the fire, smiling at the two. Jill yelled a good bye to her, taking off out the front door. Popuri couldn't help but laugh and shake her head before smiling contently at the little hat she'd sewn for her Keiji…

It had been about three days…Koji wasn't home yet. But…

But?

She sighed and decided to go down to the inn, in the mood for a slice of cake. Keiji had a bit of a sweet tooth, it seemed, just like his daddy. She tried not to oblige him too much but alas, she was kind of in a chocolate mood too…

She cut by the Chicken Farm, merely out of habit, but told herself not to look in, not to spare it even a minor glance. She would never see them again, if she had the choice.

"POPURI."

She started to just keep going, not even pay the voice of her brother any mind but she stopped, glaring over her shoulder. Her mother had come out as well, still looking angry and disgusted. Popuri had gotten away from this for a couple days…she'd rather not hear it at all, but still.

"So have you finally come to your senses?" growled her mother.

"Koji will be home" she said plainly.

"You stupid slut! Don't you see what you're doing to our family keeping that damn thing!?" demanded Rick, his voice bitter.

"He is not a 'damn thing'. He's my baby…and you can disown me for all I care!" she snapped, angry.

"If you can't see that you'll be alone, that you're living in the fantasy that your beloved Koji will be back, I'll make you come to your senses!" snapped Lilly back.

Popuri quickly backed away, sobbing out a gasp as they both came at her. She didn't know what they'd do but it scared her…would they? Would they hurt her baby?

There was no way she could run. Even the weak Lillia could easily catch up with Popuri at this stage in pregnancy. And Rick…Rick she could see doing something horrid. Like…stab right where Keiji is.

But…that couldn't happen. NO…Koji had promised…he'd promised they'd be a family. The one thing she could do is protect their baby…

She started to scream, freak out, draw attention to them. If anyone saw they were willing to kill an unborn child that she obviously was going to keep, they'd see how these people were. But then, who knew she was pregnant? Her lip just trembled and she wept, feeling weak…

Sobbing, she stared at their faces, not realizing her eyes had been clenched shut in horror. Strangely, they'd stopped and their eyes were wide, obviously stunned for whatever reason. She frowned and stared at them, confused. She should've run, but what happened…? Did they realize…?

"I'd prefer you stop upsetting my fiancée…I think it's the polite thing to do."

Her pulse raced and she wasn't sure if she hallucinating or…turning around, not sure what to expect, she felt her heart flutter.

Koji.

His brown hair was blonder with highlights, cut into a very modern do but there was no mistaking those eyes…her own eyes filled with tears of disbelief and joy.

"Ko-sama…?"

He smiled at her and murmured, "Hey."

Sobbing happily, she rushed towards him into his arms which immediately wrapped around her. He held her tightly, rubbing her back, murmuring.

"God, I've missed you so much."

She just inhaled his scent, clenching at his shirt, before pulling away and staring up into his eyes, questioning.

"Koji…? I thought you had more things to do…? Don't tell me you just came."

"I worked day and night for the last two days to finish up early. Will miss my graduation and everything but I figured my baby might just be more important" he grinned lazily.

She pouted, "Koji…"

He softly lifted the ends of her shirt, surprising her, and smiled a sheepish little smile at her round belly. He touched the swollen flesh and his mouth gaped a little as Keiji kicked softly at the touch. He rarely moved in any other situation but maybe he realized someone important was there, she thought with a smile.

"It's too…amazing" he whispered softly, a wider smile gracing his face.

Softly pulling the shirt down, he glowered at Rick and Lillia, pulling Popuri to stand behind him.

"And what, pray tell, were you going to do to her, huh? Since I'm a deadbeat and she's a disgrace?" he asked icily, his face otherwise deadpanned.

Lillia just stared and Rick gritted his teeth, grabbing his mother's arm, "Come on, mom. Just forget about them."

Tugging the seemingly dumbfounded woman along, Rick glared back at Koji who returned the look tenfold. Rick swallowed and glared at his feet. This was disappointing.

With Koji back, Jill….

* * *

"Dr. Izumi and a woman? What is this?" laughed one doctor.

"What a pretty little thing! And you're with _him?"_

"That is amazing, Izumi, it looks like you bagged yourself a supermodel."

Jill had to fight off laughing with each of these comments, Tsumaru disgruntled and embarrassed, sipping Chardonnay.

"I can have a girlfriend…" he mumbled.

"Of course you can, dear" she agreed, kissing him chastely.

"Your father hates me."

She glanced at Yagami Yamada who watched them with a rather watchful eye from the corner of the room. When telling the man she was now seeing one of his former students, he'd been so far from pleased but didn't say anything. Tony stared at her and had taken her aside, questioning what happened with Cliff. She flinched and told him it just couldn't work and he'd been silent the rest of the night.

"He'll get over it, jiji-chan" she sighed, resting her cheek against his chest.

"Meh…that nickname's not helping."

She giggled and he rubbed her back, glancing at Tony who was watching them suspiciously. He sighed.

"They must've really liked Cliff."

"They hated him too, don't worry."

"But…I think they expected you to be with him" he mumbled, "I'm probably just some replacement piece that doesn't fit."

She scowled and tugged his chin, forcing his gaze towards her, "You fit perfectly. I don't know what your problem is, Tsumaru!"

"Maybe I think Cliff was the right piece too…"

Her eyes widened as he slowly walked to stare out the huge glass panes of the wall, the night sky bright with stars. He heard Jill behind him and she rested her head against his arm. He grimaced as he felt tears wet the fabric, the movement of her shaking her head.

"I don't WANT you to think I want Cliff back because I don't. I don't love Cliff. I love you. Why are you doing this to me?"

He trembled and ran a hand down his face and turned to face her, "I love you too…but…I can't see you staying in my arms forever. You're not meant for me."

"I'm meant for whoever I want to be meant for!" she snapped, balling her fists.

He hushed her, kissing her forehead, and then whispered into her ear, "Then say it, Jill. Say that you want to be with me forever."

Her seething stopped and she froze. He licked his lips, expecting her to turn him down or say it was too soon.

"I want to stay in your arms forever."

He froze up at that as she hugged his waist, burying her face against his chest. Slowly wrapping his arms around her, he smiled some. He wasn't expecting that…

* * *

"You know…it's perfectly healthy to have sex when you're pregnant…"

Koji's gaze snapped to Popuri who was curled up in his arms, sitting by the fire in blissful silence. Staring at her a moment longer, he shook his head, laughing nervously.

"Healthy or not, I'm not stable enough."

"Pooh, Koji! Men are so silly!" she shoved him gently, "The baby can't SEE what we're doing and they can't FEEL what we're doing."

"Meh! That's just some excuse nymphos made up so they could continue to screw with their pregnant wives" he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head before staring up at him, tracing the bulge in his pants, "You haven't _missed_ me…?"

"I DEFINITELY _missed_ you…until I heard you were pregnant. Then I just got frustrated. I have to wait two more months."

"No you don't!" she complained, "Let's do it now!"

Shoving him on his back, she started to unzip his pants and he jumped, grasping her hands and laughing a little.

"You gonna rape me, Po? What a bad little girl."

"I am not going to rape you" she pouted, "Because you'll like it!"

He laughed and held her busy hands, kissing them while tenderly gazing at her, "On our wedding night."

She paused herself and stared down at him, wide-eyed, "…Our…wedding night?"

"After the baby's born. He can be our very important special guest. May be out of order but what can you do? It'll be perfect."

She flushed, sitting up. In the midst of all this baby drama, she forgot that she indeed had been planning a wedding before Koji left. She looked down at her belly and whined.

"Ko-sama, I'll look so fat in a wedding dress…"

He snorted, "Popuri, I wouldn't think you were pregnant unless you told me…"

His face transitioned to concern, "Wait, are you eating enough? Why are you so thin?"

She gave him a reassuring smile, "Tim said I am the picture of perfect health and that not all women blow up when they're pregnant."

"Good" he murmured, "I want to see all the sonograms of my little guy, kay?"

She giggled and rested her head on his chest, snuggling into him, "Of course. I named him too, by the way."

He peered down at her, "Oh?"

"Keiji."

"…KEIJI?"

"Yes! Isn't it adorable?" she sighed.

"…Keiji."

"Yes, Keiji" she rolled her eyes, "And there will be no changing it because that's what I've called him since the beginning. He knows his name."

He sighed, rubbing his face, "All right, Keiji it is…but…can't we change it a little from my name like…Keiju or Keijin-"

"No! Keiji!"

He sighed again and blushed, "I just always found it arrogant to name your child after you…"

"It's Keiji, not Koji" she reminded.

"True" he smiled.

He sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes. She held his arm, concerned.

"You wore yourself out to get back here, didn't you?" she scowled.

He smiled warmly at her, "A little…but it was worth it. And you forget I was just on a thirteen hour flight, a two hour bus ride, and a two hour ferry ride."

She gasped before cooing, stroking his cheek before staring into his eyes, "You…do love me, don't you?"

"I'm offended you'd even question such a thing."

She sighed, "I know, I just…mama…"

"Your mother can go to hell" he said bluntly, "I told her everything candidly…well, not the sex thing, but that's not the point. She doubted me and even thought I'd abandon you. I'm not happy with her."

She sighed, "She seemed so surprised when she saw you…I think she's so used to the idea that men are garbage."

"Still…" he sulked.

She kissed him, "Don't feel disappointed in me, but I questioned if you'd come back too…I thought I'd scare you off, being pregnant and all."

He snorted, "I finished my education, plan to start my career, got my woman, AND I'm going to have a baby? I think I'm set."

She gave him a doting smile before yawning, covering her mouth. He scowled and stood, taking her hands.

"Come on, let's go take a bath and I'll tuck you in."

"Will you be tucked in with me?" she asked sleepily.

"Of course."

She smiled as he led her towards the bathroom. Keiji always had seemed a little disgruntled in her stomach, fidgety and uncomfortable. But she could feel him, settled and relaxed. All her anxiety over Koji must've leaked through to him and now, now that daddy was home…

All was well.

* * *

Jill was heavy on her feet as she wandered into the darkened hospital, Tsumaru having to pick up a few papers before returning home. She was really tired after tonight and could use some shuteye but she'd wait for him. Jiji-chan was worth it.

Smiling contently, she wandered around his office when a tortured moan echoed through the room. She jumped a little, startled, and looked around fearfully. Another pained sound came, followed by another, and another…she shook her head. It was one reason she couldn't follow her father's path: she couldn't handle pain.

But…that voice behind the sound. It almost sounded…familiar?

Her feet forced her to explore, discovery the owner of the cries, the wails. Her heart sped up with every step closer she took, the sound growing louder. She knew in her heart of hearts who it was but for some reason, she couldn't stop. Entering one of the crisp, disinfectant smelling rooms, she stopped and stared in horror.

…Cliff?

The sheets were curled around him, his body trembling coldly though the room was actually quite warm. His skin was paler than she ever remembered it being, his hair stringy and sick looking, a mess on top of his head. The warm pink lips she remembered were replaced by an ill looking color, cracked and dehydrated. The sacks under his eyes, they were so black…it…

This couldn't be Cliff.

She knelt beside him very slowly and couldn't help but reach out and touch his cheek, her eyes stinging with horror.

"…Cliff?"

His eyes languidly opened and he stared at her, his eyes extremely bloodshot. He gave her the most painful smile she'd ever seen.

"Hey…"

"…What…what's going on?"

"…I…I'm trying to quit…it's honestly harder than I thought" he laughed sorely before whimpering, shivering.

She quickly stood and pulled a blanket over him. He stared at her before looking away, murmuring.

"I…I thought you never wanted to see me again…"

She grimaced and scowled, "I didn't."

"Oh…"

"But…it shouldn't be this bad. You shouldn't be this addicted…"

"Duke's alcohol…it has some special fermentation process and I think…I think that's what gets people so addicted and…I don't know."

He sobbed out suddenly, shocking her, and convulsed violently. She watched in horror, her heart racing, as nurses rushed in to calm him. Watching as Cliff screamed and sobbed, his body being controlled by something that ruined his life, she remembered how much Cliff wanted that job at the vineyard, how it was important…

He just wanted to make it, to support himself…

To support her…

And Duke…Duke helped turn him into… _this._

Biting her lip, her mind flooded with anger, she ran out of the hospital, rushing down the street.

She came to the vineyard, the lights still on. She thrashed at the door, furious, angry, sad…when the door opened, she was met my Manna who instantly glared at her.

"Oh, you."

"Yea, me" she hissed coldly, "Where's your husband?"

"Why? Do you want him to?" Manna said meanly.

Duke came to the door, blinking, then glowered at her as well, "Well, well, if it isn't the whore…"

She flinched and glared back before reaching in and grabbing his arm. He was obviously stunned because he let her drag him half way down the street before yelling.

"You little bitch! Let go of me!"

"What are you doing with my husband?! Let go of him!"

"You're trouble, that's all you are!"

Jill ignored the yelling, keeping a firm hold on him before pulling him into the hospital. She shoved him into the door, pointing a trembling finger at Cliff whose convulsions had stopped but his appearance alone would get the point across.

"How dare you do this to him?! How can you do this to another human being?! How could you ruin his life like this?!"

Duke gawked, stunned, and quickly looked away, his eyes stunned. She screamed, "Look what you did!"

"Jill…it's all right" whispered Cliff, his voice alone sickly, "It's not Duke's fault…it's mine."

Manna stared and swung on Duke, her eyes flaring, "You…you! I told you not to do the same thing to Cliff as the others and you did it anyway!"

"Others?!" snapped Jill.

Duke quickly walked out, leaving Manna to kneel by Cliff, holding his hand.

"I'm so sorry, you poor thing…I won't leave your side."

"That's all right, Manna…"

"No, it's not…"

Jill watched this before feeling sharp pangs in her chest, the ache almost overwhelming. She wandered out herself and then ran straight into Tsumaru. He stopped her and stared at her, surprised.

"Are you all right, baby?"

She sniffed and nodded, resting her head against his chest. Why did it hurt…why did it hurt to see someone she didn't care about ache like that?

Was it because really…she did…

Oh Tsumaru…

* * *

 **End Notes:**

I don't own Maroon 5 "She Will Be Loved"


	22. Second Year

**Chapter 22** : Second Year

 **Author's Note:** If you don't know, you will, but this is my 'crap hits the fan' chapter.

* * *

 _Koji stared at the screen, a mixture of awe and joy written across his face. There he was…Keiji._

 _Popuri gave him a tiny smile as their baby showed up, distorted but there, holding Koji's hand. Tim watched them, smiling softly._

" _He's doing just fine. No complications so far."_

" _So far?" said Koji swiftly, sending the man a look._

" _Well, Popuri's mother had to have a C-section for both her and Rick. He's doing perfectly now but if anything feels wrong, I don't want you to think twice about coming."_

 _Koji nodded, understanding, returning his gaze to the monitor. The little baby would twitch or shift a little every once in a while but otherwise seemed motionless._

" _Oh, isn't it wonderful?" sighed Popuri contently._

" _Life being formed never ceases to amaze me" agreed Tsumaru, watching._

" _Hmm, as much as you and Jill romp around, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a little one on the way too" snorted Popuri._

 _Tsumaru grimaced as Koji looked up and cocked a brow at the both of them before sniffing and returning his gaze back to his son again._

 _It had gone against Tsumaru's better judgment to allow Jill to drag him back to her place and have her way with him. She was upset and using sex to cope was not…good. And it wasn't as pleasant as it usually was with her being unnaturally forceful. But it was a part of the plan, really._

 _The first step had been to show her that she still loved Cliff._

 _It may have seemed like a cruel thing to do but Jill believed she wanted to spend her life with him and Tsumaru knew it wasn't possible. And here she was, lying to herself about the blond boy so desperately trying to improve himself for her. And her passionate display only made him believe more that she was entirely still in love with Cliff._

 _It hurt, stung, made him ache deep inside. For a modicum of a second, he believed she could love him too. That she could love him as much as he loved her…but it just couldn't work. And using her like this…it just had to end eventually. It'd hurt like hell to see her with Cliff but it was the right thing to do._

 _But God, children…?_

 _He had had a slight want to be a father, have a little person around to love and raise. And Jill would make a good mother…but to bring a child into a relationship with one-sided love…he couldn't do that, he thought bitterly. His own mother had an arranged marriage with his drunk of a father. Both were doctors that didn't care a thing about each other. His mother probably loved him, he could never be sure. And his father…his father, he'd never know. The man had died of a heart attack while he was in school. Tsumaru couldn't even bring himself to go to the funeral…he smiled bitterly. He'd be an awful father._

" _Oh my God, is he smiling?" gasped Popuri._

 _Tsumaru's head snapped up as Koji laughed, his chocolate eyes glittering. He looked towards the screen to see that Keiji's head had turned towards them, staring, and the skewed lines indeed look as if he was smiling. Tsumaru's hand trembled as he forced a smile for their sake._

 _He'd…be an awful father._

* * *

"I have a little surprise for my baby…" said Koji, sneaking up behind Popuri and whispering in her ear.

She looked up from her knitting at him and smiled, "Which baby?"

"Ah, correction: my babies."

She chuckled, setting her work aside and standing, wobbly for a moment but regaining her balance. He frowned.

"Maybe it should wait though…"

"Koji, I have a lot more inches to account for. Just because I'm so fat I have to regain my balance does not make me ill" she scowled.

He smirked and walked around, kneeling before her and kissing her belly, resting his cheek against the flesh, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry…I just…worry about you and Keiji…if he's anything like me, I'll…"

She ran her fingers through his hair, tenderly stroking stray strands from his forehead, "I hope he is like his daddy."

He sighed softly again and hugged her waist, resting his chin on the swollen mound, staring up at her, "Can you and my little boy handle a little walk then?"

"Of course" she smiled.

With a smile, he took her hand and led her towards the door of the farmhouse. Upon exiting, Jill came into view, harvesting some of her fall crops. She looked up at them and gave a half wave. He waved back and sighed. Jill was acting strange lately…he didn't know what was going on so he couldn't help. Maybe he shouldn't have left…

But he led Popuri towards the center of town, feeling his heart pace with anticipation. Would she like it…? He tried to make it as gorgeous as possible, but…it was one of those decisions that should've been made by the both of them but he wanted to surprise her.

Stopping before a nice home-like house, he turned to stare at her, smiling sheepishly.

"What do you think?"

She stared at it, her mouth slightly agape, "It's gorgeous…I wonder who built it."

His brow cocked and he had to wonder for a moment if she was serious…and it seemed she was. He groaned, hugging her and pulling her to his body, smirking at his fiancée.

"Has my sister made you blonde?"

"Wha…? No" she pouted.

He sighed, playing with a strand of her hair while looking off to the side away from her, "It's our house, Po…"

She stared up at him, stunned, and he gave her a sheepish smile, "I planned it…the spires, the stone, the windows…made for my princess."

She stepped away from him, staring at the house before feeling tears well in her eyes. She pressed her fingers to her lips, beside herself.

"K-Koji, how can you afford this?"

"I've been saving for the future, Popuri, jeez…" he rolled his eyes, "I like being set."

"I…"

"I even started Keiji's college fund" he said proudly.

She giggled, tears of happiness pulling at her eyes, "Really…?"

"C'mon, God, don't cry…this is happy. This is our home…" he murmured, taking her hand, "Lemme show you."

She nodded quickly, wiping away her tears, and allowed him to take her inside. Instantly, she was overwhelmed.

The corridor itself was impressive, completely decked out with plants and stands, vases and a huge oriental rug. He grinned, taking her into a huge room.

"This is our living room slash den…on the coffee table is the fabric choices. I was going to let you choose that for our couch."

She couldn't help but laugh, "I see you have our electronics set."

Plasma screens, full out speakers, stereo set, game systems…Koji must've had fun with that. He chuckled.

"Sorry, I did get a bit carried away with that."

"We have a kitchen table?"

"Yea…"

"Then you're okay" she smiled, kissing his hand.

He returned the smile affectionately and led her towards the mentioned room. She gasped softly, the kitchen a very comfortable warm room, bright and sunny with a contemporary feel. He'd bought all sorts of gadgets and she couldn't help feel overjoyed at seeing the high chair sitting in the corner.

"For when he's bigger, of course" he said sheepishly.

"Of course."

He lead her up the carpeted steps and showed her their room…it was huge, a four post bed centered under a window, a bay window off to the side. It felt…royal.

He grinned and dragged her, "Now, the only other very important room."

She stared, confused, as he led her next door…she gasped.

The nursery.

The room was elegant, cream colored accentuated with mahogany. The covers matched the walls…on the wall was a plaque that read 'Keiji'. She swallowed hard and leant heavily against Koji. He grasped her, alarmed.

"Po?! Are you okay?"

She laughed and sobbed, "It's too much. I don't deserve any of this."

He scowled and knelt so their noses touched. He shook his head, whispering against her lips, his eyes shut.

"You deserve everything and I can only give you so little" he murmured, "I'd give you all the happiness in the world, if it were possible."

She cupped his cheeks and nibbled at his warm lips, "You have. You've…you've made everything I didn't believe was possible happen…"

He chuckled and kissed her lovingly, "Then I guess you were wrong, princess…"

"What…?" she murmured.

"Good things…they do happen."

* * *

Nelly scowled, his hands on his hips, as he stared at Koji who sat behind his desk on the computer.

"Koji…how the hell did you get a crib like this?"

Koji looked up and laughed, "Nell."

Giving his twin a brief hug, he pulled away and walked over to the couch situated in the corner, sitting, Nelly sitting beside him. Nelly stared at Koji for a moment longer before smirking.

"God, you're glowing."

"Am I?" smirked Koji back.

"To think…the same brother that could land five girls in one night is engaged, going to have a kid, and has a house…" sighed Nelly.

Koji pressed his finger to his lips to silence his brother, "I'd rather Popuri not hear about my sexual escapades back when I was dumb."

Nelly snickered and slumped comfortably before looking away, "You mean a whole year ago? Sure. But you know, you broke your promise…"

"Huh? What promise?"

Nelly glanced at Koji with their matching eyes, seeming sad, "You promised you wouldn't do anything so suddenly. Yet suddenly you're engaged, suddenly you're having a baby, and suddenly you have a house. It's okay…you look happy so I can get over it but still."

Koji sighed and punched Nelly with a sense of affection in the arm, "Nerimaru, I know it's…sudden. I just…I couldn't bear the idea of being without her for any reason and it always felt like she was slipping away because of her whole past history. I can't blame her…her father left her and her sick mother to themselves. Trusting people must not be easy…but I…I love her. I don't want her to suffer and hurt anymore, so…I just wanted things to be perfect sooner rather than later."

Nelly nodded soberly, understanding, looking away, "But I still feel like you're leaving me behind…you were in Boston for half a year and now you've got another house hours away. I…I guess it was bound to happen though."

Koji suddenly hugged Nelly's neck, pressing his cheek to his. Nelly stiffened and glared at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh Nelly, you're so adorable. If we weren't related and I was gay, I'd so love you."

"You sure you're not gay NOW?"

Koji stuck out his tongue and pulled away, standing, shrugging, "Come live here if you're worried about us being separated."

Nelly snorted, "I'm not THAT worried."

Koji grinned and sat back down, "Then don't be bothered by it. We're brothers forever, right?"

Nelly swatted at his head, grinning back, "Unfortunately."

Koji went over to his mini-fridge and fetched them some beer, sitting, relaxed.

Nelly sipped the beer and glanced at Koji, "So how's Jilly?"

He groaned, "I don't know. She was bad when I left and she's especially bad now."

"Mm."

"She came back from that thing with the doctors super messed up. I think it has something to do with Cliff."

Nelly paused lifting his beer to his lips and scowled at Koji, "What?"

"Just call it a hunch."

Nelly snorted, "A bad one. Jill hates that bastard."

Koji frowned, shaking his head, "Why's that? Mind you, they had a very screwy relationship when I left in every sense of the word-"

"Jill's accident, he caused it because he backhanded her."

Koji visibly choked on the beer he was swallowing, hacking, before flying to his feet, glaring at Nelly menacingly.

"WHAT?"

Nelly sighed, shaking his head, "Don't blow up on me. I just found out."

"I specifically told that fucker if he did anything to Jill, I'd kill him! What would've happened if she'd gotten really hurt?! I'll throttle him!"

Koji, obviously enraged, started to stalk out but Nelly caught his arm, shaking his head, "No, man, don't. Remember, you have to be level headed now. You're going to be a father."

Koji sent him a scathing glare before dropping his shoulders, sighing heavily, "I can't…I can't believe Jill keeps doing this, keeps…keeping things to herself. Why doesn't she realize that we love her?"

Nelly sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know…"

They both stood glumly and silently for a moment before Popuri walked in, a bundle of brightness.

"Kochi, I brought you and Nelly a sandwich!"

Koji quickly put on a bright smile and Nelly raised an eyebrow, "'Kochi'?"

"I'm going to be a 'chichi" soon" smirked Koji, rolling his eyes.

"Oh jeez" snickered Nelly.

"Hey, I made that name" pouted Popuri.

Koji chuckled and kissed her, "I know."

Nelly watched them with a smile and thanked her as she handed him his sandwich. She sat in Koji's lap and chattered with them both. Koji's hand caressed their child as he stared at her as if she was the only person alive.

They'd all been raised in the same house…him, Koji, Shin, Tony, Shawn, and…Jill. So why…? Why could Koji have this perfect relationship…

While poor Jill could barely keep afloat?

* * *

Tsumaru stared as Cliff ate food, his skin a healthy tone, his hair richer and thicker, his face stress free…he was drinking apple juice.

…He was better.

Cliff swallowed large bites of his soup and Tsumura scolded, "Slow down, Cliff, that food's not going anywhere. You just started to hold down things. Take it easy."

Cliff blushed sheepishly, "Sorry…I just…I'm really hungry."

Tsumaru couldn't help the smile pulling at his lips, "I know, it's been rough on you. If you want seconds, they're available. I just want you to digest. You don't want to throw up again, right?"

Cliff's nose wrinkled as he shook his head and sipped his juice, "Not at all."

Tsumaru chuckled and walked over to chart some things.

"So…uh, how's Jill?"

Tsumaru's hand paused mid-sentence before continuing, adding soberly, "She's…torn, I suppose is a good word?"

"About what…?"

"You."

Tsumaru didn't have to see Cliff to know he grimaced, "I…I didn't want her to see me like that. I…I did that to myself and knowing her, she probably blames herself for it…"

Tsumaru swiftly nodded and Cliff stared at him before lowering his eyes, pulling at his blanket absently, "I…I hope you two are okay. You make a good couple…"

Tsumaru snorted, "Whatever, Cliff. She never belonged to me and we were never a couple."

Cliff stared up at him, surprised, before shaking his head, "I don't know why you think Jill is only capable of loving one person…I know she loves you."

"Perhaps, Cliff, but in the end, I think she loves you more."

Cliff's eyes widened and he opened his mouth a couple times, coming out wordless, before he whispered, "She…still loves me?"

"She does."

His eyes shifted before shaking his head, "I think you're mistaken. It can't be true."

"Whatever."

Tsumaru shoved the clipboard back in it's place and gave Cliff a brisk smile, "I'll be taking my leave."

"Tim-"

But the doctor stormed out. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear how Jill loved him. It was lies, all of it.

He pulled his cell from his pocket and glared at the number. Jill. He shoved it back in his pocket and stomped out of the hospital. Good. She texted him to come over. Good. He could end this now.

Stalking to her house, he opened the door and glowered about. He grimaced when his eyes fell on the couch. Jill was stretched out on the couch, a glass in her hand, a bottle of scotch setting on the coffee table. Her eyes were sober…

"Jill…" he mumbled.

She looked up, sitting, staring at him sadly, "Have you been avoiding me?"

He flinched. God, this was already failing. He shook his head numbly as she stood, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Yes you have. You hate me, don't you?" she whispered.

He stiffened and growled, glaring at her, "I don't hate you. How dare you make that assumption?"

"Because I don't deserve to be loved."

He grimaced again as she slammed into the couch, weeping, "I don't know what to do, Tsumaru…"

"You do what you want" he said evenly.

"I…I don't _want_ to fall back into that hole with Cliff again. I can never forgive him for breaking my heart."

His eyes widened, his own heart skipping, "W-what? I thought because he punched you when he was drunk-"

She shook her head, "That was just the last blow…but the fact that he just did things and didn't even realize it, didn't realize he was killing me…"

He pulled her roughly into his arms though gently pressing his lips to hers, trembling, "God, if he'd killed you…"

She laughed shakily, bitterly, "Maybe he should have. Then everything would have been easy."

It took a lot of energy for him not to hit her himself but he harshly shook her shoulders, glaring straight into her eyes, "Shut up. Nothing would've been easy if you'd died, you hear me? How can you say these things to me? What would I do if anything happened to you?"

"You're better off without me too!" she sobbed, pulling away, "Same as Kai was better off without me, same as Cliff was better off. I'm a curse!"

He barely had time to react as she grabbed a knife from the kitchen. Jumping up and wrestling the blade away from her, he tackled her to the floor.

"Jill! What the hell are you doing?! Stop!" he cried.

She thrashed against him before giving up and weeping uncontrollably into his chest. His heart pulsed wildly and he closed his eyes, tears running down his face as well.

He couldn't leave her…at least…not like this.

* * *

Jill stayed at his house that night. He wasn't sure if he could trust her alone ever again after that. But he'd run her a nice warm bath and they both soaked together as he whispered loving words to her. He fixed her a cup of tea and had her sit in his lap as he rubbed her back. Finally, he tucked her into bed and wrapped his arms around her as she fell asleep, not before whispering.

"I love you, Tsumaru…"

Why? Why did she have to say that and make him believe it? But he lied with her all night, not getting an ounce of rest himself. He watched her, knowing in his heart of hearts why he couldn't end this with her.

He couldn't live without her now. God knows he couldn't live without her in his arms, murmuring her sweet lies.

She yawned gently and opened her blue eyes, staring at him sleepily, "Tsumaru? You're awake?"

"Yes…"

She turned over and looked at him sadly, "I…I'm sorry about yesterday. I…I just got overly emotional and confused…"

He shook his head, caressing her cheek and giving her his warmest smile, "We'll…get through this, sweetie."

She held his wrist and turned her head in his hand, kissing his palm. His stomach fluttered and he closed his eyes partially, whispering.

"The things you do to me, Jill…"

She opened her eyes half way and murmured, "Tsumaru…"

He didn't stop her when she stripped off his pants, she didn't stop him as he pulled off the shirt she slept in. She gave him passionate sex…

Tears rolled down his face after his final climax and she stared at him, horrified, "Tsumaru…what's wrong?"

He stared at her, laughing, his voice watery, "Jill…?"

"Yes…?"

"You mean…everything to me."

She stared at him, confused, and he felt his heart shatter as he whispered to her, "I love you."

* * *

Popuri stalked towards the Chicken Farm, unsure of why she wanted to take anything from this place. But…she had things that meant a lot to her there. Like the things Koji had given her and some things she'd made for Keiji-chan. He shifted uncomfortably in her belly and she frowned, rubbing her stomach.

"C'mon, Keiji, you were in the perfect spot before, what are you doing?"

She sighed after a moment and went to the door, using the key, intending to give it back as soon as she was done. This family…they were finished.

She quickly ran to her room, it appearing that no one was home. Good, made things easier.

Walking past Rick's room, she stopped, seeing a blur of something. She peeked in cautiously and scowled. Empty…walking further in, she stared around before feeling her mouth go dry.

There was a wall…yes, a wall. A wall of…images.

Each image of Jill in a different state of undress.

There were ones of her in the shower, ones of her getting dressed, ones of her bending over…but those were nothing…

Compared to the ones of her having sex.

There was lots with Cliff, lots with Tsumaru. Some silhouettes, some full out color…

She backed away, her heart skipping beats as she saw each of the missing undergarments Jill had mentioned to her, hanging next to the pictures.

She flung around, sobbing. She had to tell Harris. Her brother was a pervert psychopath. How long had this been going on?

Popuri screamed when a figure came to the door.

Big brother.

Rick had a pretty unreadable look on his face, his reddish orange hair pulled back in its usually neat ponytail, his glasses still sitting on his nose.

"Hmm, didn't I tell you to never to come into my room?"

"You-you bastard! How dare you?! You're violating Jill!"

He laughed, a deranged sound, "No…not yet."

Popuri felt bile rise in her throat as Rick shoved her back on his bed. She started to scream but he backhanded her. She whimpered, sobbing, as he whispered into her ear.

"Not yet…everything would've been perfect if it was me she was fucking every night, my name she screamed…"

"You're crazy!" she shrieked.

"Now really, Popuri…everything WOULD'VE been perfect…look what Jill's brought you though? You're pregnant without a husband…"

"Shut up!" she snapped, thrashing.

He laughed and clucked his tongue, "My poor baby sister. Deluded as usual…I'll avenge you, I'll break this 'Yagami' spell. First…I'll start with your beloved Koji. I'll hit him over the head, smash in his skull and then slowly carve him into pieces, sending a part to each of his family members. I'll save you your favorite part though…the one that made you end up with your little bastard."

She nearly threw up, the image scarring her, as she choked out, seething, "If you touch my husband, I'll destroy you. I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

Rick sighed, "Fine…I'll save Koji for last."

She stared at him, "What…?"

"First, I'll get Jill."

Popuri inhaled as Rick appeared to be fantasizing, "I'll take her to the beach, force her onto her back…I'll rape her, slit her throat as she climaxes, and fuck her over and over…"

Sickened, her stomach and Keiji lurched as she wept, "Who…who are you?"

"Why…I'm big brother" he smiled darkly, "And guess what…?"

He got up and walked to his door, winking at her, "'Keiji's' second."

She screamed as he slammed the door, locking her in. She ran at it, tried her hardest to break down the barricade. But it was no use…she slid down the door and wept. Jill…Koji…no.

* * *

Jill fed her cows, out of it. This morning with Tsumaru…she wondered what had gotten into him. She'd fixed him breakfast, tried to get him to tell her what was wrong but he simply smiled, told her he was just having a weird moment and not to worry.

God…what was she doing to him?

"Jill!"

He turned and scowled at Rick but stopped when he looked alarmed, "Jill! Oh my God, Popuri's hurt!"

Jill felt alarmed and he waved her on, "C'mon! Koji's already at the hospital."

For some reason, it went against her better reason to follow Rick but she couldn't help it…if Popuri was hurt…and oh God, if something happened to the baby. She whimpered…poor Koji.

The run to the hospital felt dreadfully long. She went over everything she'd do…she hadn't had much time to pay attention to Koji. If he needed her, though, she'd be there for him. But what would she even say?

But all those thoughts went out the window as Rick suddenly yanked her hair roughly, pulling her back against his chest. He laughed, nasally and disturbing, gripping her arms.

"Gotcha."

She stared at him, alarmed, about to question when he whispered into her ear, "Nothing's wrong with Popuri or Koji…yet."

Her mouth went dry and she cried, "What are you going to do with them?"

"Jill…that'll be the last of your concerns once I'm done with you."

She started to scream but his hand flew to her mouth, chloroform bringing her to her knees, sending her mind into a muddled fog. No…Popuri…Koji…

Tsumaru…

* * *

Popuri screamed and wailed, sobbed and groaned. Her efforts to escape this room had been forgotten for a slightly more important matter.

Keeping Keiji from coming into the Earth inside her bastard brother's bedroom.

The stress must've induced the labor and now she could barely move, lying on the floor near the door, knocking as hard as she could. It was in vain, she knew, but she couldn't have her son, at least not here, she wept.

She whined in pain as footsteps slowly came to the door. A voice slowly came through, questioning.

"Rick…what is all that racket?"

Mother…

"Mama" she cried, "Mama, please, open the door…"

"…Popuri? What are you doing in there?"

The door opened and the woman gasped, kneeling beside her, "Oh my goodness, what's going on?!"

"Mama, I-I need to get to the hospital, please" Popuri pleaded, the pain excruciating.

"Y-yes, hold on" the woman said, quickly rushing away.

Lillia returned moments later with a wheelchair she kept to get around. She helped Popuri into it but faced the problem of the steps. Popuri was able to limp down as Lillia struggled to carry the chair down the steps. Popuri crooned as another contraction racked her body and Lillia wheeled her from the house as fast as she could.

"…I'm so sorry" the woman sobbed suddenly.

"W-what?"

"I…I was so certain that when Koji left for Boston, you'd suffer the same fate as I did with your father. And when I learned you were even pregnant…I just…I just couldn't believe the same thing was playing out with you. But then I saw Koji, standing there, returned to you, I just…I had stopped believing in good things."

Popuri closed her eyes, beads of sweat rolling down her face, "So had I, mama, so had I…Koji is a enigma to me too…but God, support would've been nice."

"I know…I…want to be there for you now" she whispered, "If you'll let me."

They made it to the hospital just as she said that and Tsumaru quickly appeared, taking her into a room. He scowled.

"A month early…"

Lillia frowned, "I'll go get Koji."

She left and someone peeked in slowly before coming in, surprised, "…Pu? You're…pregnant?"

Popuri looked to the door, Cliff standing there. Tsumaru scowled.

"Cliff, not now. Nurses-"

"Tsumaru! Rick…Rick has Jill" she said in between gasps, "He took her to the beach. He's going to rape her!"

Tsumaru froze and looked horrified. Cliff hissed.

"Bastard!"

She looked to the blond who quickly ran out, leaving Tsumaru there to stand, motionless.

"…Popuri…I've been your doctor for this whole pregnancy, but-"

"Go save Jill" she forced a smile.

Tsumaru nodded and gave the woman's hand a squeeze before rushing out, leaving her to doctors perfectly capable of fulfilling the task.

His heart was heavy, the thought of one more trauma added to Jill's life too much to imagine.

Cliff had a head start…

Cliff…save her.

* * *

Jill woke up and trembled, the cold water striking her body, the winter winds chilling her. The snow was just starting to melt, the spring slowly coming. Her fingers numb, she tried to grasp what was going on.

"Finally…"

She jumped and glanced to where Rick was, standing, looking down at her. He had a twisted grin on his face.

"Finally you're awake. We can get started."

She screamed as he started to drop his pants, the idea of being raped, especially by Rick, sending all sorts of chills down her spine. He snorted and climbed on top of her, trying to force her clothes off. Sobbing, yelling, she fought, scratched, bit, swung, anything to keep him from getting any closer. He growled and slapped her across the face.

"So you're a whore with preferences, huh? I bet if I was Cliff or Doctor Ishikawa, you couldn't wait to jump on my cock, huh?"

She trembled and glared at him as he licked her cheek, "But believe me…I won't be anywhere as gentle as they were."

She shook uncontrollably, fear overtaking her mind as he cupped her hands above her head and started to reach into his pants. Clenching her eyes shut, she cried. This couldn't be happening.

A loud grunt came and she was scared to open her eyes though hoping this was one gigantic nightmare. But she looked anyway, having to see what was happening.

Rick was laid out on the ground and looming over him…

Cliff.

The blond man looked to Jill, his eyes full of something she couldn't remember. He rushed back over to her and fell to his knees in front of her.

"Jill, are you all right? Did he touch you?"

She stared into his blue eyes and felt her own explode with tears as she crushed her face against his chest, sobbing out uncontrollably. He hushed her, wrapping his arms strongly around her, soothingly rubbing her back.

Tsumaru came at that moment and watched the two with a depressed smile. So everything was as he thought…everything was perfect.

"You…all get in the way."

They both looked up to where Rick was standing, his face red with fury, "You think you're so good because you're attractive and above all of us? Is that it? Neither of you deserve to live!"

Tsumaru didn't even spare a second thought as he darted towards Jill. Jill deserved a lot of things.

He heard her breath catch as Rick pulled out the gun Tsumaru knew he had to have. The man didn't spare a moment to his conscience, if he had one, as he pulled the trigger three times in a row.

The sound was like…gushing. A loud boom gushing, a drum throbbing in his ears. Blood…all he felt was blood.

Jill screamed.

She ripped away from Cliff who looked positively dumbfounded. She tripped towards the fallen doctor, falling by his side and pulling him into her arms, sobbing.

"Tsumaru! Tsumaru! You idiot!"

The bullets left huge bloody gaping holes in his stomach, blood dribbled down his lip, and his eyelids grew heavy. He stared up at her before laughing brokenly.

"God Jill, do you think I could've let him shoot you? It'd destroy me if you died…"

She trembled wordlessly, her tears hitting his face, her hands wrapped around his. Life had always been in him…and it was strange to feel it slipping away so easily. He swallowed a painful lump and gave her the best smile he could manage.

"You mean…everything to me…"

"Tsumaru, no!" she sobbed, his eyes closing, "I love you! Don't you ever think I didn't love you!"

He didn't open his eyes but a tear rolled down his face, "I love you too."

His hand fell cold, limp, in hers and she stared at it, shaking it for a moment before realizing…

"…No" she whispered.

She threw herself against his body, screaming, "No!'

Cliff watched as she yelled over and over 'no' and he felt his own lip tremble, tears rolling down his face, "…Tim…"

"Pathetic!"

Cliff turned to send Rick the most hateful glare, one full of rage and malice. This bastard just killed someone and didn't even care…Cliff let out a broken snarl. Rick lifted the gun again and grunted.

"Let's see how many bullets it takes to take you out."

The next thing Cliff knew, Rick was lying flat on his face in the snowy sand. Looking up, he was startled to find Koji, the most bitter look on his face. He hissed, the gun previously in Rick's hands now in his. He aimed it at the back of Rick's head, his hands shaking.

"You…heartless bastard."

Rick was shaking and Cliff's heart caught when Koji pulled the trigger.

But hearing Rick cry out in horror, peeing himself, Cliff sighed when he saw Koji had only shot near his head. He was both relieved…and disappointed.

"Cliff…get the police."

He glanced at Koji and nodded, rushing off. Though he wanted to stay, wanted to comfort Jill…

What could he even begin to do?

Koji secured Rick with the rope the man had brought, intending to use on his baby sister…Koji gritted his teeth and kicked Rick in the mouth, knocking out a couple bloody teeth. Not at all satisfied but knowing nothing much could satisfy this anger, he walked over to Jill.

The woman had the doctor's head cradled against his chest, whispering to him words he'd never hear. Koji swallowed and slowly pulled her away. She shrieked and punched at him but he stopped her, pulling her into a tight hug and whispering to her.

"Jill…I'm sorry, but…"

She stopped thrashing, her sniffing the only sound she made before she whimpered, "He's gone, isn't he?"

"…Yes."

Koji's heart shattered as she started to scream, yell, "I killed him! God, I killed him too!"

"No, baby, no-"

"I killed him! I ruined him like I ruined Cliff! I killed the man I loved!"

He tried to tell her to stop saying that, to not even think such things but she kept saying it over and over until he just sat quietly, letting her take out all her pain. He stared up as the sun rose.

Today was New Year's Eve. This was Jill's last year.

Two years.

* * *

Chapter 23, Popuri said good things don't happen to her.

Otoosan is father in Japanese. Chichi is also father, however, I believe it is to refer to other's fathers.

This is actually a reference to something said in the book _1984_. When Winston first saw Julia, one of his thoughts was he wanted to either strangle or slit her throat as she climaxed. Weird deranged stuff. Just so you know I didn't come up with it ^^;


	23. Smiles

**Chapter 23** : Smiles

* * *

 _It was dreadfully bright._

 _More people than Jill would have wanted had shown up. Each wept as if they actually knew this man, this man that gave his life for her._

 _For…_

 _His casket was buried, his tombstone read 'Ishikawa Tsumaru'. Some people didn't even know his name wasn't 'Tim'._

 _She didn't cry. Not because she was all cried out or whatever other pathetic excuses people used. It was simply because crying meant nothing. Crying did not give this man life. Crying was for the weak._

 _She turned, shrouded in black, and stalked back towards her farm._

 _One more year._

 _She'd never look back._

* * *

Nelly walked around the top level of Koji's house, searching for him. Wasn't in his office, wasn't in his bedroom…

He stopped and couldn't help the smile pulling at his lips. Of course.

Walking into the nursery, he found his twin staring into a crib, a smile on his face. He was bent over it, his hand in the crib. As Nelly got closer, he saw Koji's hand was being held.

"You're my cute little boy, aren't you?" Koji cooed, "My perfect little boy."

Nelly chuckled, startling Koji who stood up. The baby whined and Koji gasped softly, using the finger his son's little hand was wrapped around to stroke his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Koji, never taking his eyes off his son.

Nelly came over and stood next to his brother, smiling warmly at his nephew.

There was no doubting that Yagami Keiji was Koji's son. They were identical in every possible way…except those eyes. Scarlet colored like his mother's, he was so adorable. Nelly stroked the baby's bare belly and sighed.

"Came to check on Jill."

Koji sighed, "Nelly, what can we even do? She's…she's hurting, and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

Nelly agreed glumly, "How's Popuri holding up…?"

"Such sensitive women" murmured Koji absently, "She blames herself for everything…Rick…"

"Her mother went to stay with an aunt. Lyla was shocked to learn you married one of her cousins, by the way."

"No, we're not married" said Koji, mumbling, "I have to fix that soon though…"

"Not now, I hope" Nelly replied, "Ishikawa just died."

Koji reached down in the crib, lifting his son and leading Nelly towards his office. Koji shook his head and sighed.

"He didn't…just die, Nelly. It's almost been three months."

"It's still too soon" sighed Nelly, exasperated.

"…I know" mumbled Koji.

Keiji gurgled and buried his face into Koji's neck, sighing. Koji smiled softly, "I hope Keiji will be promise enough to Popuri that I'll marry her."

"Of course" smiled Nelly faintly.

"But back to Jill…she's shut us out, Nelly. Completely. All that matters is getting out of this place now" he murmured.

Nelly nodded, his gaze vacant, "She's already put the land on the market…"

He stared at him, stunned, "What…? She can't do that! That's our family's land!"

"Dunno…"

"Nelly…I know you-"

"I already got dad to buy the property. I suppose I'll be the caretaker once Jill's time is up" Nelly sighed before chuckling miserably, "Guess I don't have to worry about us being apart, huh?"

Koji gave him a supportive look, "Just take it as a little summer home…as long as it's not a farm, it'll be fine."

"I never had any plans so maybe this'll help me find my way" murmured Nelly, "I just…I'm still really worried about Jill, all cooped up in that house like that."

"Like I said, she won't talk to anyone and it's getting a little frustrating trying to get her to" Koji sighed again.

"How about Cliff?"

Koji froze before shaking his head, "Cliff…I can't account for Cliff."

* * *

Manna smiled, giving Cliff more chicken noodle soup which he consumed heartily. She was so happy he'd recovered…he looked a hundreds times more healthy, like he did…

Like he did when he first came.

Why didn't she see it? That Cliff was growing sicker and sicker under Duke's 'tutelage'…and worse, he'd taken that alcoholism home to the woman he loved.

Cliff told her what he did, shamed and guilty, and she nearly cried. The boy was of no fault, and really, neither was Jill. No woman should put up with abuse. She should know…

Duke spent endless hours in the cellar now, getting drunk. He avoided contact with both Manna and Cliff since the hospital incident. Which really, was fine with Manna. She was pretty…oh, angry, with the man.

She considered Cliff something of a son for putting up with them. He was sweet…he deserved better. He deserved…

He deserved to be happy.

His appetite was great but that was only because he'd not eaten anything for almost a month and a half after the doctor's death. She heard him cry out at night, sobbing, begging Tsumaru for forgiveness, Jill for forgiveness…she'd asked him once about the dreams, and he smiled wistfully.

" _Tim…no, Tsumaru-sama, was my friend…he…he helped me. He wanted me to be happy…he was there for me even when I was an ass. And…and he always thought that I was the right one for Jill, even when they were together. And in the end, he gave himself for that relationship. He was a fool…a fool to believe that Jill would look past him, see to me, when she cared so much about him…I'm…I'm out of the picture."_

He'd become a little less foreboding since then, though, and polished off his fourth bowl of soup before smiling, holding up his hand to signal that he was finished. Standing, he gave Manna a warm hug.

"Thank you, that hit the spot."

"Where are you going?" she asked, concerned.

"I think a walk would be nice. Just to get some fresh air…" he murmured.

"All right" she sighed, "Don't wear yourself out."

"I won't, promise" he chuckled, walking out the front door.

Manna bit her lip as she watched him leave. She wanted him to be happy…he wanted JILL to be happy. That poor girl…this place…this town…it had been hell to her.

* * *

 _Koji groaned softly in his sleep and opened his eyes as he heard sad whimpering. Staring at the mother of his child, the sounds coming from her, he sighed and stroked stray strands of hair from her face._

" _Sweetie, wake up…"_

 _She trembled before opening her eyes and then bursting into tears. He grimaced and pulled her close._

" _I'm sorry" she blubbered, "You're tired and-"_

" _Shh" he hushed firmly before saying gently, "You can't go on blaming yourself like this, you know that, right?"_

 _She shook her head and he kissed her, "What can I do to make it better?"_

" _Nothing…" she whispered._

" _Don't say that…"_

" _What can you do to make what Rick did any better, Koji!?" she demanded, sitting up, "Are you God? Can you bring Tsumaru back?"_

" _No" he said calmly, "And neither can you, so you shouldn't beat yourself up over it."_

 _She stared blankly before sighing, sliding back into his arms, "Can…you do one thing then?"_

" _Anything" he said, all ears._

" _Do you…think you can convince Jill to come over? To come see the baby…I mean, back…back before all this she was as excited as I was…"_

 _He nodded, smiling, "Of course…I think she'll love her nephew."_

 _For the first time in a long time, he saw Popuri give him a fleeting smile. It made him happy…_

Thing is, it would be a near impossible task.

He sat outside on the bin, waiting for Jill to leave the cows. He sighed miserably. She'd been in there for hours so he could only assume she was avoiding contact with him. It was frustrating…

After about another hour, however, the door slowly opened and Jill came out, glaring at him.

"What do you want?"

He sighed and stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Jilly…I…I just came to see you."

"I'm fine."

"Of course you are, dear" he nodded.

"Then why are you here?" she demanded coldly.

"I can't see my sister anymore?" he retorted with the same coldness.

She scowled and turned away from him, "Everyone only comes by to tell me how sorry they are about the doctor, those same bastards that talked trash about me behind my back."

"Jill, I, despite what you'd like to think, am still your damn brother and I am here to see YOU, God" he grunted.

She balled her fists and mumbled something before sighing briskly, "Fine…"

"How are you…?"

"Peachy."

"Uh huh…are you eating?"

"What does it matter?" she demanded.

He scowled, "Stop the hard shit, Jill, damn it! I can't stand it!"

"Then go away!" she snapped, "I don't need anyone!"

"I'm not going anywhere" he said bluntly, "And you can get over yourself. The pity thing isn't you and it's pathetic."

Her shoulders squared and he rolled his eyes, glaring, "We've tried the 'oh, poor baby' thing, the sympathy, and it doesn't seem to be getting through to you. So here it is, baby girl: stop it. You're not proving anything, you're not making anyone care about you less. All you're doing is making a mockery of the doctor's memory."

She gawked and her lip trembled before she growled, "How dare you?!"

"That man did not die so you can be a bitch, Jill."

She looked as if he'd hit her but he didn't know any other way. Jill had a wall three feet thick around her and if it took that much of a blow to get through… shaking his head, he turned to exit before murmuring.

"I also came by because Popuri wanted me to invite you to dinner…you haven't met Kei-chan yet either…dinner's at 8."

He left without waiting for an answer. She'd come or she wouldn't…

* * *

Keiji gurgled and giggled as Koji blew into his neck, chuckling. Nuzzling his nose against the baby's, he cooed.

"Daddy loves you, you know that, hmm?"

Keiji just squealed and cracked a tiny smile. Nelly smirked, cocking a brow, "Koji…I don't think I quite expected this when you became a dad…"

"Expect what?"

"…Affection. At least, cute affection…"

Koji smirked up at him as a cheery little giggle came, "It's adorable."

Popuri entered, holding glasses of iced tea for them. Koji sat up and sighed, "I don't act that weird…"

"Yea right. I think you've done the baby talk thing more than Popuri" snorted Nelly.

"I don't know about that. Izn't dat wight, Kei-chan?" Popuri cooed, picking up the baby.

Nelly's smirk widened, "That boy's seriously gonna be spoiled."

Koji chuckled in agreement as Popuri glanced out the window…he grimaced and grasped her hand.

"She might've gotten busy, Po…"

She bit her lip and forced a smile, obviously for his sake, "Of course…oh dear, let me go check on dinner."

She left, taking Keiji with her, and Koji grunted, "That girl…"

Nelly clucked, "Jill is still a tough girl, Koji, she'll get through this."

"I guess…" he muttered.

Nelly sighed, "Why are you so angry with her? This wasn't a breakup, this was the guy dying in her arms. Of course she'll have trouble getting over it."

Koji glanced off before murmuring, "Because this Jill…she's not like the 'breakup with Kai' Jill or the 'breakup with Cliff' Jill…this is…something else entirely, something… _ugly,_ and I don't like it. I don't know how to help this Jill, how to talk to this Jill…hell, I don't know who this Jill is…"

"Koji, it's the same Jill. She'll ALWAYS be Jill" grunted Nelly.

"Yea, she'll always be our baby sister, she'll always be important to us. But Nelly…this…this isn't our Jill, is it?"

Nelly opened his mouth to counter before faltering, silenced, before whispering, "…No, I don't think so."

* * *

" _That man did not die so you can be a bitch, Jill."_

…What was there to say to that?

She'd sat outside long after Koji had left, sitting, staring. No, but why'd he have to die at all? What purpose was there for him to die? Was there one?

She kept his quilt, hoping to never lose the scent that she loved so much. Some had told her that was deranged. She didn't care.

Koji didn't know. How could he? His life was in perfect order and he had no right to come over here and yell at her. What would he be like if Popuri had died right before his eyes?

She paused, thought about it. Koji…Koji would be a mess. Koji would cry himself to sleep every night for the rest of his life, wish he was dead, and visit Popuri's grave everyday, just like she did.

…But Koji wouldn't have just given up on life.

Koji would still laugh for his family, still worry about everyone around him more than himself, keep himself busy helping others, and suffer in complete silence. But most importantly, he wouldn't take the pain out on people who had nothing to do with what happened…

And really, that was why Koji was angry, wasn't it? Because he felt so helpless when trying to make things better for her. But he couldn't make this better and she knew that…but still, Koji, Nelly, Shin…they'd always tried to fix everything for her. They were the types of brother's who'd kiss her wound to make it better…

And it must have been hard, her keeping them away, when they were so used to being her heroes.

Standing numbly, she started to wander towards town. They couldn't be her heroes anymore. She was a grown woman. Just turned 21 a few weeks a go.

But…she'd try to not be too cold, too angry…they were still…they were still her family. They were all she had…

Knocking on the door, she wrung her hands, trying to set her mind to be some what nice. It would take some steps and she couldn't think of one thing that could make her even semi-happy easily…

The door opened and she looked up, about to greet, but gasped instead.

It had gone out of mind as soon as Tsumaru died that Popuri had been pregnant. She'd completely forgot. But there was all the proof, staring back at her with bright red eyes.

He was a mini-Koji. He looked entirely like Koji at just a few months old. He stared at her curiously, his head bobbing a little, as he gripped a bit of Popuri's hair to balance himself.

"Jill!" gasped Popuri, surprised.

"Uh…hi" Jill said slowly, still staring at the baby, "Koji said I was invited to dinner…?"

"O-of course!" laughed Popuri nervously, "Though honestly I didn't think you'd come…"

"I was kinda busy…" mumbled Jill.

"Well, never mind that" she said, waving a hand and leading her in.

"Uh, so…" Jill cleared her throat.

Popuri stopped to glance at her before gasping again, squealing and cradling Keiji in her arms, "Oh my God, I forgot! Here he is, my little Yagami Keiji."

Jill didn't want to smile…but she couldn't help it, "He's so beautiful, Popuri. He looks exactly like Koji."

"That's what I hear…I think he at least got my ears though" sighed Popuri, kissing him.

Jill chuckled softly, "I think those eyes are pretty definable."

Popuri sighed heavily, "Yea, but I think I could've dealt without him having those…"

"What are you saying? Those are gorgeous eyes."

Popuri glanced over her shoulder as Koji came down the steps, scowling. Popuri sighed.

"If you say so, Ko-sama."

Jill swallowed and stared at her feet away from him as Popuri handed the baby to him, "Here, take him while I go set the table."

"Hey big guy…" murmured Koji to Keiji lovingly.

Keiji sighed airily as Koji glanced at Jill before sighing himself, "I'm sorry I said those things, baby girl…you have every right to be upset."

Jill tapped her toe and he continued, "I didn't think you'd come myself…"

"I…just thought that you'd be dealing with this better if it had been you in my situation and that I am being a tad too…bitchy" she murmured.

He stared at her before laughing suddenly. She blinked at him, "What?"

"Jill, if the same thing had happened to me, I would've jumped off a cliff by now."

She sighed, "No you wouldn't have. You'd think of how it'd affect everyone else then just suffer the rest of your life."

He pondered then smiled some softly, "Yea…"

Keiji pawed at the air and he smiled, walking towards her, "Here, hold my baby."

"What? N-no, that's okay" she said quickly.

"Hold my freakin' baby, Jill" he grunted, "You're his only aunt."

She tried to scowl but smiled some, "Fine…"

Taking him from Koji, she gasped softly, "Oh…he's so light…"

"No, we haven't made him obese yet."

She smirked at him and cooed, staring down at him, "Hi there. Aren't you a pretty little thing, hmm? Hmm?"

The baby made weird happy sounds and Koji smiled at the two as Nelly came too. He watched and replied.

"You'll make a good mother one day, Jill."

Jill paused mid-sentence talking to little Keiji before saying in a low angry voice, "I'll never be a mother, I will never let anyone close again. There will be no one else."

Koji and Nelly stared at her, stunned, as she picked up where she left off with Keiji, talking to him. Popuri peeked out, "Dinner time!"

She gasped, "Oh look, Keiji, your auntie Jill's holding you, isn't she?"

The two walked into the kitchen, chattering about the baby as Koji and Nelly just stood there before glancing at each other, then sighing…

"One step at a time" sighed Nelly again.

"One step at a time…" repeated Koji.

* * *

Jill wandered home after sitting with Keiji until he fell asleep. She volunteered to watch him while Koji and Popuri took a walk. They seemed happy about having some alone time…

Keiji was such a cute little thing…it almost made her sad that she'd never have children. But she'd risk no more. No more pain…it all hurt just too much.

It was late, but she decided to walk to see Tsumaru's grave…just for a moment. The church wasn't too far away.

As she got closer, she saw someone standing near his tombstone, staring at it. She scowled and wondered who it was now, pretending to mourn. But as she got closer, she winced.

Cliff.

He looked up and glanced back, her footsteps giving her away, and he blinked, turning around.

"Jill…?"

"…I was just coming to see Tsumaru" she said briskly.

He simply nodded and stared down at the stone again before sighing, "It's weird…Tsumaru seemed so…immortal. Like…death was below him, almost."

She frowned and nodded slowly, having to agree, "So health conscious. I swear he would live forever…"

"…He helped a lot of people live, saved a lot of lives…it just seems too cruel that his had to be taken like this…" Cliff whispered.

She scowled and knelt, kissing her fingertips and pressing them to the stone, standing and starting to walk away. She'd not mourn with Cliff…Cliff made Tsumaru doubt her love. Cliff made things too damn complicated.

"Jill."

She paused and glared over her shoulder, grunting, "What?"

"I…never much believed in heaven, y'know, not until he died…"

She cocked a brow as he turned to face her, his face sober, "I honestly think he's watching us. I think he's watching over us because that's how he was…"

She frowned and nodded swiftly, wanting to quickly end this conversation. He sighed.

"I know, it hurts..."

She sniffed and walked further away until Cliff's words caught her off guard.

"That's why you have to smile for him once in a while."

Her eyes widened and she stopped, surprised, "Tsumaru said what he loved about you the most was that you always made him feel better…and I think a smile would make him really happy…"

She swallowed a hard lump and bit her lip to stop her tears. Cliff sighed.

"That's just what I think, though…sounds kind of dumb, eh?"

"…No, no it doesn't."

He blinked, surprised, and she turned to him briefly, "I'll see you later, Cliff."

She walked on and he started to follow, "Wait, do you want me to walk you home?"

"…Thanks, but I think…I need to be alone."

He frowned and slowly nodded. She walked on back towards her farm and stood by her door for a moment, staring up at the moon. A smile for Tsumaru…

A soft ray of moonlight shined down suddenly over her and she stared up. She smiled.


	24. F is Forever

**Chapter 24** : F is for Forever

 **Author's Note:** So little note for any long time readers. Originally Nelly said his birthday was September 18th. However, working on Dirty currently, I realized I can't make the timeline function with that so it's now April 18th.

* * *

"Who's a pretty boy, hmm? You're a pretty boy!"

Popuri smiled as Yagami Dana cooed over her first grandchild, the baby giggling delightedly. Yes, he would definitely be spoiled.

"He's had all his checkups? Babies are very fragile…" asked Yagami Yamada, concerned, "Not to mention with Koji…"

Popuri shook her head, "He's very healthy and I take him in every three weeks."

Yamada nodded, content, and smiled at his grandson, resting his chin on Dana's shoulder. Popuri was pleased that the two adored him so much. She got the idea that Dana wouldn't be all that pleased, her son pretty much trapped in this relationship now. But…

"Hey, daddy's home" called Koji, walking onto the deck.

He stopped, surprised though, "Mama, dad?"

"Yes" scowled Dana, "You, young man, are in a lot of trouble."

Koji pouted, "What did I do now?"

"You did not bring my little Keiji to show him off sooner and we had to come to you!"

Koji laughed and walked over, taking his baby from her, which gained him a glare.

"What are you doing? I was holding him!"

"One sec, jeez, mama!"

He sat down and pulled off the simple white tee Keiji was wearing, replacing it with a blue colored one with a bird on it.

"There, aren't you snazzy, hmm?"

Keiji looked up at the sky, amazed by something else entirely, and Koji chuckled, "That's my ADD son…"

"Yea, like father like son."

Koji scowled back as Nelly strolled into the house, walking over to his mother and kissing her cheek, "Hi mumzy."

"Oh, so THIS is where you've been" she smirked at him.

Nelly grinned and took Keiji, sitting in between his father and Koji. Keiji played with his new shirt, pulling at the ends to get a better look at the picture and Nelly smiled softly.

"So flippin' cute…"

Popuri beamed and Koji smiled at his son, "Yup."

"He is terribly adorable, yes, but well…there was another reason we came too, Koji, Popuri" said Dana suddenly.

Koji and Popuri glanced at each other before looking to her, "Mama?"

"Get married, God!"

Koji's eyes widened and blinked, "Uh?"

"You have your son, your diploma, a job, and a house! Get married" scowled Dana.

Yamada's gaze shifted, "Uh, that's what she came for…I just came to see Keiji."

Nelly chuckled and handed the baby to him as Koji sighed, "Mama, we're…going to get married, eventually."

"We just…didn't want to do it so soon after Ishikawa-sama's death" Popuri murmured.

Dana sighed, "That's nice of you, dears, but…"

"It's been five months. You can't wait forever" sighed Nelly, "And Jill…well, she's doing better. I don't think she'd be too upset by a wedding."

Koji and Popuri glanced at each other again as Popuri blushed, "All right…"

"Good! Now, propose to her, Koji" scowled Dana.

Koji smirked, "Mother, I proposed to Popuri already…I think we've completed that step."

"Just do it!"

Koji just cocked a brow and slowly got down on one knee. Popuri stared at him, her own brows rising.

"Popuri…since you're my baby mama and all, I think we should get hitched."

Dana scowled and Popuri smirked, "Depends. Do I get half if we split?"

"Psh, you're crazy."

"Koji" growled Dana.

"Okay, one third."

Dana grunted and Nelly smirked, "That was so magical, I'm speechless…oh wait."

Popuri stifled her giggle and Dana scolded her son. Koji rolled his eyes, standing, "Mother, this is dumb. Popuri and my proposal was special the first time, not this forced crap."

"You left her for seven months. I think a little renewal wouldn't hurt."

Koji rolled his eyes again and sighed, getting back down on one knee and taking Popuri's hand into his, staring at her, doting.

"Po…this is the silliest thing I've ever had to do. I think you know how serious I am about you and how much I love you. I tell you everyday, so if you don't, I'm a little sad. But I want to spend every waking moment, watching over you and Keiji. I want you to trust me and I want to make you happy because you're my princess forever…and to prevent myself from going into a sugar coma over this sappiness, I'm gonna stop right there and just ask you, for the second time, Po-chan, will you marry me?"

Popuri sniffled happily and Koji looked shocked, quickly standing and hugging her, "God, you cry over everything I do. Am I doing something wrong?"

"No! Everything's perfect…of course I'll marry you, Ko-sama."

Dana seemed slightly touched and Yamada smiled some. Nelly just smirked, "That was still pretty sad, Koji."

"Shut your mouth" snarled Koji, shooting him a mock glare.

Nelly grinned, holding up his free hand. Dana stood and clapped, "All right then! Time to plan your wedding!"

Koji and Popuri's faces transformed to something acute to horror…oh crap.

* * *

"MY GOD, does your mother know how big my chest is?"

Jill had to laugh as Popuri came out after changing into her gown. She was definitely busting out a little over the edges of the front. It looked 'royal', a nice little twist to the wedding. She groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm going to flash everyone, I can see it now…"

"Double sided tape" snorted Jill.

"I do not want to have to tape my boobs in my wedding dress!"

Jill just grinned and Popuri glowered, "It's no fair, I tell you. I know they're there to feed my baby but it's not cool. They were scandalously big to begin with."

"You just need more support…and a little more coverage."

"A lot more coverage" muttered Popuri, wandering back to change.

Jill stood, smoothing the silk mermaid flare dress her mother had sewn for the bridesmaids.

"Jilly…?"

Jill looked towards where Popuri was still, and scowled, "Yea…?"

"Um, I…just wanted you to know, but…Cliff's coming."

Jill froze and her mind scrambled, "…What?"

Popuri sighed, stepping out, "I'm sorry, it…just kind of happened. But say the word, and he's totally uninvited."

Jill swallowed and looked away, shaking her head, "No…he…he can come. I…I don't have any qualms with Cliff."

"Really…?"

Jill sighed, dropping her shoulders, "Really…it's just uncomfortable seeing him now. I'm not angry with him anymore but still, I know he was the reason Tsumaru and I…"

She stopped and Popuri held her shoulders, "You've had it so tough here, Jill…"

Jill snorted, "That's putting it lightly, don't you think?"

"You'll never look back" Popuri stated knowingly.

"Nope."

"But…promise you'll come see the baby sometimes when you leave? He loves his auntie so much…" Popuri murmured.

Jill smirked a little, "Such a little manipulator. Of course I'll come see my little Kei but that is all."

"Good enough" Popuri said happily, releasing her.

Jill laughed some when there was a knock at the door, "Baby…you out of your dress?"

Popuri walked over to the door, "Yea, Ko-sama…what's wrong?"

"I just wanted you to see your little guy before the wedding so you won't stop on your way down the aisle to spaz…"

Popuri squealed and pulled the door open before squealing even more, "Oh my God! Look at my baby!"

Jill peeked around and couldn't help but squeal a little too. Little Keiji was wearing a bright blue haori, modernized with a pair of tuxedo like pants though it matched rather well, considering the combination. He looked sleepily at them and waved at Popuri expectantly. She took him and he grasped at the collar of her shirt. Popuri rolled her eyes.

"I think someone is hungry…"

"Lucky…" sighed Koji some.

Popuri punched him lightly and stuck out her tongue, walking from the room for privacy. Koji grinned and Jill smirked at her brother.

"Such a horn dog…"

"I am not" sighed Koji, "I've just been sexually deprived for a whole year!"

Jill snickered and Koji looked dreamy, "Man, I can't wait until our honeymoon…"

"TMI, Ko-sama" Jill rolled her eyes.

"Psh."

Jill could play innocent but really, she was feeling a little lonesome at night nowadays too…but she would never ever allow another man into her bed. No more…she looked away bitterly. Koji suddenly hugged her tightly.

"Jilly…"

"Oh dear, Keiji wasn't hungry at all. He just needed a n-…oh, am I interrupting?"

They glanced back to Popuri and Koji released her, sighing, "I think Jill's feeling a little lonely…we were talking about the honeymoon."

"Oh, poor Jill…" pouted Popuri.

"Actually, we were talking about how horny Koji is" grunted Jill, quickly changing the subject.

"Really now…? Does that mean you're horny too, Jill?"

The blood drained from Koji's face and Jill snickered, "That's me, Popuri, an absolute nympho…but no man will be allowed back into my bed."

Koji looked relieved which Popuri scowled at before cheerfully asking, "In that case, you should get a toy."

Koji looked like he could pass out and Jill stifled laughing loudly, "That's not a bad idea…with a huge girth."

"JILL!" screamed Koji.

"Should be like a foot long and throb-" Popuri added.

"POPURI!"

They both laughed and Popuri grasped Jill's shoulders, grinning back at her husband-to-be.

"C'mon Jilly, let's go see if we can find one online."

"Over my dead body!" screamed Koji.

They both giggled and ran off, leaving a very disgruntled Koji. Nelly entered, frowning after the two.

"You know, this is the first time I've heard Jill laugh truly in months…so why are you freaking out?"

"What if I tell you she was talking about getting a long, thick, throbbing...toy?"

"….WHAT?"

"Yea, exactly."

Nelly grimaced and Koji rolled his eyes, "Whatever. They just say stuff to irk me."

"I hope so…"

"Anyway, I don't think I have to really say it, but I want you to be my best man" said Koji, digging around in his pocket.

"Wow, I'm touched…"

Koji smirked and pulled out a ring, handing it to Nelly, "And you better not lose it, ho."

Nelly grinned, sliding it into his pocket, "I got it."

Koji nodded and yawned, "Now, to make sure everything's in place…Nelly, let me advise you, if you ever get married…don't tell mom."

Nelly chuckled, "Done."

Koji nodded again before wandering away to his office. Nelly sighed and wandered out, starting to feel the weight of the idea that his brother was going to be a married man. Wandering down the streets, though, he passed the church and stopped.

A blue billowy dress hovered in the spring summer breeze, standing over the grave of the doctor. He frowned. Elli…

Walking over towards her, he stopped when she jumped, noticing him. She blinked at him, surprised, before putting on an overly bright smile.

"Hi. Uh, I was just stopping by…"

"…It's okay."

"Hard to believe, that silly man's been gone for five months" she smiled softly.

"It's felt like eternity, especially for Jill…"

"I can imagine" she suddenly said shortly.

Nelly blinked as she started to walk away…he frowned as she passed him.

"You loved him too, didn't you?"

She froze and he turned to stare at her back, "Pushed him into the arms of the woman you know he had feelings for…when you cared for him. Think of others before yourself, right?"

She trembled and murmured brokenly, "I was with him for five years and he never really saw it…I guess I should've told him but it wouldn't have made a difference, would it?"

She turned to gaze at him softly, "But…it's all right. I know he died happy…that's enough for me. Popuri invited me to the wedding so I guess I'll see you there…"

He watched her as she walked away before calling, "Elli."

Stopping again, she stared at him and he replied, "Marry me."

Her eyes widened, "…What?"

He waved a hand, "Forget all the wooing and the dating and the things that complicate everything. Marry me. I may not know your middle name or how old you are or when your birthday is or really anything about you, but I know I could make you happy."

She stared at him for a long moment before bursting into sincere laughter. It made him smile.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one, Nelly, it sounds very unconventional" she giggled.

"That's me: crazy" he mused jokingly. "So…is that a yes or a no?"

"That's a 'that is a huge step and I will have to sleep a couple months on it'" she grinned, "But…I think I'd want to at least learn your middle name…your birthday…everything."

He blinked, "Well, seeing as dad's American, he wanted us to have middle names and mine is Daisuke. And my birthday? April 18. Good enough?"

She smiled, "Almost."

Walking completely away this time, she called over her shoulder, "After the wedding…I want to hear more."

He nodded and walked towards the inn, his head spinning. But he laughed some. Yea, he was crazy.

* * *

" _Okay…borrowed the tiara…bought the brooch…" mumbled Popuri, then patting the necklace Koji had given her so long ago, "Something old…now…blue…"_

 _Jill smirked, "Your garter?"_

" _But that just has blue flowers!"_

 _Jill sighed and Popuri wrung her hands, "I can't believe your mother made us plan a wedding within two weeks. I haven't had a second to relax and now I'm just a bundle of nerves. And I haven't seen my Ko-sama in two days."_

" _Don't worry, he's a frazzled mess too" sighed Jill again, scowling as a pin in her intricate hairdo poked her scalp._

" _Oh, this is horrible…I'm gonna be sick."_

" _You'll be fine" said Jill calmly._

 _Popuri exhaled and walked over to the window of the dressing room in the church, staring out for a moment before smiling sadly._

" _It's strange…I always thought if I got married, my daddy would walk me down the aisle…silly fantasies, I suppose."_

 _Jill frowned, shaking her head, "Po, your dad may not be taking you down the aisle, but either way, you're going to be with your…what is it?"_

 _Popuri frowned before smiling softly, "My prince charming."_

" _Not two words I'd put together to describe my brother, but whatever floats your boat" teased Jill._

 _There was knock then at the door and Popuri jumped, biting her lip and giving Jill a nervous glance, "Please…pray I don't trip."_

 _Jill just sighed._

"I'm just so happy for you two!"

The wedding was…well…

Perfect.

Jill walked down the aisle with Lyla and another cousin following, feeling jittery herself. But she made it, Shawn, Tony, and Shin bringing up the end. She glanced at her brother who looked like he was ready to go hide in the corner. She smiled some. Koji despised this sort of attention.

But he seemed a little less stressed out when Popuri came up the aisle, her cleavage safely nestled in her modified dress. She smiled some though Jill could just read that she'd burst into tears if she tripped. But she made it to Koji's side and the ceremony proceeded.

It went through the motions of any traditional wedding. Keiji even spazzed a little when the priest said 'you may now kiss the bride'. Jill clapped for them, glad that they were happy…

She glanced up as Lyla bubbled over the couple as the stood, Popuri leaning into Koji with his arm relaxed around her waist. Yes, happy…

"Hey, you two, I need to give a toast" said Nelly, holding a glass of champagne.

"Oh my God" commented Koji, his eyes wide with horror.

"Hey, shut up, you" he grunted before swirling around the beverage idly, "So yea…here we are…at a wedding I'm not sure anyone knew would happen. Because I know I didn't."

Koji smirked at him and Nelly stuck out his tongue, "Yea, anyway, these two have had the perfect fantasy relationship. Sure, they've had their up's and downs as any good relationship has, but I can see by watching them there's been no regrets. And I hope, as time goes on, that they'll stay the same fantastically perfect couple they seem to be and…yep, that's my speech. Toast."

Everyone raised their glasses and drank before cheering. Jill smiled solemnly and glanced as her brother punched Nelly playfully in the shoulder, laughing. Yes, perfect…

Dinner was served, the cake was cut, and Popuri and Koji fed each other. Keiji nearly dove into the punch bowl, freaking poor Popuri out as Koji just laughed, clutching his son tightly and admonishing him lightly. Jill just bit her lip, unsure of why this joy was making her feel so…sad.

"…Hey."

She froze and grimaced, turning towards the voice. Cliff, of course.

He leaned against the wall beside her and glanced as Popuri and Koji showed their baby off to distant relatives. He smiled some.

"It's amazing how cheerful those two are…"

"Yes…"

"Kind of annoying too, though" he sighed.

She glanced at him quickly, "Why do you say that?"

"Oh no, I'm very happy for them, it's just…well, it's almost unfair how they got their happy ending" he murmured softly.

She felt her stomach knot. That was it, wasn't it…? She was jealous. Everything had fallen into perfect place for Koji and here she was, alone, with nothing in the world to look forward to.

"Okay, throwing the flowers!" called Popuri, bubbly as ever.

The girls in the church squealed with delight and Jill scowled, not wanting to have anything to do with that tradition. Popuri neatly tossed it into the group and it landed in Lyla's surprised hands.

"Oh wow…marriage, eh?"

Yagami Shin blushed and he murmured, "Actually…"

Lyla squealed, everyone freaking about the prospect of another wedding. Jill just felt bitter…great, another happy brother. Joy.

Keiba rushed over and grabbed Popuri's waist, "I think the guy that had nothing to do with this wedding has first dibs on dancing with the bride."

Popuri laughed as Koji cocked a brow, Keiba leading her to the dance floor. Koji rolled his eyes but smiled, walking over towards Jill. She lowered her head, suddenly guilty about her feelings. But he hugged her, patting her head.

"How you holding up in the midst of all this glee? Killing you yet?"

She had to giggle some, just because Koji seemed to understand even though this event was dedicated to him, "Almost."

He grasped her hand, sighing, "Since my wife has been stolen by my best friend, think you can dance with me?"

She stiffened, "I dunno, Ko-sama…"

"Oh c'mon!"

She allowed him to drag her away and she spared a glance back at Cliff who had a gentle smile on his face. She swallowed.

It probably should've been awkward, dancing with her brother, but leave it to Koji to make everything right. She smiled some. Maybe it wasn't so much that everything was perfect for Koji, but just he knew how to fix things, how to make it work…

Why hadn't she learned that?

"Oh em jee, Jilly!"

She glanced behind her as Keiba rushed and tackled her around the waist, swinging her around. She squealed and Koji glowered, "Stole my wife, now my sister?"

"Hey, I'll trade you!"

Popuri walked over and chuckled. Koji smirked.

"If it's okay with Jill…"

"I'm fine" she assured, smirking back.

Keiba dropped her softly on her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist, a slower song come on.

"So…how's it been?"

"Fine…" she mumbled, not wanting to answer any questions like that.

"Good! Yea, I'll admit I was worried about you, but you're Jilly. Toughest chick I know…"

She had to smile, "Really? I don't know about that one, Kibby…"

Keiba's usually jovial face became solemn as he glanced back at Cliff who was looking away…

"So…no more Cliff, huh?"

"No more Cliff" she mumbled.

"He still loves you."

She froze and glowered, "Well, I don't love him."

Keiba's amethyst gaze suddenly pierced into her and she flustered. But he laughed, the hypnosis breaking.

"I just remembered when you were younger…how you wanted to marry me, even had our kid's names chosen…"

She blushed, "I was dumb…"

"It was cute" he commented, "Now tell me…what were you and Cliff's kids gonna be named?"

She scowled, shaking her head, "I didn't even think of anything as dumb as that with him! And it wouldn't matter now anyway!"

He softly pulled away, another fast song coming on, and he smiled sadly, "You shouldn't lock yourself away like that, Jill…it should be a sin."

Her eyes widened as he kissed her nose, then walked away to chat with Domon and Nelly. Her eyes stung…hadn't Tsumaru said something similar to that?

"You…okay?"

She jumped as Tony appeared beside her, staring her over. She shook her head swiftly, nodding, "I'm fine, Tony."

"I, uh, just wanted to tell you that…if this whole farm thing isn't going to work, I'm willing to take over and finish up for you" he offered.

She glanced at him, shaking her head, "Thank you, To-chan, but…this is something I have to finish myself or it won't ever feel complete. Don't worry, I'll be home soon enough."

He slowly nodded before hugging her tightly, kissing her temple, "All right…"

Releasing her, he wandered away. She sighed and started back over to occupy her wall. Cliff was still standing there…

He stared at her as she stared at her feet, avoiding his gaze. She wondered what he was thinking…

He'd saved her, hadn't he? From the hands of a psycho? And he had been drinking the punch all evening…maybe he really had changed…

But…to allow another relationship…could she do that?

' _Being friends was nice, wasn't it?'_ her mind mused.

A smile lit her face as she remembered the time before they'd became more…when they were just stealing flags, hanging out and listening to music. Before things became…complicated. Surely….that would be all right.

"Cliff…" she murmured.

His eyes filled with attention and he blinked, "Yea…?"

"I…was just thinking that…I…I don't want to be a…item again, but…maybe we can talk…and hang out, just like the good old days?"

He stared at her, surprised, before nodding softly, "I…I'd like that."

Another slow song came and Cliff glanced at her sheepishly, "Do friends have dancing rights…?

She stiffened and glowered, "Not if you think it'll get you anywhere…"

"Of course not" he maintained.

She felt her heart skip a little as he took her hand but forced the feeling away…but it started to skip faster when he pulled her close, hugged her waist. She felt her own decree quickly becoming a foolish wish, his body perfectly nestled against hers, his breath tickling her neck. He was…

Perfect again.

She closed her eyes, resting her cheek against his shoulder, forgetting where she was, his scent soothing.

…If she had a girl, Kassie…or Jilliana.

A boy…Takeru…

Or maybe Cliff.


	25. Decisions

**Chapter 25** : Decisions

* * *

"… _.Damn, baby."_

 _Jill grimaced and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, laughing softly, "Yea…"_

 _Kai stared at her blankly for a moment before shaking his head, "I can't believe all this happened…I should've visited sooner."_

 _She smiled softly, "You've been busy."_

" _Yea well…_ _ **damn**_ _."_

" _Yea…"_

 _He grimaced, running a hand down his face, "And like the dummy I am, I only came to visit for a day. If I knew-"_

" _There's nothing you can do about it, Kai" she sighed, "There's nothing anyone can do about it. I've cried my tears, lost my battles, and now I've made up my mind…it's time to go home."_

 _He stared at her sadly before sighing, "Well, good. You were too good for this place anyway."_

 _She chuckled, "I wouldn't go that far…"_

" _You are. Old bunch of cranks, Cliff, me" he groaned, "There's just not enough time, Jill."_

" _I…just want to forget this place ever existed" she murmured._

" _Jill…leaving this place…leaving behind all the people, the things, yea, they can be left behind…"_

 _She glanced at him as he stared at the waves of the ocean, murmuring, "Memories like that, though…don't go away."_

He was right, of course, she was just happier thinking otherwise.

She sighed, glancing at the picture he'd left with her. A blonde woman and himself, the woman with child…she chuckled. It was funny that Kai listened to her, at least, remotely.

She slightly jumped at the knock at her door before sighing, walking over to answer it. She smiled brightly for her visitor's sake…Popuri…

"Look Kei-chan, auntie is being EMO-tional again" cooed Popuri to Keiji.

Jill snickered and rolled her eyes, taking Keiji from her, nuzzling his nose, "Will you tell your mommy that we can't be all flowers and sunshine since we don't have you to play with, hmm?"

Keiji giggled and kicked gleefully as Popuri chuckled, "Sorry Jill, but there's two things I could never give away: my Keiji and his moronic father."

Jill had to laugh, "You two had a fight."

"Ugh! I told him I possibly wanted a career and he actually got offended! I don't MIND being a housewife but Keiji won't be a baby forever and I'm cutting off the reproduction line at three!"

Jill snorted, "Oh get real, Po, you'd gladly have seven of Koji's children and you know it."

Keiji waved at his mommy from Jill's lap and gurgled, giving her a gummy smile. Popuri sobbed.

"God, I know! Why do they have the prospect of being so cute?!"

Jill laughed again, leaning Keiji against her, "It's in the genes, I guess?"

"I guess…" sighed Popuri, "But I still get the idea that Koji just wants me to be a 'sit at home and serve him and have children' wife…it's a little unnerving. And sometimes…he wants…something like I haven't had a long day."

"Something, eh?" sighed Jill, "He's a guy, he's sex crazed…I bet he never told you his history, eh?"

Popuri groaned, "No, he was honest with me about all his sexcapades before. It was a little surprising…Koji doesn't seem the type…"

"Well, I don't think Koji's being like 'a woman's role is in the house' but more like if you're working too, he might believe that he's not doing enough to support you himself."

Popuri's eyes widened, "That's not true at all!"

"I know, I know, but Koji…he's the caretaker, he's the father, he's the everything…so don't take it too personally."

Popuri bit her lip, "I yelled at him before he went to take in the reports over the ferry…I feel so awful!"

"Make up sex?" smirked Jill, kissing Keiji's cheek.

"Maybe…" she sighed before glancing at Jill, "UNLESS you have plans, that is…"

"Cliff was going to come over and play cards but my pretty wittle nephew is more important, aren'tcha?" she cooed.

Popuri smiled softly, "I'm glad you two are at least friends again…"

Jill glanced at her again before shrugging then smiling wickedly, "Well, I have Keiji…you go find a way to make things up, eh?"

"Oh, my minds already going" sighed Popuri, waving a hand, "Everything will be peachy by tonight."

Jill laughed some, "You're so confident."

"If you know you got it" she sighed again airily before kneeling, kissing Keiji's cheeks, "I will be back for you later, my precious little boy. Have fun with auntie Jill and Cliff."

He gabbled and Jill walked her to the door, waving after her. She sighed gently, smiling sadly at Keiji.

"…You're so lucky, Keiji. You have a loving mommy and daddy…your mommy has a good man to go home to and your daddy has a good woman…"

Tears prickled at her eyes a little as she pressed her lips to his soft forehead, "But…what does auntie have?"

* * *

Koji frowned, pushing his key into the door, the sun having set hours ago, autumn starting to set into place. Looking around, he frowned deeper and sighed, rubbing his face.

Popuri had talked to him this morning about having a job or something and it had sent all sorts of crazy thoughts into his mind. Was he not giving her enough? Was the income he providing too low? Did she think he wasn't doing enough? Well…he was a little offended so he raised his voice and she got angry and pretty much kicked him out of the house…in a rage, he got on the ferry and on the ride to the mainland, he thought about it…Popuri wasn't the type of woman who could just sit there and do nothing. And she'd hate to completely depend on him though that's what he wanted…and he had no right to tell her otherwise. So, he bought her some roses, and intended to tell her he'd support her 100% in whatever she chose to do…

He grimaced at the silent house…he didn't like that a bit. Even Keiji usually was up and screaming happily…

"Ko-sama?"

He let out a breath of relief. Po… "Baby, where are you?"

"In the kitchen" she called.

He walked in, his mouth poised to apologize but instead went completely dry…She was pouring white wine into champagne glasses, smiling back at him…though that wasn't what got him…she was completely naked…except for that pink frilly apron Lyla got her.

"…I…don't think that's what your cousin intended that for" he laughed breathily, finally finding a coherent sentence.

She chuckled huskily, "Doubt it."

* * *

 _Author's Note: In compliance with FF's rules, this section has been removed. You can find the full chapter on Archive of Our Own._

* * *

Manna sighed, wiping her hands, walking towards the door. But Cliff ran down the steps, smiling at her.

"I got it, Manna."

She smiled fondly at him, "Thank you, dear."

Cliff opened the door, expecting one of Manna's many friends…but was instead met head on by a fist. He grunted and backed away out of reflex as Manna gasped.

"Cliff!"

"Hey" greeted Kai, the attacker.

Cliff rubbed his cheek and glared at him, "What was THAT for, pray tell?"

"Hurting Jill" Kai crossed his arms.

Cliff's scowl faded and he sighed, glancing back at the horrified Manna, "It's okay, Manna…I'm uh, going for a walk."

The woman glowered at Kai suspiciously but he simply smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hit him again."

Her angry glare didn't break so Cliff just waved and closed the door behind them, sighing, "So Jill told you, huh…?"

Kai gave him a rather ambiguous look as he walked ahead, "I knew Jill and you would be a great couple, y'know? I gave up on her because I knew that she'd probably have better with you. And yet, I come back to find that not only are you two not together but you become a DRUNK and punched her in the face. I'm not exactly happy…"

Cliff bowed his head but slowly lifted his eyes when he heard Kai sigh, "But then, she told me she'd probably be in a bad place if you hadn't come to her rescue with the psycho Rick thing so I forgive you."

Cliff sighed, "No offense but you're not exactly the one I want forgiveness from."

"If Jilly can tolerate talking to you, you're forgiven."

"I guess, but…"

Kai stopped, both of them having absently walked towards the Inn, glancing at the blond. He looked sad…

"I want her."

Kai smirked, "In the sack?"

Cliff scowled, "It's not like that! I just…" he faltered and sighed, "I want her to love me again…I…never stopped loving her."

"Jill's pretty hardcore now. Might have some issues getting back on the right foot with her in that area" Kai commented, continuing along the path.

"I know…I know…"

"I can't say I don't think you're the master of idiots for messing up the first time, but…" Kai replied, walking onto the beach.

Cliff looked up, waiting for the rest of his sentence and his eyes widened. Jill was lying on the beach chair, wearing a red bikini, Keiji sitting on her stomach, playing with a stuffed animal propped on Jill's bust. He swallowed as she giggled, kissing her nephew lovingly. Kai gave him a knowing stare.

"That is the same woman that is swearing off ever having a man in her bed meaning she's also the same woman swearing off kids. Now…do you think that's right, oh lord of blonds?"

Cliff stared a moment longer before Kai smirked, "Now…go make her love you."

Cliff blinked at him, surprised, as Kai walked over, kneeling over and looking at Keiji, "Hey little buddy, do you want some pizza?"

He giggled and swatted at Kai. Kai chuckled, patting his head, "I'll make you something healthy."

Jill smiled at him, "Think you can make ME some pizza?"

"Whatever milady wants" he responded suavely.

Cliff narrowed his eyes knowingly at the notorious playboy and Jill looked up, surprised, "Oh, hi, Cliff! Did you get my message?"

"Huh…?"

"I told you I had to watch Kei-chan instead of hanging out…"

He blinked before smiling and shaking his head, "Nah, I think Manna was on the phone all day…"

Jill snickered, "I'm shocked."

Keiji looked up at Cliff with his large red eyes, puckering his lips playfully. Cliff chuckled, "Hey to you too, Keiji."

The baby squealed, apparently recognizing his name, and swung his arms at Cliff. Jill blinked, surprised, "Well I never, my little nephew wants to leave me?"

Keiji slightly recoiled as if understanding her, meekly tucking his hands under his chin, staring at her. She giggled, cooing, and kissing his cheek, "Oh my sweet wittle Kei-chan, you're too cute. You can go. Auntie was just teasing."

Cliff smiled at the two…Kai was right. It was almost pure blasphemy that she wanted to give up her chance to be a mother…he reached down and carefully took Keiji from her.

"Come on, little guy, we're going to go catch some waves" Cliff exclaimed cheerfully.

Jill watched as he ran off, stunned, calling after him, "Be careful with my nephew, Cliff!"

"Got it!"

She watched after them, worried and Kai snickered from his booth where he was cooking, "Don't worry. I'm sure he's a surfer by heart meaning he's one with the ocean."

She smirked at Kai, "Because he's blond, Kai?"

"Yes, that automatically makes you a surfer by blood" he said, monotone.

She laughed before sighing, watching Cliff sit in the shallow part, Keiji shrieking with sheer delight about being in the water.

"…I don't understand him. He's…him again" she murmured to no one in particular.

"You mean the Cliff you adored?" questioned Kai absently.

She froze before shooting a glare at Kai, "No."

"I think so" shrugged Kai, "You just don't want to admit it, right?"

She rolled her eyes, sighing, frustrated, "Fine, maybe he is, but that same Cliff I adored also turned into a monster so why wouldn't he again?"

"Because he loves you."

Her eyes widened and she stiffened before sending a baffled stare at him. He smiled softly, kneading dough. Jill sniffed after a moment.

"So he didn't love me then?"

"He loved you a lot and you know it…he just got off track."

"Because of alcohol!"

"Which he WOULDN'T have gotten into if he didn't care for you. You remember? You told me he took that job because he didn't want to be a dead weight to you?"

She faltered and opened her mouth a few times, "Well…I…."

Kai groaned, "He's sensitive and naïve, Jilly, just like you were. I know it was a big mistake and I know it's a lot to ask for forgiving him…but you deserve happiness and I know…he's the one that'd give it to you."

She glanced out after Cliff who was raising Keiji over his head, laughing contently himself as Keiji giggled delightedly. Her eyes grew teary and she looked at her lap.

"I…I can't. I can't…be his lover again…"

"And why not, Jill?" demanded Kai, "Where would any of us be if all of us were damned for a mistake?"

"It's not that…" she whispered.

"Then what is it?"

"…Tsumaru…"

His eyes widened, "Tsumaru?"

"I-I can't just move on like that. I loved him" she wept, "I can't just forget all that he'd done for me…I can't."

Kai stared at her, stunned, as Cliff's voice rang out cheerfully, "Jill! Come here! Keiji learned a new trick!"

"C-coming!" she called, quickly standing.

She knew Kai had some advice resting on his lips but she was thankful that Cliff had called her…if she'd heard anymore then she would have just ended up with Cliff again…

* * *

"Mm, that was so good, Kai-kun" sighed Jill.

"Yea, I'm almost impressed" smirked Cliff.

Jill punched him lightly in the arm and Kai grinned deviously, "He just doesn't want to admit how utterly delicious it was, tis' all…"

"Oh, obviously" sighed Cliff airily.

"You two are awful" Jill rolled her eyes but laughed.

Keiji's little mouth opened for a rather wide yawn, whining and rubbing his eyes. Jill cooed, nestling him against her chest, "Oh, my wittle booboo is sleepy, isn't he?"

Stroking his hair, she stood, "Here…I'll rest him somewhere and help clean up."

"No, no, I'll get it, Jill" Cliff replied, standing.

"But-"

"No buts. Go take Keiji home and go get some rest" Cliff responded.

"All right…" she smiled softly.

Turning to Kai, she pecked him on the lips, sighing, "I'll come see you, okay?"

"Hey, you can do better than that…" he said jokingly.

Cliff scowled, jealous that Kai even got that much but Jill tapped him lightly, "Stop that. You have a wife and a baby coming soon."

He grinned, "I know, I was kidding."

She smiled at him and turned, smiling and waving at Cliff, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He returned the gesture, "All right."

Walking out of the shack, Kai started to pick up plates as Cliff cocked a brow, "YOU'RE married?"

Kai looked up and blinked before laughing, "Yep, my baby girl, Kira…we're having a kid in a couple months. I just thought I'd come to check on Jill, that's why I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"Ah…well…congratulations…I guess you're not as much of a pimp as I thought" mumbled Cliff.

Kai stared knowingly, "Thought you'd have a wife and kid before me, huh?"

"Eh…"

"Soon enough" sighed Kai, "But then, I think you're going to have hella trouble getting to first base with Jill."

Cliff glowered before sighing, "I…know."

* * *

Keiji bobbed his head as he laid on the blanket outside in the crisp green grass. Butterflies swooped around playfully and he gurgled, flipping over on his back. Popuri smiled at him lovingly as she planted her summer flowers.

She sighed softly, recalling last night with a soft grin. Somehow she'd gained the upper hand and put Koji to sleep… she had almost laughed, staring at that little content look on his face as he snuggled against her. That morning she told him about it and he responded coyly that she was the only woman that could put that look there…

Blushing, she smiled with her own level of contentment. What would she do without him? He was so perfect…but…

She'd fallen asleep and had been startled to hear a knock on the door. Jill…her precious baby boy was gone to the world and she was pleased for that. But she noticed Jill looked sad and almost resentful of having to give him back…

Jill was all alone…it made Popuri sad.

"…Popuri."

Her eyes widened as she looked up, startled. Her mother.

Standing, she gasped, "Mama, I didn't expect you home!"

Lillia Yamachi seemed rather nervous, "Yes, well, something…unexpected happened."

Popuri blinked, confused, before noticing someone was standing behind her…looking to their face, she felt her heart freeze.

"…Daddy?" she whispered.

Yamachi Rod wasn't a bulky man, but he wasn't small either. He was tall, around 6' and he had chin length red hair, his eyes a faint blue color. He was dressed like a wanderer and had a bag casually slung over his shoulder…

But wait…

Daddy?

The man stared at her as if he didn't understand, didn't quite comprehend what was going on. He frowned and murmured.

"My sweet little Popuri…"

She backed away, her eyes filled with horror and sorrow. This couldn't be happening. Why was he coming back here now? Lillia frowned, holding up her hands, "Sweetheart, calm down, I know-"

"What do you know?!" Popuri snapped, "What is he doing back here?!"

"Popuri-" Rod started.

"How dare you return?! Do you have any idea how long you've been gone?! How long we've needed you!?" she sobbed angrily at him.

Keiji suddenly wailed at all the commotion and she gasped, quickly calming herself. What was she doing, losing it in front of her child like that? Ducking down, she picked up Keiji and soothingly rubbed his back, talking to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my poor little boy" she cooed.

"…What?"

She glared back at the stunned, angered voice of her father, "How on Earth do you have a child?"

"I think you know how babies are made, daddy" she growled sarcastically.

He started forward, his arm held by Lillia as he yelled, "I know EXACTLY how babies are made! Just who the hell made THAT one with YOU?"

"That would be me."

Popuri looked up as Koji wandered in, dressed in his elegant business clothing, his face in one of those unreadable expressions. Keiji whimpered and reached his arms for him, sobbing, "Badada!"

Koji's face softened for his son and softly took him from Popuri, "Hey, little buddy, what's wrong?"

"…You…impregnated my daughter?"

Koji looked up at Rod as Popuri sent him a scathing glare. Koji simply nodded, "Yep…and I married her too, if that makes anything better."

"Popuri is only-"

"21 years old, father! You missed all the points where you could butt into my life!" she snapped.

She gasped as Koji pulled her against him, kissing her temple, "Shh, it's all right, darling."

She pouted and Koji stared at Rod knowingly, "I'm your daughter's husband. I'm her provider now, her spouse, and I will take care of her…where you couldn't."

Rod bristled, "I was trying to find a cure for my wife! Would you not do the same for my daughter if the opportunity came?"

Popuri swallowed as Koji replied evenly, "I'd do anything for my wife and my son but I'd die if I were away from them as long as you were."

Popuri wasn't entirely sure she liked that response…something about the idea of Koji dying…but Rod stared at them before angrily replying.

"I think you should come back home, Popuri."

"I am home" she retorted bitterly.

Abruptly, though, Rod reached out and snatched her away. She screamed and tugged her arm from his grasp. She found herself between arm reach of both of them… Rod looked at her miserably.

"I just didn't want my wife…your mother to suffer anymore. I searched every mountain top, every valley, until I found this bloom…and I found it. I know I was gone a long time, but…I want my daughter. I want everything like it was, at least, remotely…"

Popuri swallowed and turned to glance at Koji who stared solemnly, holding their son in his arms. He didn't offer any words…which meant that anything she did, he'd support. Her lip trembled.

"I'm sorry…daddy."

Rod's eyes widened as she rushed into Koji's free arm but turned to stare at him, "I know what you did was out of love but you still neglected me, you neglected Rick. Maybe he wouldn't even be in the same situation if you'd just been there… I…I hate to say it but I'm not your little girl anymore. You'll always be my daddy but…"

She kissed Koji's chin, "But I have my family now."

Rod stared, shocked, and Lillia finally stepped in, turning to him and offering him a smile.

"Our daughter is a grown woman now, dear, I know it's hard to see, but…" she turned to look at Popuri, "I'm sure when she's not busy with Keiji that you two could at least chat."

Popuri looked up from Koji's embrace and nodded, "Of course I will…if he's all right with that."

Rod stared at her blankly for a moment, a look reading that he'd refuse her offer in an instant…but suddenly, he smiled warmly.

"…You've grown into a beautiful woman, Popuri. I guess I missed all the extra steps but I'd love to hear about them…"

Popuri felt her eyes burn and she wept, slowly leaving Koji's arms and rushing over to her father's. He embraced her tightly, shakily…Koji watched and smiled before sighing.

It made him wonder, how this road became more and more complete for him and his wife…and yet, everyone else…Jill…

* * *

"Mm…" Cliff mumbled nervously.

Jill flushed as another sex scene ensued in the movie. Why, oh why, did she pick this out? Sure, her and Cliff could awkwardly get through ONE but this had to be the sixth one…could this guy not keep it in his pants? She swallowed and laughed airily, turning off the movie.

"Well, uh, let's just…talk."

"Yea!" he said, jumpily.

She groaned, finally chuckling, "I'm sorry, I guess I know exactly what NC-17 means now…"

"Well, the plot was interesting when they weren't banging each other" he offered.

They both glanced at each other before laughing. He sighed once it died down and stared outside as the thunder storm raged on, "Man, it's rough out there."

"Yea…" she sighed.

She glanced at Cliff's profile and swallowed softly when she noticed he looked a little…tense. It went against her better judgment to get a movie so full of sex…

But maybe she subconsciously…

She swiftly shook her head to herself. No! None of that. That was the same deal she had…with Tsumaru. It had been wrong of her and she grew sick with herself almost daily because of it. Cliff sighed, staring at the box.

"Friends with benefits…"

She froze and shot a stare at him, "What?"

"The name of the movie, Jill" he smirked, waving it at her, "I swear, I'm not making any suggestions."

Her eyes widened and she huffed at him, standing, "Suree…I'm gonna go check on the pizza, k?"

"All right."

She walked into her kitchen and found her thoughts muddle…friends with benefits? They could screw…and still be friends? Would that work…? She winced. What was she thinking? Of course not! Glancing behind her at Cliff who was digging through her DVD collection, she pondered and felt her cheeks pink. But… _occasional_ friends with benefits…maybe THAT could work. She took the pizza from the oven, knowing full well that it was only half cooked…but she wasn't interested in food anymore.

Walking into the living room, she smiled and sat, watching as Cliff finished his search, sighing, "Jill, we need to get you more movies."

She waved a hand, "That's okay…I'm not really interested in watching anything. I thought we could just…talk."

He blinked at her, "Talk? About what?"

"Anything" she said, twiddling her hair around her finger.

"…Okay…" he said slowly, taking a seat beside her.

Now…how did you ask for something like this? Beat around the bush, make some small chat, allusions…

"So-"

"Cliff, I want sex."

 _Author's Note: In compliance with 's rules, this section has been removed. You can find the full chapter on Archive of Our Own._

"Oh God, Jill…that was…"

His sentence died away as he obviously dozed off, his face sweet, pleased. She frowned, though, when she noticed the worry in his brow. Petting the wrinkles away, he relaxed at her touch and she stared, her heart suddenly becoming heavy. Tears rolled down her cheeks as one thing came to mind.

" _Tsumaru."_


	26. Promise

**Chapter 26** : Promise

 **Author's Note** : TRIGGER WARNING: Suicide.

* * *

 _Jill sat, curled up, across the room, watching Cliff sleep peacefully. She smiled rather glumly, whispering._

" _I used you too, Cliff…"_

 _She stood and walked over to him, sitting beside him and watching his face closely before softly kissing his forehead, resting her cheek against his chest, murmuring silently._

" _I…don't have any dreams after this, Cliff, I don't have anything…I loved Tsumaru so much…but yet, I love…" she faltered and whimpered, "I love you so much too. I don't deserve to live or have been loved by either of you…it can't go on this way…you should have so much more…your mother was right about me. I'm a horrible person…and as long as I'm here, I'm going to continue to ruin your life…"_

 _She stood and mumbled, "Good bye…"_

Drip…drip….

Izumi Cliff frowned gently, opening his eyes after a moment. Frowning at the previously occupied space beside him that was now oddly empty, he glanced at Jill's alarm clock…8 am. Must've been out working then…

He sat up and hugged his knees, resting his chin on top of them. How could she do this to him…? How could she expect him to be able to have a friendship with her after an amazing night like that? He closed his eyes, remembering how her lips felt against his, against his body…she was so perfect. She could have complete and utter control over him for all he cared…

But then, they were just…friends with benefits, right? An easy lay, as the saying went, he thought, feeling a little angry. How could she use him like this…? Was he that much of a nothing to her?

Drip…drip…

He scowled at the sound of water somewhere and realized that the shower was on. He sighed…had he left it on during the romp last night? He grumbled, miserable and numb, pulling his pants on. Whatever…this couldn't work. Even before last night, he knew it couldn't work. He couldn't be friends with someone that he loved so much… it was his mistake to mess it up in the first place and…well, he'd just have to suffer with it.

He bit his lip. Forever…

Drip…drip…

Feeling depression hit him, he wandered towards the bathroom to turn off the water, hoping to escape before Jill came into the house. Would be easier that way, he thought sadly.

He frowned, the water of course overflowing onto the floor. He'd lay some towels down then…walking over to the tub, he reached to turn it off, but his hand faltered and he let out a loud yelp.

The tub was filled over the brim…and in the bottom…

"Jill!"

He reached into the icy cold water and pulled her out, her body hanging loosely in his arms, her skin a deathly pale blue. He sobbed, cried, rushing to a dryer spot, lying her there, quickly pinching her nose and cupping his lips over hers, forcing air back into her lungs.

"Oh my God, Jill, what the hell are you thinking?! What is wrong with you?! Why?!" he sobbed before giving her another deep breath, pressing her chest.

Her body yielded no response over three or four minutes of CPR and he stopped, out of breath, and stared at her before tears rolled down his cheeks.

"W-what have I done?! God, Jill! Why?! Don't you know how much _I_ love you?!"

He beat against her chest uncontrollably, dying inside, "Why would you do this to me?!"

Collapsing against her, choking on tears and sobs, he froze when he thought he heard something…sitting up, he cupped his hand to his chest. Yea, that was…his heart beat, but…putting his hand over her chest, he gasped.

A heart beat…Jill was…

He lifted her into his arms and ran down the streets, receiving startled glances from onlookers. He whispered into her ear lovingly, brokenly.

"Jill…if you care about me, even a little, you will hold on. Please…hold on…"

* * *

"DAMN IT!"

Popuri watched as Koji went on an absolute tirade in the waiting room, holding the restless Keiji in her arms. She bit her lip and glanced at Nelly who looked miserable…she slowly patted his arm.

"Nelly dear, can you hold Keiji while I try to calm him down…?"

He stared vaguely at her and nodded, taking the baby from her. She stood, walking towards her husband who was pacing a hole into the floor and gently grabbed his arm. He turned a fierce glare at her. She offered him a look of calm. He stared at her a minute longer with fury before the expression melted into sorrow. He wept.

"What use am I if I can't even look after my baby sister?"

"This isn't your fault, Koji… stop blaming yourself" Popuri soothed.

"The hell it isn't" he snapped before rubbing his eyes, "Jill cannot fend for herself. She never has been able to."

"You're wrong!"

They all looked up at Cliff, who had also been pacing a little. He looked angered, "Jill has always been capable of taking care of herself!"

Koji carefully shoved Popuri out of his way, giving Cliff a look to kill, "And you…how, pray tell, did you find Jill if she kicked you out of her life?"

Cliff raised his chin indignantly and Popuri grimaced, whispering, "Ko-sama, Jill and Cliff became friends again…"

He turned to her swiftly, "You knew about this?"

"Yes…"

He stared at her in disbelief, "Why is it that every time I turn around you're keeping something from me?"

She gawked and shook her head, "Koji, it's not like that at all! I just thought you'd overreact!"

"Overreact?! I don't even know a damn thing about my family that lives a whole mile away from me because apparently I'm not able to handle knowing anything!"

Cliff swallowed, shaking his head, "It is NOT a big deal, Koji."

Koji's jaw grew taut, " _Really_? So tell me, Cliff, you and my sister are friends again, right?"

"Yes…"

" _Friends._ Well, last time **I** checked, friends don't have sex."

All heads shot up and Popuri stared at Cliff, wide eyed, "What…?"

Cliff gaped a little as Koji gave him that dangerous unreadable expression, "That's right…the doctor said they found your semen in Jill. So, tell me please, Cliff, what exactly happened last night and why is my baby sister in there fighting for her life?"

Cliff grimaced and bowed his head, mumbling, "Jill and I…were watching a movie and…she suggested that we…have…sex. I…I wasn't sure but I went along with it and…and when I woke up this morning, she was just lying in the bottom of the tub, drowning…"

Nelly hissed, "Every time you're around, something happens to Jill. Why is that, Cliff?"

"You can't blame this on me! I didn't want this to happen!" he snapped.

"So you thought you can bang my sister after she had all this trauma and nothing would happen, is that it?" demanded Koji.

Cliff faltered, "N-no, I just-"

"You just what? Thinking with the wrong head, Cliff?"

"Stop it!" cried Popuri, "Stop fighting, please. Let's just…please, wait, in silence…nothing we say out here is going to help Jill…so please…just wait."

Cliff slowly backed away and nodded, sitting…but Koji just stared, expressionless.

"…Tell me when you hear something. I'm going for a walk."

Popuri opened her mouth but Koji took his son from Nelly and walked from the hospital, obviously quite furious. She grimaced and sighed miserably, sitting beside Nelly and glanced at him.

"I…do you think I mean to keep things from Koji too, Nelly?" she murmured.

"The baby thing still takes the cake, Po, but…" Nelly sighed, massaging his temple, "I always heard if there's no communication in a marriage, it's not a marriage at all. You need to realize that what you do and keep to yourself does happen to affect others…"

She grimaced and bowed her head as Nelly shook his, "But it doesn't matter in this case. Koji also needs to realize that Jill is very well capable of making her own decisions and that…well, our guidance…we've done all we could."

Popuri sighed and nodded…glancing at Cliff who looked shaken, completely broken…yea, they had done everything they could to make everything easier on Jill…

The rest was in her hands…

* * *

 _She had to wonder what death felt like…_

 _She never really, really thought about it…suicide had been a thought she'd had since her teens, but alas, she didn't think about what came after…some said nothing, that you just…died. Some said heaven…or hell._

 _She couldn't expect anything good with all the bad she'd done in her life…but it was all right, she'd deserve it._

"… _What are you doing here?"_

 _If Jill still had a heart, it was exploding, the voice so wonderfully familiar. She turned around, floating in a white, foggy place. But…could it…_

 _Dark eyes stared back at her softly. She swallowed._

" _Tsumaru…"_

 _The man stared at her a moment longer before sighing, "You didn't answer my question."_

" _Huh…?"_

" _Why are you here, Jill?"_

 _She frowned and sighed, "I…it was just too much so I…drowned myself, I guess."_

 _He groaned, running a hand down his face, "Jill, my God, why on earth would you—ugh!"_

" _Because!" she sobbed, "I used Cliff! I used him like I used you, made you think you actually loved me-"_

 _He looked at her bitterly, "I love you…there was never any place for question."_

 _She looked down, "I love you too…Tsumaru…but how can I be with Cliff if I loved you?"_

 _Jill's eyes widened as she felt warmth embrace her. Tsumaru was standing over her, holding her tightly, his eyes filled with that wisdom she adored him for._

" _You love your brother, your nephew, your family, right?"_

" _Of course I do!"_

" _Then Jill, you can love Cliff…"he murmured softly, "Our hearts are capable of loving openly…and you care about Cliff, I know you do. Don't close yourself off because of me…I'd be more disappointed in you if you did that than love again."_

 _She froze, horrified, before weeping into his chest, "I don't want to disappoint you, Tsumaru…"_

" _Then leave this place…and go back to him. He's waiting for you…don't leave him again, Jill" he whispered._

 _She looked up at him, teary eyed, and nodded before rising on her toes and kissing him, "You'll always have a place in my heart, forever…"_

 _He smiled at her, "Continue to smile for me, okay…?"_

 _She stared at him, surprised, before giving him her brightest smile, "Always."_

It took all her willpower to open her eyes. It almost felt like heavy weights were hanging on her lids. But she got them open and winced, the light especially blinding. She shivered, a painful cold running through her body. It hurt…she felt something move beside her but she didn't even have the strength to jump. Moving her head a little…

"Cliff…" she whispered in a hoarse raspy voice.

His head shot up from it's resting place on her bed, his hair tousled, his face tired and worn. He stared in disbelief before sobbing.

"Jill…"

She offered him a weak smile and shakily took his hand. Staring at their fingers entwined, she chuckled tiredly.

"Mm, I don't think blue's my color" she replied, seeing how pale her skin was.

Cliff laughed almost humorlessly, "No, no it's not…"

He stared at her a moment before shaking his head, "Jill, why…? Do you have any idea what it would have done to your family, to everyone…to _me_ if you'd died? I…I can't see any good coming out of it. But…but if I make you want to _die_ …"

He withdrew his hand and looked away, "Then I'll stay as far away from you as possible. I'd rather you be alive and ignoring me than dead…"

She grimaced and struggled to sit up, grabbing his arm for balance. He blinked at her, surprised, as she rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"Funny…I think I'd…rather be dead than away from you."

His eyes widened at her and she whispered, "Tsumaru was my good excuse at keeping myself from getting hurt again…and I was afraid to love, in fear of betraying him, but…he doesn't want it to be that way. He doesn't want me to be alone. I…I know you won't hurt me again…right?"

He wrapped her in a tight embrace and shook his head rapidly, "Never. Never again will I hurt you, I promise, God, I promise…"

She closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm so tired…"

He relaxed her back against the bed, stroking her cheek as he covered her, kissing her forehead, "Sleep, Jilly…I'll be here when you wake up…all of us will."

She smiled gently and held his hand before falling into a restful sleep…everything…suddenly…felt all right.

* * *

"Mm, I have to wonder…"

Jill stared at Cliff as his hair covered his face, "What would you think…if I cut my hair?"

She gasped and ran her fingers through his long blond locks, "I'd cry!"

He chuckled and took one of her hands, kissing it, "Then I'll let it grow magnificently long and look like an absolute woman."

She laughed and tackled him backwards against the bed, kissing the corner of his lips, "I guess getting it TRIMMED would be fine."

He grinned fondly at her before sighing, hugging her waist tightly, pulling her against him, "Anything you like…"

She sighed gently and relaxed her face into his neck, inhaling his sweet scent. When she woke again those months ago, she found Cliff there, as he promised, but Koji as well, leaning against the wall, staring at them. Cliff was sleeping heavily so he probably didn't notice, but…Koji turned his head, mumbling.

" _I had to find out that Cliff was the reason you were hurt when I left through Nelly. I had to find out that you and Cliff were starting up again through Popuri…is something wrong with me? Am I not…reliant anymore?"_

 _She grimaced, sitting up, "Of course you are, Ko-sama…I…I just…don't know."_

 _He stared at her and sighed, "You're not my baby sister anymore…it took me forever to realize it, but I guess…it can't be helped. Just…you don't have to tell me everything, just…just tell me when something might hurt you. I…love you so much…so I hope that's not…too much to ask."_

 _She whimpered, "I'll…you'll…always be my older brother, Ko-sama…and I…I'll always rely on you. I never meant to hurt you."_

 _He stared at her before smiling, walking over to her and embracing her tightly, "I know, baby…"_

 _He kissed her temple and she thought she felt him cry. She swallowed hard, realizing that she'd not only been hurting Cliff, Tsumaru…God, what had she been doing to her family? She closed her eyes, shaking her head, whispering, "I…love all of you. Shin, Shawn, Nelly, Tony…"_

 _He chuckled gently, "They're coming soon…you know dad will have an absolute fit and force you back home, right?"_

 _She grimaced and sighed, "And with growing comes consequences, I guess…"_

Of course when Yagami Yamada came, he was insanely furious with her, demanding she return home, just as Koji had said. But, like the onii-san he was, he replied.

" _Jill worked so hard she fell asleep in the tub, dad, it's stressful running a farm. But after everything that's happened, everything she's been through, don't ask her to come back so close to the end. Let her accomplish this…kay?"_

She smiled. Yamada, reluctantly, allowed her to stay for the last few months to finish up her task. That was Koji for you. Tony was a wreck again…she hugged him, promising sincerely this time that nothing else would happen to her like this. At least, in her control, that was. He stared at her and replied.

" _I trust you, Jill."_

Out of everything that had been said to her, besides Koji's enlightenment, that meant the most to her. She had people's trust…that's why she couldn't betray it.

"Whatcha thinking about, baby?"

She blinked and stared up into Cliff's blue eyes gently before smiling, kissing him, "Nothing…just how I love waking up next to you again."

He smiled warmly, sighing, "Me too…"

Jill rubbed his thigh playfully, chuckling, "I can't wait to go back to Subami…"

He smirked, raising an eyebrow at her hand, "Well, if it's for something like _that,_ we do it here too…a lot…"

She smacked him, snickering, "I just…want to start life."

He sighed, "I have no idea what I'll do…"

She sighed, "Me either…"

She just…still…really wanted to leave.

* * *

Manna smiled as Cliff picked grapes beside her, humming happily to himself.

"You look so much better, dear…I'm so happy things worked out for you in the end" she sighed.

He glanced at her and laughed gently, "I'm happy too, Manna…"

He dropped the bucket slowly at his feet, stretching, before glancing at her, "How have you been? Does Duke EVER come out of the basement?"

She sighed, "Occasionally… he comes out for food or a shower, to say hello or something…but its almost the same as being alone."

Cliff bowed his head guiltily, "I'm sorry, Manna…"

"About what?" she scowled, popping a bunch of grapes off the vine, "Cliff, I told that man that you were not to be turned into one of his drinking buddies. But no, he ignored me. He chased my daughter away, too, with his drinking…but…"

Cliff looked up at her as she smiled sadly, "I can't leave him…maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment."

Cliff smiled, "Despite all his faults, you still love him, Manna, and nothing's really wrong with that…"

She sighed, "I suppose, dear…I think you should visit him, though, show him that you can get out of this drinking lifestyle…"

"All right" Cliff murmured, "But not too long…I wanted to make Jill dinner."

Manna chuckled, "You're a good boy, Cliff."

Manna opened the cellar door as Cliff steadied his mind for what he'd say to this man that lead him down a path of destruction that he had to pay hell to get back from…he wasn't entirely to blame but he wasn't exactly guiltless either. Cliff sighed and just shook his head. A kind hello…that's all…

"Oh my God!"

Cliff glanced at Manna, confused, but was instantly ready to exclaim himself. The stench that they were met by was nearly unbearable. If Cliff smelled like THAT, it was no wonder Jill wanted nothing to do with him.

But…that couldn't be alcohol…it didn't even smell that…pungent. Manna rushed down the stairs, mumbling, sobbing, 'oh my God' over and over. He followed after her quickly. What was going on?

He gasped when he came to the stair end. Lying on the ground was…Duke.

He'd wasted away to absolute nothing, his face so full of hollows and dark shallows. His hair was frail and tousled, brittle looking. He was white as a ghost. But what horrified Cliff the most was his eyes…they looked…dead.

"Duke! You idiot!" sobbed Manna.

Cliff stared at the dozens, if not hundreds, of bottles littering the ground…and nearby the body that was once Dukes was a rather empty bottle of aspirin and a half empty bottle of whiskey.

"Oh Duke, God…" whispered Cliff, covering his mouth.

That wasn't the stench of alcohol…

It was the stench of death.

Manna cried uncontrollably, yelling at his corpse and Cliff bit his lip, having trouble digesting what he was seeing…this couldn't be right. Duke was…Duke was…dead?

Whimpering, shaken, he glanced at a slip of paper nearby and knelt down to pick it up. He read it softly aloud.

"Dear Manna…and Cliff…I've always been a rather selfish man… I never saw how what I did affected others and neither did I care. When Aja ran away, it was because she was a rebellious teenager, not because her father was a drunk who paid no attention to her…when Cliff got sick, it was because he couldn't handle his alcohol and it was his own fault for ruining his life…and not because I took an honest boy trying to make his way and corrupted him…so perhaps it's best if I just leave…Manna, I may not have told you often, but I did love you…and our daughter. My biggest regret…was not seeing our grandchild. The winery is yours to do with as you like…and tell Cliff…I'm sorry…"

Manna whimpered and Cliff bit his lip. Why…?

* * *

"My poor baby…" whispered Jill, stroking his cheek as Cliff nestled back against her chest.

"I can't believe he'd…do something like that. He was selfish until the very end" Cliff said bitterly.

"He thought he was doing what was best, darling" she soothed, "Sometimes you don't see what it does to other people when you think you're doing what's best."

Glaring at her, he sighed brokenly, "I…just promise never to do anything like that."

"I promise" she said sincerely.

"The funeral was short…only a few people showed up…" he said sadly, "I just…how is it that a member of this community could be so…abandoned in the end."

"That's just the world, Cliffy…don't take it personally, honey."

"I know…" he sighed, sitting up, "Manna's been renovating the house too…getting rid of everything and filling in the cellar."

"I feel so awful for her…"

He sighed again before kissing her, "Mm, I'm gonna go do a quick grocery run."

"You don't have to" she smiled softly at him.

"I know but…" he smiled softly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He walked out of the house and she watched after him, sighing, slowly putting pillows away. They left this weekend…she couldn't wait. This would all be over and she'd be with Cliff…

A curt knock at her door some minutes later halted her packing and she frowned, walking over. She always expected Koji or Popuri or Nelly…

Her breath caught.

But she should know by now that it was never who she expected.

"M-Mrs. Izumi?"

The woman's black hair was rigidly pulled back as usual, wearing a casual white dress shirt and stiff gray pants. She glared her down.

"…Hello. Is Cliff here?"

"Uh, n-no, he just ran to the grocery store" Jill blurted.

By God had Jill forgotten about the incident with this woman. After all that had happened, it just seemed so small. And what was that, two years ago?

"Then let me just make this short."

Jill came to and stared at the ever serious woman, confused. She replied briskly, "After some discussion with Cliff's father, we believe that it'd be in his best interest to stop seeing you."

"…What?"

"Your father disclosed some recent…information about your state of mind with Cliff's father and we're concerned. He already has enough problems without any insanity."

Jill felt fury fill her, burning, "How dare you? If I ever thought I was hurting Cliff, I'd have let him go! Why do you think you can judge me?!"

His mother stared at her evenly, "Because…I know your type, you dramatic rich girls that make everything about them, think about what's best for yourselves…"

Jill gawked and she questioned curtly, "Tell me, Ms. Yagami…what have you given my son lately?"

Jill stared at her, wordless, as the woman walked away, "Good bye."

Backing away from the door, Jill slammed down on her couch, stunned…what…had she given Cliff lately? Grief? Problems? …Her cell suddenly rang and she grimaced, the caller ID reading 'Cliffy'. Slowly answering, she murmured.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, c'mere, I want to show you something…I'm near the vineyard."

"Cliff, I-"

"Puh-lease?" he pouted cutely.

" _Tell me, Ms. Yagami…what have you given my son lately?"_

"All right" she smiled vaguely.

Clicking off, she wandered towards the vineyard. Cliff was sitting on the post of one of the fences, smiling at her. It made her remember when they first met, that impish, joking Cliff…he was mellowed out now, rather quiet…what had she done to him?

"Hey" he greeted as she got closer, leaping off the fence.

"Hey…"

He frowned gently, "What's wrong, baby…?"

"N-nothing…"

His brows furrowed and he smiled, "I…I have something to give you."

She grimaced, "Cliff-"

"Cliff?"

Jill looked up, behind her, where Manna was walking out of her house, holding suitcases in her hands. Cliff looked at her, surprised.

"Manna, you're leaving…?"

The woman smiled at them, "Yes…"

"But…but your whole life is here! Where would you go?"

Manna smiled sadly, "I found a way to contact Aja and told her about Duke…she's…she's heartbroken and offered for me to stay with her, to get to know my grandson… it's for the best."

The older woman suddenly bit her lip and walked over to them, sighing, "Cliff, I…can't bear to sell this house. I fixed it up to sell, but I…I can't."

"Manna…?"

"I thought…I'd offer it to you. Aja has no interest in it and…you're like a son to me…" she murmured.

Jill's eyes widened and Cliff blinked, "M-manna, that's…so nice of you, but I-"

"Take it, Cliff!"

Both Manna and Cliff turned to her, surprised, and she felt herself tremble, smiling, "T-this is perfect. T-take what Manna is offering you. Take care of Duke's memory."

Cliff continued to stare at her as Manna laughed softly, "That's nice of you, dear, but…it's up to Cliff."

Jill avoided his gaze and Cliff blinked before his eyes died…glancing at Manna, he smiled, "Manna, I would be honored to take Aja winery."

The woman looked overjoyed, gave him the keys, told him that she took anything related to Duke so he didn't have to worry about that. Jill and Cliff, silent and away from each other, walked her to the dock. She hugged Cliff and sobbed.

"Call me, darling, if anything goes wrong."

He smiled, "Everything will be fine, Manna."

She nodded and turned, smiling warmly at Jill, "I know you two will be happy…"

Jill smiled nervously, "Yes, thank you, Manna."

The ferry had barely left dock before Cliff murmured, "And you're still leaving me, aren't you?"

Jill stared at her feet and wept, "I…think this is for the best."

"Leaving me…is for the best? After all the…promises, the plans…it's the best to leave me?"

She wept, "I don't…I don't know! But I-I can't stay here with you! I'm sorry!"

She ran away, avoiding his gaze, her heart heavy, her mind yelling at her. But…it's for the best.

* * *

"That girl…"

"I never thought I'd say it but…poor Cliff."

Nelly and Koji sighed as they sat in Koji's office, Popuri and Jill chatting, both obviously avoiding the topic of her leaving, in Keiji's room. Nelly shook his head.

"He's an absolute mess…I thought she was finally okay, but…"

"I guess…"

Jill stared in and slowly crept in, twirling a piece of hair around her finger, "Hi guys…"

"Hey…" they both said in unison.

"I, uh, am going to start heading out now…"

Nelly stood and sighed, "We're gonna walk you, babe, but…are you sure about this?"

"Of course" she sniffed, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Koji and Nelly exchanged a glance before sighing. Koji stood, "Then let's go."

They all wondered towards the dock in silence, Jill carrying a purse since she'd sent everything ahead of her. Arriving near the ferry where people were walking on and off, she stopped and embraced Popuri.

"I promise, I will be back soon to visit you and my wittle Keiji."

"All right" sniffed Popuri sadly, looking down at Keiji, "Say bye to auntie, Keiji."

"Babai" he said, giving her a remotely toothy smile.

She cooed and kissed him, "Bye-bye, Kei-chan."

She stared at Nelly and hugged him, "Thanks for taking the farm, Nelly…I…I know you'll do well with it."

"I hope" he snorted, "I don't think your cows like me…"

She giggled, "They'll come to like you, promise."

"Kay…" he sighed.

Jill swallowed as she came to Koji last. He looked at her ambiguously before smiling happily, "I'm proud of you, Jill."

She tilted her head, confused and surprised, "For what, onii-san?"

"For…surviving."

She laughed softly, "Ah…thank you."

He held her tightly, whispering, "Have a good trip, baby girl…"

"I'll miss you, onii-san…" she murmured, tearing up.

"Jeez, I didn't get that kind of good bye" pouted Nelly.

Koji swatted at him and Jill chuckled, "Love you…each of you."

They smiled, "Love you too, Jill."

She waved after them as she started to walk away…walk away from the place she'd called home for three years. She looked back, slightly hoping…looking over the docks, she saw no sign of him…

"Cliff…" she whispered under her breath as she stared over the edge of the ferry.

Looking up, she thought she saw him on the horizon as the boat started to pull her away…but she couldn't be sure. She gasped as a soft fog surrounded the ferry. What…? The weather was so clear a minute ago…

"… _Jill…I can't believe you're leaving…"_

Her pace rushed and she looked around. Tsumaru?

"… _You still don't get it, do you? …You really did disappoint me."_

She felt herself yelp and she looked out over the edge again…this time, she saw his outline, his hair blowing faintly in the wind….was this…?

Huge hot tears rolled down her face. Was this…?


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Cliff stood, staring out at the rain, holding a warm cup of coffee. Inhaling its rich aroma, he closed his eyes and sighed.

It had been a day since she'd left and he already felt dead inside…

But could he blame her…? The day of her departure, he got a call from…his father?

" _Hello…?" Cliff answered, melancholy._

" _Hi, son."_

 _Cliff grimaced. Great, his girlfriend was leaving him a second time and now his dad called to chat. Wonderful…_

" _I wanted to call and ask how you and Jill were doing."_

 _He scowled, "She's…"_

" _Hmm…?"_

" _She's leaving me, happy?" grunted Cliff, miserable._

 _He was confused to hear his father groan…loudly, "Cliff…"_

" _It's not my fault!"_

" _I'm not saying it is, I just…your mother…"_

"… _?"_

" _Hmm, Yamada and I were discussing you two at the mansion. She stopped by to drop Kelis off and, well, overheard us and thought it best that we force you two to break up. I told her I wanted nothing to do with it, but-"_

 _Cliff's heart raced, "Dad, do you know if she came here?!"_

" _I had some sources saying she left about three days ago, why?"_

 _Dear God, his mother had messed things up again! He screamed through clenched teeth and leapt to his feet._

" _Dad, I'll call you right back, I need to stop Jill."_

 _Clicking off without waiting for a reply, he took off towards the dock, praying, pleading, that she hadn't left, that she was still waiting…_

 _But when he arrived, the boat was already ten miles away…his heart broke and he felt tears of anguish wash down his face. No…_

He tried to give his mother a little credit after that, thinking maybe it still was just Jill acting on her own…but then, the woman had the nerve to send him Madison's number. He called her back and told her he never wanted to speak to her again.

But, knowing that his mother had gone out of her way to bring their relationship to an end, he didn't call Jill…if she wasn't willing to even fight for him, then maybe…he sighed, depressed, and smiled bitterly. Another night of many…another night that he'd spend alone in this big house…but so be it.

A thunderclap crashed and he paused for a moment when he heard a faint sound at the door. He sighed and walked over, expecting Popuri who came over at least twelve times in the last days to cheer him up. While it was appreciated, he really, really, just wanted to be alone…

The thunder clapped again so he quickly opened the door, knowing that storms terrified the probably present Keiji. But…

"…Hi…"

His heart skipped a beat as he stared at the drenched person in front of him in disbelief. Blonde hair stuck to her face, her clothes clinging to her shivering form, there stood…

"Jill…?"

She hugged herself and smiled at him shyly, "I…I…was just wondering what I could give you."

"What…?" he said, still shocked.

"I…your mother said…what had I given you…and I…really don't know. But…all I can offer is…my love and…if you'll let me, waking up next to you, everyday…" she chattered.

He felt tears burn his eyes as he pulled her tightly into his arms, sobbing, "What else could I want from you besides that, Jill?"

She trembled from something entirely different than being soaked and sobbed, "I missed you."

"I missed you more…" he laughed shakily.

She gasped as he picked her up, closing the door behind him, setting her by the fire before rushing to the kitchen.

"Let me get you warmed up. Take off those wet clothes" he commanded.

"A-all right" she shivered.

Returning to the living room, he inhaled gently at her naked form, sitting in front of the blazing fire. Swallowing, he took a blanket and wrapped it around himself before wrapping his own arms around her, handing her a cup of tea. She smiled at him and he felt bliss…

"I'm sorry, Cliff…as soon as I got on that boat, I instantly regretted it. I broke all the promises I made you-"

He shushed her, "I could wait a thousand years…to have you back here in my arms, baby."

She sighed and leaned into him, comfortably, "Cliffy…?"

"Hmm, baby?"

"What were you going to tell me when Manna offered you the house?"

He blinked and then blushed softly, reaching into his pocket, "Don't freak out…I don't even want to recall the last time I tried to give you a ring."

She looked up at him, surprised, as he opened a velvet box. She gasped at the diamond ring inside. He sighed gently, pressing his lips to her temple.

"This is a promise ring…a bond to show that…we'll never hurt each other."

Staring at the ring, she felt tears run down her cheeks as he put it on her finger. She took his hand in hers and smiled.

"I promise."

* * *

" _Keiji!"_

 _One-year-old Keiji giggled as he ran about the yard, under the tables as a fretful Popuri chased after him. The boy was fast and steady for just learning how to walk. And he was a tricky one…however…_

 _Arms swooped him up effortlessly and he shrieked from shock. Koji smirked at his son._

" _Be good at your auntie's wedding, young man, or you won't get cake."_

 _The baby pouted, probably understanding a word here and there. Popuri smiled fondly at Koji and walked over, taking her offspring from him._

" _Thank you, daddy."_

" _No problem" he chuckled, kissing her lips._

 _They reconciled a while after the drowning incident, Popuri promising not to be so secretive and Koji promising to be a lot more understanding. Perfect as usual._

 _Jill laughed as the cake got all over Cliff's face as she tried to feed it to him. He mock glowered at her and she took a napkin, cleaning him up. He stared down at him, his lips smiling happily._

" _You look beautiful…"_

" _Don't look half bad yourself, handsome" she smiled at him._

 _He chuckled and looked up when his father walked over, eight-year-old Kelis at his side, their flower girl. The man smiled at them._

" _I'm happy for you, son."_

 _Cliff stared at him before smiling, "Thanks, dad."_

" _Kelis made you a picture, Cliff!"_

 _He laughed and picked her up, "Really now?"_

 _She showed him a picture of a tree and him and a blonde woman…_

" _Is that me and Jill?"_

" _Uh huh!"_

" _Oh, it's beautiful!" gasped Jill, "We'll frame it and hang it in our hallway."_

" _Yay!"_

 _Cliff laughed and hugged Jill's waist, smiling at her affectionately. Suddenly she got tickled from behind. She squealed and glanced behind her. Keiba._

" _Hey you" he grunted at Cliff._

" _Hmm…?"_

 _"You stole my wife. I demand a duel."_

 _Cliff blinked, "A duel?"_

" _That's right. With…brooms."_

 _Jill laughed and hugged Keiba, "Oh Keiba, I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find someone."_

" _I know" he sighed with mock sadness before laughing, hugging her back, "Just kidding, Jiji, I'm so happy for you."_

 _Cliff watched with a smile before his father cleared his throat. Glancing at him, Cliff sighed._

" _Let me, guess, mother's disappointed in me?"_

" _She'll get over it" chuckled his father, "You know she'll hate herself for missing this day."_

 _Cliff sighed again, "Her loss, I suppose. I'm surprised she let Nyoko and Kelis come though…"_

" _I had them for this weekend, luckily."_

" _Ah, cool."_

… _Wow, was he really having a conversation with his father? He laughed softly to himself. He had changed…_

 _Koji watched, smiling, sitting at a table as Nelly walked over, sitting beside him. Koji glanced at his twin before snickering._

" _What were you and Elli doing or do I want to know?"_

 _Nelly scowled at him, "We were DANCING."_

" _Uh huh…"_

" _You know, if this wasn't Jill's big day…" Nelly shook his fist playfully._

 _Koji laughed as Nelly glanced at Cliff who was hugging Jill tightly. Smiling softly, he replied, "I guess…if you just give things time, they do work out…"_

 _Koji watched as well before murmuring, "It depends on how much you're willing to let yourself follow a path…there's always that light at the end of the tunnel."_

" _I find it weird that you so perfectly got your happy ending…"_

 _Koji smiled, closing his eyes, "Some of us can make leaps and bounds towards our destiny…but it's okay…"_

 _He watched as Jill squealed as Cliff squeezed her tightly, laughing. He chuckled, "It's okay if we take steps toward the future."_

* * *

Jill sighed miserably, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling, her stomach doing swims and leaps. Ugh, life sucked…Popuri walked out, her newly cut hair swaying with her movements, holding a cup of tea, cooing.

"Here sweetie, this'll make you feel better."

"Thanks…" she sighed again, sipping the herbal tea.

"So…have you told Cliff yet?" questioned Popuri casually.

"When he gets home from work" she sighed.

A squeal alarmed both of them and Popuri sighed, kneeling down into the car seat, "Now really, Kaede, you don't have to be THAT loud to get mama's attention."

Yagami Kaede was Popuri and Koji's second child, a girl greatly resembling her daddy, right down to the eyes. She was a lot feistier than Keiji had been but he absolutely adored her...Jill . Jill smiled at the baby before feeling happy.

And of course…

"Mama, hunwy?"

She glanced down at 'Cliff Jr.' as Koji put it. Izumi Jilliana… she was Cliff's clone, her hair pulled up in two pigtails with pink ribbons Cliff had bought her. Jill smiled, lifting the one year old.

"And what does my baby want to eat, hmm?"

"Gwapes!"

Popuri laughed softly, "I'll get those for you, Jill."

"You're a saint, Po."

She laughed, "Hardly."

Jill chuckled and bounced Jilliana up and down, the baby giggling happily. Cliff had been so very happy when she told him she was pregnant. He went out that same day to buy things for it and Jill had told him to slow down…they didn't even know what it's gender was.

She smiled. That was her Cliff…

He worked at a stock brokerage firm with Koji, both occasionally having to go to the mainland to work but usually working from home. Jill asked why he didn't just open the winery and he said he'd never want that temptation again…so the whole topic was dropped.

Cliff's mother…well, she eventually accepted that Jill had married Cliff…but that was about all. Cliff saw his sisters and father often but refused to see his mother until she acknowledge Jill as an Izumi…was yet to happen, but whatever.

Nelly had their family farm too…and, he finally, after many humorous random attempts, convinced Elli to marry him and the happy couple was expecting soon.

Tony and her brothers all were married or engaged too, Shin with a little boy and Shawn, being the bad little boy he was expected a child with his ex. But…they were all happy.

And Jill was never happier.

* * *

"Dabadaba!"

"Aww, dabadaba wuvs you" cooed Cliff, kissing their daughter as she launched at him as he got home from work.

Jill smiled, standing from the couch and sighing as fatigue came over her. Cliff blinked and quickly came to her side, frowning.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes…"

She rested her cheek against his chest, smiling contently as she played with Jilliana's golden locks, "She's so pretty, like her daddy."

He blushed but smirked, "I'm 'pretty'?"

"Too pretty…" she sighed, "Prettier than me…"

"Don't be silly" he grunted, "No one's prettier than my Jilly…and my Jilliana."

She smiled at him and snuggled into his chest, "I have a surprise for daddy…"

"Hmm…?" he murmured, seeming content.

"Well…I think I'm pregnant again."

He looked at her, shocked, and she smiled nervously, "I…got tested today. You'll have a bouncing baby in Fall…"

He looked at her in surprise before laughing, kissing her, "God, I'm so happy, baby!"

She chuckled before murmuring, "After everything that happened…did you imagine it could be like this?"

"…Yes…"

"Oh?" she cocked a brow at him.

"Nothing ever came easy, baby…that's why we take steps…that's why we survived."

* * *

 **For Your Reading Convenience:**

 **The series is best read in this order:**

Step Toward the Future

Yuki  
Lay With Me

Leave Out All the Rest

(Place marker for Sacrifice of Angels which is eternally being remastered)

This Love

Jewel in the Rough

Lessons in Life

Street Corner (Yaoi- Contained in a fiction I call Chronology: Eternity)  
Yume

Street Corner II (Yaoi- Contained in a fiction I call Chronology: Eternity)  
Third Generation

Dirty (In Progress)  
Answer

City Girl

Otome  
Lest I Forget  
ENDGAME (In Progress)


End file.
